


Todo es posible

by franchiulla38



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 77,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchiulla38/pseuds/franchiulla38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traducción del fic MORRILLA Tudo é possivel de Lillyqueen. Original en portugues.<br/>Dos actrrices descubren la atracción a través del odio que sienten la una por la otra, pero esa atracción es el comienzo de algo más fuerte con lo que deben aprender a lidiar. La falta de confianza será el mayor escollo que tendrán que vencer. ¿Lo conseguirán?</p><p>https://spiritfanfics.com/fanfics/historia/fanfiction-once-upon-a-time-tudo-e-possivel-3431981</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El ascensor

 

**(JMo)**

Haberme mudado para Vancouver ya no era un problema, aparte del clima helado de la ciudad, tener que aprenderme el guion cada vez que era cambiado  y llevar una taza caliente de café en las manos, ya me había acostumbrado a casi todo.

A casi todo, menos a ella.

No sé por qué su presencia me incomodaba tanto, para ser sincera, ella nunca había hecho nada que justificase mis sentimientos. Al principio veía que se esforzaba por ser simpática, siempre que tenía oportunidad intentaba hablar conmigo y hasta me incluía en las conversaciones que mantenía con el elenco, era yo quien nunca le presté atención, después de un tiempo, ya ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de intentarlo. ¿Sinceramente? Era un alivio no necesitar estar cerca de ella fuera del set de grabación.

Aquel día no sería diferente, solo estaríamos nosotras dos grabando y yo estaría allí, probablemente a las 05:00 A.M. como solicitó el director, si no hubiese pasado un acontecimiento de mierda antes de llegar a los camerinos.

La noche anterior subí algunas imágenes del próximo episodio a petición de la producción. Yo detestaba hacer publicidad de la serie, pero estaba en el contrato de todos participar en las redes sociales. Parece que eso ahora es común, increíble.

Mientras me divertía con las reacciones de los fans de Emma con cada foto subida, respondía a algunos mensajes y echaba un ojo a algunos links que recibía. Hubo uno que llamó mi atención de manera particular y no sé exactamente por qué empecé a leer prestando atención de verdad.

Ya había escuchado hablar de que los fans escribían historias con nuestros personajes, envolviéndolos en situaciones que a los autores de la serie ni se les pasaban por la cabeza, pero nunca me había dado por leer una de esas historias, hasta aquella noche. No me gustaba imaginarnos a las dos unidas sentimentalmente, no tenía ningún sentido.

 _“Interesante, no está del todo mal la trama. Si yo no interpretara a Emma, diría que hasta es lindo” “Vaya, también hay escena calientes muy bien escritas”_ , mi rostro enrojeció aun sabiendo que estaba sola “ _jajajajaj, Hook es un gilipollas en esta historia, no creo que Emma estuviera con él si fuese así”_ Y en ese momento algo se me ocurrió, decidí que después de esa leería otras más.

Me desperté dando un salto de la cama al darme cuenta de que me había quedado dormida leyendo historias de Emma y Regina. Por más extraño que parezca, me desperté mojada y me avergoncé de ello.

Corrí para no llegar tarde, cogí rápidamente un café en la cafetería cercana a mi casa para poder enfrentarme a la señora Parrilla durante un día entero de grabación en el bosque.

Estacioné en mi aparcamiento, sí, tenía una plaza con mi nombre y aquello, por algún motivo egocéntrico, me hacía feliz.

Cogí el café, el guion, el móvil, las llaves, mis gafas y cerré la puerta con los pies, ya que las manos las tenía ocupadas con tantas cosas.

Estaba hecha un desastre esa mañana, cabellos desgreñados, de cara lavada y volví a comprobar si me había quitado el pijama. No estaba preocupada, al final pasaría por un tratamiento de belleza dentro de los estudios. De lejos, saliendo de su coche, divisé a aquella mujer deslumbrante, estaba impecable a las cinco de la mañana, y todavía no había amanecido.

Todos sus mechones estaban perfectamente colocados en su cabeza, un maquillaje leve, y la ropa ajustada a su curvilíneo cuerpo.

Ella me vio y yo la vi, pero nos ignoramos, como de costumbre.

No sé por qué, pero verla allí me recordó algunas de las historias que leí antes de quedarme dormida y ese pensamiento me dejo con las bragas mojadas _“Pero, qué diablos pasa contigo, Jennifer”_

Seguí mi camino, manteniendo en equilibro la cosas en la única mano libre que tenía, ya que con la otra llevaba el café hasta mi boca, y sin molestarme en mirar para atrás.

Mientras el ascensor seguía parado en el décimo quinto piso, rezaba para que ella no llegase hasta que yo entrara en él sola y así poder ir tranquilamente hasta el vestuario. El tintineo de sus tacones quebró el silencio y ella finalmente se paró a mi lado, esperando el ascensor. Sentí que me miraba de la cabeza a los pies, probablemente riéndose de mi desastrosa apariencia. Yo resoplé.

«Frío, ¿no?» quebró ella el silencio, como antiguamente solía pasar

«Sí» me limité a responder y me llevé el café a la boca, pero esta vez para mojar mis labios

«Hoy rodaremos una escena Swanqueen, los fans lo van a adorar» una vez más Lana se esforzaba en ser simpática.

«Ya. Espero que sí» abrí mi mejor sonrisa sin mirarla a los ojos, solo dándole prisa mentalmente al ascensor del que no aparté la vista.

 _“¿Cómo consigue hablar de la unión de nuestros personajes tan tranquilamente?”_  Aquel rumor de que Emma y Regina estaban enamoradas era tan desconcertante para mí que ni siquiera podía nombrar en voz alta el nombre dado a la pareja.

Gracias a Dios el ascensor llegó. Apreté el botón del piso al que quería ir y ella hizo lo mismo. Encendí mi móvil, no había nada en particular que quisiera mirar, solo quería desviar la atención y no tener que mirarla mientras esperábamos que el ascensor llegase a nuestras plantas.

Después de desbloquearlo, saltó una imagen en la pantalla  de una mujer morena, con las características de Lana, en medio de las piernas de otra mujer rubia, de cabellos largos y ondulados practicando claramente sexo oral. Antes de que pudiese cerrar aquello sin que Lana lo viese, el ascensor dio un salto inesperado y el móvil saltó de mis manos y fue a parar su caída en los pies de ella, dejando a la actriz una visión bastante nítida de la imagen que todavía brillaba en la pantalla. Sentí mi rostro enrojecer de vergüenza.

“ _¡Mierda! ¡Maldita historia de mierda que anoche dejé abierta!”_

Antes de que pudiese recoger el móvil del suelo, ella se agachó y miró la imagen antes de devolvérmelo.

«Hubiera jurado que formabas parte del equipo CapatinSwan, Jennifer» ese era el motivo por el que no podía soportarla, Lana Parrilla era cínica como el diablo

«No formo parte de nada, solo hago mi trabajo como me mandan» respondí furiosa, queriendo fusilarla con los ojos

Lo que más deseaba era salir corriendo de allí lo más rápido posible y nunca más hablar con aquella mujer. Pero Murphy, mi buen amigo, todavía no había terminado de joderme aquella mañana: la luz del edifico se fue mientras estábamos dentro de aquel maldito ascensor. Lana y yo encerradas en un dichoso ascensor.

Golpeé varias veces la puerta, en vano.

Encendí la linterna de mi móvil y decidí hacer lo que ella ya había hecho: rendirme y esperar.

«¿Por qué no aprovechas, ya que no estás haciendo nada, y acabas de leer la historia de esa imagen que vi?»

“ _¡Solo puede estar bromeando!”_

«No pierdo el tiempo leyendo cosas que te envuelven a ti, Lana»

«No es lo que parece. Además, realmente espero que te conformes solo en leer ese tipo de historias, porque sería muy extraño saber que te vas a la cama pensando también en mí, Jennifer»

Además de todo, era muy presuntuosa y por un breve instante quise gritarle en su cara lo buena que estaba y que sí, la imaginaba desnuda mientras Emma se follaba a Regina en todos los escenarios posibles y de todas las formas posibles. Pero Lana no era Regina y yo no era Emma, y me callé.

Sabía que estaba roja, y di gracias a Dios de que ella no me pudiera ver bien debido a la falta de luz en aquel momento.

«¿Qué te hace ser tan petulante?»

«Tú, Jennifer»

Podía ver su ceja arqueada y sus ojos mirándome. Yo no estaba preparada para aquello.

«¿YO?» “ _realmente quiere sacarme de mis casillas. ¡Y lo está consiguiendo!”_

«Sí, tú-me-irritas» Lana recalcó cada palabra y estaba furiosa. Dio dos pasos hacia delante invadiendo mi espacio personal, acorralándome contra la pared del pequeño ascensor en el que estábamos.

«¿Cómo te irrito? ¡Debes estar loca! Hace años que no hablo contigo» dije con un tono de voz alterado

Lana realmente traspasó los límites cuando apoyó sus brazos en el ascensor, uno a cada lado de mi cabeza, enjaulándome entre la pared y su rostro, dejando nuestros labios a poquísimos centímetros de distancia. Podía sentir un líquido caliente deslizándose por mis muslos, empapando las finas bragas que llevaba al recodar cuán posesiva era Regina Mills/Madame Mayor con Emma en las historias que había leído anoche.

«Exactamente por no hablar conmigo me irritas, Morrison»

Podía jurar que iba a besarme o algo muy cercano a eso, y dejé de respirar, intentando mantenerme inerte ante su repentina cercanía. Ella retrocedió.

«No todo el mundo gira en tono a tu ombligo, Parrilla»

«Todo no. Pero tú sí, Jennifer» a pesar de la poca luz que daba mi linterna encendida, conseguí vislumbrar chispas en sus ojos.

«¡Ja! ¡Estás loca, Parrilla!»

«¡No sabes de lo que soy capaz!» Lana hizo clara alusión a su texto en la serie y entonces tuve la certeza de que quería provocarme.

Acerqué mi cuerpo al suyo, así como ella había hecho minutos antes, disminuí el espacio entre las dos, aproximé mis labios a su oído derecho, aparté sus cabellos por detrás de su oreja y dije bien bajo

«¡Tú no sabes de lo que YO soy capaz!»

Pude notar cómo su cabeza cayó ligeramente hacia atrás y antes de poder apartarme, ella agarró mi brazo y me atrajo. Yo la agarré por la cintura con los dos brazos y la atraje hacia mi cuerpo. Mis bragas ya estaban encharcadas de tensión por aquella maldita. Ella me miró a los ojos dejando ver la urgencia y se mordió su labio inferior.

«¿Cuánto me deseas ahora, Jennifer?»

Yo ya no conseguía frenar mi deseo de poseer a aquella mujer. Me he pasado los últimos cuatro años negando lo que me provocaba, sintiendo miedo de lo que dirían los medios, y ahora estaba ahí, sofocada por mi propia represión, dispuesta a cometer la mayor locura de mi vida y me importaba poco cualquiera de aquellas cosas.

«Te deseo con cada fibra de mi cuerpo, Lana»

«¡Pruébalo, Jennifer! ¡Prueba cuánto me deseas y dejo que me folles aquí!»

Podría correrme solo escuchándola decir aquello. Cogí su mano y la llevé hacia mi pelvis, por encima de toda la tela que llevaba, y ella pudo sentir el efecto que causaba en mí, dejé que sintiera lo mojada que estaban las bragas que llevaba, mientras me retorcía ante su toque en mi región más sensible.

«¿Y ahora tu mundo gira alrededor de quién , Jennifer?» Lana era una descarada. Una puta descarada. Una puta descarada y sabrosa que me tenía a sus pies y estaba a punto de confirmarlo.

«Gira a tu alrededor, Lana Parrilla. ¡Ahora ven aquí, mi putita!»

La agarré con la urgencia que sentía en ese momento. Los labios carnosos de la morena eran una invitación para el resto de su cuerpo. Le dio permiso a mi lengua para que entrara en su boca con la misma necesidad que tenía yo de invadirla y nos besamos con un deseo que jamás había sentido por otra persona antes.

Agarré su perfecto trasero y subí un poco su vestido para tocar aquel cuerpo delicioso. Ella arrancó mi chaqueta dejando mis hombros desnudos, solo con una camisilla que llevaba sin sujetador. Sus uñas se clavaban en mi espalda hasta hacerme sangre, era una sensación de dolor, pero de mucho placer. Finalmente arranqué sus medias y sus bragas, dejando su sexo expuesto debajo de su vestido.

La morena estaba muy mojada y tocar su sexo hizo que todo su cuerpo se retorciera y hundió su cabeza en mi hombro, dedicándome leves mordidas que se fueron intensificando como respuesta a mis caricias por todo su cuerpo.

Bajé la cremallera lateral de su vestido, dejándolo caer a sus pies, exponiendo su cuerpo completamente desnudo. Mi mirada se perdió donde mi boca quería besar.

“ _¡Dios mío!”_

«¡Eres el diablo, Lana!»

La morena sonrió maliciosamente y no me  resistí a sus bellos pechos. Una de mis manos acariciaba uno de los senos y mi boca besaba el otro, mordisqueando su rígido pezón. Mi otra mano subía y bajaba por sus torneados muslos. Esa mujer era mi perdición, y sabía que ya estaba perdida.

Alcé su pequeño cuerpo por la cintura y la apoyé en la pared, ella enlazó sus piernas alrededor de mi cuerpo y me abrazó por la nuca mientras me besaba el cuello y rasgaba mi camisilla.

«¿Me vas a follar de pie, contra la pared?»

La callé con un profundo beso. Podía sentir su sexo mojado y caliente rozando mi abdomen y no me lo pensé, penetré a aquella putita con tres dedos.

«Oh. Era esto lo que querías de mí durante todo este tiempo, ¿no?»

Aquella voz ronca y sexy me llevaron al delirio mientras la sentía moverse en mis dedos, con un fuerte movimiento de vaivén. Lana estaba a punto de correrse y todo su cuerpo tembló por completo y su boca buscaba la mía.

«¡Así, fóllame, no paressss…Ahhhh!»

Sentí cada una de sus contracciones internas, y solo saqué mis dedos cuando tuve la certeza de que ya no habría ninguna más.

Mis dedos estaban empapados de los fluidos de la Señora Parrilla y solo dejé de besar su boca para chupar mis propios dedos, necesitaba sentir el sabor de aquella mujer.

Aparentemente, los dedos solo fueron el entrante de mi deseo de sentirla correrse en mi boca. La bajé con cuidado al suelo, me agaché y subí una de sus piernas en mi hombro, así mi boca tenía libre acceso a su sexo.

Comencé suavemente, lamiendo cada pliegue y recogiendo cada gota de su último gozo, mientras ella gemía cerca de mi oído, provocándome estremecimientos. Noté cómo su clítoris se volvía a endurecer, y lo chupé intensamente haciendo que la pierna que tenía en el suelo temblase, la sostuve con mis brazos, sujetándola a la pared.

«Jennifer, quiero correrme contigo» me dijo en medio de gemidos. No podía negarle ese deseo.

Ella terminó de quitarme los pantalones y me miró de arriba abajo.

«¡Sabrosa! Ahora siéntate aquí, que quiero sentirte rozándote conmigo»

La obedecí. Lana me colocó encima de ella, formando unas tijeras con nuestras piernas para que nuestros sexos se pegaran el uno al otro. Con un movimiento frenético, sentí cómo de su sexo, pegado al mío, corrían los fluidos, y yo ya no podía aguantar. Mi gozo llegó de forma tan intensa que me faltó el aire, se mezcló con la lubricación de ella, dejándola más mojada. Sin parar lo que hacíamos, busqué su boca y la besé con deseo, y ella gimió dentro de mi boca mientras todo mi cuerpo temblaba. Me dejé caer hacia atrás hasta encontrar el suelo.

Aquella mujer era un huracán. Gateó hasta donde yo estaba echada y comenzó a lamer mis piernas, deteniéndose solo cuando encontró mi sexo todavía almibarado. Cada vez que sentía su lengua lamiendo todo el placer que ella me había proporcionado sentía un estremecimiento.

Encontró mis labios y me besó de una manera tan sensual, para que yo sintiese el sabor del sexo que acabábamos de tener.

Todavía estaba en trace cuando vimos que la luz del ascensor titilaba y mi corazón se aceleró. Inmediatamente nos levantamos y nos vestimos lo más rápido que pudimos. Lana estaba extremadamente sexy y me acerqué a ella para limpiar su boca y mandíbula que brillaban, mostrando a la luz la obscenidad que habíamos cometido. En aquel breve instante, las dos supimos que no sería la última vez.

Deposité un suave beso en sus labios, ella me lo devolvió. Nos miramos mientras yo volvía a separarme, ella sonrió y yo le sonreía, por primera vez, sinceramente. Aquella mujer era demasiado.

Finalmente el ascensor se movió y se abrió la puerta, parando en un piso cualquiera. Todos los que allí trabajaban estaban ahí esta mañana, al otro lado de la puerta, mirándonos con una mirada asustada. Probablemente tensos, pues no era un secreto para nadie que las dos actrices principales de la serie no se soportaban.

Recibí un mensaje de texto de mi agente antes de conseguir llegar al vestuario.

_“Jennifer, la cámara del ascensor tiene infrarrojos y ha estado enchufada a la batería todo el tiempo, estoy intentado recuperar la cinta, pero quién sabe quién lo ha visto en directo. Estate preparada. ¡Cuenta conmigo!”_


	2. Incendio

**(LP)**

Sin pensarlo mucho, simplemente arreglé mi vestido y salí del ascensor sin mirar para atrás.

Mis piernas se tambaleaban un poco y fue difícil mantener la pose encima de los tacones. JM realmente acabó conmigo.

Finalmente había entendido sus motivos para mantenerse alejada de mí y mentalmente estuve de acuerdo en que realmente no podríamos estar cerca.

Caminé lentamente por los pasillos del estudio.

La bella figura de aquella mujer desnuda no salía de mi mente ni  de mis bragas. No me avergonzaba. Era sexo, cosa de piel. Jamás me enamoraría de una mujer estando casada con Fred, a fin de cuentas ese era el acuerdo.

Era una sensación buena. Entré en la sala de maquillaje y me encontré con el equipo que me aguardaba impaciente.

Nadie dijo una palabra. Tuve una mañana aburrida con el equipo de peluquería y maquillaje, que intercambiaban miradas asustadas y reían por lo bajo.

Yo estaba distraída, pasando la pantalla de mi móvil, leyendo algunas cosas sin importancia cuando fue sorprendida por un afligido mensaje de mi marido.

«¡Buenos días, marido! ¿A qué debo el honor?»

«Mierda, Lana, ¡tienes que parar con eso!»

¿De qué estaba hablando? Y ¿a qué venía gritarme de ese modo al oído?

«Hey, ¿cuál es tu problema?»

«Ellos ya lo saben, todo el mundo lo sabe. Bueno, todo el mundo todavía no. Pero, ¡qué mierda, Lana! ¿No consigues mantener las bragas puestas?»

«¿Co…cómo saben?» realmente no me esperaba aquello

«¡El dichoso ascensor tiene cámara! ¡Está todo grabado!»

 _“Todo grabado”_ Aquello golpeó en mi cabeza como un martillo. Era cuestión de tiempo que la prensa recibiera ese video.

Mañana estaré en las portadas de las revistas.

A mi marido no pareció importarle mucho lo que sabía. Menos mal. No quería empezar todavía a justificarme.

A estas alturas de mi carrera no conseguía mantener sigilo en nada relacionado con mi vida personal y con mucho esfuerzo, mi equipo esquivaba los rumores que los medios lanzaban sobre mí. Muchos eran verdad, tengo que admitir.

Pero eso no les daba derecho a esos buitres carroñeros a publicar cosas que envolvían a personas que no son del medio artístico, hecho por el que perdí a mi última novia.

A diferencia de mi actual marido, ella odiaba los cotilleos y la exposición fue un peso en su vida.

Regresé a la sala de maquillaje y todos cerraron las bocas. Mi deseo era mandar a la mierda a aquella panda de cotillas, pero contuve mi ansia y fingí que no me daba cuenta de que mi video porno  era el asunto del momento y de que probablemente se estarían acordando de las obscenidades que les regalé minutos atrás. En el fondo, me importaba bien poco lo que ellos pensaran.

Solo había una persona de la que me gustaría leer los pensamientos: Jennifer Morrison.

A esas alturas de la mañana, seguramente ya conocería el incidente del video.

Si tuviese su número de móvil, probablemente le habría mandado un mensaje.

Cuando finalmente estuve lista, supe que la iba a ver para el ensayo de las escenas que haríamos hoy y concertaríamos algunos detalles de iluminación y efectos de escena.

Mi corazón se aceleró a medida que avanzaba en dirección al escenario preparado para recibirnos.

A pesar de no tener una solución milagrosa para los problemas a los que tendríamos que enfrentarnos, estaba realmente ansiosa por verla de nuevo.

Bajé el último tramo de escalera que nos separaba y finalmente entré en la sala de paredes verdes. Mi pensamiento, lleno de malicia, consideró el sitio inapropiado. Necesitaba sentir sus manos dentro de mí otra vez.

Recorrí la sala con la mirada y al fin pude verla, entrando por una de las puertas del estudio, ya estaba caracterizada como su personaje y su imagen desnuda dentro del ascensor vino a mi mente. Sentí deseo de devorarla allí mismo.

Ella notó mi presencia e incluso de lejos me lanzó una de sus falsas sonrisas. Respiré hondo, tomando valor para seguir adelante. Ella se dio la vuelta para el lado opuesto al que yo estaba. Mi corazón dejó de latir por algunos segundos.

_“¿Qué le ocurre?”_

Nuestro director se acercó cautelosamente a mí, como si no supiese lo que había hecho, provocándome que revirara los ojos ante su actitud.

«Eh…¿Está todo bien?»

«Corta el rollo, Martin. ¿Qué le pasa a ella, eh?»

Martin siempre dirigió nuestras escenas y con el pasar de los años hemos creado una relación de bastante intimidad. Esperaba que al menos él actuase de forma natural. Pero por lo que parece, tendría que enfrentarme a un día difícil. Suspiré y fui a hacer lo que tenía que hacerse.

Después de algunas horas comprobando la posición de la luz sobre mi personaje, pasamos por la prueba de micrófonos. Pasé por todas las pruebas yo sola. Ella también.

Por algún motivo el equipo no nos ponía juntas. Mis ojos la buscaban, sin darme cuenta de que lo hacía, y no encontrarla me dejaba frustrada.

Estaba pidiendo al cielo que ese día acabara de una vez y sentí su cuerpo cálido de pie detrás de mí cuando menos me lo esperaba.

No quería que me dijese que teníamos que hablar. No quería tener que olvidar o peor, fingir que nada había pasado. Me giré hacia ella. Clavé mi mirada en sus ojos.

Ella se quedó ahí, parada, buscando las palabras para decir algo que nunca llegó. Mientras yo buscaba su mirada, ella la rehuía.

Verla tan frágil me dio deseos de abrazarla, pero pensé que sería mejor que me contuviera.

Sin tomar actitud alguna, decidió dejarme allí, completamente sola con mis pensamientos.

No miró hacia atrás, ni siquiera se preocupó por saber cómo estaba yo. He sido una ingenua, me sentí una estúpida. Yo, más o menos, fui sincera. Ella era cruel.

Quise llorar.

No podía imaginar que me gustaba tanto alguien a quien detestaba.

Johanne corrió, sin pedir explicaciones, para retocar el maquillaje de mis ojos que se llenaron de lágrimas.

Su olor a café era irritante y todavía permanecía en mi mente con los recuerdos de ese día interminable.

Los ojos que tanto busqué por la mañana, por la noche los evité. Pasé un día de perros soportando un aluvión de sentimientos, estaba exhausta, solo quería irme a casa al acabar la grabación.

Pasé por mi caravana para recoger mi bolso. Miré el sofá y decidí sentarme unos minutos antes de dar por concluido mi día. El sofá de cuero marrón y la débil luz ambiente me pusieron melancólica y sentí una lágrima deslizarse. No sé exactamente lo que me pasó, tal vez me estaba rindiendo a lo inevitable y estallé por todo lo que había acumulado a lo largo del día. Me negué a sentir pena de mí misma, tenía que enfrentar la realidad de los hechos y salir de allí sería el primer paso. Me levanté, apagué las pocas luces encendidas, di una última ojeada y finalmente cerré la puerta dando dos vueltas de llave.

Caminé en dirección al aparcamiento.

Me detuve frente al ascensor y apreté el botón, dándole prisa a la máquina mentalmente para salir de allí rápidamente.

«Murphy»

Ella se paró a mi lado y en señal de rendición ante el destino, colocó sus brazos a los lados con las palmas de las manos hacia arriba. Apretó el botón y esperó al ascensor.

Yo no pude evitar y le sonreí, aun odiándola tanto. Y ella me devolvió una bella sonrisa avergonzada, una que yo todavía no conocía. Su mirada se volvió a enfocar en el ascensor.

Yo la miré de los pies a la cabeza sin que ella me mirase a los ojos. Me di cuenta de lo linda que estaba, parecía una niña, vestía la misma ropa que cuando llegó esta mañana. Ella resopló y no desvió la mirada de la pantalla que indicaba los pisos encima de nuestras cabezas.

«¿Tienes algo que hacer?» finalmente preguntó, sin mirarme a los ojos.

«No. Nada en absoluto» Tenía muchas cosas que hacer, empezando por resolver el asunto del video porno que me envolvía.

«¿Quieres ir a tomar un café?»

«Claro. Es una buena idea» ¿Cómo decirle que no cuando me he pasado todo el día deseándola?

Desvié mi mirada hacia el ascensor y vi que todavía estaba en el décimo quinto piso.

«¿Qué tal si bajamos por las escaleras? Para variar…» La miré maliciosamente y ella entendió

Como si estuviera esperando por oír aquello, rápidamente me arrastró por los brazos y abrió la puerta de la salida de las escaleras anti incendio.

Solo eran nuestros dos cuerpos escabulléndose por las escaleras del estudio 108.

Miré para arriba para cerciorarme de que no había cámaras. Ella hizo lo mismo.

Sin necesidad de decir nada más, soltó mi brazo y pasó la mano por detrás de mi nuca, arrastrando mi cuerpo hacia ella. Cerré mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, para asegurarme de que no saldría de ahí.

Metió con fuerza una de sus delgadas y definidas piernas entre las mías, subiendo mi vestido por mis muslos y me empujó contra la puerta que tenía detrás de mí.

En su dulce mirada se podía ver la malicia. Nuestras cabezas estaban pegadas, aspiré el olor a sexo todavía pegado a sus ropas. El aliento fuerte a café que exhalaba su boca me llevó a la locura.

¡Dios mío, cómo quería sentirla de nuevo dentro de mí! Mi vida ya estaba completamente fuera de control y justamente lo único que quería me traería todavía más problemas. Cerré mis ojos y me olvidé de quién era yo, dejé que ella me llevase.

Sus manos ágilmente terminaron de subirme el vestido hasta sacarlo por completo. Llevó mi cabello hacia atrás y arrastró su lengua caliente por mi cuello dejando todo mi vello erizado. Su lengua subía hacia mi oído, aumentando mucho más mi deseo.

Con mis cabellos sujetos en su mano, ella giró mi cuerpo, poniéndome de espaldas a ella. Mis pechos fueron aplastados contra la fría puerta mientras sus cálidas manos se deslizaban por mi espalda. Mis piernas temblaban bajo sus toques.

Mis brazos estaban estirados y las palmas apoyadas en la puerta, en mi frente. Sus uñas se clavaban en mi cintura y empezó a empujarme contra su sexo, restregándose en mi trasero desnudo mientras gemía detrás de mí.

_“¡Qué mujer deliciosa!”_

Me sentía más excitada al saber cuánto ella me deseaba.

Llevé mis manos en medio de sus piernas y constaté lo que yo más quería. JM estaba más mojada que la primera vez. Notar sus pantalones mojadas casi me hizo gozar.

Separé su cuerpo del mío, me giré lentamente y pasé por su lado.

«¿Me deseas, no?»

Ella tragó en seco y asintió con la cabeza

Me senté en unos de los escalones a unos dos metros de distancia de ella y separé ligeramente mis piernas, apoyé los codos en el escalón que estaba encima del que me había sentado y le lancé una mirada incendiaria.

«Quítate la ropa» Exigí «Una a una»

Jennifer me miró también. Ahora era ella la que se apoyaba en la puerta.

Primero dejó deslizar la chaqueta por sus brazos. A cambio yo acaricié mis pechos masajeándolos lentamente y estiré mi pezón gimiendo ante mi propia caricia.

Yo sabía que ella estaba ardiendo. Me gustaba jugar con ella de esa manera.

Jennifer se quitó los pantalones y yo separé todavía más mis piernas. Dejé mi sexo completamente expuesto para ella y le lancé una sonrisa llena de deseo. Ella se humedeció sus labios mirando mi intimidad.

La próxima pieza fue sus bragas. Yo no aguanté verla casi completamente desnuda.

Bajé mis manos por mi cuerpo en busca de mi sexo, quería verla mientras me acariciaba mi clítoris con movimientos circulares. Los ojos verdes me miraban y mis gemidos se intensificaban. Ya casi no respondía de mí misma. Su boca estaba entreabierta y mantuvo sus ojos relucientes pendientes en lo que yo iría  a hacer. Jennifer Morrison me excitaba solo con esa mirada devoradora, con esa forma que tenía de demostrar el deseo que sentía por mí.

Incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarla por un segundo e involuntariamente mi espalda se arqueó ante la mirada en llamas que ella posaba en mi cuerpo.

«¡Eres mía y no hay nada que puedas hacer!»

Ella no resistió mucho tiempo, por fin arrancó su camiseta y vino a buscar en mí aquello que quería.

Estiró su cuerpo sobre el mío y me besó. Un beso erótico, con el que reveló todo el deseo que tenía de estar ahí.

Yo agarré su trasero, obligando a su cuerpo a que se rozase con el mío. No había nada más delicioso que besarla y sentir lo que provocaba en ella al notar el líquido caliente que descendía por mi barriga.

Alcé mi cuerpo y la coloqué sentada sobre mi regazo mientras sus uñas rasgaban mi espalda y sus dientes se clavaban en mis hombros.

Sus piernas estaban dobladas en el pequeño espacio de un escalón, y yo apretaba su cuerpo sintiendo sus pechos pegados a los míos.

Con mi mano derecha busqué su sexo, pasando mis dedos lentamente por toda su cavidad. Sus ojos se cerraron ante mi caricia y comenzó a gemir.

La penetré delicadamente con dos dedos y con el pulgar masajeé su clítoris. Ella cabalgaba placenteramente mi mano. Sus pechos apuntaban hacia mí y yo me deleité en ellos, llevándome a mi boca sus pezones, y oyendo cómo pedía más.

Sentí todo su cuerpo temblar y la besé con el fin de poseerla por entero para que se corriera completamente dentro de mí.

Extraje mis dedos de ella y se los entregué. Al ver cómo chupaba con tanta voracidad, yo sentí deseos de más, y compartimos aquel beso degustando el sabor de su gozo.

Ella se levantó y me puso a cuatro patas. Apoyé el peso de mi cuerpo en uno de los codos e intencionalmente levanté todavía más mi trasero hacia ella. Se arrodilló y lamió toda la zona entre mi ano y mi pelvis, haciéndome morder los labios de placer.

Separó mis piernas y se echó en las escaleras colocándose debajo de mí.

Su lengua encontró mi clítoris rápidamente y sus dedos delgados comenzaron a embestir profundamente dentro de mi vagina. Yo estaba completamente rendida a ella.

Movía sus labios en una sincronía perfecta con los dedos. Me corrí inmediatamente en su rostro. Mis brazos ya no tenían fuerzas para sujetarme y me eché encima de ella.

Ella me envolvió en un abrazo por el que había esperado el día entero. Me sentí segura en sus brazos.

«Vamos a tener que arreglar esto…» dijo JM calmadamente mientras miraba hacia el techo.

«Ya…» me limité a responder, suspirando mientras intentaba leer sus pensamientos.

 

 

 

 

**Como podemos ver en este fic va a haber mucho sexo, pero para aquellas que no seáis tan porn, también habrá peleas, celos, drama. Es un fic de 34 capítulos, así que habrá espacio para todo ello.**


	3. Perdida

**(JMo)**

_“¡Pero qué mierda! ¿Qué es lo que tiene esa mujer?”_

Mi vida estaba oficialmente hecha un caos. De cabeza abajo. Y sí, la culpaba a ella.

Mi agente no consiguió aquella grabación y pensé, seriamente, en coger vacaciones. ¡A la mierda lo que fueran a pensar! Yo no estaba bien.

Necesitaba buscar un psicólogo, pero, ¿en quién confiar? No conocía a nadie en aquella ciudad.

Entré en mi coche y conduje hasta casa. Su olor embriagó mi mente y me irrité aún más.

Estacioné en una cafetería diferente a la acostumbrada. Pedí un té helado, necesitaba cambiar algunas cosas en mi vida si quería aguantar aquella tormenta. Con el primer sorbo que di, arrepentimiento. Dejé el vaso y salí de allí haciendo una nota mental: nunca más entra en ese lugar.

Rodeé la manzana en que estaba mi edificio y al final encontré un sitio para aparcar.

Solo quería tomar un baño y tirar esa ropa en la cesta de la colada. Quién sabe si su olor se iría alguna vez.

Estaba exhausta.

Dejé caer mi cuerpo en el sofá y me di cuenta de lo feliz que estaba. E irritada.

Leí mis emails desde el móvil, que tenía en las manos. Casi me caí del sofá al ver que había recibido seis mensajes amenazadores. Ya no cabía felicidad dentro de mí.

_“¿Dónde está mi agente? Al final, ¿para qué le estoy pagando?”_

Todos los mensajes provenían de emails anónimos, probablemente el personal de seguridad de los estudios vendió las imágenes por una buena fortuna. Odio.

«Hey, ¿alguna novedad?»

«Jennifer, tengo el video original, pero las copias ya están repartidas. Lo siento mucho»

Apagué sin molestarme en responder a aquel imbécil.

Estaba bien jodida.

¿Cómo pude ser tonta? La culpa era de ella. Claro que era de ella.

Aquello ciertamente fue un error y no pasaría de nuevo…

Aquella noche no pegué ojo. Su aturdidora figura  no salió de mi cabeza ni por un segundo.

Salí a correr temprano, no tenía que ir a grabar, necesitaba fijar mi atención en otra cosa. Intenté una vez más tomar un té antes de salir, pero al final mi acompañante fue el café.

La mañana pasó tranquila y solo conseguí desconectar escuchando mi Ipod a un volumen tan alto que nadie creería que mis tímpanos salieran ilesos. Me sentí mucho mejor.

Terminé de hacer mis estiramientos en la calle y me quité los auriculares. Respiré el aire fresco del verano de Vancouver, el viento helado me golpeó en el rostro. Me sentí viva. Creo que sonreí por primera vez en el día.

Busqué en mis bolsillos la llave del edificio, levanté mi cabeza, para meterla en la cerradura cuando escuché una voz aterciopelada decir mi nombre. No era posible. Sentí un estremecimiento helado recorriendo mi espina dorsal, mientras a la vez una onda de calor se apoderó de mi cuerpo al girarme hacia esa voz. Ella estaba allí, saliendo de su coche, estacionado exactamente en la puerta del edificio. Lana me miró y por unos segundos el mundo se detuvo.

Mi corazón fue invadido por sentimientos que no supe identificar. Su ritmo aceleró de repente. No quería nada de aquello, y aún detestaba a aquella puta.

Acerqué mi cuerpo a donde ella estaba.

_“¿Qué hace aquí?”_

Vestía ropa sencilla. Diferente a como siempre la había visto, llevaba pantalones vaqueros, botas de caño alto, una camiseta clara y una rebeca de lana por encima.

Con aquella ropa, podía ser confundida con una mujer común, pero Lana era diferente, estaba más buena cada día _“¡Ay, Lana…Lana…!”_ Llegué a la conclusión de que necesitaba buscar un psicólogo con urgencia. Aquello estaba lejos de ser normal.

«¿Lana? ¿Está todo bien?»

«¿Me invitas a tomar un café en tu casa o en algún otro sitio?»

Sus palabras me desconcertaron.

«Ah, claro. Subamos»

_“¡PUTA MIERDA! ¡No puede estar hablando en serio!”_

Ella me siguió hasta que entramos al salón de mi apartamento. Recorrí el lugar con la mirada para comprobar que no había nada fuera de sitio.

«Encantador»

«¿Qué?»

«Tu apartamento…es encantador»

«Ah, gracias. Ponte cómoda, voy a preparar el café»

«Jennifer, corta con eso»

«¿Qué?»

«He dicho que pares con eso»

«¿Parar con qué?»

«Con eso…»

«¿De qué hablas?»

Ella suspiró como si estuviese hablando con un niño.

«Jennifer, no me gusta el café»

«Está bien, tengo té. ¿Prefieres?»

«No»

Lana se sentó

«Entonces, ¿qué quieres?»

Me devoró con los ojos, la vena de su frente se marcaba. Sentí mis bragas empaparse.

«Yo voy a hacer un café»

«Está bien, ve. Pero yo no quiero, gracias»

Me dirigí a la cocina donde puede respirar. Apoyé mis manos en el borde del fregadero y respiré hondo intentando volver a coger el ritmo normal de respiración. Me sofoqué.

“ _Foco. Foco. Foco”_  Regresé a la sala.

«¿Y entonces?»

«¿Entonces qué?»

«Jennifer, ¿estás bien?»

«¿Por?»

»¡El café! ¡No lo has hecho!»

«¿Qué café?»

_“Mierda. El café…”_

«Sí…Claro. Voy a hacerlo»

Probablemente se estaría riendo de mi cara. He sido una ingenua al pensar que podría gustarle. Pero era cruel. Eso es lo que era Lana Parrilla, cruel.

No estaba de humor para hacer café. Recalenté el que había hecho antes. Solo lo iba a tomar yo y no me importaba si no era recién hecho.

Volví con dos tazas y la cafetera en mis manos.

«Si cambias de idea, tu taza está aquí»

«Gracias»

Realmente no sabía qué decir. Verla sentada en el sofá de mi casa era extraño. Y extremadamente tentador.

Me serví el café, y ella, atenta, observaba cada gesto mío. Tomé el primer trago.

«¿Y Fred? ¿Cómo está?»

Lana me miró asustada y bajo la cabeza.

_“¿Cuál es mi problema? ¿Por qué he nombraba a ese tipo ahora? Durante cuatro años nunca lo he mencionado…¡Soy una idiota!»_

«Creo que ha sabido la historia de nuestro video»

Sentí mi rostro quemar. Eso era algo que no quería recordar.

«No era lo que quise decir, Lana. Lo siento mucho»

«Está bien, Jennifer. Realmente, tenemos que hablar de eso»

«Lo sé»

No sabía. No quería saber. ¿Qué más había que decir? ¿Por qué tenía que decir algo? No tenía nada de lo que hablar. Quería decir que ella era la culpable de que mi vida estuviera hecha una mierda, pero no tenía estómago ni valor para eso. La heriría.

«Jennifer, Fred y yo…»

«No tienes que darme explicaciones, Lana» Me tomé otro buche de café

«Pero yo quiero»

«No. No necesito saber mierda alguna que tenga que ver contigo y con tu marido»

Expresé mi frustración de una forma más intensa de lo que debería. Ella no era tonta.

«¿Qué quieres decir, Jennifer?»

Silencio. Fue todo lo que sacó de mí.

«Definitivamente, me he equivocado contigo, Jennifer. ¡Gracias por el café!»

Lana Parrilla apoyó sus dos manos en el sofá, alzó su cuerpo, suspiró y giró sus talones en dirección a la puerta.

No quería dejarla marchar. No de esa forma. Yo no era un monstruo.

Ella simplemente cerró la puerta y salió sin decir nada. Me quedé allí parada, en shock.

Quise llorar.

 _«¿Qué estoy haciendo?”_  Me di cuenta de que no iba a dejarla marchar. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, abrí la puerta, atravesé el pasillo que separaba mi apartamento del ascensor y no la vi allí.

El desesperó tomó cuenta de mi cuerpo. Quería a aquella mujer.

Miré hacia la calle por la ventana del sexto piso. Nada.

Entonces, todavía allí, vi su coche parado en el mismo sitio. Mi corazón saltó. Esperé unos segundos y la vi salir del edificio.

«¡Hey!»

Ella siguió adelante, sin escucharme.

«¡Heeey!» grité más alto

Finalmente se viró, buscando de dónde venía aquel sonido. Sus hermosos ojos castaños encontraron los míos. La vi secarse una lágrima. Sonreí aliviada hacia ella.

Ella tomó aire y comenzó a hablar desde abajo y yo le respondí desde la ventana. No nos importaban los transeúntes que también se paraban para ver.

«¡Creí mejor no arriesgar y bajar por las escaleras!»

«¡Tuviste una gran idea!»

«¡Hace mucho frío aquí abajo!»

«Entonces, ¡vuelve a subir!»

«Solo si tienes algo caliente para beber»

«¡Te puedo servir el mejor café recalentado de toda América!»

«¡Me encantaría!» Sus labios se curvaron para arriba y su sonrisa derritió mi corazón.

La esperaba en la puerta. Vi cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió y ella corrió en mi dirección.

Se abrazó a mi cuello como si ya lo poseyese. Yo la agarré por la cintura y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Nuestras cabezas estaban pegadas y me acordé de cómo había extrañado el dulce perfume de su piel. Era tan bueno tenerla en mis brazos.

«Intenté no tardar en volver, creo que el ascensor fue de ayuda»

«Entonces, ¿quieres decir que finalmente Murphy está de nuestro lado?»

Ella rozó la punta de su nariz con la mía, me miro a los ojos y sonrió. Sacó una de sus manos de mi cuello y deslizó su dedo índice por el contorno de mi cara sin interrumpir nuestro intercambio de miradas. Poco a poco, ella se estaba apoderando de mi corazón.

Su dedo acariciando mi rostro me hacía olvidar los problemas. Quité mis dos manos de su cintura y las coloqué en su rostro, entonces ella bajó su brazo y la atraje para un beso.

Mi lengua encontró su camino, suavemente se deslizaba dentro de su boca. Lana cerró sus brazos en mi cuello apretándome contra su cuerpo. Sin soltarnos, interrumpí el beso y mantuve nuestras cabezas pegadas.

«Quiero mirarte»

Ella tenía en su rostro la más bella de las sonrisas que yo haya visto.  Jamás me cansaría de mirarla. Aquello me asustaba.

«¿Lo encontraste?»

«¿El qué?»

«No sé. Lo que estabas buscando»

«¿Y qué es lo que estaba buscando?»

«Ya dije que no sé…Me miras como si buscases algo. ¿Lo has encontrado?»

Ya no podía evitarlo. Mi cuerpo reclamaba su cuerpo. Mis manos sentían la urgencia por sentir su piel. Mi boca necesitaba sus carnosos labios pegados a los míos. Mis ojos necesitaban buscar los suyos, estuviese yo donde estuviese.

«No. ¡Aún estoy completamente perdida!»

La besé de manera romántica.

Toda la preocupación por el video se esfumó. Pedí el juicio y no hacía nada por encontrarlo. Me sentí libre.

Mi mano izquierda se deslizó por debajo de su camiseta, pasó por debajo del sujetador y finalmente encontró su pecho. Encajó perfectamente en el hueco de mi mano. Aferré su pezón entre mis dedos y la oí gemir débilmente.

La atraje hacia mí. Me acerqué a su oreja derecha y gemí para que ella escuchara,  mientras mis manos se deslizaban por su cuerpo.

La últimas vez que tuvimos sexo, ella acabó conmigo y hoy quería mostrarle quién mandaba. Separé mi cuerpo. Ella me miró. Subí mi top de gimnasia hacia arriba, lo pasé por mi cabeza y me lo quité.  Mis pechos estaban desnudos. Ella se sentó en el sofá a mirarme.

Desanudé lentamente el lazo de mis pantalones de gimnasia mirándola fijamente. La prenda bajó por mis piernas. Levanté cada pie y la dejé en el suelo, mientras caminaba hacia ella.

Me detuve delante de ella y me giré. Apoyé mis pulgares en cada lateral de mis bragas, giré mi cuello y la miré mientras me lamía los labios.

Ella se quedó mirándome fijamente. Amenacé con quitarme la prenda y ella acarició su propio cuerpo. Aquello era tentador, pero necesitaba mostrarle quién mandaba.

Me puse de frente y caminé en su dirección. Me senté encima de ella. Pasé mis rodillas  entre sus piernas, me quedé de frente y agarré sus dos manos.

«¿Confías en mí?»

«Sí»

Amarré sus dos brazos con mi top, por detrás de su cuerpo. Ella no podía tocar nada.

Me posicioné de pie, delante de ella, me puse de espaldas, solté mi cabello y dejé caer mis bragas hasta el suelo.

Mantuve mis piernas separadas y comprobé que ella tuviera una buena visión de mi sexo expuesto frente a su rostro. Ella se dividía entre gemidos y sonrisas.

Cogí un trapo que había por allí.

Restregué el trapo por medio de mis piernas. Agarré cada punta con mis manos y gemí ante la sensación del roce de la tela mientras la deslizaba  entre mi ano y mi pelvis.

Lana adía completamente con su mirada clavada en cada uno de mis movimientos. Humedecí mis labios. Caminé lentamente hacia ella con el trozo de tela en mis dedos. La miré a los ojos una última vez.

La vendé.

 


	4. El acuerdo

**(LP)**

Ella me vendó

Sentí mi cuerpo entero palpitar de excitación. ¡No me esperaba eso!

Aquella mujer parada delante de mí, en nada se parecía a la Jennifer del día anterior. Estaba segura, confiada. Pensé que era imposible que estuviera más apetecible.

Tenía mis manos atadas a mi espalda. Mis ojos vendados. Todo lo que quedaba era el olor a sexo pegado a mi rostro. Inmediatamente mis otros sentidos se agudizaron. La quería y solo Dios sabe lo difícil que fue quedarme ahí atada queriendo devorarla.

Pude oír que se acercaba a mí a paso lento. Sus manos habilidosas desabrocharon mis pantalones vaqueros y bajaron la cremallera. Su boca caliente se acercó a mi abdomen. Sentí mi respiración fallar ante la intensidad de sus caricias.

Ella bajó mis pantalones arañando la piel de mis piernas. Me estaba marcando físicamente. Sentí mi cuerpo ablandarse. Sus labios encontraron la tela de mi ropa interior y ella hundió su cabeza entre mis piernas. Noté cómo un líquido caliente descendía y ella lo chupaba a través de la prenda que yo llevaba.

Su boca subió. Mordisqueó mi barriga y clavó los dientes en mi camiseta. Me estremecí entera. Con la ayuda de sus manos, pasó mi camiseta por mi cabeza mientras yo levantaba mis brazos todavía atados, dejando la prenda  entre mis manos. Sentirla y no poder verla me excitó todavía más. Ella suspiró al encontrarse con mi cuerpo vestido únicamente con un conjunto de ropa interior de seda negra.

Su lengua encontró mi cuello y gemí bajito con el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. Aquel aroma a café. Aquel olor que se había quedado impregnado para siempre en mi memoria, finalmente puedo sentirlo de nuevo.

Yo ansiaba más. Quería tocarla, besarla, sentirla. Jennifer me lo había prohibido en el momento que decidió atarme. Confieso, dejar que me dominara y entregarme de esa manera, hizo que mi sangre latiera más fuerte, deseando ser poseída por ella, con urgencia.

Ella tiró de mis cabellos hacia atrás violentamente y yo me deleité con la fuerza de succión de sus labios en mi nuca. Más marcas. Ella mordió fuertemente mi cuello y yo gemí de dolor.

Siguió mordiendo a lo largo de mi espalda sin importarle si las marcas que iba dejando serían indeseadas. Yo me mantuve callada disfrutando de cada una de sus mordidas. Sus labios suavizaban la intensidad de sus dientes y la sensación era maravillosa. Ella era intensa y dulce al mismo tiempo. Me entregué a ella y sentí que podía correrme en cualquier momento, sin necesidad de que me tocara.

Me acostó con cuidado en el sofá. Sentí su cuerpo empujar sobre el mío. La fricción de sus pechos con los míos me dejó todavía más mojada y ella me besó los labios succionándome la poca fuerza que me quedaba. Sentí su cuerpo darse la vuelta  sobre el mío.

El sabor de su beso era envolvente. Su lengua me devoraba por entero, y sentí sus manos clavándose en mi trasero. Pronuncié su nombre, casi en una súplica para poder tocarla yo también. Ella me calló metiéndome en la boca uno de sus rígidos pezones para que lo chupase.

Sus rizos rubios se deslizaban por mi cuerpo a medida que se movía encima de mí. Hasta el roce suave de su cabello en mi piel me quemaba.

«Jennifer, por favor…¡No puedo aguantar más!»

Estaba en combustión y ardería en cualquier momento. Su rostro estaba ahora en mi barriga. Ella hizo a un lado las braguitas y lamió suavemente mi sexo. Gemí ante esa sensación de tenerla chupándome.

Jennifer empujó su cuerpo hacia abajo, colocando su sexo directamente en mis labios. Su delicioso aroma me volvió loca y rápidamente me metí su clítoris en la boca. Ella hizo lo mismo conmigo. Aunque tenía los ojos vendados, yo sentí todo su cuerpo encima del mío.

Sus pechos restregándose sobre mi barriga, sus manos inquietas recorrieron mis piernas. Aquella lengua caliente entraba y salía de dentro de mí. Yo la chupé y ella controló la intensidad que quería moviendo su sexo en mi cara.

Estaba deliciosa. Sus dedos acariciaron mi ano. Temblé. Ella entendió que los quería dentro de mí y no tardó mucho en enfilar su dedo corazón. Dejar que Jennifer me poseyera de esa manera era uno de mis deseos más locos.

«¡Quiero más, Jennifer!»

«Mi putita, ¿quieres más? ¡Toma entonces!»

Introdujo dos dedos en mi ano y dos dedos de su otra mano se introdujeron entre mis piernas. Sabía que no iba a resistir mucho tiempo. Adoraba cuando me llamaba  putita. Lo era. Era su putita. Ella se mojó todavía más.

Disfruté de cada gota que salía de ella y mi lengua hacía movimientos circulares en su clítoris, mientras ella empujaba hacia abajo su sexo, pegándolo más a mi cara. Me di cuenta de que ella tampoco iba a resistir mucho más.

Una ola de calor nos invadió y nuestros cuerpos se estremecieron juntos. En medio de gemidos ahogados ante la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos, finalmente nos corrimos.

Antes de levantarse, Jennifer depositó suaves besos por todo mi cuerpo, su cabello suelto se deslizaba sobre mí con sus movimientos causándome estremecimientos.

Finalmente desató mis manos y rápidamente las llevé a su cintura para abrazarla y que se quedará cerca de mí. Estiró los brazos y soltó la tela que tapaba mis ojos.

Me miró profundamente, noté que estaba verdaderamente feliz. Le sonreí mostrándole lo feliz que también yo estaba. Me beso tiernamente.

Tal vez en ese momento me diera cuenta de que podía estar enamorada de la única persona de la que no debería. Necesité ser honesta, ya no podía fingir que solo era sexo casual, ¡no era! Además, había otras cuestiones complejas…

Ninguna de las dos nos movimos de ese sofá. Tenía su cuerpo pegado al mío y no quería que ese momento acabara.

«Jennifer, necesito contarte una cosa»

«¿Qué?»

«Yo…Mi…Realmente no sé cómo explicártelo»

«Inténtalo» ella estaba desarmada. Dulce. Me miró con atención.

«Mi matrimonio es una farsa»

«¿Cómo es eso?»

«Pue eso. Fred y yo nos casamos por conveniencia»

«¿Qué tipo de conveniencia, Lana?»

«No me consideres horrible por esto, Jennifer. Voy a intentar explicártelo. Era lo que te quería contar antes, cuando llegué»

«Vale. Voy a escuchar todo lo que me tengas que decir»

«Fred se casó con una mujer mayor que él, tuvieron cuatro hijos y durante ese tiempo se enriqueció, volviéndose billonario, en Vancouver, como ya sabes» Jennifer me miró con despecho.

No me casé por dinero.

No sé por qué he insistido en contarle esta historia.

«Sí, lo he escuchado»

«En fin, acabó siendo objetivo de los medios locales»

«¿Y cuál es el problema?»

«El problema de eso es que Fred es gay» dije de un tirón.

Vi su rostro mudar de expresión. Parecía no creer lo que estaba oyendo.

«¿Y lo sabías cuando te casaste con él, Lana?»

«En realidad, tenemos un acuerdo, Jennifer. Yo soy su coartada y bueno…él es la mía»

«¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Esto es una locura!»

«No lo es. Él no podía estar engañando más a su esposa, es un hombre bueno, decente, por lo menos. Terminó con ella y quiso llevarse a sus hijos. Solo que no quería dejar de vivir su vida, de buscar sus momentos felices»

«Muy bien, Lana. Pero, ¿y tú? ¿Y tu felicidad? ¡No necesitas su dinero!»

«Dinero no. Pero necesito la imagen que construye para mí»

«¿Cómo?»

«Yo también soy homosexual, Jennifer» sus ojos eran de puro asombro «Y los medios son temibles»

Se quedó muda.

«Cuando comencé a trabajar en la tele, antes de ser famosa, pensaba que había encontrado a la mujer perfecta. Vivíamos muy bien hasta que los medios acabaron con todo, y a medida que me iba haciendo más conocida, nuestras fotos intimas se convirtieron en noticia, pusieron su vida boca abajo. Terminó su relación conmigo y se fue a París»

Miré a Jennifer y tomé el valor para continuar hablando.

«Estaba desesperada. Necesitaba esconderme de todo aquello…Tampoco estaba preparada, no tenía a nadie que respondiese por mí. Entonces conocí  a Fred a través de unos amigos en común, y la propuesta de casarnos vino rápidamente»

«¿Y realmente creías  que dejarte ver por ahí con un tipo gay te volvería heterosexual?» se puso furiosa

No entendí por qué mis decisiones la afectaban tanto.

«¡No, claro que no, Jennifer! Solo haría que las personas olvidaran lo que sabían sobre mí. Volvería la partida a mi favor. Seríamos la noticia que los medios necesitaban para sobrevivir y nos dejarían en paz y felices»

«¿Cómo ibais a ser felices si…en fin…si no os gustáis?»

«Nos queremos mucho, como amigos. Y nos estamos haciendo un favor mutuo. Tenemos un acuerdo»

«¿Qué acuerdo?»

«Podemos salir con quien queramos, solo con dos condiciones a respetar. La primera es que la persona escogida no sea del medio artístico para no exponer aún más nuestras vidas, y la segunda y más importante, que no podemos enamorarnos de nadie y poner en peligro el matrimonio»

Jennifer se levantó del sofá presa casi de un ataque de histeria. Recogió sus ropas tiradas por la sala con una expresión nada amigable. Me tiró mis prendas. Me estaba odiando y podía ver en sus ojos que me consideraba una bruja.

«¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás haciendo eso?» pregunté en un tono desesperado

«Para ayudarte a no romper más tu acuerdo. Por lo visto ya has roto la primera regla»

«No me importa haber rotor esa regla, solo tenemos que hacernos con aquel video y no dejar que lo difundan y todo bien…»

Ella me miró airada. Tiró al suelo otra vez todas las prendas que había recogido. Me miró y subió el tono de su voz como si yo no la oyese.

«¡No es posible que hayas venido aquí a manipularme! ¿Con toda esa mierda que está pasando entre nosotras, y todo lo que tienes que decirme son esas reglas ridículas de tu falso matrimonio? Quiero decir, de tu sucio secreto. ¿Qué te piensas que soy yo? ¿Una marioneta?»

«No fue lo que quise decir…»quise levantarme para abrazarla

«¡Pero ha sido exactamente lo que has dicho, Parilla! ¡Exactamente eso! ¡Y ahora es tu turno para escucharme!»

Dicho eso, me empujó de nuevo hasta donde estaba.

Me callé y la escuché gritar.

«En primer lugar, yo no quería hablar contigo. Tú insistías. Cuando todo estaba bajo control, entraste en aquel dichoso ascensor y lo jodiste todo. ¡Literalmente! Cuando yo estaba más que jodida, me haces creer que todo valió la pena, porque sí, fue estupendo follar contigo. Pero eso es lo que fue…sexo. Nada más. Me las estoy apañando para resolver ese asunto del video, sola, y dicho sea de paso, olvidar todo lo que ocurrió, porque yo no soy gay. ¿Entendiste? Y entonces, ¿vienes detrás de mí, tocas a la puerta de mi casa, me seduces, para después contarme que tú y  tu maridito gay tenéis que mantener esa mierda de matrimonio? ¿Qué esperas que haga? ¿Sabes Lana? Ye te lo dije: el mundo no gira en torno de tu ombligo. ¿Y sabes lo que YO necesito mantener en este momento? Mi vida. Y tú estás fuera de ella»

Me quedé completamente asombrada con la forma en lo que dijo. Creí que iba quedarme sin aire escuchando esas palabras y apoyé el peso de mi cuerpo en mis piernas.

Ella no había entendido nada de lo que yo quise decir y ya era tarde para echar atrás. Jennifer estaba fuera de sí y nada que yo dijera iba a cambiar la mirada feroz que me lanzaba.

No respondí nada, solo terminé de ponerme mi ropa.

Cerré la puerta de su apartamento mientras ella todavía me miraba furiosa.

Caminé hasta el ascensor casi por inercia, sentí mi estómago dar vueltas y decidí bajar de nuevo por las escaleras.

Salí de su edificio y sentí las lágrimas descender por mi rostro.

Abrí mi coche y conduje lo más rápido que pude en dirección opuesta. Mi corazón quemaba en mi pecho.

Sí, debo admitir que ella tenía razón, yo había roto una de las reglas y probablemente mi matrimonio ya estaba acabado. Pero ella no entendió que la regla que rompí fue aquella que no  tiene vuelta de hoja, la peor de ellas, me he enamorado.

 

 


	5. La epifanía

**(JMo)**

“ _¡Hija de puta! ¡Eso es lo que ella es! ¡No merece el aire que respira! ¡Hija de puta!”_

Sabía que no me equivocaba sobre ella desde el principio, y jamás debería haber dejado que entrara así en mi vida. Es sucia. Sentí asco. Pena también. Pero más asco. De ella y de aquel gilipollas de Fred.

También sentí asco de mí misma, no lo voy a negar. De alguna manera era cómplice en ese ridículo secreto de los dos. Realmente debería haber buscado un psicólogo. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los frenéticos toques de mi móvil.

«Hola, Tony. ¿Alguna novedad?»

«Jen…Jennifer…¿Dónde estás?»

«¿Qué ha pasado?»

«Responde, ¿dónde estás?»

«En casa, ¿por qué?»

«Entonces, creo que será mejor que te sientes»

«¡Joder, Tony! Habla ya, ¿qué está pasando?»

«Pon la tele. Canal 5»

_“Canal de cotilleos…¿Qué mierda es esta?»_

Corrí a coger el mando a distancia, con el móvil pegado a la oreja.

**“¡Dos actrices de una serie actual han sido pilladas en momentos íntimos! Hot: ¡Todavía están en el armario! ¡No cambien si quieren saber quiénes son estás bellezas!”**

«¡LA MADRE QUE LOS PARIÓ!»

«Calma, Jen. Solo es una amenaza, no tiene pruebas»

«¿Me estás pidiendo que me calme, Tony? ¿Calma? ¿Cómo puedo estar tranquila? ¿Y qué mierda es esa de que no tienen pruebas?»

«Solo tienen la información, Jennifer. Están tirando balones fuera. Las copias que fueron esparcidas todavía no han sido negociadas. Parece que cuestan una fortuna y nadie quiere pagar sin saber de lo que se trata»

«¡Vete a la mierda, Tony! ¡O te das prisa y consigues esas copias, o estás en la calle!»

«Entiendo tu rabia y estoy de tu lado, pero amenazarme no va a resolver tus problemas. ¿O piensas que después de lo que has hechos los agentes van a agolparse en tu puerta?»

El hijo de puta tenía razón. Lo mejor que podía hacer es tragarme a Tony y aceptar la situación, podría ser peor. Mucho peor.

«Ok. Haz lo que tengas que hacer y hazte con ese video»

«Er…Jen…¿Puedo?»

«¿Y ahora qué?»

«¿Por qué rayos con ella?»

«Tony, ¡adiós!»

_«Esa es la pregunta que yo me hacía a cada minuto. ¿Por qué rayos con ella?”_

No había llegado a conclusión alguna. Me serví un poco de café.

_“¿Habrá visto ella también el canal 5? ¿Qué estará haciendo? Buf. Probablemente intentando arreglarse con su maridito para poder posar juntos, y a mí qué me den, cuando la bomba explote de una vez”_

Tomé un primer sorbo y me tiré en la cama. Quería aprovechar mi día de descanso, pero por lo visto, mi cabeza no me dejaba que me relajara. “ _¡Tengo una familia, por Dios! ¿Qué van a pensar de mí?”_

Por un instante pensé que tenía que llamar a mi hermana pequeña para, al menos, explicarle, quién sabe, a lo mejor me daría algún consejo. Pero no tuve el valor de marcar el número.

_«¿Y ella, qué tiene que perder? Nada. Al final, seducir mujeres parece que es un hábito en la vida de Lana Parrilla»_

De hecho era la primera vez que yo había estado con una persona de mi mismo sexo. Nunca sentí curiosidad y mucho menos deseo. Un hecho aislado no me haría lesbiana, no era como si buscase enredarme con otras mujeres, nada de eso.

 _“¿Habrá estado con muchas? Ay, Jennifer, ¿y eso qué importa? Claro que ha estado…No eres su primera. Como ella lo fue para ti: la mayor locura que has cometido en tu vida. ¡Despierta! Solo eres una pieza en el jueguecito barato de seducción”_ Suspiré _“Y ahora estás metida hasta los dientes en esa mierda de enredo en que ella y su marido se metieron”_

Quería encontrar un modo de poner fin a todo esto y olvidar de una vez por todas.

 _“Si el arrepentimiento matase…”_  Comencé a recoger el desastre que habíamos hecho, llevé las tazas a la cocina, empujé el sofá hasta el lugar correcto y de repente lo vi, caído en una esquina del salón, el trapo. Lo recogí y me dirigí a la basura, algo me hizo pensarlo y no tuve valor de tirarlo. Lo guardé en una de los cajones del mueble de la sala para no tener que enfrentarme a la prueba viva dentro de mi armario cuando por la mañana me fuera a vestir.

 _«¿De verdad estás arrepentida o lo harías todo de nuevo? Arrepentida, claro”_  Me sentí aliviada por cortar la relación antes de enamorarme.

_«¡Cielos! Necesito un baño de agua fría para sacar a la tóxica de Lana Parrilla de mis pensamientos”_

El agua fría golpeaba en mi espalda como palmadas. Era energizante. Decidí pasar el resto de día en casa, no quería ver a nadie. Me puse un mono viejo y conecté internet en mi portátil. Murphy no ha jugado limpio conmigo desde que todo esto comenzara.

En cuanto abrí el Twitter, una imagen de Lana con su marido me saltó a los ojos. No quería haberlo visto. La legenda decía “Día de descanso” Ella todavía llevaba la misma ropa y tenía al subnormal envuelto en sus brazos.

Hice lo máximo que puede para mantener mi cordura, bajé la pantalla del ordenador y me tiré en la cama. Abracé mis piernas y me quedé dormida sin darme cuenta de las lágrimas que corrían por mi rostro.

Ya era tarde cuando me desperté con el sonido del móvil. Tony.

«¡Hola!»

«Hola, Jennifer, ¿qué voz es esa?»

«Estaba durmiendo. Di. ¿Conseguiste la copia?»

«No. Pero no te he llamado por eso. Solo quería confirmar tu presencia en el evento de la serie, a finales de semana»

«¿Qué evento, Tony?»

«Una convención. Aquí, en Vancouver»

«¿Cuál es la pauta?»

«Nada de otro mundo, solo publicidad. No te preocupes, impediré todas las preguntas sobre Lana y tú»

«Ah. ¿Ella estará?»

«Sí, estarán todos»

«No»

«¿No, qué?»

«No voy»

«¿Cómo que no vas? Tienes que ir, eres la actriz principal»

«Actriz, Tony. A-C-T-R-I-Z No payasa de un circo. No voy…»

«¡Jennifer, no jodas! Solo estás fuera de ti»

«Tal vez…»

«Entonces, te dejo y vuelve a acostarte, mañana hablamos de nuevo de esto»

Intenté volver a dormirme, pero la impaciencia no me dejó. No soporté estar dando vueltas en la cama. Me levanté, me cambié de ropa, peiné mis cabellos y los sujeté en una cola de caballo, cogí las llaves del coche y cerré la puerta de mi apartamento.

La noche era oscura y la luna llena me iluminaba el camino. Caminé hasta donde había aparcado el coche  la pasada noche.

Conduje por la ciudad, sin saber a dónde ir.

Estaba hambrienta, no había comido nada en todo el día. Era una bella noche que no combinaba con  mi humor.

Paré frente a un parque lleno de gente. Había algunas barracas de comida y decidí comer algo allí mismo. No me importaba si era fotografiada comiendo sola y en un lugar ridículo.

Caminé hasta la barraca de sushi e hice mi pedido. Escogí una mesa apartada y me llevé a la boca uno de los trozos de sushi que tenía en el plato. Algunos niños me miraban curiosos y algunos adultos intentaban acercarse. Solo les di un autógrafo a aquellos que insistieron mucho y les pedí amablemente que no me sacaran fotos.

Me levanté de allí y caminé hasta el parque. Cuanto más me alejaba, más solitario quedaba el sitio. Divisé un banco apartado de todo el mundo. Sin saber realmente lo que estaba buscando, me senté allí y miré cómo mis pies tocaban el suelo.

Cerré mis ojos y sentí el aroma de la naturaleza de alrededor. Extrañaba mi hogar. Me faltaba el desastre organizado de Los Ángeles, quería poder abrazar a mis padres. Me acordé de cuando compartía mi cuarto con mi hermana pequeña y solo nos íbamos a dormir después de conversar sobre nuestro día. ¡Dios mío! Cómo extrañaba  el  olor de mi casa. Me quedé allí algunos minutos, dejando que la nostalgia me invadiera. Mi corazón se sentió encogido. Quería realmente dejarlo todo y marcharme, ser una persona común. Como cualquier otra.

Una pelota de colores chocó con mis pies y tras ella vino una pequeña niña.

«Hola» me dijo la pequeña cuando le di su pelota

«Hola»

«¿Por qué estás aquí sola?» Aquella pregunta me desconcertó. No sabía qué responder.

«¡Porque esto es muy bonito!» dije mientras señalaba los árboles que había a nuestro alrededor

«Pero mis padres no me dejan venir hasta aquí y quedarme sola, está muy oscuro por la noche. ¿Los tuyos te dejan?»

«Mis padres no viven aquí, pero probablemente tampoco me dejarían» ella me sonrió

«¿Cómo te llamas?» me preguntó

«Jennifer, ¿y el tuyo?»

«También me llamo Jennifer. ¡Qué bien!»

«¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí sola si tus padres no te dejan?» pregunté mientras miraba a ver si los veía

«Están ahí, en la barraca de los churros. Esta vez me han dejado venir solo para buscar la pelota, me están vigilando. Siempre dicen que pierdo todo»

«Entonces, tal vez tengas que cuidar mejor las cosas que tienes, Jennifer»

«Por eso vine hasta aquí. Aun teniendo miedo a la oscuridad, no podía perder mi juguete favorito. ¿También sueles perder tus cosas?» Tragué en seco

«Creo que es mejor que vuelvas. Tus padres deben estar preocupados»

«¡Sí! Me voy. Ah, tampoco deberías quedarte aquí sola. Tu novio debe estar preocupado por ti» me aconsejó la pequeña mientras se iba dando saltitos con su pelota en la mano.

Aquella pequeña tan valiente, de no más de 8 años, me hizo ver lo que estaba buscando. Me levanté y caminé lo más rápido que puede para salir de aquel parque. Me di cuenta de que también había perdido algo muy importante para mí. Antes de abrir el coche, la vi de nuevo. La pequeña Jennifer estaba allí, agarrando su pelota de colores, dando la mano a sus padres. Me vio y me hizo una seña, que yo le devolví.

_“Gracias, Jennifer”_

«¿Dónde está tu novio?» me gritó desde el otro lado de la calle

«¡Ahora mismo voy a resolver eso!»

Conduje en dirección opuesta a mi casa.

«¡Tony!»

«Jennifer, ¿no ibas a descansar? ¿Dónde estás?»

«Ya, pero acabé dando vueltas en la cama y he decidido resolver un asunto. Dame el teléfono de Lana»

«¡Qué! ¿Para qué quieres su número? Ya hable con su agente y lo estamos resolviendo todo juntos. Vete a descansar»

«¡Quiero su número! Venga, tengo prisa»

«¿Qué vas a hacer? ¡Jennifer, no! Si es lo que estoy pensando, la respuesta es no»

«Pero, ¡qué mierda, Tony! ¡Haz lo que te pido! Me das su número o me presento allí sin avisar»

«¿Dónde estás, Jennifer?»

«De camino a su casa»

«Solo puedes estar loca, apunta»

«Gracias, te quiero, Tony. ¡Ah! Puedes confirmar mi asistencia a la convención»

Mi corazón estaba acelerado. La adrenalina corría por cada célula de mi cuerpo. Marqué el número.

«¿Diga?»

«¿Lana?»

«¿Quién es?»

«Lana, soy Jennifer»

«¿Jennifer? Dame un minuto, para ir a un sitio más silencioso» Escuché al otro lado ruido de muchas personas hablando.

«¡Hola!» me quedé en silencio «¿Jennifer?»

Respiré hondo. Enfrentarme a los hechos no era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada.

«Lana…¿Dónde estás?»

«Jennifer, ¿está todo bien?»

«Sí. Quiero decir, no. Más o menos, ¿estás en casa?» le llevó varios segundos contestarme

«En realidad, no»

«Está bien, ¿dónde estás? ¿Tienes cinco minutos?»

«Jennifer, estoy en casa de los padres de Fred, es el cumpleaños de su madre. No sé si tengo cinco minutos. ¿Qué quieres?»

Lana estaba siendo mucho más amable de lo que yo sería si estuviese en su lugar, pero aun así me di cuenta de que quería evitarme.

«Quería verte en persona»

«No sé si es una buena idea. ¿No puedes esperar dos días hasta la convención?»

«No. ¡En dos días ya puede ser muy tarde!»

«Está bien. Espérame en los aparcamientos del “coffe mug” en West St en quince minutos»

«Gracias, Lana»

«Voy a inventar cualquier excusa, así que no te retrases»

«Estaré allí puntual»

Miré mi abatida expresión en el retrovisor. Estaba hecha un cromo. Arreglé mi pelo en la cola de caballo. Cogí mi bolso y encontré un viejo correcto y un pinta labios de color claro, intenté mejorar mi aspecto. Abrí la guantera y saqué mi rímel de allí. Me miré de nuevo en el espejo y la imagen que vi me agradó un poco más.

Estacioné el coche en el sitio acordado. Comprobé que estaba en el sitio correcto. Miré la hora y vi que había llegado con cinco minutos de adelanto. Eternos cinco minutos.

Mi garganta se secó. Busqué un caramelo de jengibre que solía tener en el coche, pero no encontré.

Miré hacia la cafetería vacía y decidí ir a buscar un café caliente. Antes de que saliera del coche, alguien intentó abrir la puerta del pasajero, era ella. Destrabé el seguro y ella se sentó cerrando la puerta tras ella. Mis ojos se iluminaron al ver su bella silueta sentada ahí, mirándome. Mi corazón dejó de latir y sentí dificultad en respirar. Realmente necesitaba un café.

«¿Jennifer? ¿Qué?»

«¡Lana!» el aire finalmente llegó a mis pulmones

«¿Está todo bien? ¡Me dejaste preocupada!»

«¿Y has venido hasta aquí porque estabas preocupada por mí?»

«Por favor, Jennifer…¡Para con eso! ¿Qué pasó? Si es por el reportaje de la tele, mi agente ya está en ello y parece que no saben qué actrices están envueltas…»

No quería hablar sobre el video, pero verla y escucharla era tan encantador que decidí dejarla seguir solo para poder mirarla algunos minutos. Así como todo lo que tenía a mi alrededor, lo que decía no tenía mucho sentido para mí. Excepto su imagen.

No escuché nada más. Observé que sus cabellos estaban largos y suelto por detrás de sus orejas. Noté que vestía un traje chaqueta elegante, y una camisa que combinaba perfectamente con el resto de las prendas. ¡Llevaba gafas! La miré por un instante, sin que lo notase, me di cuenta de algo nuevo: ¡me gusta Lana Parrilla con gafas!

«¿Me has escuchado?»

«Sí, te escuché» ella puso los ojos en blanco «Hey, he oído lo que has dicho. Pero ya sabía todo eso»

Me dirigió una mirada curiosa.

«Lana…» cogí aire «Acabo de salir de un parque y allí he conocido a una pequeña llamada Jennifer. Y entonces he tenido una epifanía…»

«¿Qué? ¿Me has llamado para decirme que has tenido una epifanía?»

«Calma…¿Sabes esos momentos en que de repente te das cuenta de algo y ves toda tu vida pasar ante tus ojos?»

«¡Lo sé, una epifanía! ¡Ya lo has dicho! Mira, lo siento mucho, pero no puedo estar fuera mucho tiempo, y…»

Puse mis manos sobre su pierna para interrumpir lo que decía. Acerqué mi cuerpo al suyo. Lana estaba visiblemente asustada y retrocedió. Pensé en la pequeña Jennifer y no tuve miedo de continuar.

«¿Podríamos comenzar de cero?» dije de un tirón

Ella tocó mis manos con las suyas. Después se colocó el cabello detrás de la oreja y desvió la mirada.

«Jen, no lo sé, es complicado…»

«¿Qué podría ser más complicado que dos actrices “en el armario” tengan un video pornográfico a punto de salir en los medios?»

Ella se quedó inmóvil. Mi corazón se ajó y me odié por haber tardado tanto en darme cuenta de lo que por mucho tiempo había estado ante mis ojos. Aparté mi mano, y la reposé en mi pierna, y encajé mi cabeza en el reposacabezas. No quería mirarla de nuevo. Desvié mi mirada hacia delante y me encontré con un aparcamiento vacío y oscuro.

«Jennifer, ¿y toda la conversación que tuvimos hoy? Dijiste cosas…cosas que me hirieron»

«No pensaba lo que estaba diciendo. Sentí algo extraño cuando  mencionaste a tu marido, ¡actué por impulso!» bajé mi cabeza. Estaba destrozada al saber que la había herido «¡Siento mucho haberte herido!»

«¿Me estás pidiendo disculpas por haber sentido celos?» Finalmente ella me miró

«¡No! Quiero decir…creo que sí»

Las dos nos reímos. Yo intenté explicarlo.

«Celos de que estés casada con alguien no te ama. Alguien que no se va a molestar en decirte que cada día estás más hermosa, alguien que no sabe que tienes un lunar muy pequeño en un muslo. Alguien que no tiene que darse duchas frías para sacarte de la cabeza, alguien que no se estremece al escuchar tu voz por las mañanas…» dejé salir todos mis sentimientos ante aquella mujer para que hiciera lo que quisiese con ellos.

«¡Jennifer!»

A cambio, Lana me devolvió una gran sonrisa y una mirada reluciente por culpa de las lágrimas que se habían formado.

Secó sus ojos, respiró hondo y giró levemente su tronco hacia mí. Rozó mi rostro con sus dedos y lo giró hacia ella, obligándome a mirarla. Sus ojos querían decirme tantas cosas. Pero ella prefirió no hablar y entendía sus motivos.

«No será un camino fácil, Jen»

«¡De todas maneras estaba buscando algunos desafíos, Señora Parrilla!»

Mis brazos terminaron de atraerla hacia mí y se cerraron en su cintura. Sus manos encontraron el camino hacia mi cuello y la distancia entre nosotras disminuyó hasta cerrarse completamente en un apasionado beso.

Era eso. Estaba completamente enamorada de aquella mujer a la que detestaba.

 


	6. Sushi

 

**(LP)**

El camino de regreso a la fiesta de mi suegra no fue nada fácil.

Mi mente luchaba contra mi corazón. Asumir algo con Jennifer ponía en riesgo todo lo que había conquistado profesionalmente. Y quedarme sin ella…Bueno, estar sin ella es mucho peor que quedarme sin las otras cosas.

Salir y dejar a Jennifer con el corazón partido fue la decisión más difícil que nunca he tomado. Estaba segura de que era lo mejor para ella. Lo mejor para las dos. Ya he estado del otro lado y sé la mierda que es.

Decidí llamar a mi estimado marido y le dije que nos veíamos en casa. Ya era tarde y necesitaba descansar, mañana sería un largo día de grabaciones.

Además, no tenía la cabeza para pasar más tiempo socializando en casa de sus padres. Era siempre lo mismo. Además de posar para los medios, también teníamos que fingir ser una pareja enamorada de cara a su familia. Era parte del acuerdo. Tal vez Jennifer tenía razón. ¡Aquel teatro era de hecho una mierda!

Metí el coche en el garaje. Entré y pasé soterradamente por la sala, me estaba escondiendo de mí misma. La verdad es que estaba destrozada, con el corazón partido, y si pudiera, desaparecería de ahí.

Me fui hasta el baño, separé algunas cremas y me di una ducha rápida. Saqué mi pijama y apagué el móvil.

Definitivamente, hoy dormiría en el cuarto de huéspedes.

Dos mensajes nuevos:

**_“Lana, ¿a dónde te has ido? Me dijiste que salías a comprar algo para el dolor y me llamas para decirme que no vuelves más. ¡No podía discutir por teléfono, pero nuestro acuerdo envuelve los eventos sociales de mi familia! ¡Qué mierda! ¡Tenemos que hablar! F.”_ **

Resoplé. Fred no tenía la menor comprensión por todo lo que yo estaba pasando. Solo se preocupaba si su nombre se veía envuelto.

**_“Será difícil enfrentar al mundo entero sin ti a mi lado. Quería entender tus motivos, me he estrujado la cabeza y todavía no he encontrado nada que tenga sentido. Jennifer”_ **

_“Mi niña…¿Cómo podría explicarte que no puedo  estar contigo sencillamente porque no podría estar sin ti…? ¡Nunca entenderías!”_

**_“No te he dicho que no. Solo te pedí que me entendieras. LP”_ **

Era exactamente eso. Necesitaba que ella me entendiese.

Me quedé dormida recordando las dulces palabras que había escuchado. Fred volvió borracho y comenzó a llamarme a gritos. Salté de la cama cuando abrió violentamente la puerta del cuarto.

«¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?»

«Durmiendo. ¡Tengo que despertarme dentro de poco! Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo si no quieres retrasarte»

«¡No me cuentes cuentos, Lana!  Sé que te fuiste para verte con ella» Fred estaba como loco y caminó furioso hacia mí.

«¡Estás loco! ¡Sal de aquí!»

«Solo me voy cuando lo admitas. ¡Vamos! ¡Admítelo! ¡Estás enamorada! ¡Y de alguien de ese mundo de mierda en el que vives!»

Agarró mi brazo y me empujó hacia la pared, sus ojos estaban rojos y amenazantes.

«¡Te he dicho que salgas! ¡No te acerques a mí!»

«Ah, Lana…¿Ahora te haces la santa, eh?»

«¡Cierra la boca, no te atrevas a hablar de mí!»

«¡Entonces, sé una mujer, al menos ahora, y admite que estás enamorada y fuiste a verla!»

«¿Quieres saber? ¡Sí, estoy enamorada! ¡Y sí, fui a verla, y saldría de aquella fiesta cuantas veces fuese necesarias para verla de nuevo!»

«¡Nuestro acuerdo ha acabado! Mañana te vas» Finalmente me soltó el brazo y salió rápidamente del cuarto. Nada de aquello me asustó. Si él no me dejase, de alguna manera lo hubiera hecho yo. Aquel teatro necesitaba un punto y final.

A la mañana siguiente no lo vi durante el desayuno, era  lo habitual. Cuando fui a prepararme mi té, vi una bolsa plateada, con una nota a su lado.

 ** _“Querida esposa…_** (detestaba cuando era irónico)

**_Como te habrás dado cuenta, me quedé hasta tarde anoche en la fiesta y me he levantado temprano hoy. Habrías hecho lo mismo si hubieras acompañado a tu marido. Teníamos un acuerdo, has roto no solo la primera, sino las dos únicas reglas impuestas. Siendo así, no veo por qué tenemos que seguir compartiendo la misma mesa para cenar. (Ya que nunca la compartimos en ninguna otra de las comidas)._ **

**_Algunas veces pensé que podríamos entendernos. Tú reías mis bromas y  yo te encontraba divertida. ¿Qué más se necesita para envejecer al lado de una persona si no es ser feliz? Pensé que compartías ese pensamiento conmigo…De cualquier manera creo que nuestro futuro juntos ya no es prometedor. Espero que encuentres tu camino._ **

**_¡Ah! Ayer no tuve tiempo de darte el contenido que hay en la bolsa plateada. Costó una pequeña fortuna. Considéralo como parte de lo que recibirás en el divorcio._ **

**_Con amor, Fred”_ **

 

Estaba estupefacta.

Inmediatamente abrí la bolsa, pensé encontrar cualquier cosa dentro, pero lo que vi no me lo esperaba.

Había cinco copias de un cd. En la caratulas de todos estaba escrito con tinta verde: Ascensor estudio 108-Lana y Jennifer.

Mi corazón aceleró y no me podía creer lo que tenía delante. Finalmente estaba libre de las garras de los buitres carroñeros.

Quería compartir también esa alegría con ella. Miré mi móvil, pero no tuve valor para hacerlo después de la última conversación.

Salí de casa aliviada y conducir hasta la ABC fue agradable. Ya había olvidado que todavía tenía que alquilar un apartamento y mandar a alguien a recoger mis cosas de casa de Fred. Obviamente, quien dejaría la casa sería yo.

Era la primera vez que me encontraría con parte del elenco después del episodio con Jennifer. Me pregunté hasta dónde sabían sobre lo que pasó, los cotilleos corrían por los estudios. Ciertamente no lo dejarían pasar. Me preparé psicológicamente.

Estacioné mi coche en cualquier plaza. Caminé a paso firme pasando por el ascensor. Esta vez fui derecha a mi tráiler. No pude dejar de notar la coincidencia, la máquina estaba detenida de nuevo en el piso 15. “Murphy, diría ella probablemente”

Giré la llave dos veces y abrí la puerta. Detrás de mí escuché la voz apresurada de Ginny llamándome.

«¡Hola!» me envolvió en sus brazos y me dio un largo y apretado abrazo.

«Hola, Ginny. ¿Cómo estás?»

«Yo estoy muy bien. Pero, ¿y tú? ¿Cómo estás?»

¡Optimo! Por el tono cauteloso escogido para saludarme, ya lo sabía todo.

«Estoy bien. Yendo…»

«Lana, sin ceremonias» murmuró «¿Y Fred? ¿Cómo está llevando todo esto? Me quedé preocupada, quería haberte llamado, pero Josh creyó mejor esperar a que tú nos contaras»

¡Qué maravilla! Ahora sé que todo el mundo lo sabe.

«¡Ginny, me estoy separando de Fred! Pero no te preocupes. Estoy bien»

«¡Dios mío, Lana! Es todo tan confuso…Nunca pensé que tú y Jennifer…Bueno, que pudieseis tener algo» murmuró de nuevo y miró hacia los lados, comprobando que solo estábamos las dos.

Reí mientras entraba en la caravana acompañada de Gennifer

«No tenemos nada…en realidad nunca lo hemos tenido. Simplemente pasó»

«¡Ah, Lana, por favor! Esas cosas no pasan así porque sí…Tan de repente»

«Pasan, querida. Créeme, esas cosas suceden más de lo que parece»

«Por eso toda esa química entre las dos durante las escenas, ¿no?» Gennifer estaba siendo maliciosa

«Tal vez tengas razón en eso»

«¿Y ahora? ¿Estáis juntas?»

«Ella es maravillosa, pero no saldría bien, ella no soportaría enfrentarse a todo lo que se viniese»

«¡Lana! ¡Dios mío!» gritó llevándose las manos a la boca, sorprendida «¡Estás enamorada!»

Lancé mi mejor mirada de reina malvada hacia ella en reprobación. Ella rio.

«¡Lo sabía! ¡Se lo dije a Josh! ¡Bien! ¡Voy a escoger nuestro próximo viaje!»

«¿De qué estás hablando?»

«Ay, Lana, lo siento mucho…Es que cuando Josh y yo supimos lo vuestro, bueno…hicimos una apuesta, y he ganado»

Era increíble.

«¿Y en qué consistía la apuesta?»

«¡En quién se enamoraría primero! Yo sabía que ese corazón latino no se resistiría a los encantos de la dama de hierro»

«¿Dama de hierro?»

«Es así como la llamo. Jennifer es muy cerrada»

_“Las hormonas de esta mujer no han podido volver a la normalidad después del embarazo”_

«¡Ginny!»

Las dos comenzamos a reírnos. Cosa que me vino bien, pues necesitaba descargar con alguien ligero como ella.

«Entonces, creo que es mejor que escojáis más de un destino»

«¿Cómo, Lana?»

«Bueno, la dama de hierro no fue tan dura esta vez»

«¡Ay, Dios mío! ¡Está historia se pone cada vez mejor! El mayor cotillero de todos los tiempos…Mi vida está tan parada, ahora con Oliver que me ocupa todo mi tiempo libre, el ritmo intenso de las grabaciones…¿Te puedes creer que tengo que reservar hora para acostarme con mi marido?»

«¡Me alegra saber que los cotilleros que me envuelven te sacan a ti y a tu marido del tedio!»

«Ah, Lana, no seas tan dura y ten piedad de tu amiga. ¡Cuéntame todo!»

Gennifer era mi amiga más próxima en Vencouver. Aunque no era como las que dejé en Nueva York, sentía que podía contar con ella, pero lógicamente, era portavoz directo para su marido, Josh Dallas, el mejor amigo de Jennifer.

Cuidando las palabras que escogía, le conté, de modo general, todo lo que había pasado. Sus ojos brillaban mientras me escuchaba.

«¡Lana! ¡No me puedo creer que no te quedaras con ella! Quiero decir, ¿te llama en medio de la noche, desesperada, y no hablas con la Dama de hierro? ¿Y ahora estás aquí toda llorosa?»

«Ginny, no espero tu comprensión. Pero, ¿podrías, al menos, apoyarme?»

«Claro, querida. Siempre te voy apoyar»

Ella me abrazó

«Lana…»

«¿Qué?»

«Nos estamos abrazando y me ha venido algo a la cabeza…»

«¿Qué cosa, Ginny?»

«¿Qué vas a hacer con las copias del video?»

«Hm…Creo que las quemaré. ¿Por qué?»

«¿Me dejas verla antes de que las destruyas? ¡Por favor!»

La solté del abrazo inmediatamente. ¡Realmente hablaba en serio!

«¡De ninguna manera!» terminé la conversación

Ginny pareció decepcionada con mi negación. No había cabida alguna para lo que me había pedido y tuve la certeza de que todavía ella no estaba bien.

Busqué entre mis papeles el sobre que contenía el guion de ese día. Siempre los recibía de la misma manera: en su portada, con letras grandes rojas, la palabra CONFIDENCIAL. Leí el contenido por encima, solo para saber con quién grabaría hoy.

«La dama de hierro solo viene por la noche, nada adelanta que te alegres»

Ella continuó sentada en el sofá y ni me miró mientras se llenaba la boca para contarme lo que yo misma podría haber descubierto sola.

«Ah, ¿y quién te dice que estaba buscando su nombre?»

«Lana…¡Te conozco! Y si quieres mantener todo esto en secreto, creo que sería  mejor que borrases  esa sonrisa boba de la cara»

Ella se levantó del sofá riéndose de mí, pasó por detrás, abrió la puerta y caminó hasta su tráiler estacionado a pocos metros.

Me quedé con la boca abierta.

“ _¡Qué mierda! No veré a Jennifer hoy»_

El día pasó con normalidad. Aburrido. La mayoría de las escenas que grabé fueron con Ginny. Algunas incluían también a Josh. Mi turno estaba acabando y antes de irme, Adam, el creador de la serie, me llamó.

«¿Lana?»

«¡Hola, Adam!»

«Quería saber cómo están las cosas entre tú y Jen»

Me caía bien. Iba directo, sin rodeos.

«Todo bien. Extraño. Pero todo bien. Gracias por preguntar»

«Lana, mañana tenemos un gran evento de la serie, los fans van a estar allí, los medios también…¡No querría tener ninguna sorpresa!»

«¡Genial! ¡Yo también detesto las sorpresas!»

«Lo sé, Lana. Solo quería dejar claro que lo que hacéis o deberíais haber hecho fuera de los estudios no es problema mío. Pero no puedo dejar que influya negativamente en la serie»

«Adam, quédate tranquilo. Y perdóname por los trastornos causados con la historia del video»

«Muy bien. Solo quédate lejos de los problemas. ¡Hasta mañana!»

«Ciao»

Suspiré profundamente. _“¿Hasta dónde llegaría para que dejasen de hablar de ese asunto?”_

Antes de ir a casa a recoger algo de ropa, paré en un parque donde había algunas barracas de comida. Escogí instintivamente la de sushi e hice mi pedido.

Decidí sentarme en una mesa apartada, el parque estaba lleno y no quería ser reconocida. Mientras comía, vi a una pequeña con una pelota de colores correr en mi dirección, se paró a mi lado y recogió una flor amarilla del suelo. No pude dejar de mirarla y la niña se dio cuenta.

«¡Hola!»

«¡Hola!»

«¡He cogido esta flor para ti!»

«¡Gracias! ¿Cómo te llamas?»

«Jennifer. ¿Y tú?»

«Lana. ¡Un placer, Jennifer!»

«Mi madre dice que eres famosa, ¿es verdad?»

«Creo que tu madre no te mentiría, ¿no?»

«Eh…creo que no. ¡Eres muy bonita, Lana!»

«Gracias. ¡Tú también eres linda!»

La pequeña me miraba profundamente a los ojos.

«¿Por qué estás comiendo sola?» me preguntó y yo casi me atraganté

«Porque las personas con las que me gustaría compartir este sushi no han podido venir conmigo»

«¿Estás triste?»

«¿Por qué dices eso?»

«Porque estás llorando» ella señaló la lágrima que se deslizaba por mi rostro.

«Estoy un poco triste, sí. Pero no tienes por qué preocuparte» Sequé mi rostro

«Ah, ayer también estaba aquí en el parque y vi a una chica muy bonita que parecía estar triste. Estaba sentada sola, en medio de aquellos árboles. Creo que se había peleado con su novio»

«¡Vaya, qué cosa fea! Pero ya debe estar todo bien con ella, Jennifer»

«Sí, antes de marcharse corriendo, me dijo que estaba yendo a resolver el asunto. ¡Ah! Olvidé decirte, su nombre era igual al mío: ¡Jennifer!»

No podía creerme lo que estaba oyendo. Mi corazón dejó de latir unos segundos. ¡Era ella!

«¿Por qué no te llevas un poco de comida para compartir con las personas que te gustaría que estuvieran aquí? Apuesto a que se pondrían muy felices. ¡Yo lo estaría!»

De repente, una epifanía tomó cuenta de mí, y vi ante mis ojos lo obvio. Sonreí a la pequeña.

«¿Sabes que tienes toda la razón?» Inmediatamente me levanté ante la atenta mirada de la pequeña y pedí otro plato idéntico al mío.

Le di un beso en la cabeza y salí del parque cargando la bolsa con el sushi.

Conduje de vuelta a los estudios. El guardia de seguridad se acercó a mi coche al verme llegar.

«Señora Lana, ¿ha olvidado algo?»

«No, solo quería que le diese esto a la señora Jennifer Morrison, por favor» le di la bolsa al hombre.

«Sin problema, señora. ¿Quiere que le diga algo?»

«No es necesario, está todo explicado en una nota dentro de la bolsa»

**_“Querida J.,_ **

**_Hay momentos en nuestras vidas que no sabemos por qué pasan. Hay otros, raros, en los que nos ilumina una epifanía, incluso en un parque, y gracias a una dulce pequeña con una pelota de colores en la mano, y figúrate, dueña de un bello nombre: Jennifer, todo cobra sentido, las piezas del rompecabezas se unen. Puedes pensar que Murphy se está portando bien con nosotras. Yo prefiero creer en el destino. Esta es la última comida que haremos separadas, y a partir de ahora no quiero hacer ninguna otra sin ti. Tuya, LP”_ **

****

 


	7. El esmoquín

**(JMo)**

Desde que Josh se enteró de los hechos no paró de gastar bromas. Realmente no entendía que yo estaba disgustada.

Mi noche de grabación iba a ser larga. Tendría que soportarlo agotándome la paciencia durante muchas horas. Saber que había hecho una apuesta con Gennifer era frustrante. Espera mucho más de un amigo. Se lo perdoné, al final sabía que sus vidas eran un aburrimiento.

Hicimos un parón para descansar. Me dirigí a mi tráiler a repasar cualquier cosa, necesitaba mantenerme centrada. Tener el corazón partido no es fácil.

El hambre comenzó a sentirse. Me serví un café. Busqué algo que me apeteciese dentro de la mini nevera. Solo encontré algunas latas de refresco, que no tomo, y una ensalada pasada. Me dije que tendría que mantener esa nevera equipada con cosas más apetitosas. La cerré decepcionada.

Oí que alguien llamaba a la puerta del tráiler. Me di de cara con un hombre, y me di cuenta de que era el guardia del aparcamiento.

«¿Algún problema con mi coche, señor….» busqué su nombre en su identificación «…señor Nelson?»

«No, señora Morrison. No hay problema con su coche. Disculpe la molestia, pero esta bolsa es para usted» dijo pasándome el paquete.

El hombre estaba visiblemente avergonzado y ni siquiera me dio tiempo a darle las gracias, ya que se retiró rápidamente.

_“¿Qué diablos es esto?”_

Lo abrí con cuidado. Y, como por arte de magia, me encontré con un plato lleno de sushi, igual al que había pedido la noche anterior. También vi que había un papel. Lo abrí ansiosa. Mi corazón se derritió al leer la nota.

No contuve la sonrisa que quería escaparse de mis labios.

_“¡Ah, pequeña Jennifer…Gracias de nuevo!”_

En ese mismo instante saqué una foto de la caja de sushi. Conecté el teléfono y la publiqué etiquetando a Lana en el twitter. Sabía que ella lo vería. Sabía que no esperaría ese gesto de mi parte. Había decidido que iba a cambiar de actitud y eso solo era el comienzo.

Ya ni me acordaba del hambre que tenía. Pero igualmente comí.

Pasaron algunos minutos y miré el móvil para ver si me había respondido el mensaje en twitter. Josh abrió la puerta de mi tráiler casi haciéndome caer de la silla del susto que me pegó.

«¡Jennifer Morrison!» gritó

«¡La madre que te parió, Dallas! ¡Intenta tocar la próxima vez!»

«¿Qué significa esa foto y con ese comentario?» enfatizó la palabra comentario. Pero yo solo agradecí el sushi y dije que estaba muriendo de hambre. Josh tenía una sonrisita maliciosa en el rostro.

«¿No tienes una esposa y un hijo pequeño al que cuidar, eh?» intenté desviar el tema de la conversación

«¡Jen, deja eso! Sabes que con Oliver en los estudios, el 100% del tiempo libre es para él. Solo me queda la vida ajena para entretenerme»

Suspiré. Señalé el plato vacío. Sonreí satisfecha. Exactamente en ese orden.

«Pero, ¿no habías dicho que ella se había echado para atrás? ¿Tienes idea de lo que la ha hecho cambiar de opinión?»

«Claro que lo sé. Lo de siempre: Murphy»

«Jennifer, Murphy de nuevo no. Deja al pobre en paz»

«Está bien, si prefieres la explicación de que tenemos un mensajero de los dioses en forma de una niña de 8 años con mi mismo nombre y una pelota de colores en las manos, ok»

«¿Acaso estás borracha?»

Reí sonoramente.

«Destino, Dallas…¡Destino! ¿Así está bien?»

«Está bien. Por ahora, esa explicación me satisface»

Fuimos interrumpidos por el sonido de mi móvil. Mi corazón saltó.

**_“¡Vuelve a poner la cabeza en su sitio y ser la Jennifer que eras antes! ¡La próxima vez que tengas hambre, yo mismo me encargo de llevarte sushi! ¡Por el amor de Dios, Jen, no empeores las cosas!”_ **

Puse los ojos en blanco. Borré el mensaje de Tony. Nada estropearía mi noche.

En realidad, me gustaba tener a Josh cerca. Me hacía reír de verdad cuando más lo necesitaba.

El hombre está pasando por un mal momento con la llegada del bebé, el ritmo de las grabaciones, pero sabía que quería verme bien. Y eso me era suficiente para considerarlo un amigo cercano.

La grabación se alargó hasta la madrugada. Acabé exhausta debido al número de veces que tuvimos que saltar, correr y llorar. A veces, Emma me consumía más de lo que me gustaría.

Miré el reloj y ya eran casi las dos de la mañana. Arranqué el coche y salí.

Quería verla para agradecerle personalmente por lo del sushi. Sabía que era muy tarde y que al día siguiente la vería en la convención. Creí mejor esperar.

Fui directo a mi casa. Antes me paré a comprar café.

Me puse a pensar en mi familia, y antes de que se enterasen a través de un escándalo en los medios de comunicación, pensé que sería oportuno verme con ellos y explicarles la situación. Sentí frío en la barriga solo de pensar en cómo me enfrentaría a mi padre.

Mi hermana pequeña, Julia, no sería un problema. Ella, seguramente, encajaría la situación de forma sana y ligera, como debe ser. Mi madre y mi abuela seguramente pondrían el grito en el cielo. Suspiré.

Sin embargo, me di cuenta de que todavía no estaba preparada para asumir nada frente a ellos. Tal vez mañana, llamaría a Julia y le contaría por encima lo que estaba pasando.

Me acurruqué bajo el blando edredón. Antes de cerrar los ojos, recordé la última vez que Lana estuvo en mi casa. Mis braguitas se mojaron solo de recordarla desnuda.

Pasé suavemente mis manos por mi cuerpo. Deslicé la punta de mis dedos por mi cuello, bajando hasta mis pechos. Apreté con ganas. Se me escapó un ligero gemido. Susurré el nombre de Lana y me concentré en los recuerdos que tengo de su cálido cuerpo. Mis dedos buscaron inmediatamente mi sexo.

Estaba bastante mojada. Separé mis braguitas hacia un lado. Mis dedos fríos tocaron mi sexo caliente y me causaron un estremecimiento a causa del cambio de temperatura. _“Lana…”_ Masajeé mi clítoris con movimientos circulares. Mi otra mano apretó con fuerza uno de mis pezones.

Estaba excitada y quería a Lana dentro de mí. Separé los labios mayores e introduje un dedo en mi interior _“Uhmmm…”_ Quise más. Quise sentirla a ella follándome. Introduje dos dedos, y después un tercero _“Ahmmm”_

Comencé a bombear profundamente. Empujé fuertemente dentro de mí misma cuando pensé en su cuerpo desnudo sobre el mío.

¡Era lo que necesitaba! Mi otra mano corrió para satisfacer  mi clítoris.

Mientras movía tres dedos en mi interior, la otra mano masajeaba mi rígido miembro. _“¡Lana!”_ Sentí mi cuerpo temblar al pensar en ella corriéndose en mi boca. Casi pude sentir su sabor.

Noté mi pelvis palpitar. Mi cuerpo entero la quería a ella.

Es más, quería que solo estuviera conmigo. Cerré mis ojos y me dormí relajada.

Me desperté y ya era casi la hora de comer. Cogí mi móvil y sonreí cuando vi la respuesta a mi foto en su twitter.

Antes de que pudiese contestar nada, el teléfono comenzó a vibrar.

«¿Sí?»

«¿Jen?»

«Dallas…»

«¡Jen! ¿Cómo estás?»

«Despertándome. ¿Y tú?»

«¿Todavía? Ginny y yo ya llevamos a Oliver al pediatra y estamos aquí pasando el rato en casa hasta que se haga la hora de ir a la convención. ¿Quieres darte un salto hasta aquí?»

«¡Ahhh, Josh! Mi caballería debe llegar de un momento a otro…»

«¡Jen, por favor! Necesito que animes un poco a Ginny. ¿Te puedes creer que no ha querido llamar ni al maquillador ni al peluquero?» murmuraba mientras se alejaba de su esposa

Era _vox populi_ que Ginny todavía no se había recuperado del parto. La dirección de la serie conversó con todos los del equipo para que tuviéramos paciencia, ya que nuestra compañera estaba pasando por un mal momento en su vida y que podría complicarse, pero nos dijeron que muchas mujeres pasan por eso, y en pocos meses, vuelven a la normalidad.

Sentí pena de mi amigo que intentaba ayudar a su esposa, y por más extraño que fuera pasar una tarde de chicas con Ginny, ya que no éramos tan íntimas, decidí que debía ayudarlos.

«¡Sin problema, amigo! ¡Voy a buscarla! ¡Se maquillará aquí conmigo!»

«¡Gracias! ¡Sabía que no me ibas a decepcionar! Voy a avisarla»

Me puse cualquier cosa para ir a buscar a la esposa de mi amigo. Avisé a mi equipo de que se iban a responsabilizar de otra persona y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Convencer a Ginny para que saliera de casa fue más difícil de lo que pensaba. Dejó al bebé con la niñera y con Josh. Eligió algunas piezas de su guardarropa, cerró la maleta y finalmente salimos.

Se pasó el camino hasta mi casa en silencio. Me sentí algo incómoda por no saber de qué hablar y por eso decidí estar callada. Esta vez no fue difícil encontrar un sitio para aparcar, estacioné a la puerta del edificio.

Antes de subir, Ginny me agarró por el brazo interrumpiendo mi trayecto hasta el ascensor.

«Jennifer, no necesitamos fingir que no ha pasado nada, ¿vale?»

«Ginny, ¿de qué estás hablando exactamente?»

«A ver Jen, ya sé lo tuyo con Lana. Y sabes que lo sé por Josh…En fin, sería raro si no hablamos de ello…»

«Está bien, Ginny. Puedes hablar lo que quieras…» puso una expresión de alivio y dejó su maleta en el suelo. Noté cómo su cuerpo se relajaba.

«¡Qué bien! Estoy feliz por las dos, sabes…Es genial tener a otra pareja en el elenco, además de Josh y de mí. Quiero decir, sois pareja, ¿no?»

«Realmente no sé lo que somos» desvié mi mirada

«Pero ella te gusta, ¿o no?»

No quise contarle a Ginny cómo me sentía con respecto a Lana. No me sentía cómoda hablando de mis sentimientos con ella. Hasta con Josh era difícil conseguir hablar de eso, y quizás ni él lo sabía de verdad.

«Ginny, es complicado» me limité a responder

«Solo te pido que no hagas sufrir a mi amiga. No merece pasar por un infierno de nuevo» _“¿De nuevo? ¿De qué rayos está hablando esta mujer?”_

«¿A dónde quieres llegar, Ginny?»

«Está bien, te lo cuento. Lana hace mucho tiempo que no enamora. Desde…ya ni sé desde cuándo» _“Hmm…probablemente desde que su ex huyo a París”_ «Pero es una mujer sensible, y ahora Fred la está dejando…» _“¿QUÉ?”_  «…¡Creo que mi amiga se merece ser feliz!»

«Espera un momento, ¿qué has dicho?»

«¿Qué parte?» Ginny quedó confusa con mi pregunta

«Fred…y ella…ellos…Por favor, repite»

«¡Se están separando, Jennifer! El tipo descubrió que su esposa tuvo una aventura con una mujer de su trabajo. ¿Esperabas que fuese de otra manera?» _“¿Qué pensaba yo? Claro. Todavía no había pensado en ese asunto”_

«No…es que…¡ella no me dijo nada!»

«¡Ups! Entonces, quizás he hablado de más» Ginny tapó su boca con ambas manos «Mejor subimos de una vez, Jen»

«Sí, será mejor» _“Esto lo cambia todo. ¿Por qué ella no me dijo nada?»_

Durante la tarde, ensayé diferentes tipos de peinado. Opté por un mechón recogido en una trenza que se unía al resto del pelo en una cola de caballo.

«¡Ah, Jennifer, tu cabello suelto es tan lindo!»

«¡Ginny! Me gusta este peinado, y además, va a pegar con la ropa que quiero llevar»

«Hacía tanto tiempo que no pasaba una tarde solo de chicas…Gracias por eso, Jen»

«Siempre que quieras»

«Ahora, deja el suspense, ¡enséñame lo que te vas a poner!»

Estaba realmente dispuesta a cambiar y dejé claro a mi estilista mi opinión sobre la ropa. Escogí un esmoquin, un poco masculino, negro, camisa blanca y una corbata fina del mismo color que el esmoquin. No tenía intención de ofender a nadie. Me calcé unos zapatos cerrados de tacón bien alto.

A Ginny se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo cuando me vio lista. ¡Y esa era la reacción exacta que esperaba!

«Yo…realmente no sé qué decir»

«¡No tienes que decir nada!» le sonreí

«Mira Jen, salir por ahí con esta ropa no es exactamente esconder el hecho de que…bueno…de que estás saliendo con otra mujer»

«¡Ah! ¿Tú crees?» dije irónica

«¡Jennifer! ¡Por favor! ¿No te paraste  a pensar en eso cuando escogiste ir a un evento público vistiendo ropa masculina?»

«¡Claro que sí! ¡Lo he hecho a propósito! Estate tranquila, sé lo que estoy haciendo»

«¡Tú sabrás! Pero te confieso que si marido no estuviese tan bueno, rezaría para quedarme encerrada contigo en el ascensor»

«Gracias, Ginny»

El maquillaje dejé que lo escogiera el estilista. Salí de casa con los labios rojos y el resto del rostro en tonos suaves.

Ginny estaba linda. Llevaba un vestido naranja con diseños geométricos rojos. Llevaba tacones también muy altos. Mi estilista hizo un óptimo trabajo con su maquillaje.

Nos acercamos a la entrada del sitio y Gennifer no paró de hablar. De la mitad ni me enteré. Mis ojos buscaban por todos lados para encontrarla.

Divisé a Tony furioso acercándose a paso rápido. Mi agente solo estaba ahí para cubrir el comienzo del evento.

«¿Te has vuelto loca?» susurró en mi oído

«¿Por qué?»

«¿Qué es lo que  llevas puesto?»

«Un esmoquin. Y ha costado mucho, ¿es bonito?»

«Déjate de ironías, Jennifer. No estoy bromeando. No voy a tirar todos estos años de duro trabajo contigo porque has decidido…sea lo que sea que hayas decidido»

«Tony, acostúmbrate a una Jennifer diferente» lo corté «A partir de ahora yo tomaré las riendas de mi vida, y eso incluye mis elecciones y cuando yo quiera, te pediré tu opinión»

Dejé a Tony hablando solo para ir a atender a algunos periodistas que nos rodeaban. Ginny se quedó todo el rato a mi lado. De repente, agarré la mano de Ginny y la apreté fuerte. Algunos fotógrafos se acercaban a nosotras, y fue cuando la vi, deslumbrante, sonriendo, conversando con una periodista, haciendo que el mundo entero cayese a sus pies.

Lana giró la cabeza en mi dirección. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y el tiempo se paró unos instantes.

Ver a Lana Parrilla desde lo acontecido en el ascensor dejó de ser algo normal para mí. Nunca pensé que sentiría tanta dificultad en respirar. Di algunos pasos hacia delante, caminando en su dirección.

«Jennifer, por favor. ¿Puede concedernos unas preguntas?»

«Oh, claro» di media vuelta y fui a atender a los medios

«Jennifer, firma este poster, por favor»

«Claro» ella podía esperar un poco más. Yo todavía necesitaba descubrir cómo hacer que me confesara lo que me estaba escondiendo.

«Jen, una foto. ¡Sonría!»

Sonreí.

 


	8. La pregunta final

**(LP)**

No lograba creerme lo que mis ojos estaban viendo. ¡Jennifer Morrison vestía como una marimacho! ¡Qué sexy estaba!

¡Dios mío! Nunca pensé que haría algo de ese tipo. Me alegré de que lo hiciera. Verla con aquellas ropas y aquella postura me dio la total certeza de que la quería para mí.

Gennifer estaba a su lado todo el tiempo. Me extrañé. _“¿Han venido juntas?”_

«Entonces, Lana, ¿veremos más de la Reina Malvada o de la Alcaldesa en esta temporada?» me preguntó la pesada de la periodista, haciendo que desviara mi vista del delicioso cuerpo de Jennifer.

«El público tendrá un poco de cada una» sonreí para los buitres.

«Y para acabar, Lana, nos gustaría saber cómo es su relación, fuera de los platós, con la actriz Jennifer Morrison?» Me quedé helada _“¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa? ¿Qué debo responder?”_

Jennifer y Ginny se acercaron. Probablemente querían saber lo que yo iba a contestar. Miré profundamente a Jennifer a los ojos. Respiré hondo.

«Jennifer es genial, y no dejará de ser una persona muy querida para mí»

Solo concedía entrevistas sin pauta establecida, ya que los fans son realmente muy importantes para mí. Pero odio ser cogida por sorpresa.

«Gracias, Lana. Hasta luego. Y ahora, vamos a aprovechar que la Salvadora y Blancanieves también han llegado…»

Me aparté de allí. Todavía sentía mi corazón acelerado y necesitaba tomar el aire. Apoyé mi espalda en la pared del pasillo, vacío, del acceso a los camerinos.

Cerré los ojos. Recordé todos los problemas que los medios ya me habían causado. Me acordé de mi ex. Todo se estaba repitiendo. _“¿Y si descubren que Fred y yo ya no estamos juntos? Pero, ¿cómo?”_

«¡Hola!» la voz dulce de Jennifer me trajo de vuelta de mis pensamientos. ¡Qué bueno era verla!

«Hola» suspiré

«¿Estás bien?»

«Ahora sí»

«¡Quédate tranquila! Solo fue una pregunta inocente»

«Jen, nunca son inocentes»

«¡Estás linda, Lana!» le sonreí «Quería darte las gracias por el sushi. Y también por la nota…»

«Yo también he adorado tu elección de ropa. Un tanto…excéntrico, ¿no?» la interrumpí atrayéndola hacia mí  por la punta de la corbata.

«¡Wow!» ella me sonrió cuando su rostro se detuvo a pocos centímetros del mío.

Nos quedamos mirándonos unos instantes, pero antes de que el espacio entre nosotros se cerrase, fuimos interrumpidas.

«Bien, aunque encuentre esto muy bonito, quería avisaros de que además de ser muy sexy, no es nada discreto. Hay mucha gente entrando detrás de mí»

Gennifer. Nos ha pillado con las manos en la masa. _“¡Mierda! Quería tanto sentir aquella boca rosada tocando mi cuerpo de nuevo”_ Nos separamos rápidamente, a tiempo para que dos personas que pasaban por allí no nos viesen cometiendo una locura.

Mi amiga se acercó a nosotras y susurró para que nadie escuchase.

«Deberíais ir al camerino. ¡Está vacío!»

Las tres reímos.

«Está bien, Ginny, pero podemos esperar hasta que termine todo, en un sitio más discreto, no te preocupes. Gracias, de todas formas» le dije.

«¡Ay! ¡Esto es tan…tan bonito! Me acuerdo de Josh y de mí escondiéndonos en los camerinos, baños, en el aparcamiento…¿Te puedes creer que tuvimos sexo escondidos en las escaleras de los estudios?»

Jennifer y yo intercambiamos una mirada cómplice y reímos. Gennifer no entendió nada.

«Bueno, es mejor que salgamos de aquí. Estoy muy feliz de que te haya gustado mi aspecto, Lana!» me dijo mientras se recomponía la corbata.

Jennifer se dio la vuelta y se fue de allí.

Yo estaba mojada. Me había excitado solo con la posibilidad de un beso.

Jennifer me quitaba el sueño, mi concentración y ahora también me dejaba excitada en sitios públicos. Dije que esperaría hasta el final del evento, pero no sabía cómo iba a resistir a la tentación de verla en ese esmoquin y corbata y no atraerla, instintivamente, hacia mí.

Caminé sola hasta el camerino. Tenía que recomponerme. Me di cuenta de que no me había dado tiempo de contarle a Jennifer que ya tenía en mi poder las cintas. Había tantas cosas que necesitaba decirle.

Tenía miedo de decírselas. Si ella realmente quería aceptarme, debía ser por entero, tal como yo soy. Defectos y virtudes. Y sí, eso también incluía mi pasado.

Escuché que me reclamaban en el escenario. Desvié mi camino y me dirigí hacia los bastidores.

Allí estaba todo el equipo al que informaban de cómo se desarrollaría  todo el evento. Recibimos las instrucciones sobre nuestros asientos, el cronograma y la hora en que todo debía acabar.

No pude dejar de mirar para Jennifer que escuchaba todo atentamente. Yo solo conseguía imaginar el momento de salir de ahí e ir a un lugar más reservado. No había ninguna pregunta que hacer y se nos dejó libres. Confieso que no presté mucha atención a nada más que no fuera su cuerpo, vestida a lo _garçon_ y actuando como tal. “¡MI JEN!”

«Lana, Lana» oí que Ginny me llamaba y me giré hacia ella

«Las personas están comentando por ahí…No quiero ser mensajera de malas noticias, pero todo el equipo lo sabe y no habla de otra cosa»

«Ya me lo imaginaba…¿Hablan de algo de lo que me tenga que preocupar?»

«Hm…No sé. Pero después de ver a Fred en el público, están comentando todo tipo de cosas…»

“ _¿Qué hace Fred aquí? Él…él no debería estar”_

«¿Jennifer sabe que él ha venido?»

«¡No lo sé! La Dama de hierro no comenta nada con nadie»

«Voy a descubrir qué está pasando…Pero antes, ¿quieres explicarme por qué vosotras dos no os despegabais allí afuera?» fruncí el ceño

«¡Josh! Me obligó a que me cambiara en su casa…Yo no quería ir, ya había llamado a todo el equipo de peluquería y maquillaje, pero insistió en que ella no estaba bien y que yo podría ayudarla a superarlo…»

«¿Qué hablaste con ella?»

«Nada…Bueno…casi nada. Esa mujer no habla nada. ¡Por Dios, Lana, es frustrante!»

«Está bien, Ginny. Solo no te vayas de la lengua. Confío en ti. Ahora tengo que irme a averiguar qué hace Fred aquí»

Ginny no fue sincera conmigo. Sabía que me estaba escondiendo algo. No sabía qué, pero estaba dispuesta a descubrirlo.

Corrí hacia el camerino donde mi agente me dijo que había guardado mi bolso. Necesitaba llamar a Fred antes de hablar con Jennifer y averiguar qué había pasado en esa tarde entera que había estado con Ginny.

Antes de llegar a la puerta, Adam me detuvo.

«¿Preparada?»

«Eh…Sí, Adam. Solo necesito coger mi móvil»

«No hay tiempo, estamos entrando»

«¿Ya?»

«Ya, Lana. ¡Ven!» Adam me agarró por el brazo y me llevó con él hacia el escenario antes de que yo pudiese hacer nada.

Una multitud nos aguardaba y pude oír cómo gritaban nuestros nombres. Fui la primera en sentarme, seguida por el resto del equipo. Jennifer se sentó al otro extremo.

Mi cabeza comenzó a palpitar. La intensa luz enfocándonos me produjo un repentino mareo. Quería salir corriendo. Me quedé y sonreí al público.

Noté los ojos de Jennifer buscándome en todo momento.

Las preguntas comenzaron. Todo estaba transcurriendo de forma tranquila, conforme a lo esperado. Excepto en mi mente que era un remolino, mientras me intentaba concentrar en lo que estaba haciendo y en el sitio en que estaba.

Los fans estaban locos, preguntándonos todo tipo de cosas. Los medios-los buitres-querían captar alguna cosa en el aire. Trabajamos duro todo el año y conseguimos mantener la información en secreto.

Poco antes de dar por concluido el panel, un muchacho levantó la mano.

«Mi pregunta es para Lana»

 _“¡Ay, Dios, mi cabeza!”_ Miré atentamente al muchacho, prestándole la debida atención, como hacía con todos los que me preguntaban. Escondí el dolor que sentía.

«Lana, quería saber qué piensa de Jennifer»

Tragué en seco. Sonreí. _“¿Acaso está escrito en mi frente nuestra relación?”_

«Creo que es una actriz increíble y una persona fantástica, como todos los del equipo» forcé una sonrisa. Escuché a Ginny toser a mi lado, y vi que Josh se giraba bruscamente hacia ella. _“¡Pero qué mierda!”_ Aquello ocasionó cierto alboroto. Fingí que no iba conmigo.

«Gracias, Lana. Jennifer, ¿puedo hacerle la misma pregunta a usted? ¿Qué piensa de Lana?»

La miré. Estaba tranquila. Yo sudaba frío.

«Bien. Hago mías las palabras de Lana. ¡Ella es genial!»

«Próxima pregunta, ¿quién?»

«Hola. Mi nombre es Tomas. Mi pregunta también es para Jennifer»

«Dígame, Tomas» respondió ella atenta al otro chico, algo mayor que le anterior.

«Jennifer, quería saber que piensa de que Lana y Fred se estén separando»

 _¡MIERDA!”_ Jennifer fusiló al muchacho con sus ojos verdes, e inmediatamente me miró.

«No tenía noticas de eso, siento mucho no tener una respuesta»

Inmediatamente los fotógrafos se giraron hacia mí. El muchacho comenzó a hacer anotaciones y siguió.

«Sí, la información es bastante reciente para todos nosotros. Quería saber si usted tiene algo que ver con la separación»

Jennifer se puso roja. No sé decir si estaba furiosa o avergonzada. Busqué sus ojos, pero ellos se desviaron de los míos.

_“¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no le dije nada de la separación?”_

Adam me miró enfadado. Sabía lo que estaba pensando.

«No sé por qué tendría yo algo que ver en eso. Creo que debería preguntarle a Lana» aquella mujer no se parecía en nada a la muchacha con la que he estado esos últimos días.

«Gracias Jennifer» el buitre aún tenía la desfachatez de darle las gracias.

Yo realmente quería desaparecer de allí. El foco estaba encima de mí y por primera vez no tenía nada que decir.

Vi a Jennifer tecleando frenéticamente en su móvil. Yo estaba desesperada. Quería abrazarla y sacarla de ahí. “ _¿Qué está pasando aquí de lo que no me estoy enterando?”_

Ginny y Josh estaban inquietos en la silla. Ginny agarró mis manos y las apoyo en sus muslos, mirándome con afecto. Yo bajé mi cabeza. “ _Estaba pasando de nuevo. Pero, ¡qué mierda todo!”_

«Por favor, solo dos preguntas más. ¿Quién las hará?»

«¡Hola! Mi pregunta es para Lana»

_“¡No!”_

«¡Sí!» respondí

«Lana, al final, ¿es verdad que se está separando de Fred porque se ha enamorado de otra persona?»

Ya no sabía qué estaba haciendo ahí. Aquella gente mirándome me estaba dejando cada vez más mareada. Me apoyé en los brazos de Ginny que me miraba desesperada.

Pensé en todos los momentos vividos con Jennifer. Todos los sentimientos que guardaba solo para mí. La verdad es que no lo pensé.

Y no aguanté más. Era mi salud mental o seguir el teatro de esposa enamorada. Ahora o nunca. Y finalmente dejé de pensar.

«¡Sí! Es verdad. Me estoy separando porque me he enamorado de otra persona»

Las manos de mis compañeros subieron hasta sus bocas, me di cuenta de que no se creían lo que yo acababa de decir.

Jennifer era mi única preocupación. Mi mirada no consiguió alcanzarla debido a la agitación de mis otros compañeros que nos separaban.

Mi corazón estaba desacompasado. Mi respiración oscilaba. _“¡Alguien, por favor, me saca de aquí!”_  Infelizmente nadie puede escuchar mis pensamientos.

Oí un ruido proveniente del público. Eran los flashes. Muchas cámaras grabando cada una de mis reacciones. Aquello fue mucho para mí.

Al final, les di a los buitres lo que quería: carnaza.

«¡Gente, atención! Enfoquen aquí. La última pregunta de la noche»

«Lana, ¿está enamorada de su compañera de reparto?»

Sentí las lágrimas deslizarse por mi rostro. No tuve la necesidad de decir ninguna palabra. Ya sabían cuál era la respuesta.

Jennifer cogió el micrófono e interrumpió al presentador antes de que acabase el panel.

«Señor Tomás, ¿podría repetirme la última pregunta que me hizo, por favor? Me gustaría cambiar mi respuesta»

No entendí lo que ella quería. Solo sé que me sentía mal y no lograba  abrir los ojos. Solo la escuché.

«Claro, Jennifer. Pregunté si usted tenía algo que ver en la separación de Lana»

«¡Con toda certeza, señor Tomas!»

¡No pude creerlo!

_“¿Ella…realmente estaba haciendo eso?”_

Sentí pánico. Pensé que todo era un sueño y que no podía salir de él.

Respiré profundamente. Tomé valor y finalmente abrí mis ojos, uno primero y después el otro. Miré a mi alrededor y estaban todos de pie aplaudiendo. Mi corazón antes despedazado, encontró un soplo de esperanza. “ _¡Realmente estaba enfrentándose a todo por nosotras!”_

También nuestros colegas sonreían, y de pie, aplaudían el valor de Jennifer. Sentí mi rostro sonrojarse.

Mi mirada finalmente la encontró. La mujer más hermosa de todas. Mi cuerpo ardía, mis ojos se deshacían en lágrimas. Fue la sensación más loca que había sentido en toda mi vida.

«Creo que deberías acercarte a ella» me susurró Ginny sonriéndome

Y entonces, mis piernas, solas, me llevaron a su lado.

«¡Ha sido una gran noche, gracias a todos! ¡Hasta la próxima!»

Mis brazos rodearon su cuello y ella me atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

Su mirada dulce estaba de regreso. La multitud bajo nosotras estaba enloquecida. De pie. Oí muchos gritos. Sentí la conmoción en todos ellos. Ignoré todo y a todos, centré mi atención en mi _garçon_ que tenía delante.

«Te amo» ella susurró bajito en mi oído mientras las cortinas se cerraban delante de nosotras.

 


	9. Enamorada

**(JMo)**

Ya era hora de que alguien tomara una decisión. No estaba dispuesta a perder a Lana por culpa de los buitres carroñeros de los medios de comunicación. Si querían tema para plasmar en las revistas, yo les acababa de dar carnaza.

Estaba segura de que finalmente podría vivir sin miedo a los escándalos.

Mi cuerpo aún temblaba cuando salí del escenario. Enfrentarme a todas esas personas es algo en lo que no había sido entrenada. Actué por instinto. Actué para protegerla. Verla tan débil, siendo devorada por un montón de imbéciles me partió el corazón. Cuando la primera lágrima se deslizó de sus ojos, no tuve más dudas sobre lo que tenía que hacerse.

Debo decir que sentí el mayor golpe de adrenalina de mi vida. No fue más difícil porque tenía en brazos a la mujer más hermosa del planeta y aquello me bastó para tomar coraje.

«Jen, necesito contarte algunas cosas» me dijo Lana asustada mientras salíamos por los bastidores.

«¡Absolutamente nada de lo que me digas me hará dar marcha atrás!»

«Yo no estoy tan segura de eso…»

«Lana, ¿qué más necesitas para darte cuenta de que no me voy a ir a ningún lado?»

La pegué a la pared de detrás del escenario. Reparé una vez en lo hermosa que era. Pasé mi pulgar por su cicatriz, humedecí mis labios. Miré su boca roja. Lentamente apoyé mi peso sobre su cuerpo, pegado a la pared. Llevaba un escote que hizo que mis ojos saltaran hacia esa dirección. El efecto de ese escote invadió todo mi cuerpo.

«¡Lana! ¡Jennifer!» Ginny venía corriendo y nos giramos hacia ella

«¡Ah! ¡Joder! ¿De nuevo? ¡Ya dije que os fuerais a un lugar más discreto! Perdonadme por interrumpir…»

«¿Qué es esta vez?» preguntó Lana

«¡Fred!» ella tomó aire «Quiere…» una vez más paró para respirar «…quiere entrar al camerino»

«¿Fred está aquí?» pregunté sorprendida

«¡No te preocupes, Jen!» Josh llegaba detrás de su esposa «Los de seguridad ya han sido avisados de que tiene prohibida la entrada»

«¿Y por qué quiere entrar?» pregunté

«¡Porque quiere matarte!» Ginny me dijo de un tirón

Sentí un escalofrío subir por mi espalda. Lo que más necesitaba era tener un loco influyente y suelto por ahí queriendo matarme.

«¡Pero yo jamás dejaré que le toque un pelo!» dijo Lana furiosa

«Lana…Creo que no podrías mucho para impedirlo»

«¿Qué está pasando, Josh?» pregunté

«Fred fue el que pagó a la prensa para que os hicieran hoy esas preguntas. Además de filtrar la información de que ya no estáis juntos» explicó Ginny «Y todavía tiene una carta bajo la manga para separaros»

«¡Dios mío, con qué clase de psicópata te casaste, Lana! ¿Y cómo saben ustedes todo eso?» pregunté todavía disconforme.

«Es mejor que se lo cuentes, Lana…» avisó Josh «Sabemos por qué está ahí fuera montando un escándalo. Gritando para quien quiera escucharlo»

«¿Contarme qué, Lana?» pregunté angustiada

Lana comenzó a llorar. Yo no quería herirla. Nada de lo que me contara me iba a separar. Ni siquiera el gilipollas de Fred. Estaba dispuesta a todo para hacerla feliz.

«Jen, Fred compró las copias del video del ascensor» ella lloraba copiosamente mientras yo la abrazaba «Él me entregó cinco copias, dijo que eso era todo. Yo lo creí. No pensé que sería capaz de…»

«Está bien, Lana…¡todo va a ir bien! Deberías haberme dicho que tenía las copias. Yo lo habría comprobado…»

«¡Lo sé! Disculpa. Por favor…»

«Está bien. Quédate tranquila. Vamos a resolver esto juntas, ¿vale?» Apoyé su cabeza en mi hombro y acaricié su cabello. Quería llevármela bien lejos de ahí. Sentí mi móvil vibrar en mi bolsillo varias veces. Lo ignoré.

Necesitaba una manera de salir sin ser vistas. Divisé una puerta de emergencia al final de anfiteatro. Cogí las manos de Lana y ella me siguió.

En menos de dos minutos estábamos en mi coche. Lana aún lloraba. ¡Era desesperante! Aceleré cuanto pude para irnos bien lejos de ahí.

«Jennifer, Fred va a hacer todo lo que esté a su alcance para separarnos»

«¿Y por qué querría hacer eso, Lana?»

«¡Porque yo rompí las malditas reglas! Porque…porque… ¡Porque me enamoré!»

Frené el coche.

Mi corazón aceleró. La adrenalina tomó mi cuerpo entero y ya no era consciente de mis propios actos. Escucharla decir que estaba enamorada era una suave melodía para mis oídos en medio de aquel torbellino que estaba viviendo. Estacioné en una calle aislada. No había nadie por ahí que nos impidiera ser felices.

«¿Tú qué?» pregunté para comprobar lo que había oído

Ella se acercó a mí, sentí sus ojos castaños penetrando en mi alma. Sonrió. Pasó sus dedos por todo el contorno de mi rostro.

«¡Me he enamorado de ti!» repitió finalmente, de forma calma, lo que yo necesitaba oír.

Incliné mi cuerpo hacia delante y los pocos centímetros que nos separaban fueron cerrados. La besé con urgencia. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron. Giré mi cabeza hacia un lado y profundicé aún más el beso. Ella siguió mis movimientos.

Esa vez la sensación de tenerla en mis brazos fue diferente. Lana estaba frágil. Por más que quisiese sentirla dentro de mí, me di cuenta de que nuestros movimientos eran más sosegados. Sin separar nuestros labios, palpé el cinto de seguridad y lo solté. Apoyé mis brazos en mi asiento y levanté el cuerpo. Llevé mis brazos a su cintura y la levanté, trayéndola conmigo a mi asiento. La senté en mi regazo, girada hacia mí, sus rodillas quedaron dobladas en los laterales de mis piernas. Su espalda apoyada en el volante.

Ella deshizo el nudo de mi corbata mientras me miraba profundamente. Mis manos encontraron sus pechos, todavía cubiertos por la tela de la ropa. Cerré mis ojos y gemí al tocarlos. Su boca carnosa no dejó de besarme.

Mis manos recorrieron su cuerpo. Su mano sacó mi camisa hacia fuera de los pantalones y sus ágiles dedos comenzaron a desabrochar cada botón.

«Mi _garçon_ …¡Te quiero tanto!»

Mi cuerpo también quería el de ella.

Subí la fina blusa que llevaba hasta hacerla pasar por su cabeza y retirarla completamente. Me hundí en sus redondos pechos dentro del sujetador. Mis manos y mis labios estaban explorando cada centímetro de aquella zona de su cuerpo. Deslicé mi mano hasta su espalda y desabroché la pieza que cubría sus pechos. Apoyé mi cabeza en el reposaba cabezas. Aquella visión era mucho para mí.

La piel morena, los cabellos arremolinados, casi sueltos del peinado, sus pechos rígidos apuntando en mi dirección. Y su olor…El olor dulce de Lana me volvía loca. Estaba empapada y solo ella podía darle a mi cuerpo lo que este necesitaba. Ella aprovechó que yo retrocedí para observarla y terminó de sacarme la camisa.

«¡Eres maravillosa, Jennifer!»

Sentí mi sexo palpitar. Estaba lista para ella.

Bajó la cremallera. Yo bajé la de ella.

Sin quitarnos los pantalones, comenzamos una suave caricia. Ella pasó sus dedos por mi húmeda vagina.

«Siempre estas lista para recibirme…es tan…tan…»

La interrumpí invadiendo su sexo con dos dedos.

«¡Oh, Jennifer! ¡Te quiero tanto!»

Levantó el cuerpo para colocar mejor mis dedos dentro de ella. Sentí el fondo de su mojada vagina “ _Ahmmm…Te necesito así todos los días!”_ Ella masajeaba mi clítoris con movimientos circulares. Yo movía los dos dedos mientras ella los cabalgaba. Era como si estuviésemos realizando una danza erótica.

Hundí mi cabeza en su cuello. ¡Era la mujer más exquisita del mundo!

Lana inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y se apoyó por completo en el volante. La pita sonó. No nos preocupamos. No se podía ver nada a través del empañado cristal. La intensidad de los movimientos aumentó.

«¡No pares, Jennifer! ¡No pares!» gritó

Sentí las paredes de su sexo contraerse y se mojó todavía más.

«¡Córrete conmigo! ¡A…hora!»

Yo no conseguí aguantar. Nos corrimos juntas. Nuestros cuerpos temblaron juntos y nos apretamos, desnudas, la una contra la otra. La pita dejó de sonar.

Ella envolvió sus brazos en mi cuello. Yo extraje mis dedos de su interior. Suspiró con el movimiento. La envolví por la cintura en un abrazo. Pegamos nuestras cabezas y nos besamos apasionadamente.

«¿Qué haces conmigo, Lana?»

«¿Qué que hago contigo?»

«Me has dejado completamente…completamente enamorada»

«¡Esa era la idea, Morrison!»

Nos sonreímos.

«Mejor nos vestimos antes de que aparezca alguien…»

«¡Oh, Jen! Nadie va a aparecer por aquí. Además, el coche está todo empañado, nadie nos vería aquí dentro»

«Lana, mejor no tentar a Murphy»

«¡Está bien, dama de hierro!» la miré curiosa

Lana regresó a su asiento. Cogió su sujetador y comenzó a ponérselo. Yo ajusté la camisa dentro de los pantalones.

«¿Dama de hierro?» pregunté

«Sí…» ella rio

«¿Qué es eso?» pregunté mientras me abrochaba la camisa

«Nada. Otro día te lo cuento…»

«Lana, Lana…No voy a cobrarme esa explicación ahora porque creo que es mejor que salgamos de aquí y vayamos a un sitio más seguro. Además mi móvil no ha dejado de sonar desde que salimos de la convención» saqué el aparato de mi bolsillo trasero.

Tony. Tony llamó. Tony mandó un mensaje. Tony dejó mensaje de voz. Tony mandó un email. ¡Ah! Julia, mi hermanita también llamó.

«¡Pesado!» rezongué en voz alta

«¿Qué pasa, Jen?»

«Mi agente…¡Un pesado!»

«Calma. Solo debe estar preocupado. ¿Vamos?»

«Después resuelvo esto. Vamos, sí, pero, ¿a dónde señorita Parrilla?»

«¿Quieres tomar un café?»

«A ti no te gusta el café» ella sonrió

«Pero a ti sí»

«Está bien. Tomamos un café y después nos vamos a mi casa, ¿te parece?»

«Hm…¿Ya me estás proponiendo pasar una noche juntas, Morrison?»

«¡No solo una! ¡Todas!»

Conduje tranquilamente hasta la cafetería a la que suelo ir por las mañanas. Lana mantuvo sus manos en mis piernas durante todo el trayecto. En aquel momento pude imaginarme cómo sería la vida a su lado. Sonreí ante mis propios pensamientos.

Nos dirigimos hasta la barra de la cafetería bajo la mirada de las personas que allí estaban. Me sentí algo incómoda. Nunca había pasado por eso en ese sitio tan familiar. No cogí las manos de Lana y ella pareció estar de acuerdo. No quería llamar todavía más la atención.

Pedía mi café de siempre y Lana me sorprendió al pedir un té con leche caliente.

Nos sentamos en una mesa apartada. Saqué el móvil del bolsillo, decidí que ya era hora de apechugar con las consecuencias de mis acciones.

Julia. Marcar.

«Lana, voy a llamar a mi hermana. Solo un minuto»

«¡Jennifer! ¡Qué pasa contigo!» Julia no sonaba para nada  como la chica tranquila que yo conocía

«Hola, Julia. ¡Conmigo está todo bien, gracias por preguntar!»

«¡Aj! ¡Déjate de tonterías! ¿Dónde estás? Tony está desesperado buscándote. Y yo estoy en la puerta de tu edificio hace…ahhh…desde hace dos horas»

«Estás en…» _“¡Mierda!”_ Ahora me acordé de que había llamado a Julia para que pasara el fin de semana conmigo, prefería hablar con ella en persona.

«¡Jennifer! ¿Estás loca? ¿Te olvidaste de mí? He dejado todas mis cosas en Los Ángeles para venir a hablar contigo…»

«No, Julia. ¡Perdona! Solo estoy un poco atrasada. Te veo en diez minutos»

«¡Jen…espera!» me cortó antes de que colgara «¿Qué está pasando? Tony me llamó y me dijo que estás muy diferente…¿Debo prepararme para alguna sorpresa? Porque yo no sé cómo reaccionar a las sorpresas, así que es mejor que me digas con qué voy a encontrarme» Yo reí

«¡Julia, estate tranquila! No estoy tan diferente…Pero sí, ¡tendrás una sorpresa!» Miré a la sorpresa que tenía delante y sonreí «Espérame ahí»

«¡Ok! Entonces, ven rápido. ¡Me estoy congelando en el coche!»

Me sentí horrible por haberme olvidado de mi hermana. Sé que no es fácil dejarlo todo y volar hasta Vancouver.

«¿Puedo saber qué está pasando?»

«¡Vamos! ¡Tengo que ir a casa! ¡Vas a conocer a mi hermana!» dije sinceramente feliz y tranquila

«¿Qué?»

«¡Lo que has oído! Vamos, ven. La he dejado a la pobre esperando dos horas, no puede hacerla esperar más»

«Jennifer…Yo puedo irme a mi casa y así las dos habláis…No sé si debo ir…»

«¡Claro que debes venir! ¡Serás el tema de conversación! ¡Vamos rápido!»

Agarré la mano de Lana y la arrastré afuera de la cafetería. No me importaba si estaba llamando la atención de las personas. El viento era bastante frío, y antes de entrar en el coche, abracé a Lana.

«Todo va a ir bien. Mi hermana es buena gente. Un poco temperamental a veces, pero buena»

«Entonces, ¿debo asumir que ese comportamiento es de familia, Morrison?»

«¿Qué estás diciendo, Parrilla?»

«Esa montaña rusa de emociones…ora detestas a una persona, ora estás locamente enamorada…» ella rio mientras yo todavía la abrazaba

«Ah, señora Parrilla, ¿usted no cambia, eh? ¿Sigue pensando que el mundo gira alrededor de su ombligo?» bromeé deliberadamente

«Morrison, como ya dije la otra vez, el mundo no gira alrededor de mi ombligo. Pero hoy, he demostrado, una vez más, cuanto gira tu mundo a mi alrededor…»

«No voy a discutir contigo aquí porque hace mucho frío y tenemos a una persona esperándonos en la puerta de mi casa»

«¡No vas a discutir porque no tienes argumentos, esa es la verdad, señora enamorada!»

«¿Acaso soy la única que anda por ahí con una sonrisa boba estampada en la cara?»

«¡De ninguna manera!»

Las dos reímos y yo abrí la puerta para ella. “ _¡Cielos, necesito calmar mi corazón cuando estemos cerca, si no, no sé lo que va a pasar!”_

De camino a mi casa, me puse algo nerviosa por lo que Julia diría al saber lo que había hecho…Tranquilicé mi corazón cuando vi a la mujer que estaba a mi lado. Apoyé mi mano derecha en su pierna mientras conducía. Era imposible que no comprendiera.

 


	10. Julia

**(LP)**

Vi un coche estacionado en una zona de prohibido aparcar en la puerta del edificio de Jennifer. Solo podía ser Julia. Su hermana pequeña.

Estaba muerta de miedo por conocerla. No exactamente por conocer a la mujer, sino sí de asumir lo que sentíamos delante de ella.

Jennifer no se hacía una idea del drama que la familia solía montar, no quería verla con el corazón partido.

Cuando pasamos cerca del coche, Jennifer tocó la pita para llamar la atención. La mujer abrió la ventana y comprobó que era Jennifer.

Buscamos un aparcamiento cercano. Jen hizo el camino rezongando sobre la falta de aparcamientos en la calle. Yo reí bajito.

«¡Julia! ¡Qué ganas de verte! ¡Gracias por haber venido!» dijo ella abrazando a su hermana.

Julia es muy bonita. No como Jennifer. Pero aun así, tenía una piel perfecta, y su cabello rizado, rubio oscuro, le caía sobre los hombros. Era delgada como la hermana, pero no tenía unos músculos a la vista.

«¡Jen, joder! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¡Me estoy congelando aquí fuera y no conozco nada de Vancouver!»

«¡Ay, lo sé! ¡Discúlpame! ¡Subamos y te lo cuento todo!»

Me quedé quieta, esperando que Jennifer me presentase a su hermana. No sucedió.

«¡Entra, Julia! ¡Te voy a preparar un café!»

_“Claro, el gusto por el café es de familia”_

Jennifer nos dejó a solas en el centro del salón.

«¡Hola, Lana!» me dijo ella. Por lo visto, por lo menos de nombre, conocía a los compañeros de su hermana.

«¡Hola, Julia! ¿Qué tal el viaje?»

«Todo bien. No esperaba este frío aquí en Vancouver, ni tener que estar esperando dos horas, pero por lo demás, ok»

Quería meter mi cabeza en un agujero en el suelo.

«¡Lo siento mucho! Las cosas se complicaron un poco y acabamos tardando más de lo previsto en la convención…» intenté explicar.

«Lana…Necesito hablar contigo…»

Mis ojos saltaron.

«Mi hermana…Ella…ella no…ella no es lesbiana, ¿ok? Quiero decir, ¡ella no va a ser lesbiana!»

«¿Disculpa?»

«Lana, ¡sé por qué me ha llamado! Claro que ella no se imagina que yo lo sé.  Solo que yo no sabía quién era la susodicha…Bien…Viéndote aquí…y ella con ese esmoquin ridículo…¡No me quedan más dudas!»

«¡Julia! Creo que deberías esperar a que Jennifer regrese y hablar con ella de eso»

«¡Está bien! Sé que no es tu culpa lo que pasa en la cabeza de mi hermana…Pero tengo que decirte que sea lo que sea que estáis haciendo, tiene que acabar. Mi familia y yo no hemos trabajado todo este tiempo para que ella ahora viva esto»

Mi corazón latió fuerte en mi pecho. Dios. Sentí mi cuerpo ardiendo. No quería que Jennifer supiese nada de esto.

Ella no merece tener que enfrentarse también a la familia

«Las decisiones de su vida no me pertenecen ni a mí ni a ti, Julia. Solo a ella»

«Pero tú no vas a querer estar a su lado cuando su carrera acabe por culpa de una aventura, ¿verdad? Así que, sus decisiones han de ser evaluadas, sí» Julia me enfrentaba con la mirada. Yo no esperaba que fuese de otra manera.

«¡Estaré a su lado donde sea que ella esté!» respondí con convicción

«Querida, tu carrera tampoco va a durar mucho si continúas con esta aventura…No es ningún secreto que volviste loca a tu ex hasta que se tuvo que marchar a París»

Quería lanzarme a su cuello. Me controlé. _“¡Quién se cree que es para hablar de mi vida de esa manera! ¡Como mínimo ha leído las revistas que los buitres han escrito!”_

«Aunque tenga que mudarme para Vancouver, me certificaré de que se aleje lo más posible de ti»

Jennifer llegó con el café en el momento exacto en que la conversación podría adquirir otro rumbo.

Me tragué el llanto. No podía derrumbarme en ese momento.

«Julia, sé que ya conoces a Lana» la mujer asintió.

«¡Lana, esta es mi bebé, mi hermanita favorita!»

«Hemos estado charlando un poco mientras preparabas el café» le sonreí

«Espero que os caigáis bien. No podría ni imaginar el infierno que sería si no fuera así»

Tragué en seco. Noté que Julia desviaba la mirada. Jennifer servía el café.

«Claro, Jen. ¡Lana debe ser una persona genial!» respondió

_“¡Buf! Persona genial…¡Dile también que crees que mi ex huyó de mí!»_

«Lana, ¿quieres té?» Jennifer me preguntó «No le gusta el café, ¿te lo puedes creer?» le comentó a la hermana

«Estoy bien, gracias» respondí

Nos quedamos en silencio. Las dos bebían sus cafés. Noté que Jennifer se esforzaba para reunir el valor.

«Julia, necesitaba que vinieras personalmente a conocer a Lana…» ella respiró «…que ahora es una persona muy importante para mí…» respiró y se tomó un sorbo de café

Julia no reaccionó. No cambió su expresión.

«Jen, ¡déjalo! Ya entendí…» ella sonrió

«¿Cómo que ya entendiste?»

«Ah, Jen…Venga ya, no es tan complicado unir los puntos…»

«¿De qué estás hablando?»

Sabía cuál sería la conversación y me mantuve callada.

«Hermana, desde que somos pequeñas nos contamos todo. ¡Siempre lo he sabido! Solo esperaba que tú lo descubrieses…» sonrió «Tony me llamó diciéndome que estabas diferente…» Julia hablaba tranquilamente «Mientras esperaba en el coche, busqué algunas noticias de la convención donde estabais. Y de ahí aparecéis juntas. No es difícil darse cuenta»

Mi mandíbula se había caído al suelo. ¡Aquella mujer era una hipócrita! Nada de eso era lo que me había contado a mí.

«Y entonces, ¿para ti todo está bien?» preguntó Jennifer

«¡Si tú estás feliz, yo estoy feliz! Pero, ¡mantén la noticia lejos de los oídos de papá!»

«¡Ay, Julia, gracias!» Jennifer y Julia se abrazaron. Julia me miró por encima de los hombros de la hermana. Yo desvié la mirada.

Mi dolor de cabeza volvió.

«Ahora, venga, llama a Tony, que el pobre está desesperado»

«Ok, Julia, voy a hacer eso. Con permiso, chicas»

Antes de marcharse, ella rozó sus labios con los míos, haciéndome sonrojar. Julia desvió la mirada. Al ver mi sorpresa ante su osadía, Jennifer me guiñó un ojo, sin que la hermana lo viese. Entendía que quería decirme que todo estaba bien.

Lo que ella no sabía era el tamaño del problema al que tendría que enfrentarse.

«¿Viste, Lana? Así es como se consiguen las cosas con mi hermana. ¡De manera dulce y amable verá lo que es mejor para ella!»

«Julia, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto? ¡Jennifer confía en ti!»

«Porque la quiero. Y no voy a dejar que se hunda en el pozo contigo a su lado»

«No sabes nada de mi vida y mucho menos entiendes lo que estamos viviendo»

«Sé lo suficiente. No es que no me gustes, realmente no te conozco. Pero no voy a dejar que expongas a mi hermana de esa manera»

«Ah, ¿y qué sugieres?»

«Sugiero que pase más tiempo con personas que se preocupan por ella. Que la hagan olvidar esta aventura…»

«No es tan sencillo…ella puede olvidar esta aventura, pero vendrán otras»

«¡Claro que no! ¡Nada de esto pasará si se casa con un hombre!»

Reí. De los nervios, pero reí.

«¿Crees que casarse con una persona del sexo opuesto nos hace menos gays?» arqueé mi ceja. Sé que soné hipócrita, pero era la verdad.

«¡No todas las personas son como tú, Lana! ¡Ella se casará porque encontrará a un hombre al que amar y que la ame a su vez! ¡Puedes apostar!»

«¡Yo no apostaría por eso, Julia!»

«¡No me importa! Tony ya me alertó con respecto a ti. Ya hemos decidido qué hacer de aquí en adelante, y espero sinceramente que te apartes de Jennifer»

«¿Si no, qué?»

«¡Si no, las cosas se te pondrán feas, Lana Parrilla!

No podía seguir aguantando aquella conversación. Era patético y doloroso quedarme ahí oyendo hablar a esa mujer.

Pedí permiso y fui al baño. En el camino escuché a Jennifer hablar por el móvil con su agente.

Intenté no escuchar la conversación. Pero fue inevitable.

_«¡No, Tony!»_

_«¡Sé lo que quiero!»_

_«¡No colmes más mi paciencia!»_

_«¡Estoy locamente enamorada, sí!»_

_«¡Te equivocas, mi hermana está contenta de la noticia!»_

_«¡No! ¡Claro que no!»_

_«No voy a buscar ayuda porque estoy GENIAL!»_

_«¿Sabes una cosa? ¡Déjame en paz!»_

_«¡No, todavía no te estoy despidiendo!_

Me metí en el baño y cuando salí, Jennifer ya estaba en la sala acompañada de la hermana. Ella estiró los brazos para que yo compartiese el sillón con ella. Me senté en su regazo y ella me envolvió en un cálido abrazo. Era lo que yo necesitaba.

«¿Todo bien, Jen?»

«Más o menos…Tony…Se preocupa demasiado, solo eso…»

Ella tenía la mirada baja. Levanté su mentón obligándola a que me mirase.

«¿Quieres que me vaya y así puedes pensar?»

«No sé…»

Julia solo me observaba atenta.

«Todo bien, puedo llamar un taxi e ir a casa»

_“¡Quiero quedarme!”_

«¡Lana, no! ¡No quiero quedarme sola!»

«¡Aprovecha a tu hermana, no estarás sola!»

_“Mejor que sea así…”_

Me separé de su cálido cuerpo y fui a llamar a un taxi.

«Espera…» me llamó «¿Vas a volver?»

No tenía respuesta para esa pregunta. Pero dejé que mi corazón hablara por mí.

«¡Claro! ¡Siempre regresaré a ti!»

La dejé. Pero una vez más la dejé.

 

 

 


	11. El plan

**(Ginny)**

«¡Josh! ¡Oliver! ¡Tráemelo, por favor!» grité desde la cocina al oír a mi hijo llorar en el cuarto.

Esa semana estaba siendo una condenada carrera. Estaba hasta arriba con textos que aprender, la familia de Josh de visita y mi madre con algunos problemas de salud, y se encontraba hospitalizada. Para empeorarlo todo, la niñera de Oliver estaba de vacaciones. ¡Quería morir!

Mientras estaba dándole el pecho a mi hijo, Josh nos observaba con amor. Me sentí completa. Siempre quise tener mi propia familia. Y esta era exactamente como la soñé.

«¡Te amo, Josh!» realmente amo a este hombre

«¡Oh, Ginny! ¡Yo también te amo!»

«Sé que esta semana es un caos, pero cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad, ¿qué te parece si nos escapamos a nuestro rinconcito?»

«¡Creo que es una gran idea, esposa!»

Nuestro rinconcito era como llamábamos a nuestra casa de campo. Un chalé, para ser sinceros. Pequeño y acogedor. Fue nuestra primera adquisición como pareja. Lo compramos cuando aún queríamos esconder nuestra relación a los medios. Es un óptimo refugio. ¡No se necesita salir de la casa para nada!

Rodeada de árboles, cascadas y montañas. Dentro de la casa hay una chimenea para calentar los inviernos. Lo mejor: queda cerca de los estudios y lejos de la agitación de la ciudad.

«Ginny, estoy preocupado por Jennifer» dijo mi marido rascándose la cabeza

«Lo sé, amor, yo también lo estoy por Lana»

«Hace un mes que todo pasó y solo se han vuelto a hablar lo necesario»

«¡Es horrible! Pero no consigo imaginar por lo que han pasado en este tiempo…»

«Ya. Me gustaría tanto poder hacer algo, Ginny»

«Si la dama de hierro hubiese dicho algo, tal vez hubieras podido ayudarla un poco más» dije irritada “ _¡Era Jennifer, siempre!”_

«¡Pero esta vez fue Lana la que retrocedió, Ginny! ¡Admite que ha sido una cobarde!»

«Lo sé…» Bajé la cabeza y coloqué a Oliver en el otro pecho «Pero ella tuvo un motivo»

«Ah, Ginny, Perdóname, pero tener miedo de la familia de Jennifer no es un motivo. Además, no creo que Julia haya sido tan intransigente como ella te contó, la conozco, es una buena chica»

«Josh, y yo conozco a Lana, sé que es verdad. El motivo para alejarse no fueron solo las amenazas de Julia»

«Entonces, ¿qué más?»

«¡Oh, Josh! Fred continúa chantajeándola…Lo que la prensa publicó después de la convención…todo el mundo acusó a Lana, como si ella hubiese hecho todo sola»

«Amor, Jennifer intentó hablar con los medios millones de veces…»

«¿Y tú crees que sería fácil para Lana enfrentarse a Jennifer delante del resto del mundo? ¡Está enamorada, Josh! ¡No entiendes nada!» me irrité con mi marido «Solo ves el lado de la dama de hierro y  ella ni siquiera te habla de lo que siente»

«Amor, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Conozco a Jen. Sé que también ella está pasando por una pesadilla»

«¿Sabes? Creí que sería genial tener otra pareja en el elenco, pero todo ha sido una gran mierda» tapé mi boca con mis manos «Disculpa Oliver, no escuches a mamá»

«Si pudiéramos hacer algo por ellas…»

Josh me dio una idea brillante. Claro que podríamos hacer algo por ellas. No aguantaba más ver a mi amiga en el fondo del pozo. Vivía llorando por las esquinas, no se parecía en nada a la Lana Parrilla-latina-corazón caliente que conocíamos.

Le expliqué lo que deberíamos hacer. A pesar de que Josh no tenía mucha fe en mi plan, acabó aceptando por no habérsele ocurrido otro mejor.

Desde que ellas se habían separado, o mejor, desde que Lana nunca regresó con Jennifer, las cosas estaban muy mal entre ellas, lo que afectó directamente al clima en las grabaciones.

Aun siendo ambas muy profesionales, aquella tensión no dejaba a nadie tranquilo. Hasta los extras se sentían perdidos en presencia de ellas.

Martin, nuestro director, siempre se volvía un manojo de nervios cuando estaban ellas. Las escenas muy pocas veces quedaban de su agrado y el mal humor planeaba sobre todos nosotros. Todo comenzaba de nuevo. Y de nuevo, era un estrés diario.

Emilie y Bob ya no hablaban con ellas. ¡Estaban hartos! Huían de las preguntas de los medios como el diablo huye de la cruz.

Jared, pobre. Era bombardeado en las redes sociales hasta que sus padres le prohibieron entrar sin la supervisión de un adulto. ¡Todo era un infierno!

Colin se separó completamente de nosotros. Ya no salía con nosotros porque no quería ver su nombre envuelto en los rumores, yo lo entendía.

Sean se lo tomó todo a broma y continuó coqueteando con Lana delante y detrás de las cámaras, poniendo a la dama de hierro aún más enfadada. No era novedad para nadie que Sean sentía una debilidad por Lana, y las cosas se complicaron bastante después de que sus personajes se volvieron pareja. ¡Pobre de mi amiga!

Adam no daba la cara en los estudios, estaba informado de las novedades y no quería que su proceso creativo se viera afectado con la vida personal de los actores. Como resultado, no sabíamos cómo se desarrollaría la historia de la serie, cosa que dificultaba nuestra creación y el desarrollo de estos personajes tan complejos.

Trabajar se convirtió en un infierno. Si antes era divertido ver a todas esas personas, ahora era agotador y yo quería vacaciones lo antes posible.

El cumpleaños de Josh estaba cerca. Mi plan es hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños, así, podría unir a todo el mundo de nuevo. Y claro, nuestro objetivo final, sería devolver a Lana a Jennifer, o a Jennifer a Lana, da igual. Así la paz regresaría a la ABC.

La noticia de la fiesta de Josh corrió más rápido de lo esperado. Quedamos muy satisfechos con la repercusión y la confirmación de asistencia que recibimos. Excepto la de nuestros objetivos. Pero aún teníamos tiempo para hacerlas aparecer.

Esa tarde estaba acabando mis grabaciones cuando vi a Fred parado en la puerta de los estudios. Desde que amenazó a Jennifer de muerte, se le prohibió entrar en cualquier zona de la ABC. Cosa que había logrado Tony, o eso me contó Josh.

Me escondí entre un árbol y mi coche, todavía dentro del aparcamiento, y lo observé, desde la distancia, unos minutos. _“¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?”_

Fred estaba bien vestido. Su coche rojo italiano llamaba la atención de quien pasase por allí y parecía que le gustaba esa exhibición barata.

Se alisó la ropa. Miró el reloj. Esperó unos minutos, y finalmente cogió su móvil. Estaba hablando con alguien.

Pocos minutos después, divisé a Lana caminando en su dirección. Pensé en impedírselo, pero quería ver lo que haría sin que yo me entrometiese.

Ella estaba firme y tenía una mirada furiosa.

Lana no llegó a atravesar la puerta. Se dirigió a la garita, habló con el guardia de seguridad y pidió que sacase a Fred de allí.

Antes de irse, dijo, de forma exaltada, algo a Fred. No conseguí escucharla.

Finalmente él entró en el coche y se marchó rezongando enfadado.

Mi amiga caminaba de regreso, y pensé que era un buen momento para que hablásemos.

«¡Lana!» la llamé

Apresé mis pasos y llegué hasta ella. La envolví en mis brazos y le di un fraternal abrazo.

«Ginny, ¿no te habías ido?»

«Eh…lo estaba haciendo, pero vi a Fred ahí parado y no tuve el coraje de salir»

«¡No te iba a hacer nada! ¡Quédate tranquila!»

«Lo sé, Lana. Pero me preguntaba qué estaría haciendo aquí»

Esperé a que ella me respondiese algo. Se calló. Mi amiga se quedó turbada.

«¡Por lo menos, ya se fue!» Sonreí débilmente «Lana, ¿vienes a la fiesta de Josh?»

«Creo que no. Lo siento mucho, Ginny. Pero últimamente estoy muy cansada y además, Jennifer es la mejor amiga de Josh, no estaría bien que apareciera yo por allí…»

«¡Nada de eso! ¡Jennifer no va a ir a la fiesta!» mentí descaradamente

«¿No? ¿Por qué? ¿Está bien?»

Pobre amiga mía. Pero era por su bien.

«No sé si ella está bien, Lana…Pero sé que tú no lo estás. Y necesitas salir un poco de casa»

«No sería justo que yo me airease la cabeza y la dejase sufriendo con todo…Lo peor es saber que todo es mi culpa, Ginny»

«Eh, eh, eh. ¡No tienes culpa de nada! ¡Pero ahora, para delante! Eres una mujer hermosa y ahora estás soltera. Vamos, venga. Por favor»

«Gennifer, ¡no me hagas esto!»

«Por mí, Lana…»

Ella respiró profundamente. Arqueó su ceja y me sonrió.

«¿Qué quiere Josh por su cumpleaños?»

«¡Nada, Lana! ¡Solo quiere que tú estés allí!»

«Está bien. Entonces, estaré»

_“Espero que Josh haya podido convencer a la dama de hierro”_

¡No veía la hora de recibir la invitación para ser madrina en su boda!

 

Estaba tan nerviosa que me olvidé completamente que todavía no le había comprado el regalo a mi marido.

Era frustrante no saber que regalarle.

Acabé comprando, on line, una mesa de billar para poner en el sótano de la casa. Josh adora este tipo de cosas, y con seguridad le gustaría el regalo y yo me habré ganado más puntos. Me convencí de que por él valdría la pena el sacrificio.

Aproveché que tenía el ordenador encendido y decidí mirar las noticias de Lana y Jennifer del último mes.

**_“¿Las estrellas de la serie OUAT mantiene un romance? ¿Qué quiso decir la actriz Jennifer Morrison cuando dijo que asumía parte de culpa de la separación de Lana?”_ **

**_¿Lana sedujo a JMo? ¡Es lo que están comentando!”_ **

**_“¡Amor de cuento de hadas! ¡Lana saca a JMo del armario!”_ **

**_“El marido de Lana dice que se ha sentido engañado todos estos años”_ **

  * **_¡Billonario de Vancouver, ex de Lana, está destrozado y le desea suerte a su ex!_** **_¡Qué amable!”_**



**_“JMo es vista llevando un esmoquin masculino por petición de su compañera de trabajo!”_ **

Aquello era horrible. Las noticias eran de una exageración sin tamaño. Nadie asumió nada y los medios las trataban como pareja, y a Fred como víctima.

«¿Amor?» la voz de Josh detrás de mí interrumpió mis búsquedas.

«¡Hola, bebé!» Me saludó con un piquito en los labios. «¿Cómo fue tu día con Oliver?»

«Fuimos a pasear al parque. Cominos en una barraca que había por allí. Lo he dejado con mi madre, ¿ y adivina? ¡Fui hasta la casa de Jen!»

«¿Y?» “ _¡Que vengan buenas noticias, por favor, por favor, por favor”!_

«Bueno, ¡va a venir! Pero no me condenes…Tuve que mentirle. Le dije que Lana no venía»

«¡Joder!»

«¿Qué pasa, amor?»

«¡Hice lo mismo con Lana! Lana también viene. Pero, también lo dije que Jennifer no iba a venir»

Nos reímos de nuestro infantilismo.

«¡Mejor así, la sorpresa sería mayor!»

«¡Así lo espero, Josh! Las noticias que hay por Internet no les son nada favorables»

«¡Olvídate de eso! ¡Todo va a salir bien!»

«¡Ah! Creo que Fred anda persiguiendo a Lana…»

«¿En serio? ¿Ella lo sabe?»

«¡No lo sé exactamente, pero vamos a centrarnos en la misión madrina de boda!»

«¿Cómo?»

«Cuando todo esto acabe, y ellas estén juntas y felices, ¿quién crees que será la madrina de la boda de Lana?» puse una gran sonrisa y me señalé a mí misma «¡Yo! ¡Y sabes cuánto adoro ser madrina de bodas!»

«¡Mientras yo sea el padrino de Jen, por mí, está bien!»

Nos reímos de los planes en los que habíamos envuelto a nuestras amigas.

«Ginny, ¿por qué crees que será Lana la que tendrá madrina? ¿Por qué no Jen?»

«¡Venga, Josh, por favor! ¿Quién crees que va a querer usar vestido? Piensa bien…La dama de hierro ya ha dejado claro que siente debilidad por los trajes masculinos»

«Creo que tienes razón, Ginny»

«Como siempre, Josh, como siempre…»

Mi marido me abrazó y me llevó en brazos hacia nuestro cuarto.

 


	12. La fiesta

**(JMo)**

Habían pasado 46 días.

¡46 días de tortura!

Durante la convención estuve segura de que haríamos todo lo posible para estar juntas. ¿En qué momento todo comenzó a venirse abajo?

He sufrido mucho todo este tiempo. Me he roto la cabeza pensando y todavía no he entendido por qué eligió separarse de mí.

Sabía que ese dolor no pasaría…Ya no había más duchas frías que enfriasen mi cuerpo, ni carreras que aliviasen mi alma o amigos que abrigasen mi corazón. Solo estaba ella. Y yo. Separadas.

No tenía ganas de salir. Josh insistió en que fuese a su fiesta de cumpleaños y me dejó claro que Lana no iba a estar. Bien, no había ningún motivo que me hiciera cambiar de ropa e ir a una celebración. Pero le  prometí que iría.

He comenzado a ver a una psicóloga, recomendada por mi hermana. Si Julia no estuviese a mi lado en este momento, no sé lo que habría sido de mí.

La psicóloga dice que debo buscar la felicidad más allá de Lana, pero, ¿dónde ha de estar sino a su lado?

Realmente, solo decía tonterías. Me acuerdo haber hecho terapia durante muchos años, en mi adolescencia, pero esta vez era totalmente diferente. Solo iba para pasar el tiempo y dejar a Julia feliz. Claro, Tony también insistía en que tenía que cuidar mi cabeza con un profesional. Sí, cedí a los caprichos de mi hermana y de mi agente.

Y ahora estaba a punto de ceder también a los caprichos de mi amigo. Fiesta de cumpleaños.

Sabía que no iba a haber prensa, pero los invitados publican siempre sus fotos privadas en las redes sociales, las imágenes viajan y llegar a mi página. A veces eso me irrita. No me sentía orgullosa de muchas fotos que estaban circulando por ahí, y si pudiese, haría desaparecer buena parte de ellas para no volverlas a ver. Decidí vestirme decentemente y salir finalmente  de la cama.

Falda. Blusa. Tacones. Leve maquillaje. Ok.

¿Cabellos? ¡Ah! Recogido. No tenía paciencia para elaborar un elaborado peinado.

Me tragué las ganas de volver a la cápsula en que se había convertido mi cama y mi edredón y salí en dirección a la fiesta de mi amigo.

Organizaron todo a última hora. Decidieron que el chalet era una buena elección para recibir a los invitados. Yo pienso que está muy apartado de todo, pero si ellos lo prefieren así, sería bueno respirar algo de aire fresco. Quién sabe si podría escaparme un rato de la fiesta y quedarme sola un rato en medio del bosque.

Ginny y Josh decoraron toda la casa, quedó bonito. Había camareros sirviendo canapés y bebidas. Mi copa de champán estuvo siempre llena.

Saludé a todos los invitados que conocía. Y a los que no conocía fui presentada. La música era agradable, el Dj contratado llevaba las riendas del sonido, ni muy alto ni muy bajo.

Mi amigo parecía feliz y satisfecho de verme allí. Josh se alternaba con Ginny para comprobar que yo estavuiera bien o si necesitaba algo. Pero sorprendentemente, me estaba sintiendo bien. Para ser sincera, el efecto del alcohol ayudó bastante.

No había muchos invitados. Las personas que allí estaban eran discretas y tampoco querían aparecer en los medios. Era una fiesta reservada. Me sentí aliviada por haber ido.

Sentí que el champán hizo efecto más rápido de lo que yo esperaba. Necesitaba comer algo si no quería pasarlo mal.

_“¿Dónde están aquellos canapés de queso de cabra que ahora mismo estaban por aquí?”_

El camarero terminó de llenar mi copa y decidí buscar el buffet. Estaba distraída y con los reflejos un poco alterados. No supe realmente hacía donde miraba cuando sentí un cuerpo chocar conmigo haciendo que mi copa cayera toda en mi camisa blanca.

«¡Qué mierda!» repliqué

«¡Vaya! Disculpe, yo…»

Alcé la vista al reconocer aquella voz. Aquella voz aterciopelada con la que he soñado durante 46 días. Era ella. Y ella me había acabado de derramar la bebida encima.

«¡Lana!»

«¡Oh, Jennifer! Disculpa, realmente no te vi y…»

«¡No, todo está bien!» No estaba nada bien. La falta de aire. El corazón. El cuerpo. Y las braguitas.

«¿Cómo que bien? ¡Te he mojado entera! ¡Dios mío! Debería haberme quedado en casa»

«No…» dije bajito

«¿No? ¿No, qué?»

_“¡Mierda! ¿No, qué?”_

«No me has mojado entera. Mira, solo fue la camisa. Ya se seca» respondí rápido

«De todas maneras, lo siento mucho. Creo que ni debo quedarme aquí…»

«¡Lana, para!» agarré su brazo

«No quiero estropear tu noche, más de lo que ya la estoy estropeando» señaló para mi ropa húmeda

«No has estropeado mi noche, pero lo harás si sales por aquella puerta»

«¿Me estás diciendo que me quede?»

«Ginny se va a enfadar si te marchas de esta manera…»

«¡Ah, sí! Ginny…»

«Lana, no fue lo que quise decir. Lo sabes, nosotras…»

«Entiendo, Jennifer. No tienes que explicarme nada»

«¡No! ¡Deja ya eso! Además, realmente quiero hablar contigo, ¿podemos?»

«¿Estás segura, Jen? No quiero meterme en tu vida, y…estropearlo todo»

«Vete a saludar a la gente, yo te espero fuera, así podemos estar solas»

«Está bien»

Sentía pánico. La bebida me dio valor, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que le diría.

No cabía en mí de gozo. Ver a Lana Parrilla en la fiesta era un sueño. Estaba todavía más bella y olía más bien que la última vez. Me esforcé en recordar la ropa que había visto hacía cinco minutos, pero no lo conseguí. Estaba completamente bebida.

Solo recordé que su cuerpo lucía perfecto dentro de esas prendas.

En aquel corto diálogo, me di cuenta de que ella ya no era la mujer fuerte que me folló en el ascensor. Era una niña arrinconada con miedo.

Quería poder haber estado a su lado estos últimos 46 días y haberle mostrado lo dispuesta que estoy a enfrentarme a todo. Mostrarle cuán grande es el  amor que siento. Pero ella interrumpió pronto mis intenciones.

Llené una vez más mi copa. Miré alrededor y no había nadie cerca, así que cogí  dos botellas de champan que estaban dentro de una hielera. Me dirigí  hacia fuera.

El jardín estaba en silencio y podía oír mi corazón resonando por encima de los árboles que allí había. Estaba nerviosa.

Caminé de un lado a otro sin parar. Intenté formular lo que quería decirle, pero nada vino. O vinieron pensamientos aleatorios que no conseguía unir en algo coherente. Aproveché y agradecí a Dios por haber aceptado la invitación de Josh.

«¿Jen?»

Me giré. Allí estaba ella. Finalmente me acordé, sus prendas eran  blancas como la nieve. Parecía una frágil muñeca de porcelana, allí parada, mirándome.

Inmediatamente los malos pensamientos se esfumaron, dejándome solo la certeza de que ella era lo que yo quería. Para siempre.

Estaba decidida a dejar la terapia. Despedir a Tony. Cambiar de profesión. Fuese lo que fuese. Pero no iba a perder de vista a esa mujer. Nunca más.

«¡Hola!» respondí haciendo señal con las manos para que se acercara.

Ella se acercó casi corriendo y me envolvió en un abrazo. Besé su cabeza. Nos quedamos así por un buen rato.

«Ginny me dijo que no ibas a estar»

«Josh me dijo lo mismo de ti» sonreí imaginando el plan de nuestros amigos.

«Jen, no sé por dónde comenzar a explicarme»

«¿Qué tal si me explicas lo que ocurrió el día de la convención? Estaba todo bien, y de repente, quisiste marcharte y nunca más volviste. Nunca más atendiste mis llamadas, me evitabas en el estudio…»

«Creí que no merecías pasar por todo aquello»

«¿Qué es todo aquello, Lana?»

«La presión de tu agente solo es la punta del iceberg. Lo peor todavía tendría que venir»

«¿Qué sabes de la presión de mi agente, Lana? Nunca te conté nada de eso»

«No fue necesario. Os escuché hablando por teléfono»

«Si él fue el que hizo que te marcharas, mañana mismo está despedido»

«No fue solo Tony, Jen»

La miré sorprendida.

«Aquella noche, en tu casa, además de haberte oído hablar con tu agente, tu hermana…»

«¿Qué hizo Julia?»

«¡Calma! Tal vez no te sea tan fácil de escuchar, Jen…»

«Vamos, Lana…¡Habla de una vez»

«Tu hermana también me dijo algunas cosas»

«Te avisé de que era temperamental. Pero aprenderás a lidiar con eso. Ella solo debe haber sentido celos…»

«No, Jen…Julia no siente celos. Tu hermana no está dispuesta a respetar tus decisiones. Me amenazó. Si yo no me iba por las buenas, me arrancaría de ahí con el resto de tu familia, y entonces sí, tú ibas a detestarme»

«¡Ella no haría algo así! No puede ser»

No podía creer lo que Lana me estaba contando. Julia haría cualquier cosa por verme feliz. Hablamos innumerables veces de lo ocurrido, ella sabe cuánto estoy sufriendo. Julia me ha ayudado a superarlo. Ha hecho lo posible por apoyarme y aconsejarme, y ella no me contó esa conversación mantenida con Lana. Lana debe haber entendido mal.

«En estos 46 días, ¿acaso Julia te ha pedido que me busques o que me preguntes lo que ha pasado?»

«¿También sabes cuántos días hemos estado separadas?»

«Sé hasta las horas…»

Ahí se había marcado un punto. Julia nunca me aconsejó hablar con Lana. Todas las veces que intenté ir detrás de Lana, Julia se enfadó. Y me mandó a una psicóloga que ha hecho todo lo posible para que olvide mis sentimientos.

No tuve fuerzas para mantenerme en pie. Busqué apoyo en un árbol cercano y me senté en el suelo deslizando mi cuerpo por el tronco.

Bajé mi cabeza y hundí mi rostro en mis manos. _“¿Cómo no me di cuenta?”_

«¡Hey, no te pongas así, Jen!»  Lana se arrodilló a  mi lado, apoyando su mano en mi hombro.

«¡Mi hermana me ha engañado todo este tiempo, Lana! Me ha hecho ir de nuevo a terapia. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo pasó para que la última vez me dieran el alta?»

Lana rio

«¿De qué te ríes?»

«Pensaba que la dama de hierro no aceptaba hacer terapia y mucho menos que se confesase en público»

Aquello me llamó la atención, no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba.

«A ver, ya me has llamado así alguna vez, ¿qué significa?»

«¡Si te lo cuento, tendría que matarte!»

Las dos reímos. Anoté mentalmente que tendría que descubrir que significaba ese mote.

Abrí la botella de champán y tomé un buche para celebrar la preocupación que mi querida hermana tiene por mí. Bebí de la propia botella, lancé mi copa a lo lejos y me quedé satisfecha al oír cómo se rompía en pedazos en algún sitio. Como mi corazón.

Le pasé la botella a Lana, que,  sin ceremonias, repitió lo que yo había hecho. Nos quedamos un largo tiempo en silencio, admirando el paisaje y escuchando el sonido de la cascada en algún lugar por allí cerca. Me di cuenta de que habíamos acabado con las dos botellas.

«¿Y ahora?» pregunté

«¿Qué quieres hacer?»

Tuve una idea. Bajo los efectos del alcohol, tuve valor para ponerla en práctica.

«¡Pásame tus zapatos!»

Sabía que ella no aceptaría si se lo contaba, así que corrí lejos de la casa arrastrándola conmigo por el brazo.

Estábamos riendo mientas corríamos descalzas por medio del bosque.

«¿A dónde vamos, Jennifer?»

«A buscar una cosa»

«Si supiese que estamos buscando, te podría ayudar a encontrarla»

«¡No es necesario!»

Me estaba guiando por el sonido del agua. Cuando más próximo era el sonido del agua cayendo, más cerca estábamos del lugar al que quería llegar.

Después de unos dos minutos corriendo entre los árboles, finalmente encontré la cascada.

_“¡Qué lugar maravilloso! ¡Perfecto!”_

«¡Jennifer, no!»

«¿Por qué no Lana? ¡Vamos!»

Me quité mi blusa y mi falda de un tirón y las coloqué al lado de nuestros zapatos en la tierra.

Ella se quedó mirando mi cuerpo. Subió su mirada y encontró mis ojos que le pedían que me acompañase.

«¡Venga, rápido, hace frío!»

«Y si hace frío, ¿por qué crees que debería quitarme la ropa y entrar en esa agua helada?»

«Porque la única manera de calentar un cuerpo frío es con otro cuerpo desnudo abrazándolo»

Ella arqueó una ceja, mirándome y yo me separé de ella, y sin desviar la morada, metí mis pies en el agua.

«¿Me vas a dejar morir congelada aun sabiendo que eres la única que me puedes salvar?»

Finalmente se quitó su vestido y corrió a mi encuentro.

La envolví en mis brazos y  pegué mi cuerpo al de ella. Lana estaba helada. La levanté en brazos y ella pasó las piernas alrededor de mi cintura, cerrando sus brazos detrás de mi cuello. Sentía la falta de su cuerpo pegado al mío.

Caminé hacia dentro de agua con ella en mis brazos hasta donde hacia pie. Sentí todo mi cuerpo enfriarse ante el toque del agua helada. Pero en segundos ya estaba caliente de nuevo.

El paisaje no podría ser más romántico. Estar con ella era todo lo que yo necesitaba. Aunque solo fuera esa noche. Aunque solo fuera ese minuto.

Nuestras cabezas estaban pegadas. No había nada que separase mi cuerpo del de ella, y nadie que pudiese impedírnoslo.

Sus ojos almendrados miraban los míos. Su nariz tocó la mía suavemente en una agradable caricia y ella cerró los ojos. Yo seguí admirando su belleza bajo la luz de la luna llena. No quería cerrar mis ojos y perder aquel momento, simplemente por miedo a que acabase.

Su boca estaba entreabierta, y su respiración era suave.

«Querría tanto besarte ahora…» me dijo

«Nadie te lo está impidiendo» susurré

Solo dejamos que el balanceo del agua aproximase nuestros labios. Lana me apretó fuerte contra ella, estrechando aún más sus brazos en mi cuello y sus piernas en mi cintura. Yo abrí mi boca y dejé que su lengua entrara y se encontrase con la mía.

 


	13. La cascada

**(LP)**

El agua helada cubría nuestros cuerpos y Jennifer tenía razón, estaba más caliente ahí que afuera.

Sé qué me estaba hundiendo en problemas hasta el cuello al entregarme de esa manera a ella. Sentí tanta falta de Jennifer. Era algo casi inhumano. Fue inevitable.

Jennifer todavía tenía olor a café, incluso embriagada de champán, el aroma a café que exhalaba su piel era distintivo. Mi corazón habló más alto y entonces decidí dale a mi cuerpo lo que venía pidiendo desde hacía 46 días.

Mis manos se deslizaron hasta su larga cola de caballo. Solté sus rizos rubios y rebeldes. Adoraba su belleza salvaje con la mirada de una niña.

Sus manos agarraron con urgencia mis nalgas. Sabía exactamente cómo se sentía porque yo no estaba diferente.

Estaba un poco alterada por el alcohol, como ella, así que no pasó mucho tiempo para que nos engancháramos sin pudor alguno. Olvidamos completamente las complicaciones que había detrás de nuestra historia. Deseché cualquier fantasma que pudiese hacernos sombra. Allí solo éramos dos mujeres normales que se deseaban. Me convencí de eso.

Antes de darme cuenta, ella ya me había quitado el sujetador y lo había dejado florando en el lago. Sus manos apretaban mis pechos y gemí de placer. Arranqué mis bragas y las tiré junto con el sujetador.

Vi que los ojos de Jennifer se incendiaron. Sabía que estaba lista, conocía esa mirada.

Nadé y me puse detrás de ella. La puse de espaldas a mí. Besé sus hombros, su clavícula y lamí toda la extensión de piel hasta donde llegaba el agua. Jennifer gimió bajo el toque de mi lengua. Solté su sujetador y deslice las asillas hacia abajo hasta que la prenda salió completamente de su cuerpo. La abracé por la espalda y llevé mis manos hasta sus pechos. Mis movimientos y el balanceo del agua hicieron que mis pezones se endurecieran al rozar su espalda desnuda.

«Lana…» gimió

«Estoy aquí. Ahora quítate también tus bragas»

Jennifer me obedeció. Pasó la pieza por cada una de sus piernas y simplemente las soltó en el agua.

Completamente desnuda, se dio la vuelta hacia mí. Sentí mi cuerpo en llamas. En aquel momento sentí calor.

Jennifer se precipitó encima de mí, dejando ver toda la necesidad que también sentía de mi cuerpo.

Sus manos fueron ágiles y agarraron mi cintura, se deslizaron hasta mis pechos, pasaron por mis piernas y por mi trasero. En sus brazos definidos se marcaban cada uno de sus músculos conforme se movía encima de mi cuerpo. Todo en ella me excitaba, pero sus brazos eran mi perdición.

Levantó mi pierna izquierda y la apoyó en su antebrazo. Cruzó el brazo por debajo de mi pierna levantada. Su mano derecha encontró mi sexo expuesto bajo el agua.

«¡Te he echado tanto de menos, mi putita!» me sonrió maliciosamente cuando me tocó entre las piernas.

Quedé empapada. Incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás. Apoyé mis manos en su hombro izquierdo, facilitando el acceso a mi sexo mientras intentaba no perder el equilibrio en el agua.

«Estás mojada para mí, eso significa que también me echabas de menos dentro de ti, ¿eh?» Jennifer se mordió el labio inferior.

Gemí alto para ella. El toque de sus dedos en mi hinchado nervio era delicioso.

«¡Vamos, mi puta! ¡Háblame! ¿Quieres que te folle aquí dentro?»

«¡Q…quiero!» balbuceé

No conseguía articular palabra. Estaba muriendo de tensión y ansiaba sentirla dentro de mí.

«¡No lo oí! ¡Pídelo bien!»

«¡Quiero!» respondí casi que instintivamente

«Entonces, ¡suplícamelo!» Jennifer bajo los efectos del alcohol era algo muy peligroso y tentador. Exhalaba esa fuerza masculina y dominadora en todo lo que hacía y me dejaba todavía más excitada y con menos control. Mi deseo era ser su putita para siempre.

«¡Por favor!»

«¿Por favor, qué, Parrilla?»

«¡Fo…» toco mi clítoris con más violencia «lla…» colocó un dedo en la entrada de mi vagina, haciendo que me faltara el aire «…me!» metió de forma deliciosa aquel dedo dentro mí «¡Ahhh!» grité.  De satisfacción al recibirla en mi interior.

Apreté su dedo entre las paredes de mi vagina.

«¡La madre que te parió! ¡Qué delicia!» dijo ella en medio de gemidos, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás.

Acerqué mi cuerpo al de ella y la besé fogosamente. Ella mordió mis labios y sentí un gusto a hierro en mi boca.

Literalmente me mordió un trozo de mi boca. Me gustó aquella sensación. Deseé que me follase todavía más fuerte, con más brutalidad.

«¡De donde ha venido ese pueden venir muchos otros!»

«¿Y? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para merecerlos?» Jennifer no sacó su dedo de dentro de mí.

«¡Fóllame!» ella curvó su dedo en dirección hacia mi vientre «¡Ahhh! ¡Quiero…quiero más!»

«¡Ajá! ¡Sabía que ibas a querer!»

Sentí dos dedos más entrando y saliendo de dentro de mí con una fuerza mayor que las otras veces. Yo ya estaba completamente loca.

Quitó su otra mano de mi cadera y la bajó hasta mi vagina. Su pulgar inició un frenético masaje en mi clítoris.

Sentí el viento helado de fuera del agua y el fuego que había dentro. No me aguanté. Ni lo intenté, en verdad. Había deseado ese momento por tantos días que ahora quería sentirla completamente en mí.

«Jen…Voy a…»

Me calló con un beso lujurioso. Acaparó mi respiración y con ella besándome me corrí. Ella gimió conmigo.

Envolví mis piernas en su cintura, el agua se balanceaba, y mi sexo, todavía húmedo, rozó su barriga, estimulándome de nuevo. La agarré por el cuello y mordí mi labio inferior antes de besarla de nuevo.

«¡Tu putita quiere más!»

«¿Y quién dijo que había terminado de follarte?»

Una de sus manos me agarró por la espalda y con la otra me penetró comenzando un vaivén conmigo en su regazo.

Mientras me follaba moviendo sus dedos dentro de mi sexo, Jennifer comenzó a salir del agua. No me importó el frío. Su cuerpo era suficiente para mantenerme caliente.

Me acostó cuidadosamente en las rocas que había al borde del lago. Sin sacar sus dedos de mi interior, se inclinó en mi frente. Separó mis piernas, y lamió mi clítoris sin ceremonia.

«¡Ah!»

«¿Te gusta así?»

«¡Mucho!» no había nada de ella que no me gustase

«Entonces, quiero que me mires mientras te chupo. Quiero que veas lo sabrosa que eres»

Aquella petición había sido inesperada. Apoyé mi peso en mis codos y bajé mi cabeza para mirarla. Me esforcé en mantener mis ojos abiertos mientras el placer me inundaba.

Su lengua comenzó a moverse por toda mi pelvis. Sentía pequeños calambres en todo mi cuerpo, que me hacían temblar por entera. Jennifer me miró de una forma sádica y parecía divertirse ante mi esfuerzo de concentración.

No dejé de gemir ante la sensación de su boca caliente besando mi sexo, sus dedos penetrándome hasta el fondo y su mirada en mí. Su mano libre recorrió mi cuerpo. Clavó sus dedos en mi trasero y finalmente, sumergió todavía más su cabeza en mi sexo. Arqueé mi espalda y agarré su cabeza para que no parase de chuparme. Sentí un líquido caliente saliendo de mí.

Inmediatamente, Jennifer lo succionó, lamiendo hasta la última gota.

«¡Apriétame!» me mandó «¡Ahora!»

Hice lo que me pidió. Contraje las paredes de mi vagina y, casi inmediatamente mi respiración se aceleró, estaba alcanzando de nuevo otro clímax.

«¡Ven! Goza en mi boca, te quiero entera para mí» cerré mis ojos y le di lo que me pedía. Tuve uno de los mejores orgasmos de vida en ese momento.

«¡Ahhh!»

«¡Eres deliciosa! ¡Mi delicia!» me dijo mientras terminaba de chupar el líquido que había acabado de salir.

Jennifer vino a mi encuentro deslizándose por encima de mi cuerpo y me abrazó, aún desnuda. Nos calentamos en la orilla del lago solo con nuestros cuerpos desnudos, como ella había dicho.

«¿Tienes frío?»

«¡No! Tenías razón. Bastó con que me abrazaras y el frío pasó»

«Deberías escucharme más veces» sonrió sarcásticamente

«Entonces, ¡ven aquí!» me senté y la coloqué en mi regazo

Abrí nuestras piernas. Crucé mi pierna derecha por encima de su pierna izquierda. Dejé caer mi peso en mis manos, pegando nuestros sexos y el resto de nuestros cuerpos. Pasé mi brazo por su cintura y ella hizo lo mismo. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y la obligué a que apoyase también la suya en el mío.

Nos hicimos un solo cuerpo.

Sentí lo mojada que estaba Jennifer cuando mi sexo se pegó al suyo. Comencé a balancearme, rozando nuestros clítoris, uno contra el otro.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Jennifer se corriera en mí. Su líquido caliente baja por mi pierna. Oírla gemir hizo que yo también me corriera mientras nos besábamos.

Todavía estaba bajo el efecto de tres orgasmos en mi cuerpo.

«¿Qué tal si vamos a quitarnos esta tierra de encima?»

Esta vez ella me llevó en sus brazos directamente a la cascada. Nos bañamos en silencio, ya que el ruido de la caída del agua nos impedía hablar. Jennifer me miró apasionadamente y me besó mientras el agua caía sobre nuestras cabezas.

Di por perdida mi ropa interior, y ella también lo hizo. Me acordé que todavía teníamos que volver a la fiesta. Ni sabía el tiempo que habíamos estado fuera.

«Un beso por tus pensamientos»

«Nada, Jen» lo encontré gracioso y reí sola

«Venga, ¿qué estás pensando?»

«En cómo vamos a regresar a la fiesta sin ropa interior y con el pelo mojado»

«Creo que ya nos hemos enfrentado a problemas mayores que ese»

«Creo que tienes razón»

«Lo sé. Te dije que deberías escucharme más veces»

«Voy a comenzar a pensar seriamente en el asunto, Morrison»

Cogió mi mano y entrelazó sus dedos a los míos, llevándome de vuelta por el mismo camino que hicimos a la ida.

«A pesar de lo mucho que has bebido hoy, puedo afirmar que tienes un gran sentido de la orientación»

«¿Y quién dijo que he bebido más que tú?»

«No fue necesario que nadie me lo dijera, el hecho de que tropezaras conmigo y te tiraras la bebida encima lo demuestra»

«Si así fuera, tú ya llegaste bebida, porque fuiste tú quien tropezó conmigo»

«¡Admítelo, Morrison! Estuviste bebiendo antes de que yo llegara»

«Una o dos copas, nada alarmante»

«¿Por qué estabas bebiendo?»

«Para intentar paliar»

«¿Paliar el qué?»

«¡La falta que me haces!»

 


	14. La música

**(LP)**

Jen se estaba volviendo una romántica incurable.

Finalmente estábamos de nuevo en la fiesta. Por lo que pude percibir desde fuera todavía estaba animada y con suerte, nadie se habría dado cuenta de nuestra ausencia.

Nos paramos en el mismo lugar donde nos habíamos encontrado, en el jardín del chalé.

«¿Preparada para las curiosas miradas de nuestros amigos, señorita Parrilla?»

«¡Vamos a ello, señorita Morrison!»

Adentro, la casa no estaba tan llena. Mucha gente ya se había ido y agradecí mentalmente ese hecho. Realmente no era el momento adecuado para especulaciones.

Jennifer soltó mi mano en cuanto cruzamos la puerta principal y me sentí frustrada. ¿Pero qué podía esperar? Sabía que el hecho de haber follado en la cascada, infelizmente solo era algo pasajero, del momento, nos dejamos llevar por el exceso de alcohol. No estábamos asumiendo nada. Yo ni podía.

Mi ex marido comenzó a perseguirme por todas partes. Ya no estábamos viviendo juntos, pero tenía que cuidar su imagen cerciorándose de que yo seguía por el buen camino. En su camino, obviamente.

Después de nuestra separación física, Fred me obligó a continuar posando para su familia hasta que el divorcio se hiciese oficial. ¡Aquello era un infierno!

Estaba segura de que, incluso separados, no me dejaría en paz. Conozco a Fred, detesta perder. Para vengarse de mí, probablemente enseñaría algunas de las imágenes que tenía para el mayor número de personas, diciendo lo bruja que yo era, y recalcando el hecho de que lo había traicionado con una mujer. Claro, él sería el pobre hombre engañado y yo la madrastra mala de mis hijastros. ¡Cuánta ironía! Yo que siempre cuidé y traté bien a esos muchachos. Probablemente los chicos creerían a su padre y pensarían aquello de mí, que soy la malvada madrastra. Una bruja lesbiana que avergonzó a la familia perfecta que ellos formaban.

De cualquier manera, era aceptar la realidad o ver el video del ascensor regado por ahí. Creo que la señora Dolores moriría si viese aquello. Es cierto que mi madre conoce mi vida sexual, incluso conoce el acuerdo que hice al casarme.

Ciertamente no se sorprendería por el hecho de estar de nuevo con una mujer. Solo que tenía que ahorrarle la vergüenza de ver a su hija en la portada de las revistas de contenido adulto.

No le conté a nadie más que tenía otro acuerdo con Fred. Sentí vergüenza de mí misma por ser chantajeada. Literalmente me puso un precio y yo me vendí.

Sabía que estaba metida hasta el cuello con mi ex marido y mezclar a Jennifer en este caos no era una elección. Él no bromeó cuando dijo que la mataría. Así que tuve que hacer de todo para que él no desconfiase de nada. Y para empeorarlo todo, Fred tiene contactos, cualquier desliz que yo hiciera, sería pillada in fraganti.

El día de la convención subí a los cielos, pero con la misma bajé a los infiernos.

Escuchar las amenazas de Julia, diciendo que nos separaría, no me persuadieron. Ya había pasado por eso antes. Sé que Jen no soportaría la falta de apoyo por parte de su hermana. El resultado sería desastroso para todo el mundo, toda la familia acabaría dándole la espalda, y se pondrían en contra de nosotras dos. Jennifer no estaba preparada para escoger entre su familia y yo. Y eso era lo último que yo desearía que tuviera que hacer. Tomé las riendas y acabé escogiendo por ella.

Cuando la máscara de Julia cayese, Jennifer me necesitaría. En este momento, quedarme a su lado sería poner su vida en peligro.

Mi decisión de separarme se resumía en tres objetivos claros: mantener la vida de Jennifer segura, mantener su carrera intacta, y como consecuencia la mía, y finalmente, impedir que su familia le diese la espalda. Nunca dejé de amarla menos por eso.

Hice lo que hice por amor hacia ella. Puede que haya sido egoísta. Amar, a final de cuentas, es una de las cosas más egoístas que existen. Todo se justifica y perdona porque estás enamorado. No existen reglas creadas para amar. Como todo está permitido, yo no estaba violando nada.

Para que nada se estropease, necesitaba mantenerme como estaba, discreta.

Todo pasó al mismo tiempo. ¿Murphy? Tal vez, nunca le gustó la idea de vernos juntas. ¿Destino? También estaba empezando a dudar de él.

Ginny me trajo de vuelta de mis pensamientos cuando se puso a mi lado y me tocó el hombro.

«¡Lana! ¿Dónde estabas? Casi no te he visto» Tocó mi pelo «No me había dado cuenta de que habías venido con el pelo mojado, deberías haber usado secador, hoy hace mucho frío»

Antes de poder responderle, fui salvada por Jennifer que me agarró de las manos y me puso de espalda a Ginny.

«Lana, ¿bailas esta canción conmigo?»

Ginny no dejó de notar la coincidencia de que el pelo de Jennifer también estuviera mojado. Vi su mirada recorriendo su cabeza y posarse después en mí. Abrió una gran sonrisa en su rostro e hizo una señal con el pulgar hacia arriba. _“Estoy segura de que si hubiese notado nuestra ausencia, habría aparecido en la cascada”_  Ginny se estaba volviendo toda una profesional en perseguirme. Desde hace un tiempo vengo notando que siempre está cerca, casi siempre apareciendo detrás de mí,  asustándome.

Cuando finalmente volví en mí, ya estaba en medio de la pequeña pista de baile, acompañada de otras parejas, mientras los solteros cedían el paso.

Jennifer se colocó en mi frente. Llevó mis brazos a su cuello. Observó mi reacción y al final me abrazó por la cintura.

Su cuerpo comenzó a dirigirme suavemente al ritmo de la canción que se oía de fondo.

_She may be the face I can’t forget_

_The trace of pleasure or regret_

 

Jen acarició mi rostro con sus finos dedos. Me miro tan profundamente que mis sentimientos más escondidos fueron encontrados dentro de mi alma. Jennifer conseguía, solo con una mirada, descubrir cosas en mí, que hasta escondía de mí misma.

_May be my treasure or the Price I have to pay_

_She may be the song that summer sings_

_May be the chill the autumn brings_

_May be a hundred different things_

_Within the measure of a day_

Ella apoyó su rostro en el mío y cerró los ojos. Sentí su mano acariciar mi espalda. Nuestros cuerpos estaban tan pegados que tuve la sensación de que ella podía sentir los fuertes latidos de mi corazón. Cerré los ojos y me olvidé de la gente que estaba a nuestro alrededor, y comencé a mover mi cuerpo junto con el de ella.

_She may be the beaty or the beast_

_May be the famine or the feast_

_May turn each day into a Heaven or a Hell_

«¡No me dejes de nuevo!» susurró tan bajo que casi no le escuché. O tal vez había sido un pensamiento.

_She may be the mirrow of my dream_

_A smile reflected in a stream_

_She may not be what she may seem_

_Inside her hell_

«No sé por qué siempre te apartas de mí…» continuó en el mismo tono.

 

_She, who always seems so happy in a crowd_

_Whose eyes can be so private and so proud_

_No one’s allowed to see them when they cry_

_She may be the love that cannot hope to last_

«Yo prometo, prometo con todas mis fuerzas que me voy a esforzar todos los días para ser una persona mejor para ti» separó su rostro y buscó mis ojos «¡Juro, juro que puedo hacerte feliz!» Esta vez tuve la certeza de que quería que yo la escuchase.

_May come to me from the shadows of the past_

_That I’ll remember ‘till the day I die_

«No tienes que tener miedo porque no me voy a ningún lado que no sea contigo» volvió a susurrar en mi oído, pegando su mejilla derecha en mi cara.

_She may be the reason I survive_

_The why and wherefore I’m alive_

«Ya no sé si soy capaz de aguantar lejos de ti» suspiró

 

_The one I’ll care for through the rough and ready years_

«Quiero envejecer y ver que estarás ahí conmigo…»

 

_Me, I’ll take her laughter and her tears_

_And make them all my souvenirs_

_For where she goes I’ve got to be_

Las lágrimas que se habían formado en mis ojos se deslizaron por mi rostro, humedeciendo parte del suyo también. Estaba visiblemente emocionada. Jen pasó su pulgar y secó, por mí,  el camino que las lágrimas dejaban, y besó su dedo.

_The meaning of my life is_

_She_

_She…_

_Oh, she_

«¡Voy a amarte cada día de mi vida!»

«Jen, ¿qué estás diciendo?»

«Lana…Solo soy una mujer enamorada, como cualquier otra, que finalmente está delante del amor de su vida, implorando para que éste también la ame»

No encontré las palabras perfectas para poder responderle. Tal vez ni existan. La besé apasionadamente para poder intentar expresar, a través de mi corazón, lo que mi mente no conseguía hacer. Mi corazón estaba total y completamente enamorado de ella.

Jennifer ya me había dicho una vez que me amaba, pero no de esa manera. No con esa intensidad.

Definitivamente no con mi canción favorita sonando de fondo. _“¿Cómo lo podía saber?”_

Al recordar que no estábamos solas, miré alrededor y para mi sorpresa, nadie prestaba atención a la romántica escena de la que eran testigos. Solo Ginny y Josh, que nos miraban desde el fondo del salón, parecían haber prestado atención. Podría jurar que vi a Ginny secando sus ojos.

Había otra persona mirándonos, no conseguí reconocerlo en un primer momento.

Cuando la luz iluminó su rostro conforme se acercaba, me di cuenta de que la sombra se trataba de Sean. Reviré mis ojos inmediatamente.

«Así que, ¿vosotras dos? Entonces, ¿no era marketing?» Sean provocó

«¿De dónde sacaste esa estúpida idea, Sean?» pregunté indignada

«¡Oh! Pensé que dos tías buenas solo se juntan así para llamar la atención de la prensa. O de otros tipos. Ya sabes, ¿no? Ser noticia siempre es bueno»

«¡Cierra la boca!» gruñó Jennifer

«¿Qué pasa, Jen? ¿Qué bicho te pico? Si yo me la estuviera follando, en tu lugar, no habría venido a la fiesta a perder el tiempo. Habría aprovechado todo el día en la cama»

«¡Por eso es que tú nunca me vas a tener en tu cama! ¡Lárgate!» Vociferé

Sentí mi sangre hervir. Ya no aguantaba más las bromitas que me hacía. Siempre fingía que todo estaba bien, cuando en verdad, quería ahogarlo.

Una vez tuvimos que sacarnos una foto para promocionar nuestra pareja en la serie, después de que la foto fue sacada, descaradamente bajó la mano y me apretó el trasero. No hice un escándalo por respeto a algunos fans que había por allí. Desde entonces, comencé a sentir cierta animadversión hacia él, y siempre que estaba presente, lo evitaba. En cualquier circunstancia.

«¡Ya no soporto mirarlo a la cara!»

«¡Ni yo, Jennifer! ¡Gilipollas!»

«¡Mis ganas ahora mismo son de llamar a su esposa y joderle la vida!»

«No necesitamos ningún otro escándalo, señorita Morrison, ¿no crees?» observé. Aunque sentía necesidad de echar fuera mi rabia, sabía que las consecuencias de una actitud como esa serían mayores que el placer que nos proporcionaría.

«Ya, creo no vale la pena…¡Idiota! Si te pone un dedo encima, juro, Lana…No sé lo que sería capaz de hacerle» dijo con rabia

«¿Así que estoy lidiando con una señorita celosa?» sonreí al darme cuenta de que estaba celosa de Sean.

«¡No! ¡Claro que no! Pero sus bromas siempre se pasan de castaño oscuro»

«Tienes que saber que no es el primero ni sería el último que intente algo conmigo. Creo que sería bueno que controles tus hormonas. ¡No quiero verte pegándote por ahí!»

«¡Dios mío! No había pensado en eso. ¡Me vas a dar mucho trabajo!» Jennifer movió la cabeza preocupada. Yo me reí.

«¿Y qué pasa contigo? La señora de los rizos dorados, ojos azul-verdosos penetrantes y cuerpo escultural, ¿dime de qué tamaño es el problema al que yo tendré que enfrentarme?»

«Yo no te daré trabajo alguno» la miré curiosa «Mi mundo solo gira alrededor de tu ombligo, ¿recuerdas?»

«¡Muy convincente, señorita-tengo-respuesta-para-todo!» Jennifer realmente sabía usar las palabras en su favor.

«Pero otra cosa, ¿tengo que preocuparme también por el asedio femenino?»

Quería reí. Me controlé

«¡El asedio femenino es infinitamente peor! Jen, mis clubs de fans están compuestos básicamente por mujeres. Y de estas, solo la minoría son heterosexuales convencidas»

«¿Qué es un heterosexual convencido?»

«Cuando la persona que se dice heterosexual no siente deseo o curiosidad ninguna en experimentar con otra persona del mismo sexo. Está convencida de su heterosexualidad»

«¡Hm…Interesante! ¿Y existe alguna mujer en el mundo que se mantenga tan convencida cerca de ti?»

«A eso no te puedo contestar. Pero si te tomamos de ejemplo, quizás tenga ese poder mágico, fantástico, de transformar a mujeres heterosexuales en curiosas. Solo para mi propia satisfacción física»

«¡No me provoques, Parrilla!»

«¿S i no, qué?»

«¡Si no, nunca más saldrás de casa!»

Ya estaba casi amaneciendo y solo quedábamos Jen, Ginny, Josh y yo en la fiesta, charlando y acabando de beber todas las botellas de champan que estaban a medio terminar. Parecíamos adolescentes robando bebidas a los adultos. Confieso que hacía mucho tiempo que no me reía tanto, hasta el punto de dolerme la barriga. ¡Estaba increíblemente feliz!

No quería tener que irme y conducir hasta el centro de Vancouver. Mi cuerpo ya no obedecía mis órdenes, no sé si por el exceso de alcohol o por el cansancio.

Estiré el cuerpo en unos de los sofás mientras los tres charlaban. Estaba tan exhausta que no me di cuenta de que me quedé dormida.

Me desperté al día siguiente, sin idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado. Mi corazón saltó al ver donde me encontraba. Miré hacia un lado y sonreí al ver a Jennifer colocada encima de mí. Sí, ella estaba boca abajo y yo boca arriba. Estábamos apretadas en el sofá, y ella tenía su brazo izquierdo alrededor de mi cintura, y su pierna izquierda encima de mis dos piernas. Su rostro a solo algunos centímetros del mío. _“¿Por qué es tan linda? Dios mío, ¿esta mujer es real?”_

Sus cabellos eran aún más bonitos y rebeldes cuando se secaban al aire. Los rizos rubios desperdigados por su espalda la hacían sexy incluso durmiendo.

No había nadie más en la sala con nosotras. El silencio solo era quebrado por el canto de los pájaros fuera de la casa.

El móvil de Jen comenzó a sonar. Ella no se movió. _“¡Joder!”_

Me estiré y cogí el aparato que estaba en la mesa del centró, cerca de mí. Era Tony el que llamaba.

_“Hola, querido Tony. Sí, soy Lana. Todo bien, ¿y la familia? ¿Jennifer? ¡Está en un profundo sueño porque anoche me folló tres veces y me corrí con ella en la fiesta de mi mejor amiga, solo que bebió tanto que cayó encima de mí en el sofá! Gracias por preocuparte, a pesar de haber perdido nuestras bragas, estamos bien, sí. ¡Ah! No tenemos idea de dónde está el dueño de la casa. Llame más tarde porque ahora vamos a querer comenzar todo de nuevo, manda saludos a mi querida cuñada, Julia. Ciao”_

«¿Jen?» intenté llamarla «¡Jen! ¡Despierta!»

«Ahn…» rezongó como respuesta

«Tony. Te está llamando»

«Ahora no…»

«¡Jennifer! Tu móvil está sonando, y es Tony. ¡Venga, cógelo!»

Apenas abrió los ojos, cogió el móvil de mi mano e ignoró la llamada. Abrió los mensajes y seleccionó el número de Tony.

_“¡Estás oficialmente despedido! ¡Ahora déjame en paz!»_

Miró la hora, apagó el móvil y se giró hacia un lado, y tiró de mi brazo para que la abrazara por la cintura.

«¡Listo, mi amor! ¡Ahora, abrázame y vuelve a dormir conmigo!»

 


	15. El desayuno

**(Jmo)**

Abrí mis ojos y todavía sentí algún efecto del alcohol de la noche anterior en mi cuerpo.

No me molestó la cabeza palpitando y el leve mareo cuando al mirar hacia un lado la vi durmiendo tranquila a mi lado.

No quería incomodar su sueño. Cogí mi móvil de entre los almohadones y fui a verificar si había soñado lo que realmente había hecho.

Me sentí satisfecha al pasar los mensajes y constatar que realmente estaba libre de Tony. ¡Me he sacado un peso de encima!

Habían sido años y años con él a mi lado. Aunque para ser honesta, nunca estuvo de mi lado, y si delante de mí. Tomaba las decisiones por mí. Escogía las entrevistas en las que participaría, decidía cuáles iban a ser mis respuestas para las preguntas que él elaboraba con anticipación, cuidaba mi alimentación, contrataba a mis peluqueros y maquilladores, los despedía también si era necesario, además opinaba sobre mi ropa.

No me gustaba ser una muñeca, pero siempre cedía fácilmente.

Tony me resultó de ayuda. Yo no estaba preparada para enfrentarme a la fama. Sé que gracias a su trabajo he llegado hasta aquí. Pero no podía dejar de lado todo mi esfuerzo y profesionalidad. Al final de cuentas, éramos un equipo perfecto. O mejor, un día fuimos ese equipo perfecto…O quizás, durante todo este tiempo, he sobrestimado su trabajo y me dejé convencer por mi hermana de que sin él no llegaría a ningún lado.

Lo único en que no se debería meter es en mis decisiones amorosas. Así comenzaron nuestras discusiones. Nunca imaginé que llegaría el momento de romper con él. Miré de nuevo a Lana y sonreí con la certeza de que era mejor así. Él nunca permitiría que viviese este amor.

Conocí a Tony a través de mi hermana. Tony trabajaba para Disney, cuidaba de la imagen de niños actores de la empresa y Julia fue descubierta por él cuando paseaba con nuestra madre. Después ella estrenó algunos trabajos en el canal. Tony solo tenía ojos para ella.

Convenció a mis padres de que ella sería una gran estrella, y dejó su trabajo para representar a mi hermana pequeña. Lo que él no imaginaba era que a Julia no le gustaba nada aquello, mientras yo comencé a hacer teatro motivada por mi hermana.

Una cosa llevó a la otra y Tony siempre estuvo cerca cuando Julia abandonó de una vez la carrera. Cierta tarde, recibí una invitación para hacer una audición para una serie de televisión, un papel importante. Julia me convenció para que llamara a Tony y me ayudara a prepararlo. Ni me lo creí cuando conseguí el papel que me lanzó al estrellato. Bien, Tony estaba ahí.

Me pregunté dónde estarían Josh y Ginny.

**«¿Dónde estáis?»**

Pocos segundos después, Josh respondió a  mi mensaje.

**«En casa. Necesitábamos volver por Oliver. Aprovechen el chalé, la nevera y los armarios están abastecidos. La limpieza debe llegar al final de la tarde, así que estén vestidas. LOL»**

Puse los ojos en blanco.

**«Gracias. Lana todavía está durmiendo, te aviso cuando nos vayamos»**

“Entonces, solo estamos las dos…” No puede contener mi felicidad.

Me levanté con cuidado, sin tocar a Lana y fui a preparar el desayuno.

Realmente la casa de campo de Josh tenía más comida de lo que mi nevera había visto en un año. No sabía qué  acostumbraba a tomar Lana para desayunar. Puse agua a hervir y empecé a buscar el té.

Encontré masa de tortitas. Adoro las tortitas y no comía una desde que Tony me prohibió ingerir alimento con harina blanca.

Separé algunas frutas e hice un zumo con todo lo que encontré. Manzana, plátano, papaya y leche.

Coloqué en la mesa mermelada de mora casera que tenía un olor increíble para acompañar las toritas, miel y mantequilla.

Ginny y Josh tenían guardados diferentes tipos de té. Ante la duda, los llevé todos para la mesa junto con la garrafa de agua caliente.

Mis ojos se deslizaron por la bolsa de granos de café. Pero desvié la mirada. Acompañaría a Lana y tomaría solo un té.

La mesa quedó lista, pero sin gracia. Me dirigí afuera en busca de algo para decorarla. Me encontré con una plantación de lirios blancos. Cogí las flores más bonitas del parterre, rezando para que Ginny no lo notase, y agregué algunos gajos coloridos de matorral salvaje. Cuando quedé satisfecha, entré de nuevo en la casa con mi buqué en las manos.

«Buenos días» Lana abrió los ojos y me pilló entrando por la puerta que quedaba de frente al sofá en que estaba durmiendo.

«Buenos días»

«Hmm…¿Huelo a…tortitas?»

«¡Sí! ¿Tienes hambre?» pregunté

«Aja»

«Entonces, ven, que la mesa ya está lista»

«¿Y esas flores?» señaló mi buqué, que no tuve tiempo de colocar en la mesa

«¡Son para ti!»

«¡Eres increíble!» sonrió mientras se levantaba y dejaba ver su vestido todo arrugado.

Le di las flores y ella me lo pagó con un beso en los labios.

«¿Dónde están los dueños de la casa?»

«En su otra casa»

Ella solo arqueó una ceja. Todavía estábamos de vacaciones y podíamos aprovechar todo el día.

«¿Llevas mucho tiempo despierta? ¡Debe haberte dado trabajo hacer todo esto sola!»

Lana pareció sorprendida cuando nos sentamos a la mesa que yo había preparado.

«No me he despertado mucho antes que tú, no te preocupes» respondí «¿Zumo o té?»

«Hm…¡Primero té y después zumo!»

«¿Cuál es tu té preferido?»

«Té inglés. Negro»

«Algo me decía que  ese era. Aquí está, té inglés para la señora» dije imitando el acento británico

«¿No haces café?»

«¿No me digas que justo hoy vas a querer tomar café?»

«No, ya te dije que no me gusta. ¿Por qué no le estás tomando tú?» me preguntó con un tono diferente a la calma de segundos antes.

«Porque no quiero seguir tomando café. Cortando algunos vicios, ¿sabes? Intentando ser una persona mejor…»

«¡De ninguna manera! Trata de cortar otros vicios. ¡Ese se queda! Con permiso, tengo un café que hacer» dijo levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

No entendí que había sido eso. No sabía si estaba bromeando o hablando en serio. Yo estaba feliz con el té negro. El gusto ruin del té ya no me incomodaba tanto. En verdad, hasta era sabroso.

Lana regresó con una garrafa térmica, igual a aquellas usadas por los scouts, y echó el líquido en una taza que tenía delante. Cerró la garrafa y me la puso enfrente.

«¡Listo! Tomate tu café negro y nunca más inventes eso de tomar té.

«¿A qué…ha venido esto?»

«Nada, Morrison, nada…Solo haz lo que te he dicho»

«¡Claro! ¿Quién soy yo para replicar una orden de la reina?»

La mirada furiosa de Lana se posó en mí.

«No confundas las cosas, Jennifer»

«Creo que ya puedes salir del personaje…» dejé caer una broma

«Puedo tener algunas rasgos parecidos con los de Regina…»

«¿Por ejemplo eso de dar órdenes a los demás?» interrumpí

«Jennifer, Jennifer…no juegues con fuego…»

«¿Si no me voy a quemar con su bolas de fuego, Alcaldesa?»

Lana se veía hermosa cuando se ponía nerviosa y yo adoraba provocarla. La vena de su frente saltó y sus ojos eran puro fuego. No conseguí aguantarme y me eché a reír.

«¡No le veo ninguna gracia!»

«No le ves la gracia porque la alcaldesa preferiría estar tomando su desayuno al lado de Robin Hood y no con la propia madre de su hijo»

«¡Hey! No hagas que me acuerde de Sean a estas horas que mi estómago se revuelve. Y podemos volver  a ser nosotras dos, ¿por favor? Por un instante, tuve la impresión de que era Emma queriendo provocarme…»

«¿Y si te dijera que no?»

«¿Decir no a qué, Jen?»

«A lo que acabas de pedir…»

«Todavía no sé a dónde quieres llegar»

«Bah, déjalo. Es una tontería»

«No…Ahora quiero saber. ¿Qué estás diciendo?»

Respiré profundamente. Mi cabeza estaba rondando con esta loca idea desde hacía un tiempo.

«Está bien…No te rías, ¿vale?»

«Haré lo posible, siempre que no me digas nada muy ultrajante» Lana ya se estaba aguantando para no echarse a reír

«Quizás en voz alta suene mucho más extraño que la idea que tenía en la cabeza»

«¡Jennifer!»

«Ok»

Silencio

«¿Jen?»

«¿Sí?»

….

Reí. Me avergoncé al intentar explicar. No sabía si debería, o si me creería una loca. Tenía que estar loca por pensar contárselo  ella.

«Bien…» mi rostro se puso rojo «Hace ya un tiempo que ando pensando en ello…»

«¿Cuánto tiempo?»

«¿Qué?»

«¿Cuánto tiempo andas pensando esto?»

«Pero no sabes de lo que se trata»

«No importa…Quiero saber cuánto tiempo llevas pensándolo y no me has dicho nada»

«Tal vez unos dos meses»

«¿Dos meses?» gritó

«¡Lana!»

«Está bien, continúa…»

«A ver, durante el proceso de desarrollo de Emma, me he dado cuenta de algo muy interesante sobre ella. Solo que no unía los puntos. Lo que creo es que tal vez, solo tal vez, ella quiere mucho, pero mucho, follarse a la alcaldesa Mills encima de la mesa de su despacho en la alcaldía»

«¡Claro que quiere! Eso ya lo ha visto todo el mundo…Por lo visto, continuaste leyendo pornografía swanqueen después de que te pille con las manos en la masa, ¿eh?»

Quería no tener que responder aquella indiscretas pregunta.

«Solo terminé el que había empezado…»

«¿Entonces?» preguntó

«¿Entonces qué?»

«¿Vamos o no vamos a dar vida a esas ficciones que has leído, Miss Swan?» sentí mi vagina palpitar al escucharla recalcar mi nombre.

«¿Alcaldesa Mills?»

«Parece que ha visto a un fantasma, sheriff»

“¡La madre que me parió! ¡Estoy a punto de follarme a la alcaldesa!”

 


	16. Swanqueen

**(LP)**

Si ella quería follar con la mejor versión de la Reina Malvada, era exactamente eso lo que  iba a recibir. Jennifer quería jugar con fuego, y yo estaba loca por verla quemarse.

Me levanté de la mesa y caminé lentamente hasta la sala. Dejé que Jennifer, o mejor, Swan, me mirara las curvas mientras avanzaba sin mirar hacia atrás. Podía sentirla babeando detrás de mí.

Me senté encima de la barra que había en la sala, tomándola como mi mesa de la alcaldía de Storybrooke. Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho y levanté la nariz, típico de Regina. La vi llegar unos segundos después de mí.

«Swan, ¡no debería entrar en el despacho de la alcaldesa sin llamar!» dije seria

«Discúlpame, Regina…Yo…» Vi que tragaba en seco al constatar que yo había accedido a realizar su fantasía.

«Podría haberme interrumpido»

«Solo quería hablar contigo, pero puedo volver en otro momento, ya que interrumpo»

«¿Y sobre qué quiere hablar? Ya acabo su horario de trabajo, Miss Swan. Con toda certeza, su enamorado debe estar esperándola»

«¡Él no es mi enamorado, Regina! Ya te lo he dicho otras veces» Jennifer fingió irritación. Estaba entrando en el personaje.

«Me parece bien que no lo sea, no quiero que Henry ande por ahí en compañía de un pirata que no se cambia de ropa» me aguanté para no reír «Ya me es suficiente tener que compartir mi hijo con usted»

«A Henry no le gusta Hook»

«¡Claro que no le gusta…! ¿A quién en su sano juicio puede gustarle el pirata?» alcé mi ceja. Regina adoraba provocar a Emma

«¡Era sobre eso de lo que quería hablarte!»

«Swan, me va a disculpar, pero no tengo tiempo para escucharla hablar sobre el pirata…»

Me levanté de la barra y fingí que me estaba marchando. Jen me agarró por el brazo. Debo admitir que aquella broma se estaba volviendo bastante sexy. Ver su fuerte mano agarrando mi brazo, aguzó todavía más mi imaginación. El calor de su cuerpo tan cerca de mí comenzó a estremecerme.

«No. No he venido a hablar sobre Hook. ¡Es sobe nosotras dos!»

«No me haga reír, Swan. No existe un “nosotras”» no estaba dispuesta a ceder tan fácilmente.

«¿Por qué siempre haces esto?»

«No tengo idea de lo que está hablando» Deje mi mirada en el vacío. Quería saber hasta dónde ella llevaría la broma.

«Te irritas siempre que oyes hablar de Hook, quería saber cuál es tu problema» Me dijo mirándome de frente «Y tienes esas miradas, ¿qué significan?»

«Creo que la señorita debería urgentemente hacerle una visita al Dr. Hopper. Ciertamente está viendo cosas que no existen, Miss Swan»

«Alcaldesa, no soy una niña ingenua» Jen disminuyó todavía más el espacio entre las dos «Consigo perfectamente leer entrelíneas cuando me habla» colocó su cuerpo pegado al mío, impidiendo mis movimientos.  Vi su mirada deslizarse por mi escote.

«¿Qué cree que está haciendo, Swan? ¿Ha perdido algo ahí?» dije irónica. Ella acarició suavemente mi brazo. Mi cuerpo pidió que me poseyese. Me callé y me quedé mirándola

«Comprobando los límites de la alcaldesa»

«Está comprobando mi paciencia, eso sí, y ya le avisó que es bien corta»

Jennifer estaba completamente transformada en Emma. Tenía un toque sensual, pero delicado, diferente de las otras veces. Pero sus ojos dejaban ver el deseo que sentía. Aquello era extremadamente excitante.

Su mano deslizó por mi brazo y pasó por mi ropa. Emma me agarró por la cintura. La miré enfurecida.

«Si continua haciendo eso, actuando como una loca, me veré obligada a hacerle daño» agarré su mano para que parase.

«¿Y qué va  a hacer, madame? ¿Castigarme por esto?»

«¡No lo dude, Swan!»

«Pues dudo que quieras herirme, Regina» su mano fue más fuerte que la mía y la metió por debajo de mi vestido, descubriéndome sin bragas. «Hasta estás lista para mí, ¿cómo sabías que vendría?» Jennifer era una experta y estaba jugando bajo. Ella ya sabía que estaba sin ropa interior.

«Pues bien, Miss Swan, parece que se divierte poniéndome en aprietos. Contrario a lo que piensa, no sabía que usted iba a venir. Ahora le pregunto, ¿por qué está también usted sin bragas?»

«¿Y cómo sabes que estoy sin bragas? ¿Ha mandado a alguien a vigilarme, alcaldesa?»

«No necesito  mandar a nadie. Magia, Miss Swan. Por lo que se ve la señorita olvidó cómo funcionan las cosas en Storybrooke»

«Pues sí, también estoy sin ropa interior, justamente para venir a verte. Y si quieres, puedo enseñarte algunas cosas mágicas que yo también sé hacer con mis manos»

Gemí bajito. Sé que no se le pasó desapercibido.

Emma se aprovechó de eso y comenzó a mover su mano en mis muslos, acariciándome las piernas y la pelvis. Sentí mi cuerpo temblar.

«Vamos a ir con calma, alcaldesa. No quiero hacer nada con lo que no esté de acuerdo» ella estaba calmada y taimada.

«¿Qué quieres, Swan?» ya estaba casi entregada a ella.

«¡A ti!»

La besé apasionadamente. La alcaldesa quería tanto a la sheriff como al revés. Ese beso fue diferente, ninguna de nosotras salió de nuestros personajes. Por unos instantes, entendí que quizás Regina también desease a Emma, aunque en secreto.

Tuve que parar para tomar aire. Emma era cálida y tranquila. Diferente a Jennifer. Mi cuerpo reaccionaba de forma inusitada ante su toque. No sabía lo que esperar. La única certeza que tenía era que me hacía sentir placer, como nunca antes. Ya fuera Jennifer o Emma.

«Deje ese intento ridículo de seducirme. Está bien, me ha besado, Swan. Ahora saque inmediatamente sus manos de debajo de mi vestido» por más que hablase, mi cuerpo delataba el deseo que sentía de que se quedara donde estaba.

«Alcaldesa, ¿quién diría que la señora se quedaría tan mojada con solo un beso?» hundió sus manos en mis labios mayores dejando expuesto lo que yo sentía cuando ella me tocaba, pero ignorando totalmente mi orden «Parece que no quiere que salga de aquí tan pronto»

«¡Déjese de bromas, Emma! Ya ha ido demasiado lejos» arranqué su mano de un tirón «¿Quiere jugar?» arqueé mi ceja

Pareció que a Emma le gustó lo que oyó y me dejo pasar por su lado. Me senté de nuevo en la barra. Tuve cuidado de apartar los objetos que lo decoraban.

«Pues bien, ¡venga aquí!» le ordené. Ella me obedeció. Su cuerpo se detuvo en mi frente y me miró. Levanté mi vestido y me lo quité «Muéstreme lo que sabe hacer, Swan»

Jennifer/Emma me atacó. Su beso era caliente y le agradecí a Dios por el olor a café que emanaba de su aliento. Fue como si fuera la primera vez que nos tocáramos. De alguna forma, lo era. Pasó su lengua por mis labios. Trazó un camino de besos hasta mi oreja y me lamió el cuello. Su lengua recorriendo mi cara hizo que mi sexo se contrajera de deseo. Mis manos devolvían sus caricias deslizándose por todo su escultural cuerpo. Levanté su camisa, todavía manchada de champán, y se la arranqué del cuerpo.

Besé su perfecto y rosado pezón. Mi otra mano apretó su otro pezón entre mis dedos.

Yo estaba sentada completamente desnuda. De pie, en mi frente, ella detalló cada cuerva de mi cuerpo.

«Alcaldesa, ¡no podría ser más sabrosa ni en mis sueños más indecentes!»

«¿Anda soñando conmigo, Miss Swan?»

«Todas las noches, desde el día en que te conocí» Sonrió

«Su madre se pondría muy contenta si la escuchara decir eso»

«Creo que no es el momento de hablar de mi madre»

Nuestros diálogos salían con tanta facilidad que parecían haber sido ensayados antes. Tuve que admitirlo, al menos para mí, cuántas veces yo misma había pensado en follar con Emma.

La atraje con mis pies hacia mí. Emma puso sus dos manos en mi rostro, una a cada lado, y terminó de pegar nuestros cuerpos con un beso de quitar el aliento.

«Quiero sentirla dentro de mí, Swan. Quiero que me folle aquí mismo. Encima de mi mesa»

Rápidamente, separó mis piernas y se arrodilló en mi frente.

La visión de su cabeza hundida en medio de mis piernas y el calor de su lengua acercándose a mi sexo era la definición perfecta del placer. Mi cuerpo no demoró en responder a su cuerpo queriendo que me poseyese.

«Emma…¡Fóllame! ¡No…voy…aguantar…mucho!»

Ella alzó su mirada y sonrió maliciosamente mientras se mordía su labio.

«Entonces, ¡póngase de cuatro patas para mí, majestad! ¡Es así como quiero follarte, mi puta!»

“Mi puta…” ¡Ah! Gemí alto

Escuchar a Emma llamar a Regina así, con esa orden, hizo que inmediatamente me colocara como me había pedido. Me puse de espaldas a ella y apoyé mis manos en el mueble que tenía debajo.

«¡Tiene un culo delicioso, alcaldesa!»

Introdujo dos dedos dentro de mí con la presión exacta que necesitaba. Los cabalgué al sentir mi deseo crecer todavía más.

Emma dobló sus dedos hacia mi vientre, y la sensación de su dedo en esa posición fue nueva.

«¡Ah! ¡Emma!»

«¿Le gusta así, majestad!»

«¡Mucho! ¡No pare, Swan!»

Jennifer/Emma aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas dentro de mi vagina. Sentí mi cuerpo entero vibrar. Estaba empapada. Mi respiración empezó a entrecortarse. Mis embestidas contra su mano también aumentaron de intensidad. Quería correrme.

«¡Venga, majestad! ¡Córrase para mí, que yo me voy a correr para usted!»

Me di cuenta de que ella también iba a alcanzar el clímax. No necesitó ser tocada o tocarse. Emma estaba sintiendo el mismo placer que yo. Pensar que yo la excité tanto fue inevitable.

«¡AHHH!» Las dos gemimos juntas.

Su cuerpo cayó sobre mi espalda desnuda y sus dedos seguían embistiendo lentamente hasta que pararon completamente y salieron de dentro de mí.

Mi cuerpo todavía temblaba y tuve dificultades para volver a sentarme. La encontré lamiendo sus dedos mojados de mi líquido.

«Alcaldesa, además de un culo sabroso, su sabor también es maravilloso» puso su dedo en mi boca y se lo chupé sintiendo mi propio sabor.

Jennifer me abrazó y me levantó del mueble. Mis pies descalzaos no tocaron el suelo, pero con un torpe movimiento, mi brazo tropezó con un de los objetos de Ginny y cayó al suelo rompiéndose en dos.

«¡Joder!»

«Todo bien, antes de salir, lo cogemos y lo llevamos a pegar»

«¿Pegar, Jen, en serio? ¿Crees que Ginny no lo va a notar?»

«No quiero saber nada de eso» señaló la pieza rota «Solo quiero saber de esto» nos señaló a las dos.

Jennifer me llevó en brazos hasta el sofá donde dormimos. Me acostó ahí y se echó a mi lado.

«¡Gracias por aquello!»

«¿Qué es aquello?» arqueé mi ceja, obligándola a que hablase

«Aquello» señaló el mueble donde estuvimos «Regina. Emma. La mesa. ¡Fue increíble!»

Mi Jen estaba de vuelta. Emma ya había desaparecido completamente.

«No necesitas agradecérmelo. Pero algo me dice que yo me divertí más que tú»

«¡Nunca, Lana! No tienes idea de cuánto me excitas, ¿eh? Todavía más al haberme regalado mi fantasía…»

«Entonces, la próxima vez que juguemos de esta manera, será la alcaldesa quien le dará a Miss Swan una noche entera de placer, ¿trato?»

«¿Habrá una próxima vez, Lana?»

Su mirada dirigida a mí era de tristeza. Yo no debería hacer planes de futuro. Mucho menos contárselos en voz alta a ella.

Nos quedamos en silencio. El clima ligero fue roto, dando paso a la tensión en que habíamos vivido este último mes en que habíamos estado separadas.

Sabía que ella esperaba una respuesta a la pregunta que me hizo. Por más que quisiese gritar que SÍ, no lo podía hacer. No podía. No debía.

Pero lo hice.

 


	17. Billar

(Josh)

**_“Gracias por la hospitalidad. Todo estuvo magnífico, desde el momento de la fiesta hasta ahora. Estamos saliendo ahora e hemos intentado dejar todo recogido, ¡Ah! Espero que la Blancanieves de cristal no tenga un valor sentimental muy grande, ¿dónde la compraste para sustituir la que estaba encima de la barra?” 16:38_ **

Ginny se va a poner como loca cuando se entere. Y yo no quería ser el mensajero de esa noticia.

«¿Amor? ¿Con quién estás hablando?» Ginny me pilló desprevenido, mirándome por encima del hombro mientras cerraba el móvil.

«Jen. Me ha mandado un mensaje para decirme que están saliendo»

«¡Wow! ¿Ahora? Esta misión madrina de boda va viento en popa» mi esposa estaba orgullosa de sí misma

«Parece que sí» la felicité con un beso en los labios

«¿A qué estás esperando, Josh?» ella estaba impaciente

«¿Esperando qué?»

«¡Para responder al mensaje de la dama de hierro y preguntarle si están juntas!»

«¡Ah, Ginny! No voy a hacer eso. Mañana se lo preguntamos a ellas»

«Claro que yo no voy a esperar a mañana, Josh Dallas»

Ginny es extremadamente persuasiva e insistente. Pero yo también la amo por eso, pero a veces, es tan difícil contrariarla, que acabo cediendo. Va a ser por eso que nuestro matrimonio va bien.

 ** _“Estoy muy feliz de que te haya gustado…”_** Deje de escribir y miré a Ginny, sencillamente porque no sabía cómo preguntar eso.

«¡Dame el teléfono!» dijo.

Mi esposa enseguida comenzó a teclear el mensaje que a ella le agradaba.

**_“Estamos muy felices de que hayas aprovechado. Espero que os hayáis relajado así como Ginny y yo lo hacemos cuando tenemos ocasión. Entonces, ¿os habéis arreglado?” 16:46_ **

**_“Hablamos de eso mañana, ¿ok? No te olvides decirme dónde consigo otra Blancanieves de cristal” 16:46_ **

 

«Está claro, ya debería saberlo…La dama de hierro no habla» Ginny frunció la nariz leyendo la respuesta de Jen «Amor, ¿qué historia es esa de la Blancanieves de cristal?»

_“¡Ay, mierda!”_

«Tampoco lo sé, amor» mentí

«¡Claro que lo sabes! ¡Tienes escrito en la cara que lo sabes!»

Fui salvado por el llanto de nuestro hijo. Era hora de amamantarlo.

«Está bien, si tú y la dama de hierro no queréis hablar, voy a llamar a Lana. Pero ahora voy a dar de comer a nuestro bebé»

Salió a paso rápido hacia el cuarto de Oliver.

«¡Te amo, Gennifer!» le grité desde la sala

Hoy era uno de los pocos días libres de todo el elenco. Aproveché mi fiesta de cumpleaños e invité a algunas personas para jugar al billar en mi mesa nueva.

Mi esposa sí que sabía cómo sorprenderme. Siempre acierta con los regalos. Pero esta vez, se superó. Me pareció lo máximo tener una mesa de billar en casa. El problema es que Ginny quería ponerla en el sótano, y yo quiero dejarla en la sala.

¿Cuál es la gracia de tener un juguete como ese lejos de la tele, la nevera y las personas? Además, el sótano sigue sin luz eléctrica desde que nos mudamos. Nunca nos hemos preocupado, ya que ahí solo están acumuladas las cosas que no queremos o que ya no usamos. ¿Por qué dejaría la mesa ahí? Casi nunca pisamos esa parte de la casa.

Tenemos espacio de sobra en la casa. Ginny escogió la casa más grande de la calle, poniendo como pretexto que podríamos necesitar espacio extra. Y ahora claramente lo estábamos necesitando. Estaba decidido, la mesa de billar se quedaría en la sala.

Colin fue el primero en llegar para estrenar mi nuevo pasatiempo favorito. Vino acompañado de su esposa, Helen. Ginny recibió a Helen y la llevó a conocer el resto de la casa, dejándome solo con mi amigo.

«¿Qué suerte que tienes, eh, Dallas? ¡Helen nunca me dejaría poner una mesa de billar en medio del comedor!»

«A Ginny tampoco le gusta. Pero le va a gustar cuando se dé cuenta de que es mucho mejor tenerme cerca, jugando en casa, que no solo con los muchachos en el sótano»

Cogí una cerveza de la nevera y le di una a mi amigo. Escuché el timbre y fui a abrir.

Sean estaba al otro lado de la puerta, solo.

«¡Entra Sean! ¿Y Tanya?»

«¡Ah, hermano! Ya me conoces, ¿sabes que no cargo pastel a una fiesta, eh?»

Sean era un buen tipo si no había mujeres por medio. Ya me he dado cuenta de que las chicas se quedan bastante incómodas cuando él está por los alrededores. Pero no podía invitarlos a todos y dejarlo a él fuera.

Poco tiempo después ya habían llegado casi todos a los que había invitado y la casa estaba llena. Ginny se quedó entreteniendo a  las chicas que no querían jugar con nosotros.

Todo el elenco principal y Adam estaban allí, menos Jennifer y Lana. La ausencia de las dos comenzó a levantar algunas sospechas.

«Hermano, ¿qué fue aquel baile de ayer en medio de la pista?» Sean se acordó mientras yo pasaba la tiza en mi taco.

«Pensé que estaban enfadadas» dijo Emilie arrastrando su silla hasta ponerse cerca de nosotros.

«Nunca me hubiera imaginado que tuvieran algo. Hasta el otro día se detestaban» añadió Colin

Miré a Ginny para ver si estaba escuchando nuestra conversación. Pude ver que estaba odiando aquel chismorreo. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Mi esposa llevaba unos días con muy poca paciencia, además de la ansiedad que la consumía.

Atribuimos los cambios de Ginny al nacimiento de Oliver…Pero el niño ya tenía casi un año y ella seguía actuando a veces como una loca. Por mí, todo estaba bien, solo me preocupaba por ella.

«¿Sabes dónde están, Dallas?» Adam finalmente habló mientras buscaba el mejor ángulo para dar su tacada.

«No sabemos nada más de lo que vosotros ya sabéis» interrumpió Ginny antes de que yo pudiese decir nada.

«Deben estar follando por ahí, o al menos deberían» Sean dio un trago de su bebida.

«Mira, Sean, te recibo en mi casa con el mayor cariño, pero no es de hoy que te estás pasando de la raya con todo el mundo, especialmente con Lana. Así que por favor, no pronuncies su nombre aquí dentro» replicó Ginny.

«¡Calma, Ginny! ¡No tienes por qué ofenderte, solo es una broma!» Sean rio «¡Cuidado, hermano, dentro de poco Jen también se la estará tirando!» perdí mi tacada al caerse la bola fuera de la mesa.

«¡Basta, Sean!» dijo por fin, enfadado.

Bob  aún  no había hecho ningún comentario sobre la relación de ambas. Cogió una botella de cerveza de la nevera, la abrió y dijo

«Yo lo encuentro bonito. Una locura por su parte. Pero no resta belleza a la vivencia de un amor»

«Tengo que concordar con mi compañero. ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar la relación que tienen, eh?» dije

«A ver, poco me importa lo que hagan con sus vidas personales. Vean el ejemplo de ustedes dos» Adam nos señalaba a mí y a Ginny «Pero lo que ellas están haciendo va mucho más allá de una locura. ¡Están jugando con el trabajo de todo el mundo!»

Escuché que estaban de acuerdo con Adam. Ginny apareció en la sala furiosa.

«Adam, a mí tampoco me importa tu opinión. Pero quiero que sepas que lo que ellas están haciendo no es diferente a lo que Josh y yo hicimos años atrás. Lo que nos podéis ver es el tamaño de vuestros prejuicios, solo decís eso porque son dos mujeres»

_“¡Dios mío!”_

«¡Ginny, todo bien, amor! Solo es una conversación entre amigos» fui a abrazar a mi esposa para calmarla

«No, nada está bien, Josh. Y ahora permíteme, voy a terminar de hablar. No quiero que mi hijo crezca en un mundo donde exista este tipo de diferencia entre las personas» mi esposa comenzó a llorar «Si Jennifer fuera un hombre, probablemente Sean estaría haciéndole la pelota y riendo las gracias,  y Adam sacaría provecho de la situación y los juntaría como pareja romántica, como hizo conmigo y con Josh. Y Emilie, tú ya deberías saber que cuando las personas se aman, las peleas no tienen la menor importancia, el amor siempre habla más alto»

Todos se callaron. Ginny realmente se superó. No le quito la razón a lo que hizo.

Se instaló un clima tenso en la sala.

«¿Me toca tirar?» pregunté con la intención de romper el hielo

«Gennifer, lo que quise decir es que la diferencia entre ustedes, es que tú y Josh estáis casados. No tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que sean dos mujeres» dijo Adam

«¡Dios mío! ¡Discúlpame, Adam! ¡Por favor, discúlpame!»

Adam estaba visiblemente irritado ante las duras palabras que Ginny le había dirigido.

Mi esposa estaba completamente avergonzada y arrepentida del pequeño brote que había tenido.

El clima tenso fue finalmente roto por el sonido del timbre.

Me levanté y caminé hasta la puerta imaginándome quién podía ser.

«¡Jen! ¡Lana! ¡Habéis venido!»

«¡Claro, Dallas! Me encanta jugar al billar. ¿Quién está preparado para perder contra una mujer?»

La broma de Jennifer no podría haber sido más inapropiada. Miré alrededor, pero todos comenzaron a reír.

Vi a Lana correr hacia Ginny antes de saludar a nadie. Me acerqué para escuchar lo que hablaban en voz baja.

«¿Qué pasó, Ginny? Por el amor de Dios, ¡me dejaste desesperada! ¡No fue fácil convencer a Jennifer de que viniera!»

«Estoy feliz de que hayáis venido. Es muy importante para mí que estés aquí…»

_“¿Qué está diciendo mi mujer?”_

Mi esposa cogió la mano de la amiga y caminó hacia el centro de la sala. Vi que estaba reuniendo valor para decir algo. “¡ _De nuevo no, Ginny! Vamos, ¡olvida ese asunto!”_

«Gente, menos mal que estáis todos aquí. Aunque haya dicho…algunas cosas, realmente estoy muy feliz de recibirlos y quería disculparme por alguna de mis actitudes, no solo de hoy, sino de un tiempo a esta parte. Sé que soy un manojo de nervios y me habéis ayudado mucho. Pero realmente os llame para compartir con todos y contarle a mi marido…» Ginny me llamó para que me acercara a ella «…que estoy esperando a nuestro segundo hijo»

 


	18. La cita

**(JMo)**

Salí de casa para ir a grabar. Estaba ansiosa por encontrarme con Lana y enseñarle el piso que le conseguí. Finalmente podría dejar el apartamento en el que vivía desde hacía algunos meses.

No me gustaba ir a su casa. El apartamento era demasiado céntrico y no tenía aparcamiento cercano, tenía que dar una gran caminata hasta la entrada del edificio. Nunca conseguí hacer ese trayecto en poco tiempo, los fans me rodeaban y no conseguía pasar sin tener que darles un autógrafo o sacarme una foto.

Sin Tony a mi lado, mi trabajo se multiplicó. Todavía estaba buscando a la persona perfecta para ese trabajo. Esta vez pondría límites desde el comienzo. Pero no había muchos candidatos para el trabajo.

Los rumores envolviendo mi persona no paraban. La prensa nunca consiguió confirmar lo que tanto especularon: si Lana y yo estábamos juntas. A mí no me importaba, pero ella, por el contrario, evitaba ser vista conmigo bajo ningún concepto.

Todavía no se lo había dicho al resto de mi familia. Y con los rumores de los medios, nunca devolví  las llamadas de Julia. Sé que tarde o temprano tendré que enfrentarla y lo que conllevará eso, solo que no lo quería hacer ahora.

Cambié de psicólogo y me sentía mejor con este nuevo tratamiento. Mi nueva psicóloga apoyaba mis decisiones y al final, me dejaba tranquila.

Llegué al estudio y di gracias a Dios por encontrar mi aparcamiento vacío. Cogí la tarjeta del agente inmobiliario y me dirigí a la caravana de Lana.

Entré sin llamar, como solía hacer. Para mi sorpresa, me encontré a Sean metido allí dentro, quién sabe desde hacía cuánto tiempo. Sentí curiosidad.

«¿J..Jen?»

«Hola Lana. Sean» Saludé de mal humor

«Qué bien que has llegado, estábamos ensayando la escena…»

«Ah, supongo que sí. ¿Qué escena?»

Sean solo nos miraba con una sonrisa mordaz. Quise saltarle al cuello.

«¿Todavía no has cogido el guion?» me preguntó ella preocupada

«¡No! He venido directo para acá»

«Jen, Regina y Robin van a acostarse juntos…»

«¿Qué? ¿Y qué pasa con Emma?»

«Emma seguirá compartiendo maquillaje con Hook» interrumpió Sean «¡Mientras Robin se tira a Regina y a Marian!»

«¡Eso es absolutamente ridículo!»

«¡Ay, Jen, yo también lo creo! Pero si Adam quiere que sea así, estoy segura de que está preparando algo grande…» me dijo Lana ignorando el comentario de Sean

«Yo no tengo tanta certidumbre» me giré para salir «¡Buen ensayo!» atravesé la puerta antes de que ella me impidiese salir.

Sean me incomodaba. No me gustaba en absoluto que estuviera cerca de Lana. Sentí que mi sangre hervía y probablemente mi rostro estaba rojo de rabia. Caminé resoplando hasta mi caravana. Quería leer aquel guion de una vez y saber lo que estaban ensayando.

Claro que entiendo que ensayen juntos, eso forma parte de la rutina de cualquier actor. Lana se asustó cuando me vio entrar. Allí había algo que seguramente no me iba a gustar.

Abrí el sobre lacrado que estaba en  la puerta de mi caravana. Lo abrí con rabia. Si Tony estuviese todavía conmigo, probablemente ya conocería el guion y me hubiera informado antes incluso de que el elenco lo recibiera.

_“¡Qué absurdo! ¡Cuánto honor, eh, señor Robin Hood!”_

Estaba enfurecida, no sabía lo que me consumía en ese momento, pero necesitaba explicaciones. Necesitaba sacar fuera mi rabia al saber que Regina y Robin avanzaban para estar juntos. Necesitaba culpar a alguien del hecho de que Sean se pasase horas en la caravana de Lana.

Cogí mi móvil y llamé a Adam

«Hola Morrison»

«Adam, ¿te volviste loco?»

«¿De qué hablas, Jen?»

«¿Acaso lees la historia que estás escribiendo?»

«Claro que la leí. ¿Algún problema?»

«Muchos problemas. ¡Tantos que no sé por dónde comenzar!»

«Ah, ¿estás enfadada porque Emma va a tener otro hermanito?  Ya sabes, con Ginny embarazada de nuevo, no tuvimos elección, Jen…Pero te garantizo que Emma no va a ser dejada  de lado por los Charming esta vez»

Yo ni siquiera había llegado a esa parte del guion. Pero, ¡qué mierda! ¿Emma nunca tendrá paz?

«No, Adam. ¡Estoy hablando de Regina y Robin! ¿Qué mierda es esa?»

«¡Esa mierda es la serie que te contrató para que hicieras un buen trabajo y no reclamases mis elecciones, Jennifer!»

«¿Y acaso “Robin abraza a Regina y desliza sus manos hasta las caderas de la morena, sonríe y la besa calurosamente” forma parte también de tus elecciones para un buen show?» dije leyendo un fragmento del guion

«¡Joder, Jennifer! ¿Cuál es tu problema a fin de cuentas?»

«Mi problema es que la historia no tiene ningún sentido. Robin debe quedarse con Marian y no dejar a su mujer congelada para echarle uno rápido a la amante»

«Jennifer, Regina no es la amante de Robin, son almas gemelas, ¿recuerdas?»

«¡Ah, eso, claro! ¡Métete el polvo de hadas también donde te quepa!» corté la llamada enfurecida

Mi cabeza comenzó a palpitar. No es que fuese celosa, pero aquello ya era demasiado.

Me fui a vestuario y me distraje mirando las redes sociales. Aproveché para añadir a algunos fans, publicar algunas fotos para promocionar la serie y también para ver algunos currículos para el puesto de mi agente.

Uno de ellos me llamó especial atención. Benjamín Thompson. Me gustó ese nombre.

Ese hombre había sido agente de innumerables artistas. Todos con una carrera exitosa. Recalcó sus funciones y habilidades para lidiar con la prensa en situaciones en que el artista se había visto  demasiado expuesto.  _“Hmmm…Parece perfecto”_

En la carta de recomendación, Benjamín mencionó el hecho de estar interesado en trabajar para mí después de escuchar que había un video comprometedor mío  con otra mujer.

A pesar de que el video no ha sido difundido, los rumores corrían rápido dentro y fuera de los estudios, y todo el mundo artístico sabía de la vida ajena.

No lo pensé dos veces y concerté una entrevista con el hombre. Tenía confianza.

El equipo termino mi caracterización y me dirigí al estudio de grabación.

Lana estaba terminando una de sus escenas con Bob. Me di cuenta de lo buenos actores que eran. Una característica más que admiraba de ella. El problema de esa mujer era exactamente ese, hacía que todos los días la admirase, fuera por su belleza fuera de lo común, por su talento o hasta por su forma de actuar. Mi corazón se aceleraba siempre que la veía.

Bob volvió a hablar conmigo desde que la prensa rebajó el asedio. Me sentía feliz por eso. El resto del elenco también actuaba normal cerca de nosotras dos. Ya era hora de que aceptaran nuestra relación.

Lana y yo no habíamos definido nada, no hemos puesto etiqueta a lo que estábamos viviendo. Realmente, no hablábamos de eso. Con ayuda de la terapia, he entendido que dejarla libre para que tome una decisión es lo mejor que podría hacer. A veces me sorprendía pensando si ella me amaba, ya que nunca me lo había dicho.

Tal vez yo estuviera metiendo prisa a las cosas, atropellando mis sentimientos  y exponiéndolos  demasiado pronto para ella. Pero ahora no había vuelta atrás.

Han sido pocas las veces que hemos salido juntas. Lo máximo que hemos conseguido hacer juntas es el camino de vuelta a casa desde los estudios.  De vez en cuando, me invitaba a tomar un café, pero siempre se las ingeniaba para que me marchase antes de quedarme dormida allí.

Después de la fiesta de Josh, no hemos vuelto a dormir juntas. Nuestros  encuentros eran los días de descanso de las grabaciones o cuando aparecía en su apartamento sin avisarla. Sabía que le gustaban las sorpresas que le daba, pero yo necesitaba más que solo unas horas con la mujer que amaba.

Cuando acabó de grabar, se dio cuenta de mi presencia en el estudio. Tomé un poco de mi café y me acerqué a ella.

«¿Has venido a verme, Morrison?»

«Pues en verdad mi escena es la próxima. Y conforme al guion, grabo contigo» sonreí

Esa escena era especialmente delicada y sensible. Definitivamente un regalo para quienes rezaban para que nuestros personajes se hicieran pareja.

**_“¡Emma, espera! ¡Yo no quiero matarte!”_ **

Puse mi mejor expresión de enamorada y la mantuve hasta que escuché a Martin, el director de escena, dar por concluida la grabación.

Caminamos juntas hasta salir del estudio

«Lana…»

«¿Sí?»

«Estaba pensando…¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo hoy?»

«¿Me estás pidiendo una cita?»

«Solo si dices que sí»

«Está bien, me encantaría cenar contigo»

«Entonces, tenemos una cita, Parrilla. Estate lista a las 19:00»

«Jen, hoy grabo hasta esa hora. Puedo estar lista para las 21:00, ¿te va bien?»

«¡Joder! ¿Por qué no podemos ser normales al menos una vez? Pero claro que sí, te recojo a las 21:00 en tu apartamento»

Antes de separarme, le di un beso en la mejilla y me dirigí a mi coche. Estaba satisfecha y con la sensación de que las cosas iban a cambiar entre nosotras a partir de esa noche. No necesité mirar para atrás, sabía que ella estaba sonriendo.

Miré la hora y me di cuenta de que estaba atrasada. Tendría que correr si quería estar en su casa a las 21.

No quise reservar en un restaurante famoso. Quería impresionarla con algo sencillo, algo que fuese sincero. Me rompí la cabeza y tuve una idea fantástica. A pesar del poco tiempo que tuve para preparar todo, confiaba en que le iba a gustar.

Ella me esperaba en la puerta del edificio. Lana estaba impecable. Llevaba un vestido azul petróleo sin tirantes, un cinto fino negro, bolso y tacones altos también negros. El maquillaje era perfecto, destacando su lunar en el lado derecho de su boca.

Entró en el coche y me dio un beso en los labios.

«¡Wow! ¡Estás maravillosa, Lana!»

«Bueno, me olvidé preguntar a dónde íbamos. No fue fácil encontrar algo que no fuera ni muy elegante ni muy simple» sonrió

«Estás perfecta para la ocasión, aunque te prefiero sin nada»

«¿Puedo saber a dónde vamos, Morrison?»

«Ya vas a ver»

No podía concentrarme en lo que debería hacer. Las piernas desnudas  de Lana brillaban en el asiento de al lado. Apoyé mi mano en su muslo y recordé  lo suave que era su piel.

«¿Jen? ¡No puedo creerme que me hayas traído aquí!»

Vi que los ojos de Lana se iluminaron cuando aparqué frente al parque. Estaba segura de que ella no se imaginaba que la iba a traer a este sitio.

«Sé que no es ningún restaurante de la guía Michelin, pero…»

«Shuuut»

Me calló con un apasionado beso. Su mano rozó levemente mi rostro y nuestras cabezas se pegaron. Ella se apartó un poco para buscar mis ojos.

«¡No podría haber sido más increíble!»

«Entonces, vamos, no podemos retrasarnos» sonreí enamorada.

Caminamos de manos dadas. Aquella era nuestra cita y nadie me impediría estar con ella por completo. Exactamente de la forma en que yo quería.

Confieso que llamamos la atención de los que allí estaban. Lana se dio cuenta de algunas miradas posadas en nosotras y me apretó fuertemente las manos, entrelazando sus dedos a los míos. _“No iría a ningún lado, mi amor, tranquila. Estoy contigo”_  Mi corazón estaba disparado.

Nadie se nos acercó. Excepto una niña con su pelota de colores.

«¡Hola, Lana! ¡Hola, Jennifer!» nos saludó con tímida sonrisa

«Hola, Jennifer! ¿Cómo estás?» preguntó Lana, casi incrédula

«Estoy bien, ¿y tú?»

«También bien. ¡Hoy no estás sola!» la niña me señaló y sonrió

«¿Has visto?»

Miré a la pequeña Jennifer y le hice la señal que habíamos convenido antes.

«Lana…Hay una persona que me pidió que te diese esto. Espero que te guste porque esa persona se esforzó un montón para encontrarme y pedirme esto»

La niña corrió hasta sus padres y volvió rápidamente con un ramo gigante de rosas amarillas en las manos.

Los ojos de Lana se llenaron de lágrimas.

«¡Oh, Jennifer, gracias! ¡Has sido muy buena al entregarme esto!»

Lana me miraba y no se podía creer lo que yo había hecho.

«De nada. Ahora mira a ver si no lloras más»

«¡No tengo más motivos para llorar!»

«Lana, ahora me tengo que ir. Mañana tengo colegio» ella puso los ojos en blanco.

«Gracias por todo, Jennifer. Dale las gracias a tus padres también» los saludé a ellos mientras observaban a su hija correr de vuelta.

«¡Jennifer! ¡Eres increíble! ¡Gracias! ¡Son hermosas!»

«Me alegra de que te gusten. Al final, no todos los días puedo invitarte a una cita»

Lana me dio un beso en la mejilla. Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, entrelazó sus dedos en los míos de nuevo y caminamos hacia las barracas de comida.

«Espero que te guste el sushi»

Allí estaba nuestra mesa. Un poco separada de las demás. Le pedí al dueño de la barraca que preparase una  mesa digna de un restaurante de cinco estrellas. Llevé todo lo necesario para que la dejaran increíble.

Mantel y servilletas de algodón, conjunto de copas de cristal, cubiertos de plata y platos de porcelana. Además de, evidentemente, un candelabro con una vela. ¡Estaba perfecto! Acogedor y discreto.

«¡Wow! No sabía que tenían todo eso en las barracas» ella bromeó

«Pues sí, increíble, ¿no?»

Separé su silla para que tomara asiento. Rodeé la mesa y también me senté.

Pedí que tuviésemos privacidad. Así que nuestro vino ya estaba en la mesa junto con otras bebidas no alcohólicas dentro de una hielera.

Acordé con el dueño de la barraca que el sushi sería servido a placer. Él montaría un plato con todo lo que tenía en el menú, y si queríamos, podríamos repetir.

Ya había colocado algunos entrantes para que conversáramos antes de que  llegara  el plato principal.

«Estoy sin palabras. Gracias por todo esto»

«Pensé que sería mejor así, algo que fuese solo nuestro. Apuesto que ya estás cansada de ir a esos restaurantes de lujo»

«¡Sí! ¡Está todo perfecto! ¡Tal vez sea la mejor cita que haya tenido!»

«¿Y qué falta para ganar el título? ¡Puedo hacer algo al respecto ahora!»

«¡Un beso!»

Alcé mi cuerpo de la silla, y sin necesidad de salir, me encontré con su boca. La besé suavemente, disfrutando de cada movimiento que ella hacía. Escuché su respiración y aspiré el dulce aroma que desprendía su aliento. Fuimos interrumpidas por el camarero que nos traía nuestra nave de sushi. Me di cuenta de que el rostro de Lana se había puesto rojo ante la presencia del hombre.

El camarero se quedó tan avergonzado que se fue lo más rápido que pudo, sin decir una palabra.

«Espero que tengas hambre, porque todo esto sirve para alimentar a un regimiento, Morrison»

«Puedes apostar a que sí tengo»

Nuestra cena fue muy romántica, tal y como lo había planeado. Intercambiamos miradas enamoradas toda la noche. Ella también estaba enamorada y aunque no me dijera nada, yo lo sabía.

«Lana…»

«¿Sí?» me respondió mientras se limpiaba la boca con la servilleta.

«Creo que ya es hora de que hablemos de nuestra relación» llené nuestras copas con vino

«¿De qué quieres hablar?»

«No lo sé…a veces me confundes» me llevé la copa a los labios y bebí

«¿No te parece obvio?»

«¿El qué?»

«Cómo me siento cuando estamos juntas»

«No. No parece obvio»

«No quiero herirte, Jennifer. No quiero hacerte sufrir nunca más»

«No es que esté sufriendo ahora, pero me gustaría saber lo que estamos haciendo»

«Creí que estabas feliz así…»

«Lo estoy…quiero decir, más o menos»

«¿Qué falta para que te sientas completamente feliz?»

«¡Tú!»

«Ya me tienes»

«Pero no así. Te quiero entera»

«Si todavía hay algún pedazo de mí que aún no haya sido tuyo, podemos resolverlo más tarde en mi habitación»

Sabía lo que estaba intentando hacer. Estaba transformando lo que yo decía en una táctica para seducirme. Evidentemente, quería que perdiera el foco, y sabía cómo hacerlo.

«¡Para! No. ¡Sabes que no es eso de lo que estoy hablando!»

«Entonces, ¿de qué estás hablando?»

«¡Te amo, joder!»

 


	19. El anillo

**(LP)**

Intenté desviar la atención de Jennifer. Normalmente mi plan funcionaba. No quería y no debería tener ese tipo de conversación esa noche.

«¡Te amo, joder!»

Estaba en la cita más romántica de mi vida. La mujer que tenía delante era deslumbrante. Y yo no podía confesarle que también la amaba.

«¡Jen, por favor! ¡Cálmate!»

«Es esto lo que siempre vas a hacer cuando te diga que te amo, ¿verdad?»

«¿Qué estoy haciendo?»

«Eso es, ¿qué estás haciendo, Lana?»

«¿Vas a desistir de mí? ¿De nosotras?» pregunté afligida

Sentí mucho miedo a que lo pudiera responderme. No estaba preparada para una  posible separación, las cosas iban tan bien entre nosotras. Realmente pensé que ella estaba feliz.

«No voy a desistir de ti, ni de nosotras» ella se calmó y volvió a un tono normal «No lo haré, porque me hice una promesa a mí misma, que no te perdería de nuevo»

«Las cosas no pueden ser así, Jen»

«No pueden, pero así son. Me debería haber acostumbrado a tu indiferencia con respecto a nuestra relación, pero no lo consigo…» Tomó aire «Cuando estamos juntas, solas, eres cálida, enamorada y de repente, lo cambias todo. Nunca sé cómo debo actuar. No sé si me estoy pasando los límites, no sé si existen límites»

«¡Todo lo que haces es perfecto! Siempre debes hacer lo que te apetezca, nunca pondré límites en tu forma de tratarme o de quererme»

«Entonces, debería darte esto…» Puso en la mesa una cajita negra que sacó del bolsillo de la chaqueta que llevaba «…pero creo que no va a cambiar nada»

Jen se levantó y caminó en dirección al hombre de la barraca de sushi. Me dejó allí sola con la cajita negra. Aquel objeto me miraba. No lo resistí y antes de abrirla, comprobé que Jennifer estaba lo bastante lejos para no pillarme con las manos en la masa.

La cajita era sencilla. Cuando la abrí, casi me caigo de la silla al ver al anillo que había dentro. Era una alianza de diamantes. Mi corazón saltó fuera del pecho. Era gigante. Me faltó el aire. Realmente pensé que iba a morir. “ _¿Me iba a pedir en matrimonio? ¡Sí! ¡Iba a pedirme en matrimonio!”_

Cogí la joya y vi que había una inscripción en el interior del anillo “ _Be mine”_  No era una pregunta, no era una afirmación. ¿Por qué Jennifer me daría un anillo de compromiso con una frase que no tenía sentido?

Guardé la joya en la cajita antes de que regresase. Estaba totalmente tensa. Mis músculos estaban contraídos. Sabía que tenía que decir algo.

Jennifer no se sentó de nuevo y se quedó de pie a mi lado.

«¿Vamos?»

«Sí, vamos»

Recogió la cajita y la guardó otra vez en su bolsillo.

Hicimos el camino de vuelta en silencio. Constrictivo.

Jennifer paró frente a mi apartamento y no apagó el motor.

«¿No vas a entrar?» pregunté

«Creo que es mejor que no, Lana. Estoy cansada y tú también debes estarlo»

«Está bien. ¡Gracias por la cita!»

Le di un beso en su mejilla. Separé mi rostro para salir, y ella colocó su mano en mi rostro atrayéndome de nuevo para un prolongado beso. Todavía estaba asustada por haber visto ese anillo. Pero estaba muy feliz. ¡Ella era la mujer de mi vida! Solo que no podía admitirlo hasta que me separase oficialmente de Fred.

El beso se acabó y abrí la puerta. Agarré mi ramo para recordar siempre la noche que hemos tenido. En mi mente aparecieron imágenes de lo que podría ser nuestra boda. Antes de cerrar la puerta, giré mi rostro y le dije.

«¿Sabes? Hubiera aceptado»

Ella abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño

«¿Aceptado el qué?»

Señalé el bolsillo de su chaqueta, donde estaba la joya.

Giré mi cuerpo, cerré la puerta y caminé hacia la puerta de mi edificio.

«¡Hey!» me llamó

«¿Qué?»

«¡Vuelve aquí!» sonrió

Me apoyé en la ventaba entreabierta del lado del pasajero. Ella sostenía la cajita.

«¿Qué crees que iba a hacer con esto?»

_“¡Mierda, Lana! ¡Entendiste todo equivocado! ¡Qué vergüenza!”_

Sentí mi cuello enrojecerse ante la vergüenza, esperaba que el rubor no hubiera subido hasta mi cara todavía y que ella no notase mi incomodidad.

«¡No tienes por qué ponerte roja!» Ella rio. Se ha dado cuenta.

«Yo…Disculpa Jen, abrí la cajita. ¡No me pude resistir!»

«¡No hay problema! ¿Abriste la cajita y pensaste que iba a pedirte que te casaras conmigo?»

«Ah, Jen, no me obligues a decirlo y no me hagas sentir peor de lo que ya me siento. ¿Qué esperabas que pensase?»

«Esperaba que no fueses tan curiosa y no aprovechases mi ausencia para cotillear lo que aún no era tuyo»

«¡Disculpa! Me siento como una tonta»

«¡No te sientas así! Entra de nuevo aquí» Todavía avergonzada ante mi actitud claramente precipitada, entré otra vez en el coche «No estabas del todo equivocada» Jen continuó

«¿No?»

«No. Este anillo es de mi familia desde hace años…Y de hecho tenía algo que preguntarte cuando te diera el anillo. Pero no soy una loca que pide a una persona en casamiento así, de la noche a la mañana, Lana»

«¿Qué ibas a preguntar?»

«Si querías ser mi novia, solo sería un anillo de noviazgo» Abrió la cajita y me puso la joya delante

«Aun así, ¡hubiera aceptado!»

Jennifer me besó apasionadamente. Estaba tan enamorada de ella que no pensé en las consecuencias de mis actos. Solo quería decir sí para lo que fuera que ella me pidiese.

Puso el anillo en mi dedo. La joya brillaba en mi mano cargándome con la responsabilidad y el peso de llevar un anillo que llevaba generaciones en la familia Morrison.

«¡Es realmente hermoso!» dijo observando mi nueva joya

«¡Y yo te amo!»

Esta vez fui yo quien la besó.

Hacía frío y estaba bastante cansada. Creí que ya era hora de invitar a mi novia a dormir conmigo por primera vez.

La única vez que habíamos dormido juntas fue en el chalet de Ginny y Josh. Pero aquello ni siquiera podía tomarse en cuenta. Al menos nosotras  no considerábamos aquella nuestra primera noche juntas.

«Vamos a aparcar» dije

«No, Lana. Me voy a casa»

«Pero, ¿por qué? Estamos bien, ¿no?»

«Claro que lo estamos. Ya lo dije, no voy a desistir de ti. ¡No te preocupes!»

«Quería que te quedases…que pasases esta noche conmigo»

«Quizás no sea un buen día para mí, Lana…Perdóname»

«Está bien. Mientras estés bien, dejamos un poco de emoción para otro día»

«Mejor, porque de todas maneras no ibas aguantar todo lo que quiero hacer contigo»

Le sonreí y la besé para despedirme.

Su coche partió mientras yo la observaba desde la acera. Suspiré profundamente y caminé hacia el edificio. Miré mi mano y vi aquel anillo maravilloso en mi dedo. Sonreí satisfecha.

Atravesé la recepción y mis ojos se encontraron con Fred. Me esperaba sentado en el hall de mi apartamento. Sus ojos enfurecidos se encontraron con los míos cuando intenté desviar la mirada.

Él se levantó, Caminó en silencio hacia mí. Apretó mi brazo arrastrándome hacia el ascensor y me susurró.

«¿Crees que estoy bromeando, zorra?»

«¡Para ahora mismo, o montó un escándalo, Fred!» Me estaba haciendo daño

«Si no quieres tener más problemas, vamos a hablar arriba»

«De ninguna manera. Lo que tengas que hablar, me lo dices aquí» Finalmente me solté de su agarre

«Lana Parrilla. No juegues conmigo. Sé dónde vive Jennifer y sé que ahora está de camino sola. Tengo dos tipos apostados cerca de su casa. Si quieres que siga con vida, haz lo que te estoy mandando»

«Está bien. ¡Pero no me pongas un dedo encima o llamo a la policía!»

«¿Policía, Lana? ¿Es lo mejor que se te ocurre?» Él rio «Te garantizo que no te tocaré. Solo subamos a tu piso»

Llamé al ascensor. Sentí mucho miedo. Pensé en todas las maneras de sacar a ese hombre de ahí, pero fue en vano. Nada de lo que hiciese lo haría marcharse.

Todo mi cuerpo temblaba. Intenté mantenerme firme, como alguien que no tenía miedo. Pero Fred sabía lo que yo estaba sintiendo. Aquel hombre me conocía.

«¿Te has comprometido, esposa?» me preguntó al ver la joya en mi dedo

«No. Y eso no es de tu incumbencia» cerré la mano

«Claro que es asunto mío, tú TODAVÍA eres mi jodida esposa. No puedes ser novia de otras zorras por ahí» Resoplé llena de odio al escuchar cómo se refería a mi novia.

«¿Cuándo me veré libre de ti, Fred?»

«¡Sobre eso es que quiero hablarte…esposa!»

«¿Qué quieres conmigo?»

«Estaba pensando en no darte el divorcio. Al final, tengo pruebas que comprometen tu carrera. Así que, ¿por qué te lo daría?»

«¡Porque es lo correcto!»

«¿Acaso tú te preocupas de lo que es correcto?» ironizó mientras miraba cada detalle del piso «Deberías haber llamado a un decorador, esto está horroroso»

«¡Dime una vez lo que quieres!»

«Así me gusta. Marido pide. Esposa obedece»

Reviré los ojos.

«También va a ser bueno para ti. Confía»

«Te escucho»

Escuché mi móvil sonando. Cogí el aparato y vi que era Jennifer.

«Para empezar, deja a esa zorra de una vez por todas» ordenó señalando el móvil. Rechacé la llamada.

«Bien. Después de que termines con ella, te vas a buscar un nuevo amante»

«¿Qué?»

«Sí. Está aquel gilipollas de Sean, que vive babeando por ti. Vas a salir con él. Te harás pillar por los paparazzi, saldrás en todas las  revistas. Cambiarás de bando, Lanita»

«Ya no quiero cambiar de bando, Fred. Estoy feliz y no me importa lo que digan…Pero, ¿y tú qué ganas con esto?»

«Al final yo te perdono. ¡Gano a mi princesa de vuelta! Y podemos volver a ser públicamente una bella pareja»

«¡Nunca! Eso nunca va a pasar»

Mi estómago me dio vueltas. No sé si fue el exceso en el sushi o si aquel asunto me estaba dando náuseas.

Mi móvil vibró. Sin que se diera cuenta, leí el mensaje de Jen.

**_“Hola, estoy intentando hablar contigo. ¿Ignorando mis llamadas, Parrilla? ¿Apenas empezamos a ser novias y ya me estás dando trabajo? ¡Comienzo a arrepentirme de haberte dejado sola! Solo quería decirte que ya llegué  a casa. Eso es lo que las parejas hacen, ¿no? Tu J.”_ **

«Claro que eso va a pasar, Lana. Sabes que así será. No dificultes las cosas»

«Fred, ¡deberías intentar ser feliz!»

«¡No voy a hablar de felicidad contigo! No vale la pena. De cualquier manera, tienes hasta finales de semana para darme la respuesta»

«Ya te he dado mi respuesta. Si no quieres darme el divorcio, voy a la justicia. Si quieres difundir el video por ahí, difúndelo»

«Puedo pedirle a mis hombres que entren en el apartamento de Jennifer ahora, ¿entonces?»

Me sentí mareada y débil. De repente, todo se oscureció. De lo último que me acuerdo es del dolor que sentí al chocar mi cabeza con el suelo.

 

 


	20. El hospital

**(JMo)**

«Señora Morrison, la llamamos del Hospital de Vancouver, encontramos su teléfono en los contactos de la señora Lana Parilla. ¿Es usted pariente?»

Aquella llamada parecía una broma de mal gusto. Todo mi cuerpo tembló al escuchar la voz al otro lado de la línea diciendo que algo malo había pasado con Lana.

«¡Sí! ¿Qué le ha pasado a Lana?» pregunté

«Le pido que venga personalmente hasta aquí para darle mayor información. La señora Lana Parrilla tiene un historial confidencial con nosotros, por tanto cualquier información será dada personalmente»

«Está bien. En 10 minutos estaré ahí»

Creo que me llevó menos tiempo del que dije. Estaba completamente fuera de mí. No conseguía imaginar que sería de mí si perdiese a Lana. Durante el trayecto hasta el hospital, repasé mentalmente todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, intenté, en vano, encontrar alguna pista de lo que estaba pasando.

Sabía que no sería fácil conseguir alguna información, incluso personalmente. Los pedidos de confidencialidad con las clínicas y hospitales impiden que cualquiera, con excepción de la familia más próxima, tenga acceso a nuestro historial médico. Todo para evitar que la prensa nos acribille cuando estamos en nuestros momentos más débiles. En ningún instante pensé en desistir de intentar verla.

Era horrible no ser “nada” de ella. Al menos, gracias a la última noche, tenía el título de novia. Pero de nada servía, ya que no podíamos contárselo a nadie.

La espera en el hospital por alguna noticia fue larga. Solo se me informó de que Lana estaba internad allí, y que si al despertar quería verme, me garantizaban que me llamarían inmediatamente. Intenté tranquilizarme al saber que estaba viva.

No tenía el contacto de ningún familiar para avisarlos. Pensé que no sería justo para Lana llamar a Adam para conseguir algún contacto, no quería que la noticia corriese como la pólvora sin estar segura de que ella no había cometido ninguna tontería. Quería ahorrarle cualquier justificación o explicación, solo quería que se pusiera bien. Esperaría allí, aunque fuese la madrugada entera, por alguna buena noticia.

Dudé de que me dijesen algo.

Vi varios médicos caminando apresuradamente por los pasillos, pero no tuve el valor de llamar a ninguno. A final de cuentas, ¿por qué una compañera de trabajo estaría allí a esas horas? Intenté, en vano, mantener la paciencia.

Mis manos estaban húmedas y temblorosas, mi única compañía esa noche era una taza de café, ya frío, que compré en una de las máquinas  del centro. Gusto amargo, como el sentimiento que invadía mi corazón.

Ni sé cuánto tiempo me quedé  en la misma posición en la incómoda silla de la sala de espera. Mi cuello y mi espalda ciertamente no dolían más que mi alma.

Finalmente un médico se me acercó.

«¿Señora Morrison?»

«Sí» Me levanté rápidamente para hablar con el médico que tenía delante.

«Acompáñeme, por favor. Ahora podrá  ver a la señora Parrilla»

Caminé en silencio, a paso firme, detrás del hombre de cabellos grisáceos. Habitación 23. Era esa, su puerta. Mi corazón latió desaforadamente y antes de que abriera la puerta, el médico interrumpió mi movimiento.

«Ya está despierta. Puede pasar»

Verla tan frágil, echada en aquella cama, fue horrible. Una sensación de pavor me invadió.

Lana sonrió al verme entrar. Corrí hacia la cama para abrazarla. Finalmente pude quitarme el peso de la angustia que pesó sobre mí durante la espera y apartar los oscuros pensamientos  que ensombrecieron mi mente durante la noche.

«¡Perdóname por haberme marchado y haberte dejado sola!» Sentí las lágrimas formándose en mis ojos, por más que intentase no llorar, fue imposible. De cierta forma, estaba aliviada al saber que ella estaba ahí, entera.

«¡Hey! ¡Estoy bien! No deberías haber venido y haber pasado horas esperándome»

«¡Te prometí que no estarías sola nunca más! Iría hasta el infierno para encontrarte, si fuese preciso» dije en mitad de las lágrimas.

«¡Jen! ¡Cálmate, por favor!»

«¿Qué le pasó, doctor?» pregunté al médico que nos observaba

«Estrés…Todavía no sabemos que se lo ha producido. Lana, ¿tuviste alguna discusión la pasada noche?»

«Sí, doctor. Yo me peleé con ella por una tontería…» confesé antes de que Lana dijera nada

«¡No, Jennifer! Todo está bien. Doctor, fue una tontería…no debe haber sido eso…»

No sabía el motivo de por qué Lana se lo estaba negando al médico, todo estaba tan claro. ¡Era evidente que la culpa era mía!

«Bien, ¿hay algún otro factor relevante que le haya podido causar estrés?» preguntó el médico

Lana se quedó pensando algunos segundos mientras yo la observaba.

«No. Nada más, doctor»

«Sí, la culpa fue mía. La dejé en casa sola la pasada noche, después de la pelea. Y poco después se desmayó» expliqué

«Entonces, creo que hemos descubierto la causa de la fatiga. Por la mañana le daré el alta, Señora Parrilla. Deberá aparcar sus actividades una semana. ¡Ah! Y por favor, no peleen o el corazón de la señora Parrilla fallará de nuevo» alertó el médico

«Está bien doctor. Prometo que cuidaré de ella»

«Gracias, doctor»

El médico nos dejó solas y yo me sentí una basura. Estaba devastada por haber sido la causante de todo.

La pelea de la última noche había sido una gran tontería y probablemente exageré mi reacción. Debería haber seguido los consejos de mi terapeuta. Debía haber dejado que Lana tomara las decisiones durante el tiempo que necesitara, sin presionarla para tener respuestas. Estaba claro para mí, especialmente después de haberse desmayado por mi culpa, que ella también me amaba. Ya era tarde para pensar en todo eso y lo único que me restaba era quedarme a su lado y darle todo mi amor.

Observé que Lana llevaba el anillo en su dedo. Con su otra mano, acariciaba la joya. Sus ojos encontraron el camino que los míos hicieron hacia su dedo.

«¡Es hermoso! Todavía no me acostumbro a verlo en mi dedo, pero adoro mirar a mis manos y encontrarlo ahí»

«¡Qué bien que te haya gustado! Ahora creo que necesitas descansar»

«Deberías ir a casa a descansar tú también, Jen»

«Estoy exactamente donde debería estar, Lana. Nada de lo que digas va a cambiar eso. Ahora, descasa. Cierra los ojos que pronto amanecerá y te llevo a casa»

Vi cómo sus ojos se cerraban, y lo último que vio fue mi mirada. Le sonreí antes de que quedase dormida. Aproximé una silla a la cama y me senté a su lado. Acaricié su cabeza hasta asegurarme de que se había quedado dormida. Creo que no tardé mucho en quedarme yo también dormida, sentada a su lado.

El sonido de su móvil me despertó. Casi salté de la silla del susto ante el toque de su teléfono en su bolso. Lana no se movió. Me levanté y fue a buscar el móvil. Ignoré el hecho de que Fred la estuviera llamando tan pronto. Prefería apartar cualquier mal pensamiento. Mi foco debería ser, y era, el bienestar y la recuperación de la mujer que amaba.

Una de las enfermeras entró en el cuarto y despertó a Lana suavemente para informarle de que ya podía irse. Mi corazón saltó de felicidad.

La mujer retiró todos los cables que la ataban a los aparatos de monitorización cardiaca, respiratoria, y también la aguja por la que le daban algún tipo de suero.

Lana ya estaba visiblemente mejor que la madrugada anterior.

La ayudé a levantarse y terminar de ponerse la ropa. Con cuidado, caminamos hasta el baño para que se hiciese la higiene matinal antes de dejar de una vez la clínica.

Lana firmó todos los documentos para su salida y recibimos algunas instrucciones del médico. Aseguré que haría lo posible para que las cumpliera todas.

«Jen, gracias por todo lo que haces por mí»

«Te amo, completamente» dije emocionada,  aun sabiendo que ella no me respondería, sobre todo frente a extraños.  Pero no me incomodé, la amaba y no tenía motivos para negar o esconder lo que sentía.

Tan pronto como atravesamos la puerta de la clínica, me aseguré de que no había periodistas o fotógrafos esperándonos. Para mi sorpresa, había un coche italiano, rojo, parado en el primer estacionamiento vacío que había en la zona.

Intenté acordarme de dónde conocía aquel coche tan familiar mientras regresaba para buscar a Lana que esperaba mi ok para salir.

Lana dudó en caminar pegada a mí. Estaba tensa y la expresión en su rostro había cambiado. Estaba seria y preocupada. Entendí que tenía miedo de lo que podía encontrarse al otro lado de la puerta de la clínica.

Antes de que pudiese preguntarle lo que estaba pasando, vi a Fred salir del coche rojo y caminar lentamente hacia nuestra dirección. Mi deseo era desaparecer con ella de allí.

«¿Vamos a casa, amor?» preguntó él a Lana ignorando totalmente mi presencia.

«Yo…» Lana balbuceó mientras me lanzaba una mirada desesperada.

«Lana, ¿qué es esto?» pregunté

«Amor, ¿todavía no se lo has contado?» Fred preguntó irónicamente

Pero, ¿qué mierda era aquella? Mi sangre hervía. Quería matarlo, si tuviese algún modo, probablemente lo hubiera hecho. Miré a Lana, esperando una respuesta.

«¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí, Fred?»

«Esposa, la clínica me llamó en cuanto consiguieron mi contacto. Al final, soy tu marido, ¿no?»

Fred era repugnante. Escogía las palabras adecuadas para herirme. No entendía qué quería con Lana, nunca fueron una verdadera pareja. ¡Nunca! ¿Por qué estaba ahí ahora? ¿Por qué no la dejaba en paz para que fuera feliz con quien ella desease?

¿Por qué Fred se estaba interponiendo en mi camino hacia la felicidad?

Todo aquello era una pesadilla. La mirada que Lana le dedicaba a Fred era extraña. No supe dilucidar qué significaba, pero sabía que algo no iba bien.

«Creo que sí, Fred. Todavía eres mi marido» dijo finalmente ella

_“¡Qué!”_

«Vamos a casa, que voy a cuidar de ti» dijo él

«J..Jen…Yo…» Lana intentó decir algo, pero su boca solo se abría y cerraba sin emitir sonido alguno.

Esperé, pacientemente, a que me explicara lo que estaba pasando ahí, esperé que desistiera y retrocediera. Esperé que le dijera algo a Fred y lo enfrentase. No sé cómo, pero no sentí rabia hacia ella por no haber hecho nada de lo que yo hubiera esperado. Solo sentí mi corazón arder y mi cuerpo ser envuelto por el dolor.

Aun así, quise seguirla y buscarla para traerla de vuelta a mis brazos, a mis cuidados. Yo sabía que Fred no podía hacerla feliz. No como yo la haría. Me mantuve en la misma posición, no conseguí correr ni siquiera mover mi cuerpo para salir de allí.

Solo la observé como se alejaba poco a poco de mí, a su lado, y entrar en su coche italiano, sin mirar atrás.

Vi cómo los dos se alejaban juntos mientras mi corazón se rasgaba dentro de mi pecho.

Respiré hondo y me dirigí hasta mi coche. La seguiría hasta el infierno si fuera preciso. ¡Creo que ya era de conocer al diablo!

 

 


	21. La libertad

**(LP)**

Había pasado una semana más  y no he podido ver a Jennifer, ya son casi dos meses. No tuve la oportunidad de explicarme con ella, o simplemente no lo hice por cobardía. Me odiaba por ello. Odiaba todavía más que cuando más tiempo pasaba, más la amaba.

Pensé si todavía podía considerarla mi novia. No importaba. Siempre será mi novia.

Estaba siendo mantenida en cautiverio por mi propio marido. Salía del estudio y regresaba directamente a casa de Fred, donde me estaba obligando a vivir, salvo aquellas excepciones en que había algún evento relacionado con la serie o alguno que él impusiese. A todos los lugares que iba, él me acompañaba. Para ser sincera, poco me importaba salir de casa, si no era con ella. Y como no tenía esa opción, prefería aceptar las condiciones de Fred y mantenerme aislada.

Los recuerdos de nuestros momentos juntas era la motivación que necesitaba para tener fuerzas y seguir adelante. Me entristecía el hecho de que ya casi no me acordaba de algunos detalles de sus expresiones, por más que me esforzase, a veces la imagen de su rostro ya no me era tan nítida. Con excepción de sus ojos color esmeralda, ya no recordaba la forma que su boca adquiría cuando me sonreía,  ni cuántas arrugas se le formaban en su frente cuando estaba afligida. Era desesperante. No quería olvidar nada que me pusiese recordar cuánto la amaba.

No voy a negar que pensé en quitarme la vida, pero hasta para eso, he sido débil.

Durante este tiempo, apenas hablaba con mi marido. Realmente, no hablaba con nadie. Los únicos momentos en que escucha mi voz era en las grabaciones. Y ni me podía reconocer en escena, ya que la voz que ponía a mi personaje no era la mía.

Jennifer no intentó acercarse ni dentro ni fuera de los estudios, no vino tras de mí, como hizo la última vez que nos separamos. Mi tristeza no era todavía mayor, porque puse todas mis esperanzas en pensar que ella no estaría sufriendo, al menos como lo estaba haciendo yo. A veces, intentaba pensar que, de alguna forma, ella sabía que yo no tenía elección. En realidad, la tuve, y la escogí a ella, en lugar de a mí. Su ausencia física era solo el alto precio que estaba pagando por su seguridad.

El anillo brilló en mi dedo desviando mi atención de lo que hacía.  _“Solo quisiera poder volver el tiempo hacia atrás…Solo querría tener una oportunidad de ser feliz”_

Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a mi madre. Estaba esperando su visita ansiosamente mientras le preparaba una tarta, como de costumbre. Era agradable saber que, finalmente, tendría a alguien con quien conversar.

La tarta estaba lista cuando el timbre de casa sonó _“Mamá llegó”_

«¡Mamá! ¡Te he extrañado tanto!» la envolvía en mis brazos con una nostalgia que no me cabía en el pecho.

«¡Oh, cariño! ¡Tú mamá ya está aquí!»

Mi madre estaba envejecida y lamenté haberme pasado tantos años de mi vida   alejada de la persona que estimaba y quería tanto. Tenerla en mis brazos fue reconfortante ante todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Sentí la paz que hacía mucho que no sentía.

Nunca hablé fluido el español, pero lo poco que sabía me era útil para hablar con mi madre. Las dos extrañábamos mucho a papá y desde que él se fue, mamá y yo intentábamos mantener, lo máximo posible, la cultura  puertorriqueña  presente en nuestro día a día. Mamá habla fluido el idioma de mi padre y siempre que podía me enseñaba algo nuevo en español.

«Ahora cariño, ¿qué te pasa?»

«Ay, mamá…Lo de siempre, ¡Mi corazón!»

«Lana, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte…?»

«¡Ah, mamá!. _Ya sé, ya sé._ Pero esta vez es diferente, no entenderías…

«Hija, ¿crees que no leo las noticias? ¿Qué no sé lo que pasa con mi estrella?»

Mamá es realmente muy cariñosa y atenta. Crecí  escuchando a mis padres hablar  de amor, en aquella época lo creía tonto, cursi. Hoy entiendo perfectamente lo que intentaban hacerme entender.

Papá siempre decía que cuando el corazón está intentando decirnos algo, es eso a lo que tenemos que dar prioridad. Con certeza, sabría qué aconsejarme en este momento.

«Cariño, veo en tu mirada cuánto estás sufriendo…¿Por qué le estás haciendo esto a tu corazón?»

«Fred, mami. Fred amenazó a Jennifer»

«Vamos, _hijita_ , vamos a hablar y quiero saber todo lo que pasa a ese corazoncito»

Nos sentamos a la mesa para una “charla” como diría mamá. Logré decirle todo lo que había pasado, cómo me estaba sintiendo. Vi sus viejos ojitos arrugándose y llenándose de lágrimas. Infelizmente, la tarde pasó más rápido de lo que me hubiese gustado y mi madre se iría a final de la tarde a casa de mi hermana, en los Estados Unidos.

«Hija, sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¿no?»

«Sí, madre» respondí con la cabeza gacha

«No bajes la cabeza, vamos. Si no haces lo que tu corazón te manda, de nada vale la herencia que tu padre te dejó. ¡La próxima vez que nos veamos, quiero conocer a mi nuera!»

Sonreí sin ganas, sin esperanzas. Jennifer no me había buscado. Probablemente, desistió esta vez, y no puedo juzgarla por eso. La culpa era toda mía.

Abracé a mi madre y me despedí, no sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta volver a verla de nuevo. Me quedé mirando el taxi partir hacia el aeropuerto mientras las lágrimas caían por mi rostro.

Respiré hondo, cogí mi bolso y las llaves del coche. Pensé que ya era tiempo de salir sola, sin importarme si Fred aprobaría mi pequeña osadía.

Necesitaba tomar el aire, ver la calle y a otras personas.

Pensé que si pudiese dar marcha atrás, haría exactamente lo que hice el día que nos acostamos en aquel ascensor. Tontería la mía pensar que no me iba a enamorar de ella, pensar que aquello solo era un placentero entretenimiento.

Mientras conducía, dirigí mi mirada a una tienda cualquiera, su escaparate me llamó la atención. Estacioné en el primer sitio que vi. Caminé de prisa y me paré delante de la tienda.

El maniquí vestía un suéter negro, de punto, con el dibujo de un cisne blanco, grande, con una corona en la cabeza. ¡Era perfecto! _“SwanQueen” ._ No pude dejar de pensar que la imagen que tenía delante podría ser una señal. No sé decir, tal vez un atisbo de esperanza de que las cosas todavía podrían arreglarse entre nosotras. Fui invadida por un sentimiento contagioso de esperanza, y era agradable sentirse de aquella forma. Una tímida sonrisa brotó en mi rostro, sorprendiéndome. Quería comprar ese suéter. Tener un recuerdo vivo de mis sentimientos era lo que más deseaba. Miré en mi bolso y vi que no tenía mi cartera _“¡Mierda!”_

Anoté la información del suéter y regresé a casa.

Antes de que pudiese hacer nada, vi el coche rojo de Fred estacionado en el garaje, me extrañé ante el hecho de que hubiese regresado tan pronto. Sentí un frío recorrer mi espina dorsal cuando me acordé de las consecuencias que sufriría por haber salido de caso sin avisarlo.

**(Fred)**

Aquella tarde no sería diferente de las otras. Estaba sentado en mi despacho, firmando algunos documentos importantes para la empresa, concentrado en lo que hacía. Mi despacho era espacioso y muy bien decorado, me sentía cómodo y seguro allí para elaborar nuevas estrategias de mercado. Lejos de la competencia.

Mi esposa tenía de visita a su madre en nuestra casa y no sé por qué, pero no me gustaría encontrarme con mi suegra, y ya que solo pasaría la tarde con la hija no necesité buscar ninguna disculpa para no estar presente.

Comencé a elaborar mi plan sobre la relación de Lana con su colega de la serie, Sean. No sé cuánto me iba a gastar en eso, pero no me importaba el dinero. Realmente, el gilipollas debería hacer el servicio gratis, ya que siempre quiso salir con mi esposa. Le estaba haciendo un favor. Al final soy bueno para los demás, no solo yo me vería beneficiado con el plan.

Línea 2. Era mi asistente personal al teléfono. Desvié la atención de las bobadas de mi vida amorosa.

«Puedes hablar, Katy»

«Señor Fred, el inspector Leblanc y el oficial de justicia Miller están esperando para hablar con usted»

Pero, ¿qué estaba pasando? Yo no había marcado reunión con ningún inspector. Tampoco conocía a ningún Leblanc o Miller. Abrí la agenda del ordenador y confirmé que no esperaba a nadie a esta hora.

«Katy, no tengo puesta ninguna reunión con nadie. Pídeles que concierten una cita, por favor»

«Sí, señor»

Regresé a lo que estaba haciendo e intenté concentrarme en los documentos que firmaba. Línea 2 llamando de nuevo.

«Señor, disculpe…Pero parece que no están aquí por una reunión. Quieren hablar con usted ahora»

«¡Joder, Katy! No voy a recibir a nadie. Estoy ocupado»

Colgué le teléfono y cogí mi móvil que vibraba encima de la mesa. Bill me interesaba más que Katy en aquel momento.

**_“Baby, espero verte después de las clases para acabar lo que empezamos ayer. Bill”_ **

De repente la puerta de mi despacho se abrió de sopetón. Me enfurecí ante esa actitud inesperada dentro de mi espacio personal en mi propia empresa.

«Señor DiBlasio. Soy el inspector Leblanc y este es el oficial Miller. Hemos venido por una investigación que se está llevando a cabo»

«¡Oh! Buenas tardes, señores, póngase cómodos. ¿Un té, un café?»

«Necesitamos que nos confirme la legalidad de su firma en estos documentos» Leblanc me enseñó una pila de papeles y reconocí mi firma en cada uno de ellos, asintiendo con la cabeza. Conocía aquellos documentos y no me olía nada bien todo esto.

«¿Dice que hay una investigación contra mí? ¿De qué se trata?»

«Hablaremos de eso en un momento, señor. Ahora necesito que colabore con nosotros»

«Claro. ¿Podemos conversar en mi casa?» Me di cuenta de que buena parte de la empresa estaba mirando a través de la abertura de la puerta. Lo que no necesitaba en ese momento era una platea curiosa y con información tergiversada que pusiera mi nombre en boca de todo el mundo provocando otro escándalo.

«Muy bien, señor DiBlasio. De todas maneras, necesitaremos hablar también con su esposa. Así que vámonos»

Estacioné en el garaje de mi casa y bajé del coche rápidamente. Quería hablar con Lana antes de  que los policías la encontrasen. Para mi sorpresa, mi esposa no estaba en casa. Me quedé preguntándome  dónde se había metido. Una vez más, Lana se estaba saliendo del tiesto. Mi rabia era tanta que si no estuviese con dos perros husmeadores a mis espaldas, sin duda, hubiera mandado a mis hombres a darle un susto a Jennifer. No estaba bromeando. Pero aquello podía esperar hasta que me librase de estos tipos.

Invité a los hombres a sentarse en el salón y poco segundos después escuchamos la puerta de abrirse. Era Lana. Vi que estaba intentando pasar desapercibida, debe haber visto el coche en el garaje y supo que no estaba solo.

Puse mi mejor sonrisa falsa en el rostro. Quería impresionar a los policías y mostrarles que solo era un hombre común, como cualquier otro. Mis pequeñas infracciones estaban muy bien escondidas bajo la alfombra y no había la menor posibilidad de que hubiesen rastreado las irregularidades que he cometido. Solo necesitaba mantenerme calmado y descubrir cuál era el precio de aquellos dos…

**(LP)**

Entre deslizándome por el pasillo. Pero él ya me esperaba junto con otros dos hombres vestidos con ropa de policía en el sofá de la sala.

«¡Lana, amor! ¡Qué bien que has llegado!»

Estaba visiblemente asustada ante lo que veía. Mi marido no estaba enfadado, todo lo contrario, parecía aliviado de que estuviese de regreso y me sonreía mientras los otros dos hombres que lo acompañaban me miraban sin casi pestañear.

«Hola Fred. Buenas tarde, señor…»

«Miller» el hombre respondió extendiendo su mano hacia mí

«Señor Miller. ¿Pasa algo?»

«Señora Parrilla, este es el inspector Leblanc. Discúlpenos por haberla asustado. Hemos venido a causa de una denuncia hecha contra su marido»

Miré a Fred sorprendida. Mi corazón estaba acelerado y mil cosas pasaban por mi mente.

«¿Denuncia?»

«El señor DiBlasio está siendo acusado de tramitar contratos fraudulentos, señora Parrilla. Esos contratos no tienen validez fiscal, y a partir de la denuncia que hemos recibido, hemos comenzado una investigación en los negocios de su marido, y hemos encontrado una larga lista de delitos cometido por él» explicó el inspector Leblanc, mientras Miller conversaba con mi marido.

«Yo…yo…» estaba en shock, no conseguía decir nada.

«Quédese tranquila, señora. Usted también fue investigada y su nombre está limpio»

Respiré más aliviada al oír esas palabras. Ya había firmado algunos documentos a petición de Fred. No sabía de lo que se trataba, pero confiaba en él cuando me pidió que los firmase.

«¿Qué va a pasar ahora?» pregunté

«Estábamos esperando a que usted llegase para detener a su marido» comentó el policía

«¿Qué?» Fred gritó enfadado al escuchar lo que Leblanc había dicho

Yo simplemente retrocedí unos pasos, y pude ver a los dos hombres acercarse con las esposas hacia mi marido.

«Señor, si lo prefiere puede guardar silencio. También tiene derecho a un abogado al que puede llamar directamente desde la prisión»

«Están de guasa, ¿no? ¡Los delitos fiscales tienen derecho a fianza! Vamos, pago lo que sea necesario, no necesitan sacarme de aquí esposado, tengo vecinos, ¡por el amor de Dios!»

«Señor, los delitos fiscales que usted ha cometido deberán ser resarcidos ante la sociedad de alguna manera. En cuanto a la fianza, creo que no tiene dinero»

«¿Cómo que no?» Fred estaba desesperado, luchando de todas las formas con esos hombres «Lana, mi bien, llama inmediatamente al abogado de la familia para que resuelva esto» me pidió

Yo no conocía al abogado de la familia, ni sabía que había uno. Mi cabeza estaba confusa. No se estaba creyendo lo que mis ojos estaban viendo.

«Está siendo arrestado, además de por delitos fiscales, por amenaza de homicidio y cautiverio domiciliario. Y estos últimos sí que no tiene fianza. Lo siento mucho, caballero, el coche de policía nos está esperando fuera»

Fred me miró airado. Yo no había metido a la policía. ¡No era posible! Sentí un fuerte mareo y me apoyé en la pared. No lograba entender lo que Fred hablaba mientras era llevado esposado hacia el coche. Mi marido estaba siendo arrestado ante mis ojos y yo no sabía si debería estar desesperada, cuando en realidad todo lo que sentía era el aroma de la libertad invadiendo mis pulmones, trayéndome una inmensa felicidad.

Sabía que Fred no me iba a perdonar por aquello, no se creería que no hubiese sido yo la que había envuelto a la policía.

El delgado se acercó amablemente a mí

«Señora, espero que ahora todo vaya bien»

«¡No entiendo!»

«Cálmese, su pesadilla ha acabado. Ese hombre permanecerá tras los barrotes largo tiempo»

«Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo lo han descubierto?» ¿De qué estaban hablando? ¿Qué sabían?

«Por medio de un denunciante que ha pedido anonimato. El denunciante nos ha ayudado en todo el proceso de investigación. ¿No sabe quién puede ser ese ángel de la guarda?» el inspector me guiñó un ojo

«N…no…Quiero decir…¡No!» De repente, todos los espacios en blanco se llenaron y aquello que no tenía sentido, inmediatamente, comenzó a encajar. ¡Fue ella! ¡Jennifer! ¡Claro!

«Señora Parrilla, lamento mucho lo que su marido le ha causado. Comenzamos a investigarlo y descubrimos que mantiene a una cuadrilla de bandidos que hacen todo el trabajo sucio por él. Están todos detenidos, no se preocupe. Pinchamos los teléfonos y no fue difícil descubrir que además de amenazarla a usted, también estaba cometiendo delitos fiscales»

«Realmente no sé por dónde comenzar a agradecerles lo que han hecho»

«No tiene nada que agradecernos a nosotros, solo hemos hecho nuestro trabajo, pero sí a alguien muy valiente que se ha dedicado con uñas y dientes durante toda  la investigación solo para hacer que usted vuelva a ser feliz»

Sonreí al pensar en Jen, en todo su valor. Realmente no había desistido de nosotras. Aferré con mi mano izquierda el anillo que todavía lleva en el anular derecho.

«¿Cómo sabe sobre nosotras, inspector?»

«Ah, señora…Tantos años como inspector, es muy difícil que me guarden un secreto, y la forma en que la denunciante relataba los hechos dejó todo bastante claro. Ahora quiero que sea feliz al lado de quien ama de verdad»

«¡Claro, inspector! El destino me está dando una segunda oportunidad, y no la desperdiciaré»

«¡Ah! Creo que esto le pertenece» el inspector me entregó un pen drive

«¿Qué es esto?»

«La última copia de cierta grabación…en un ascensor…»

Sentí mi rostro ponerse rojo de vergüenza. Si pudiese, me habría escondido en aquel momento. El inspector me estaba dando finalmente el último paso hacia mi libertad.

«Señora Parrilla, no hay nada de lo que avergonzarse. Su marido es quien debería estar ruborizado en este momento, y mire, está ahí, resistiéndose a ser detenido. Con permiso, señora, tengo que llevarme a ese hombre a prisión de una vez por todas. ¡Qué tenga un buen día!»

 


	22. El rescate

( **JMo)**

Mi día parecía que quería durar una eternidad. La última vez que hablé con el inspector Leblanc estaba  saliendo para finalmente meter a Fred tras los barrotes.

Yo esperaba el ok del inspector para poder ir a casa de Lana y finalmente tenerla en mis brazos, después de tanto tiempo separadas.

Desde que Lana me dejó en el hospital para marcharse con Fred sabía que algo no andaba bien. Estaba dispuesta  a hacer lo que fuera para estar con ella. Pero no me imaginaba que estaba lidiando con un hombre tan peligroso.

Noté la constante presencia de dos hombres extraños alrededor de mi casa siempre que volvía tarde en la noche, después de un día de grabaciones. Siempre me hice la que no me daba cuenta  de su presencia. Podía sentir a esos hombres seguirme con la mirada hasta entrar en el edificio, mientras yo fingía ignorarlos, a pesar del miedo que sentía. A partir de ahí, comencé a desconfiar que Fred podría ser mucho más peligroso de lo que yo pensaba, y percibí que sus amenazas eran reales.

Benjamín Thompson era mi nuevo agente. Ben, como lo llamaba, era totalmente diferente a Tony. Mi nuevo asistente respiraba seguridad y me hacía tener buenas ideas. A pesar de llevar poco tiempo conmigo, confié en su  sugerencia de aceptar refuerzo policial para cuando estuviese sola. Realmente me sentí mucho más segura de ese modo.

Ben entró en mi mundo en un momento delicado de mi vida personal, pero él dejó claro que podía ser una bendición en mi día a día. Estaba en lo correcto. A nadie le debo más la prisión de Fred que a Ben.

Cuando Ben comenzó a trabajar para mí, me trajo un montón de información sobre la vida y el oscuro pasado del marido de Lana, haciendo que me diera cuenta de que alguien tenía que parar a aquel tipo. Fue impresionante el empeño que puso Ben en convencerme en llamar a la policía para que continuaran con nuestras investigaciones de aficionados, nos estábamos arriesgando mucho.

No voy a decir que fue una decisión fácil de tomar. Pero al enfrentarme a la realidad de que la única forma de tener a Lana conmigo de nuevo era denunciando a Fred, tuve la certeza de lo tenía que hacer.

El inspector Leblanc nos atendía con mucho cariño y dedicación siempre que íbamos a verlo.

Todo comenzó con la denuncia de la amenaza que Fred me hizo. La certeza de que Fred había mandado a aquellos hombres a vigilarme también fue sacada a la luz, y eso me garantizó una vigilancia constante, no solo cuando estaba sola.

Más adelante, entregué al inspector algunas pruebas de que Fred mantenía a Lana encerrada en la casa, no era mucho, pero suficiente para que la policía empezara a vigilar todos los movimientos del billonario.

Estaba sentada en la cafetería, compartiendo un café con Ben, cuando mi móvil sonó. Mi corazón bombeó más rápido al ver el nombre del que llamaba en la pantalla. Leblanc.

«¡Hola, inspector!»

«Hola, señora Morrison. La llamo para decirle que la misión fue concluida con éxito»

Inmediatamente una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro. Ben, que no escuchaba la conversación, sonrió también conmigo. Entendió que finalmente estábamos libres de ese hombre.

Sentir que el final de esa misión había llegado fue como quitarme un peso del pecho. Después de tanto tiempo, respiraba sin miedo. Todos lo que tenían que ver algo con Fred estaban también tras los barrotes.

¡Era hora de rescatar a la mujer que amo!

«Jen, querida. ¿No vas a aparecer en su casa así, no?»

«¿Así cómo,  Ben?»

«Por favor, trata de vestirte decentemente, al menos ahora»

Ben era homosexual declarado. Detestaba mis elecciones de ropa de estar por casa, especialmente cuando también me las ponía para salir a la calle. Me miré y constaté que pantalones de chándal y sudadera podrían realmente ser mejorados. Tuve que dar mi brazo a torcer y admitir que mi ropa no era la apropiada para nuestro reencuentro.

«¡Ay, Ben! Yo solo quiero ir a verla»

«De ninguna manera. ¡Hoy es un día muy especial! ¿Te has imaginado mañana en las portadas de las revistas vestida así?» me miraba con desdén «Venga, creo que tengo algo elegante en el maletero del coche»

Ben no dejaba de impresionarme. El hombre tenía un acervo personal dentro del coche. Realmente sabía para quién trabajaba y conocía mis necesidades como nadie. No pude dejar de sonreír al ver su empeño. Finalmente he encontrado a un colega.

«Aquí está. Ponte esto en el baño de la cafetería y ven corriendo que también haré algo en esa cara linda que tienes» me dijo mientras me daba una bolsa de ropa

Ben no era maquillador profesional, pero era perfectamente capaz de dejarme increíble en poco tiempo.

No me podía creer que me estuviera  vistiendo en la cafetería. Reí sola mientras pensaba en cómo Lana me ha hecho volver a la adolescencia. Era una sensación placentera, una mezcla de ansiedad, pasión desenfrenada y locura.

A todo lo que me he enfrentado por estar con esa mujer era increíble, y no me arrepentía de ninguna de las decisiones que he tomado. ¡Lana era lo mejor que me ha pasado en años!

Ella hace que me sienta  viva, como nunca antes. Por medio de lo que siento por ella, he sabido, con ayuda de la psicóloga, que la mayor prueba de amor que se puede dar a alguien es la libertad, pero también una de las más difíciles.

Ya cambiada, me di un rápido vistazo en el espejo de medio cuerpo que había encima del lavabo. Quedé satisfecha con la imagen que vi. Ben escogió unos pantalones rectos negros y una camisa de botones blanca y holgada. Terminé de meter la camisa dentro de los pantalones y salí del baño colocando mi pelo rebelde en una baja cola de caballo.

«¡Es impresionante lo que unas bien elegidas prendas pueden hacer con algunas personas, Morrison! Ahora sí. Ven acá, voy a esconder todas esas noches en que apenas dormías con estos polvos milagrosos»

Ben me dejó increíble. Tenía un maquillaje leve, lápiz de labio claro, blush, rímel y un ligero contorno de ojos.

Estaba ansiosa y la sensación de ver a Lana en breve hacía que mi corazón latiera desacompasado, pensé que iba a estallar.

Mi agente me convenció de que era mejor que él condujera hasta su casa, pues en el estado de nervios en que me encontraba podría provocar un accidente. Agradecí a Dios tenerlo a mi lado.

«¿Qué le vas  a decir?»

«No lo sé» todavía no había pensado en nada

«¿En qué estás pensando, Morrison?»

«Yo…no sé, Ben…»

«Por todos los dioses, ¿cómo que no sabes?»

«La amo. Y eso basta» Sí. Mi amor por ella bastaba. La amaba tanto que era suficiente para no pensar en lo que tenía que decir, sabía que en el momento justo, mi corazón sabría que hacer, cómo actuar. Bastaba que siguiese lo que sentía, como venía haciendo, y que todo saliera bien.

«¿Ya pensaste en cuándo se lo vas a contar a tu familia?»

«Ben, quédate tranquilo, tengo un plan, y en su momento, también lo sabrás»

«Ok, Morrison, como prefieras. Pero mañana, todos sabrán que estáis juntas…Ya sabes, el escándalo del arresto de Fred, los fotógrafos en casa de Lana hoy, tú apareciendo por ahí…»

«La parte de la prensa te la dejo que la resuelvas tú, querido. Haz lo que creas mejor»

Confío en Ben. Sabe lo que hace. En cuanto a mi familia, estaba decidida. Después de estos meses de terapia con la doctora Anne, ya era hora de enfrentarlos, y eso incluía enfrentar también a Julia a la que he estado evitando a toda costa.

Ya no me sentía insegura o desamparada, solo estaba actuando conforme a mis decisiones. Si tenía la idea de pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, mis familiares necesitaban, al menos, conocer los hechos.

Hoy mismo se lo contaré a ellos, y mañana, si todo va bien, llevaré  a Lana a Los Ángeles para que la conozcan en persona. Tenía que aprovechar nuestro último día libre para hacerlo, las grabaciones estaban acabando y la temporada también estaba casi terminando, o sea, tendría una agenda repleta de compromisos y eventos antes de tener mis deseadas vacaciones.

Estábamos cerca de la casa de Lana y pude ver a una muchedumbre tomando la calle que daba acceso a su residencia. Lo esperaba, así que no me asusté. Había fotógrafos, periodistas, fans y curiosos. ¡Todo un plantel!

Nos desviamos del camino y cogimos una calle pequeña que debería dar de frente a su casa. ¡Bingo! ¡Me acordé perfectamente del camino!

Miré a Ben, respiré hondo y abrí la puerta. Salí del coche y caminé hacia el portón. La gente notó mi presencia y los fotógrafos dirigieron sus cámaras hacia mí. Los periodistas tendieron sus grabadoras y también dirigieron su atención hacia mí. Ben se colocó delante y dijo que él hablaría con los periodistas, abriendo camino para que yo pudiese llegar finalmente a su puerta, sin decirle palabra a nadie. Mantuve mi paso firme hasta encontrarme con la puerta cerrada. En aquel momento, muchas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza, no voy a negar que el miedo comenzó a tomar cuenta de mí.

Apreté el timbre y esperé. Mis manos estaban frías y húmedas mientras el resto de mi cuerpo parecía en brazas. Era todo muy perturbador.

Estaba a punto de dejar salir todos mis sentimientos, no solo con ella, sino para todo el mundo. De repente, no supe si estaba preparada para eso. Quise recular, dar media vuelta y correr hasta el coche. Escuché cómo se abría la puerta. Y la vi, vi la figura de Lana de pie en la puerta. Todos mis miedos se esfumaron, y la certeza de que estaba en el sitio justo apareció ante mí.

¡La amo! La linda sonrisa, los ojos castaños, la piel suave y su olor, todo estaba ahí, a solo unos centímetros. No pude ni quise evitarlo, sin decir nada, envolví  su cintura con mis brazos, y la atraje hacia mí.

Nuestras cabezas se pegaron. Sus ojos estaban encharcados, y en aquel instante, lamenté que hubiese tenido que sufrir tanto para encontrarnos ahí. Sus manos subieron hacia mi cuello y se cerraron en un apretado abrazo. Me acerqué hasta cerrar completamente el espacio entre nosotras con un apasionado beso. Era un beso urgente, lleno de nostalgias y sentimientos explosionando en nuestros pechos. No dejaba de ser un beso romántico, igual que aquellos dados en el cine.

Las dos supimos que era el primer beso del resto de nuestras vidas.

Separé nuestros labios, quité mis manos de su cintura y las llevé a su rostro. Pasé mi dedo índice por todo el contorno de su cara, admirando cada trozo de piel. Su nariz había sido diseñada a la perfección para su rostro, sus cejas, arqueadas por naturaleza, encuadraban la perfecta expresión de su belleza, sus expresivos y redondeados ojos, marrones como almendras, reflejaban la belleza de su corazón. Sus labios carnosos y suaves eran una invitación sensual para un camino sin retorno. Con mi dedo acaricié la cicatriz encima de su labio superior, pensé cómo aquella marca podría haberle causado en algún momento vergüenza. Aquel trazo era, sin duda, lo que más me gustaba. Los pequeños defectos en el rostro de Lana eran, para mí, sus grandes virtudes.

Nunca había visto nada parecido a la belleza de la mujer que estaba en mis brazos.

Mi cuerpo entero sentía los efectos de estar mirándola. A pesar de que sentía cómo me faltaba el aire en mis pulmones, la adrenalina recorría mis venas, causándome placenteros escalofríos que recorrían toda mi columna. Dentro de mi barriga sentía una bandada de mariposas aprendiendo a volar.

«¡Siento tanto por lo que has pasado, no tienes idea!» todos mis sentimientos estaban a flor de piel, y supe que no podría contener las lágrimas. Era mucho para mí

«¡No digas nada! ¡Solo quédate conmigo!»

Vi el resplandor de las luces de los flashes de las cámaras de fotos. Estaban ahí, haciendo su trabajo, y nada que pudiese hacer, iba a impedir que siguieran. No me importó. Sabía que Ben estaba encargándose de que todo marchase como habíamos convenido.

Di un último asentimiento a los periodistas mientras miraba a mi agente que me sonrió tranquilo.

Lana, finalmente, me empujó hacia adentro, cerrando la puerta tras de nosotras.

 


	23. Añoranza

**(LP)**

¡Mi alma desbordaba alegría! Todo el peso que llevaba sencillamente había desaparecido. En aquel momento no sentí que lleváramos dos meses separadas. Realmente  ella estaba ahí, delante de mí. Después de dos meses, ¡no había desistido de nosotras!

Y yo no sabía por dónde empezar a darle las gracias. ¿Qué debería agradecerle primero? Jen me salvó de tantas formas ese día…

Yo todavía estaba en shock por todos los acontecimientos, y por mucho que fuera imposible, ella estaba todavía más bella de lo que me podía acordar.

No sé cómo conseguí respirar mientras me sostenía en sus brazos y acariciaba mi rostro. Sus ojos verdes mirándome eran tan reveladores que supe que buscaba en mí, en silencio, todas las respuestas a sus preguntas. Hice lo posible para que pudiese hallar en mí la paz que buscaba. La misma paz que yo había encontrado a su lado.

No quería y no necesitaba decir nada en ese momento. Cedí a mi deseos y, sin pensarlo mucho, la empujé hacia dentro, buscando privacidad. Mi cuerpo imploraba sentir una vez más su calor.

Continuamos la urgencia de nuestro beso, iniciado al otro lado de la puerta, ahora sin nadie que fuera testigo de nuestro amor. No sé con seguridad quién empezó esta vez, pero ninguna de las dos estaba preparada para despegar los labios. La cálida lengua invadiendo mi boca y el delicioso aroma a café reciente que exhalaba Jen me erizaron el vello.

Jamás había sentido tantas emociones con solo un beso.

Jen me apoyó en la puerta y presionó su cuerpo al mío. Mi respiración era corta, y me esforcé para no quedarme sin aire. Ella separó ligeramente mis piernas para que su rodilla quedase colocada estratégicamente entre ellas. Apartó sus manos de mi nuca y las deslizó hasta encontrarse con las mías, levantando mis brazos hacia la altura de mi rostro. Estábamos pegadas, la una a la otra, y pedí a Dios que aquello no fuese otro de mis sueños. El olor de su piel invadió mi mente y dejé que mi cabeza se inclinara hacia atrás.

Su delgada rodilla rozaba entre mis piernas, y yo cedía, abriendo paso cada vez más para que ella encontrase mi sexo, aunque fuera por encima de la ropa.

Sentí que ya estaba mojada. Escucharla gemir dentro de mi boca me trajo la certeza de que quería que aquello pasase tanto como yo. Supe que también ella estaba mojada sin necesidad de tocarla. Ya conocía el cuerpo de Jennifer.

Mis piernas flaquearon ante el toque de sus manos por todo mi cuerpo.

Necesitaba sentirla y tocarla por entero, para tener certeza de que aquello era real, solo besarla ya no me era suficiente. Quería hacerle el amor. Después de tantos problemas, la esperanza de que este día llegara había sido mínima.

Agarré firmemente su mano mientras la guiaba hacia mi cuarto que, obviamente, se trataba del cuarto de invitados. No fui capaz de dormir al lado de Fred ni una noche siquiera.

Jennifer me siguió sin decir una palabra. Nuestro amor era suficiente para llenar todo el espacio vacío a nuestro alrededor. Y definitivamente, aquel momento era demasiado real para ser interrumpido.

Recliné a Jen suavemente en mi cama y me coloqué encima de ella. Besé sus labios con dulzura, restregué mi nariz con la de ella. Una sonrisa brotó en mis labios al encontrármela con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de mi caricia. Era como si, de alguna manera, ella tampoco pudiese creerse que estuviéramos juntas de nuevo.

Me arrodillé en la cama y desabotoné su blusa y pantalones, dejando su piel expuesta para mí.

Mi corazón estaba acelerado. La imagen de ella acostada solo en lencería llenó mi imaginación, aumentando todavía más mi necesidad de poseerla. Mi cuerpo respondió ante esa figura desnuda tirándose encima de la mujer cuya ausencia tanto extrañé.

Mis manos recorrieron su espalda hasta encontrar el cierre de su sujetador, el cual fácilmente abrí. Deslicé mis dedos hasta las asillas, y, primero una y después la otra, las pasé por sus brazos y saqueé la pieza de su cuerpo. Sus pezones rosados estaban erectos y apuntando hacia mí. Me ahogué entre los mechones de cabello dorado que caía sobre su hombro. Mi mano agarraba fuertemente su pecho. Jen gimió para mí incitándome a continuar.

Mi lengua recorrió todo su cuello y vi cómo su espalda se arqueaba por el placer.

En un rápido movimiento, ella me giró e intercambiamos posiciones en la cama. Ahora yo estaba echada, y ella encima de mí.

La cola de caballo que traía ya estaba casi deshecha y, por fin, ella termino de soltarlo. Abrí mis ojos para asegurarme de que jamás olvidaría aquella imagen.

Sus manos fueron rápidas y encontraron la cremallera lateral de mi falda, la deslizó hacia abajo y me la quitó. Su mano apretaba con fuerza mi muslo, provocándome espasmos ante la sensación de su roce.

Aún sentada de rodillas, Jen se inclinó hacia mí y subió mi camisa por encima de la cabeza.

Miró mi cuerpo desnudo y se lamió lentamente su labio inferior antes de besar mis pechos.

Su lengua caliente hizo círculos alrededor de mi pezón y su otra mano se deslizaba por mis caderas buscando mis bragas.

Antes de desnudarme completamente, Jennifer deslizó la mano en mi sexo, y constató, poniendo una sonrisa pícara, lo que excitada que estaba. Gemí de placer.

Aproveché que estaba encima de mí y bajé también sus bragas. Dejé que nuestros cuerpos desnudos se pegasen, el uno contra el otro.

Jen colocó su pierna entre las mías y forzó su rodilla contra mi sexo, deslizándola fácilmente debido a lo mojada que yo ya estaba. No había un pedazo de mí que estuviera indiferente a su presencia y a la visión de su cuerpo desnudo.

Su rodilla rozando mi pelvis me excitó todavía más y empujé su trasero hacía abajo con fuerza.

Pasé mi brazo derecho entre nuestros cuerpos hasta que mi mano encontró su sexo.

Noté su clítoris mojado e hinchado. Jen cerró los ojos ante el toque de mis manos en sus partes íntimas y buscó mi boca en un beso cargado de tensión.

Éramos un único cuerpo en aquella cama.

Jen se sentó encima de mí, puso sus piernas a cada lado de mi cuerpo y se mantuvo arrodillada, apoyando su húmedo sexo en mi pelvis mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Aquella mujer era mi mayor pecado. Jen tenía una mirada seductora en ese par de iris verdosos, la sonrisa maliciosa y el cabello arremolinado. Me recordaba a una leona hambrienta. Jen tomó aire y me observó por un tiempo como si yo, ciertamente, fuera su presa.

Su mano recorrió todo mi cuerpo, solo parándose cuando encontró mi mojada intimidad. Cerré los ojos y alcé mi cintura hacia ella, la quería dentro de mí con urgencia.

Sentí dos dedos calientes invadir mi sexo. Tenerla dentro de mí nunca era suficiente. Me balanceé contra su mano, mi cuerpo quería más. Jen apoyó su codo en la cama y acercó su rosto a mi oído.

«Veo que nada ha cambiado, ¿verdad, Parrilla?» En un movimiento rápido, metió otro dedo dentro de mí. Gemí tan alto que, por un momento, pensé que alguien podría oírnos.

Sus ágiles dedos me llenaron completamente. Agarré su espalda y atraje su cuerpo bien cerca del mío.

«¡Nunca voy a cambiar, siempre seré tu perra!» Respondí bajo, casi en un sensual susurro.

Jen intensificó los movimientos en mi interior. Sus tres dedos prácticamente se deslizaban allí dentro. Ella sabía lo que yo quería y me estaba dando todo lo que necesitaba.

Sentí mi cuerpo vibrar, mis piernas comenzaron a temblar levemente. Mi respiración cesó en el momento en que mis latidos aumentaron bruscamente. Un líquido caliente se deslizaba por sus dedos. Abrí mis ojos, quería mirarla y, finalmente, Jen me hizo gozar salvajemente mientras nuestras miradas no se apartaron la una de la otra.

Después su cuerpo cayó sobre el mío. Pasó sus brazos a mi alrededor, envolviéndome en un placentero abrazo. Yo lo retribuí, pasando los míos por su espalda. La besé dulcemente en los labios, mientras la giraba en la cama, invirtiendo, una vez más, nuestras posiciones.

Jennifer tenía los ojos cerrados. Alcé mi cuerpo y me senté a su lado.

Admiré cada una de sus definidas curvas, mientras pasaba suavemente la yema de mis dedos por todo su cuerpo. Puede ver su carne erizarse conforme mis dedos se deslizaban por ella.

Besé su cuello, cada uno de sus pezones, su barriga, su ombligo, su pelvis, sus muslos, canillas y pies. Después, hice el camino inverso, deteniéndome en su pelvis. Comencé lamiendo la parte interna de sus muslos y la parte lateral de su sexo. Podía sentir cómo su respiración se iba acentuando gradualmente, su pecho subía y bajaba cada vez más rápido.

Abrí su sexo con mis dedos. Jennifer curvó su cuerpo levemente hacia mí. Aquella visión vivió en mi mente por muchos días. No fue un beso cualquiera. Besé su sexo como besaba su boca. Recorrí con mi lengua cada uno de sus pliegues y lamí cada gota escondida entre sus íntimos recodos. Mantuve mis ojos cerrados, quería disfrutar cada segundo del sabor único que ella tenía.

Su clítoris estaba hinchado, latiendo dentro de mi boca. Pasé, suavemente, mi lengua por él y Jen gritó de excitación.

Lamía calmadamente su miembro. De abajo hacia arriba, y de arriba abajo. Poco a poco fui aumentando el ritmo. Sentí cómo se mojaba cada vez más. Aparté mi lengua y recogí todo el sabroso líquido que emanaba de su interior. No tenía prisa por acabar con eso, para ser sinceros, quería pasarme horas chupándola.

Percibí que Jen estaba fuera de control. Sus manos me apretaban cada vez que desviaba mi lengua de su clítoris y cuando regresaba a él sus uñas rasgaban mi piel.

Jen aferró el edredón y retorció la tela mientras contorsionaba su cuerpo en la cama. Sabía lo que quería y decidí  que se lo daría de una vez.

Sin avisar, introduje un dedo en su interior, mientras mi lengua todavía se deslizaba por su clítoris. Aumenté el movimiento de mi mano y mi lengua sincronizándolas, y poco tiempo después, la oí gemir más alto que yo, y sentí el delicioso orgasmo de Jennifer descender por mi garganta.

Trepé por su cuerpo tirado en la cama hasta llegar a su rostro y la besé profundamente.

Finalmente abrimos nuestros ojos y nos quedamos mirándonos apasionadamente por algunos minutos. Jen desvió su mirada hacia mi mano  donde se encontraba la joya que ella me dio, brillando en mi dedo. Cogió mi mano, se la llevó a sus labios y depositó un beso cariñoso en ella mientras sonreía.

«¿Sabes? Tuve miedo de que no te lo volvieras a poner…» me dijo

«¡Acostumbro a asumir mis compromisos, Morrison!» respondí, rompiendo un poco la pesada atmosfera que comenzó a invadir el ambiente.

«Fue tan difícil imaginar lo que estabas pasando, Lana, que…»

«Nada de eso, Jen. ¡Hoy no hablaremos nada de eso!» interrumpí.  No quería hacerla sufrir, ni quería recordar el dolor que su ausencia me había traído. «Quiero pasar el resto del día aquí, solas tú y yo. Así» dije dando por concluido el asunto

«¡Creo que eso no será posible!» me respondió Jen

«¡Ah, no! ¿No me digas que no tienes “un buen día” para dormir conmigo por primera vez?»

«Siempre tengo un buen día mientras tú estés en él. Pero no es nada de eso, ¡es que tenemos que coger un avión!»

«¿Qué?»

«Sí, nos vamos a Los Ángeles a hablar con mi familia. Y como no queremos llegar de madrugada, tenemos…» Jen miró la hora «…tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto en una hora»

La vi saltar de la cama y comenzar a recoger su ropa, sentí pánico al imaginar mi encuentro con su familia. ¡Qué mierda! Miré el anillo en mi dedo y me di cuenta de que no estaba preparada para ver de nuevo a Julia.

 


	24. Los Ángeles

**(JMo)**

¡Buf! Fue más difícil de lo que pensé convencer a Lana para que me acompañara en este viaje. Con el poco tiempo que tenía, tuve que ser rápida.

Allí estaba ella, de morros, sentada al otro lado de la sala VIP del aeropuerto internacional de Vancouver y yo solo podía echarme a reír al verla de esa manera. Incluso enfadada, era encantadora.

Mientras esperábamos el embarque, Lana me miraba de lejos y cuando se daba cuenta de que yo también la miraba, sencillamente giraba la cara para demostrarme que estaba haciendo esto contra su voluntad. No conseguí sentir rabia por esa pataleta, ni siquiera por un segundo.

Apagué el móvil, lo guardé en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y caminé hasta ella, abrazándola por la espalda.

«¡Hey, te quiero! Ven a sentarte conmigo»

«No» me respondió secamente sin mirarme

«Está bien, cualquier cosa que necesites, estoy en aquel sillón de allí, ¿ok?»

Me volví a sentar y saqué mi móvil del bolsillo. Vi que ya habían salido algunas fotos de todo lo ocurrido. Sentí contraerse mi estómago. Mis redes sociales también empezaban  a dar señales de que los fans estaban atentos a las últimas noticias. Me acabé distrayendo con la repercusión sin darme cuenta del tiempo que pasaba.

«¿Qué puede ser mejor que estar conmigo, puedo saber?» preguntó Lana haciendo que desviara mi atención del móvil

«¡Nada! ¡Nada me interesa más que tú!» respondí guardando el teléfono otra vez.

Lana me besó en la mejilla e intentó disfrazar una tímida sonrisa que estaba queriendo aparecer. Finalmente se decidió a sentarse a mi lado. Puso su mano en mi  muslo, acariciando mi pierna con su dedo índice.

«¡Solo estaba nerviosa!»

«Lo sé»

«¡Hoy ha sido un día, digamos que bastante intenso!»

«Lo entiendo…Prometo que terminaremos este día con broche de oro»

«Espero que tengas razón, Jen»

«¿Alguna vez me he equivocado?» Levanté mi entrecejo, desafiándola a que me contradijera

«Volveremos a hablar de eso más tarde. ¿Tus padres saben que estamos de camino?»

«Les mandé un mensaje avisándolos»

«¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Un mensaje, Jennifer? ¡Dios mío! Realmente no tendría que haber venido…»

«Eh, eh, eh…¡Estate tranquila!» agarré sus hombros y la miré a los ojos «¡Confía en mí! ¡Sé lo que estoy haciendo!»

«Eres…Sabes…»

Fuimos interrumpidas por el aviso de embarque. Ben había comprado nuestros asientos en primera clase, y por suerte, el vuelo no iba lleno.

Tendríamos unas horas para descansar antes de llegar a mi casa. Sabía que sería un día largo, pues tenía menos de 24 horas para pasarlas con mi familia antes de volver a Vancouver. Y para ser sinceros, no estaba tan segura de que ellos se mostraran comprensivos.

Por más que mi mente no parara de pensar en mil maneras de arrastrar a Lana al baño y hacerle  el amor dentro del avión, no tuve valor de despertarla. Lana durmió durante todo el trayecto. Me conformé con admirarla mientras dormía. Estaba tan linda y tan frágil que tuve que guardar en una foto esa imagen de ella durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro y sus dedos entrelazados con los míos.  No tenía la menor intención de contárselo, solo quería verla así de tranquila, siempre que sintiese su falta.

¡Dios mío! ¡Cómo de fácil ha sido amar a esta mujer! Me relajé y cerré los ojos lamentando el tiempo que me pasé detestándola. Pensé que Murphy se estaría riendo de mí en este momento y acabé por quedarme dormida yo también.

Lana me despertó con un beso en los labios cuando el avión dejó de moverse, ya en suelo americano. Abrir los ojos y encontrarme con los ojos almendrados mirándome dulcemente era algo a lo que no veía hora para acostumbrarme.

Creo que me quedé dormida en una mala posición, ya que tenía algo de torticolis. Caminamos, dadas de la mano, hacia el exterior del aeropuerto junto con el chofer, una sorpresa de Ben, que ya nos  esperaba en el hall.

El hombre no nos dirigió la palabra, y yo estaba cansada para conversar con él. Solo le agradecía el servicio pagado con anterioridad.

Mi madre y mi padre solían dejar la llave de casa bajo una pesada maceta de cerámica. No era tarde, pero no quería arriesgarme a despertarlos y me agaché para buscar la llave. Lana me miraba curiosa.

«¿Qué ocurre?»

«Nada» comenzó a reír «Me estoy imaginando a una Jennifer adolescente llegando tarde a casa, con miedo de despertar a los padres y llevarse una bronca en mitad de la madrugada»

«Hey, nada de eso. Nunca me llevé una bronca de mis padres» respondí seria «¡Era muy buena entrando a escondidas!»

Las dos reímos mientras me esforzaba en hacer girar la llave en la cerradura. Hasta que, de repente, la puerta se abrió de sopetón, haciéndome recular del susto. Mi madre estaba en pijama, de pie, agarrando el pomo con una mano.

Lana se me acercó, y me dijo bajito para que solo yo la escuchase.

«Por lo visto, has perdido la práctica»

Aun queriendo reír por eso, lo oculté y abracé a mi madre.

«¡Mamá! ¡Disculpa, no conseguía que la llave girase!»

«No hay problema, mi amor, aún estaba en la cocina cuando os oír llegar. Vamos, entrad. Bienvenida a nuestra casa, Lana»

«Buenas noches, señora Morrison. ¡Gracias por recibirme! Con permiso»

«Como si estuvieras en tu casa, querida. Debéis estar cansadas, ¿no? El cuarto en el que dormirá Lana ya está preparado, tienes una toalla encima de la cama por si quieres tomar un baño ahora.

«Gracias, señora Morrison»

«No me llames de señora, puedes llamarme Judy»

«Mamá, tranquilízate. ¿Dónde están papá, Julia y Daniel?» pregunté, al notar que la casa estaba muy silenciosa

«Tu padre debe estar saliendo del baño. Julia salió con su nuevo novio y Daniel está durmiendo en casa de un amigo. ¿Por qué no le enseñas la casa a Lana antes de que tu padre salga del baño?»

Quería que Lana se sintiese cómoda, pero parecía ponerse cada vez más nerviosa ante la presencia de mi madre. Para relajarla, la llevé a mi cuarto, donde pasé mi adolescencia. Mi madre no había quitado nada. Sabía que iba a tener motivos para meterse conmigo para el resto de la vida. Todo lo que un día fui, todavía vivía intacto en mi antiguo cuarto.

Abrí la puerta y en cuanto Lana vio aquella cantidad de fotos, recortadas de revistas, de cantantes, actores y músicos de los años ochenta pegadas en las paredes, comenzó a reírse sin parar.

Una de las paredes de mi antiguo cuarto estaba dedicada enteramente a mis ídolos de adolescencia. En la otra pared, mi madre había expuesto los trofeos y medallas que había ganado en los concursos de belleza en que había participado. El resto del cuarto tenía las paredes pintadas de rosa. Debo confesar que era bastante irritante para los ojos pasar mucho tiempo allí dentro cuando ya una es adulta.

«¡Increíble! ¿Quién diría que la dama de hierro participó en concursos de belleza infantiles? Y no vale culpar a la señora Judy por ello» Lana miraba atentamente los trofeos «¿Participaste hasta los 20 años, Morrison?»

Mi rostro se enrojeció. ¡Mierda!

«¡Está bien, prometo que guardaré esté secreto solo para mí!

Abracé a Lana por la espalda y apoyé mi mentón en su hombro, mientras ella miraba mis conquistas en el mundo de la belleza. Yo estaba feliz por poder mostrarle un poco más de mí. Lana giró su cuerpo, todavía dentro de mi abrazo, y besó mis labios apoyándose en el mueble que tenía detrás. Profundicé el beso, dejando que su lengua explorara mi boca.

«¿Te imaginas si Judy abre la puerta ahora y nos pilla con las manos en la masa?»

Al pensar que había una posibilidad real de que eso pasase, retrocedí, y aparté mis brazos de su cintura. Lana me miró asombrada y antes de que pudiese decir nada, la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió repentinamente.

«¿Así que mi hijita ya llegó?» mi padre dijo alegremente con los brazos abiertos caminando hacia mi encuentro «¡Ven a darle una abrazo a este viejo!»

«¡Papá! ¡Qué ganas de verte!»

«Judy me contó que venías con una amiga. Lena, ¿no?»

«No, señor Morrison, es Lana. Un placer en conocerlo»

«Discúlpame, Lana. ¡Nunca fui muy bueno en español! Y llámame David, ¿ok?»

«Está bien, David. Gracias por recibirme en su casa»

«No todos los días dos estrellas se quedan a dormir en mi casa. Vamos a  tomar un café, tu madre y yo estamos ansiosos por saber el motivo de esta repentina visita»

Mi corazón saltó al recordar el motivo y vi que Lana también estaba incómoda. Me pregunté si hice lo correcto en traerla.

«Ya vamos, papá. Voy a dejar las maletas de Lana en el cuarto, y ya bajamos»

Tan pronto como mi padre salió, agarré las manos de Lana y la llevé al cuarto que quedaba a dos puertas del mío. Quería saber cómo se estaba sintiendo. Respetaría lo que ella decidiese.

«¿Está todo bien?»

«Hm…»

«¿En qué estás pensando? Puedes ser sincera…»

«¿En serio voy a tener que dormir a esta distancia de ti?» dijo haciéndome sonreír.

 

«Creo que sí. Mis padres están chapados a la antigua. ¡Nada de dormir todavía juntas!»

«Está bien, lo soportaré, pero solo por una noche. Ahora vamos, creo que tenemos un asunto pendiente con Judy y David que no puede ser aplazado»

«¿De verdad, Lana?»

«¿Cómo? ¡No me habrás hecho venir hasta aquí para arrepentirte ahora!»

«No, es que…estoy preocupada por ti»

«¡Estaré bien en cualquier lugar siempre que esté contigo!»

Mi madre preparó una abundante mesa, como acostumbraba hacer cuando éramos pequeños, y compartíamos el sitio con toda la familia durante las comidas.

Señalé a Lana la silla de mi lado. Me senté frente a mi padre, que estaba al lado de su esposa, mi madre. Observé que, incluso después de tantos años juntos, mi padre amaba a mi madre como si fuesen una pareja recién casada. Era hermoso verlos juntos y aquel momento llenó mi corazón de esperanza de que yo también podría tener un amor así, para toda la vida.

Me serví una taza de café y serví el agua caliente, y le puse a Lana el té para que ella escogiera, aunque sabía que elegiría el negro.

«Y entonces hija, ¿qué ha pasado?» preguntó mi padre.

Agarré la mano de Lana. Aunque fuera por debajo de la mesa, a escondidas de los ojos de mis padres, el contacto con ella me daba seguridad para contarles lo que llevaba guardado.

«Mamá, papá, lo voy a decir solo una vez y espero que me entiendan»

«Jennifer, si has venido hasta aquí a decirnos lo que estoy pensando, no pierdas tu tiempo» dijo mi madre fríamente sin que yo entendiese de qué estaba hablando.

«Judy, deja a la niña que hable…»

Lana apretó  mi mano animándome a seguir adelante. Tomé aire para comenzar a hablar, pero fui interrumpida por otra voz detrás de mí. Giré el cuello rápidamente y me encontré con mi hermana pequeña, Julia, entrando por la puerta de atrás.

«¡Jennifer! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Y qué hace ella aquí contigo?» preguntó señalando a Lana

«Julia, por favor» intenté suavizar la situación

«¿Mamá? ¿Has permitido esto? ¿Papá?»

«Calma, cariño. Jen ha venido a hablar conmigo y con tu madre, pero aún  no nos ha dicho nada»

Lana permaneció callada. Solté su mano y me levanté de la silla para sacar a Julia de allí. No quería su interferencia mientras conversaba con nuestros padres.

«¡Quiero a esta mujer fuera de aquí!» mi hermana parecía una niña mimada, que tiene que elevar la voz para conseguir lo que quiere

«¿Jennifer? ¿Qué está diciendo tu hermana?» preguntó mi padre asustado ante la exagerada reacción de Julia

Yo ya estaba enfadada, pero  ver a la mujer que amaba bajar la cabeza ante aquello me hizo perder la mía. Perdí totalmente el sentido común y di rienda suelta a lo que realmente pensaba.

«¿Quieren saber? ¡Se acabó!» grité. Todos pararon sus movimientos y centraron su atención en mí «Os guste o no, pido que me respeten, y lo que tengo que deciros es que estoy completamente enamorada de esta mujer. Y si me quieren cerca, tendrán que respetarla a ella también, pues a partir de ahora, Lana formará parte de esta familia»

«Cariño, no sabes lo que dices» dijo mi madre, aumentando aún más mi frustración. Mis ojos dejaban ver mi furia.

«¡No, Jennifer! ¡Tú crees que estás enamorada! ¡Esta mujer te ha hecho pensar eso!» dijo Julia

«¡Julia!» finalmente papá intervino en mi favor

«¡Cierra la boca, Julia! Tú no sabes una mierda del amor. Tuviste una hija con un hombre que ni te mira ya a la cara. ¡Nunca has tenido a nadie que te amara como yo la amo a ella!»

«Hija, no le hables así a tu hermana, ella solo está pensando en tu bien. Mañana voy a concertar una cita de urgencia con el Dr. Peter, él seguramente te ayudará»

«No, mamá, el Dr. Peter ya me dio de alta hace muchos años. ¡Pero que te aproveche la consulta!»

Agarré a Lana del brazo, estaba decidida a marcharme en aquel instante. Aquel viaje había sido una pérdida de tiempo. Estaba completamente arrepentida de haberme creado buenas expectativas sobre mi familia.

Dejé a todos atrás y recogí las pocas cosas que habíamos traído. Arrastrábamos la maleta mientras llamaba a un taxi desde el móvil. Me dirigí a la puerta, sin pensar a dónde iría a esa hora. Seguramente encontraríamos algún hotel disponible en Los ángeles.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vi a mi madre conversando calmadamente con Julia en la cocina. Vi que mi padre se levantaba y venía rápidamente hacia nosotras.

«Jen, hija mía…¡No te marches! Tu madre solo está nerviosa…»

«No, papá. Lana no merece pasar por esto, ninguna de las dos lo merecemos»

«Está bien, si piensas que marcharte es lo mejor, vete. Pero quiero que sepas que tu viejo padre siempre estará a tu lado» dijo con ojos llorosos «Puedo ser de otra época y no entender cómo funciona esto, pero si ella es buena para ti, entonces también lo es para mí»

Mi padre me sorprendió con sus palabras. Parecía estar de mi lado, pero infelizmente, mi hermana ya estaba llenado la cabeza a mi madre de cosas negativas, y nada haría que pasase la noche en aquella casa escuchando insultos. Abracé fuertemente a mi padre.

«¡Gracias papá! Tu apoyo significa mucho para mí»

Mi padre abrazó a Lana y le dijo algo en el oído cuando vimos aparecer el taxi.

«¡Cuídense! Voy a hablar con tu madre, y ya vas a ver que va a cambiar de opinión»

Nos separamos de mi padre y entramos en el taxi. No sé exactamente qué sentía. Si tuviera que escoger una palabra para definirlo sería alivio. Me quité el último peso que cargaba sobre mis hombros tras haberme enamorado.

Realmente no me importaba la falta de apoyo por parte de mi hermana y mi madre, me sorprendí positivamente con la actitud de mi padre. Les había contado el motivo que me había traído, y al final, creo que el saldo no ha sido tan negativo. Con excepción de haber traído a Lana conmigo, claro. Nunca me perdonaría haberla hecho pasar por aquello.

«Señoritas, ¿a dónde desean ir?»

Lana se me adelantó antes de que yo pudiese pensar en responder algo al chofer. Después de todo no tenía la menor idea de adónde ir.

«A mi casa, por favor. En el centro»

La miré asombrada.

«¡Todo está bien ahora!» dijo Lana agarrando mis manos y colocándolas sobre su pierna.

 


	25. Están hablando por ahí

**(Ginny)**

Mis pies parecían dos panes; no los podía ver, pero los sentía cuando necesitaba caminar, cosa que hacía con gran esfuerzo.

El bebé crecía día a día en mi barriga, y Oliver, fuera de ella, exigía cada vez más mi atención.

Me preparaba para ir a dormir y encendía mi tablet echada en la cama. Era maravillosa la sensación de estar en horizontal.

Abrí algunos sitios de noticias y la foto de portada me llamó la atención.

«¡Josh! ¡Josh! ¡Fred ha sido arrestado!» sacudí a mi marido a mi lado

«¿De qué estás hablando?»

«¡Josh! ¡La dama de hierro!» soltaba palabras aleatorias mientras leía el reportaje

«¿Qué?»

«¡Josh! ¡No!»

«¿Qué está pasando?»

«¡Oh! Lana…»

«Gennifer Dallas, ¿qué me estás intentando decir?»

Permanecí en silencio hasta terminar la última palabra de la noticia.

«¡Ve con tus propios ojos, esposo!» le pasé sonriente el dispositivo. La imagen de Fred esposado, al lado de dos hombres, llegando a la comisaria hablaba por sí sola.

Los ojos de mi marido se salieron de sus órbitas. La foto siguiente mostraba a Jennifer llegando a la casa de Lana y, finalmente, la última foto era Lana y Jennifer abrazadas en la puerta de la casa de mi amiga.

No resistí, cogí el móvil y marqué el número de Lana para mandarle un mensaje. No esperaría dos días para verla y que me contase.

**_“Querida, sabes que estoy a tu lado. Espero que todo vaya bien entre tú y la dama de hierro. ¿Estáis en casa?”_ **

En poco segundos mi amiga respondió. Extrañé el hecho de que estuviera con el móvil en las manos, después de tanto tiempo separada de Jennifer.

**_“Ginny, gracias. ¡Eres la mejor! Está todo bien, sí, pero hoy no quiero hablar de Fred. Sinceramente estoy algo enfadada, estamos en el aeropuerto rumbo a Los Ángeles, ¿te lo puedes creer?”_ **

**_“¿Por qué LA? ¿Por qué enfadada?”_ **

**_“Ajj, Jennifer me lleva a conocer a sus padres. No sé si después de todo lo que he pasado hoy, debería estar de camino a Los Ángeles a enfrentarme a su familia”_ **

**_“Lana, intenta entender (_** no me creo que vaya a defenderla ** _) no debe haber sido fácil estar en su piel. Creo que solo quiere cerrar todos los asuntos pendientes para que podáis ser felices”_**

**_“Ya, creo que tienes razón. ¡Voy a hablar con ella! ILY Besos”_ **

**_“Haz eso. ILY 2, ¡buen viaje!”_ **

Sonreí satisfecha antes de darle un beso de buenas noches a mi marido. Me quedé dormida mientras él seguía leyendo las noticias sobre nuestras amigas.

**(Adam & Eddy)**

«¡Esto no puede ser verdad!»

«¿Qué pasó, Adam?»

«¡Eddy, mira esta mierda! ¡Solo puede ser una broma!»

«No, Adam. Hay imágenes. ¿De cuándo es esto?»

«De ayer»

«¡Eh, mira! ¿Fred está preso?»

«Saca eso de mi vista, no quiero tener que mirar esas fotos desde primera hora de la mañana, Eddy»

«¿Por qué se han empeñado estas dos en asumir todo ahora?»

«Eddy, Eddy, si supiese por qué carajo han hecho esto…Era mejor cuando se odiaban»

«¿Sabes que la culpa es tuya, no?»

«¿Mía? ¿Por qué mía?»

«Te lo dije desde el principio, Adam. Deberíamos haber creado un cuento de hadas moderno, pero insististe en que era mejor mandar esas tonterías de los mensajes subliminales»

«¡Eddy, esto es la vida real! ¡No tiene nada que ver con la serie!»

«Adam, si les hubieras dado la posibilidad de ser pareja en la serie, no hubieran necesitado hacer aquello en el ascensor de ABC»

«No creo que hubiera habido la menor diferencia…Y de todas maneras, ya está hecho. Y divulgado. Y probado con fotos por todos los canales del mundo»

«Estamos perdidos, ¿es eso?»

«¡Es el fin de la línea del show, Eddy! ¡Ni sé si vamos a conseguir renovar después de toda esta mierda!»

«¡A no ser que cambiemos el juego a los 45 del segundo tiempo!»

«¿Qué quieres decir?»

«Adam, querido…Transforma a tu heroína en un personaje malvado…»

«¡Eddy, eso ya está en el guion!»

«Sí, lo sé, no me interrumpas. Lo que no está en el guion es que la heroína mala hace de la villana una buena persona…»

«¿Y?»

«¡Adam, despierta! ¡Es perfecto! ¿No ves lo obvio?»

«¿Qué sería exactamente?»

«¡A través de la luz de la heroína, la villana descubre el amor verdadero!»

«¡No sé si es posible, Eddy!»

«¿Y si concebimos una historia donde la heroína, no sé, prefiera ella misma ser mala en  vez de dejar la maldad en la villana?»

«¡No pongas esa voz ridícula de villano de cliché mientras sugieres que la heroína  sacrifique su alma para salvar a la malvada de las tinieblas! ¿Por qué rayos haría ella algo así?»

«Exactamente ese es el punto a donde quería llegar, Adam…¡Porque ella finalmente se da cuenta de quién es su amor verdadero!»

«¿Qué estás diciendo? Y ese no es el tono de Rumpel, si quieres le pido a Bob que te lo enseñe»

«Deja de criticar mis imitaciones. Escucha, estoy diciendo que nadie vende su alma al diablo solo por ser bueno. ¡Tiene que haber un motivo detrás!»

«Entonces, ¿la heroína no estaría salvando a la ciudad, solo a la malvada?»

«¡Eso, Adam! Solo a la malvada. ¡Porque la ama! Y después de esa noble actitud, algo ha de despertar dentro de la malvada, volviéndola buena»

«No estoy seguro. ¿En qué ayudaría eso?»

«Cuando Josh y Ginny se juntaron, también tuvimos que arreglar el guion, nadie iba a recuperar la memoria, no en aquel momento»

«Es verdad. Tienes razón, Eddy. Pero con ellas es diferente…»

«¿Cuál es la diferencia? ¿No vas a decir que porque son dos mujeres?»

«¡Claro que sí, exactamente por eso!»

«¡Venga, Adam, por favor…!»

«Pero voy a pensar en ello, Eddy. Te lo prometo»

«Tienes poco tiempo para decidirte, el episodio está marcado para grabarlo en dos semanas»

«Lo sé, lo sé»

**(Sean)**

Tanya insistió en que viniese al bautizo de alguno de los niños de su familia. Mi mujer tiene una familia tan grande que es imposible acordarse del nombre de la prima que está embarazada esta vez. Estos eventos son siempre la misma majadería. Su familia no entendía que yo no estaba hecho para tener niños, jamás iba a pasar. Imagina la horrible vida de Dallas y Dios me libre de tener que follar con Tanya con una enorme barriga. Hacer ese esfuerzo no vale la pena para poder tener un hijo.

Miré a mi mujer en medio de sus parientes y me pregunté si algún día me obligaría a tener un hijo. Lo máximo que yo venía haciendo era practicando y perfeccionando mis técnicas.

¡Qué suerte tiene Jennifer, que además de tirarse a la buenorra de Lana, no corre el menor riesgo de dejarla embarazada! Me rio ante mis propios pensamientos. Me di cuenta de que probablemente ella no satisfaría a Lana en la cama, al final, le faltaba algo entre las piernas. Lo que yo tenía en medio de las mías.

El alcohol estaba empezando a afectar a mi lucidez, y por algún motivo la fiesta comenzó a mejor a la tercera copa de whisky. Vancouver estaba lejos de ser el lugar perfecto para fiestas, pero en la familia de mi esposa había algunas mujeres a las que fácilmente me follaría.

Me senté en una de las mesas en que solo había mujeres. Ser actor tiene sus ventajas, no era difícil convencer a una mujer para follar, todas era fáciles. A pesar de eso, follar nunca perdía su gracia para mí.

«¿Tú eres Sean, no? Deja que piense, ¡el marido de Tanya!»

«Sí. Y tú eres…» encontré curiosa la forma de esa mujer para abordarme

«Lorna. La novia del primo de Tanya. ¡Quería decirte que adoro tu trabajo en la tele!»

«¡Estoy muy feliz en saber que te gusto, Lorna!»

«No conozco a nadie de la familia de Tanya»

«Bueno, yo estoy casado con Tanya hace años y el único nombre de su familia del que me acuerdo es el tuyo, Lorna» Vi a la mujer enrojecerse delante de mí. Adoraba causar ese efecto en ellas.

«¿Whisky?» ofrecí

«No, gracias. No puedo beber» la mujer señalo su barriga. Imaginar que en pocos meses aquella mujer estaría enorme cortó inmediatamente cualquier pensamiento que me hubiera pasado por la cabeza.

«¿Embarazada?» lamenté

«No. ¡Dios me libre!» dijo tapándose la boca «Disculpa, quiero decir que acabo de conocer a Phill y no creo estar preparada para eso, aunque me encantan los niños»

«Entonces, ¿por qué no estás bebiendo?» pregunté aliviado

«Gastritis. Pero creo que un poco no me hará daño»

Serví a Lorna la bebida. Claro que no haría nada con ella ahí, mi esposa estaba por los alrededores, y de vez en cuando notaba su mirada puesta en mí. Sabía que Tanya era celosa y creí mejor no provocarla.

La mujer que tenía delante ya estaba más suelta, con los reflejos lentos. Parecía divertirse con mi presencia, todo lo que yo decía era motivo para que soltase una gran carcajada.

«Sean, ahora dime…»

«¿Qué quieres saber, Lorna?»

«¿Es verdad que Jmo y Lana…ellas…er…?»

«¿Quieres saber si tienen algo?»

«¡Sí!» dijo riendo

Me acordé de mi última conversación con Fred por teléfono. Me pidió sigilo mientras preparaba los próximos pasos del plan para reconquista a su esposa. No me quejé de formar parte de eso, ganaría una pasta haciéndole ver a Lana que su relación con Jennifer era un chiste. ¡Quería mostrarle el poder del pene!

Pensé que sería mejor no contarle lo que sabía a Lorna, cuánta menos gente lo supiese, mayores eran mis posibilidades de conquistar a Lana. Fred era un marica, a pesar de no asumirlo ante nadie, se le veía en la cara. Nunca entendí por qué quería a Lana de vuelta. Tampoco me importó averiguarlo, el motivo no era de mi incumbencia.

Lo que me importaba era que, al final de cuentas, quien se quedaría con Lana sería yo. Y el trucha de su marido me estaba dando a Lana en bandeja.

«¿Sean?» me llamó Lorna, moviendo la manos en mi frente para llamar mi atención

«Sí, estaba pensando…»

«¿Y entonces? ¿Son una pareja o no?»

«No, Lorna, no lo son. Eso son solo rumores…»

«No parecían rumores las fotos que he visto hoy»

«¿De qué hablas?»

«¿No lo sabes?»

«No»

«El marido billonario de Lana está preso y las dos estaban besándose ayer en la puerta de la casa de Lana»

«¿Qué?»

Me quedé completamente atónito ante la noticia. ¿Cómo era posible que Fred estuviera preso? Debía ser un error. El tipo aún me debía una pasta. Es verdad que no habíamos acordado los detalles finales, pero aun así…¿qué ha hecho para estar en la cárcel?

«¡Sean! ¿No lees las noticias? ¡Está en todas partes! Ellas asumieron el romance. El agente de Jennifer habló con los periodistas e dijo que ella estaba en el mejor momento de su vida»

_“¡Hijas de puta!”_

Ya estaba completamente borracho y aun así me serví otra copa de whisky.

«¡Enséñame esa entrevista, por favor!

**(Josh)**

Nuestra última noche de descanso antes de la grabación del final de la temporada y Ginny no tenía fuerzas para mucho, fuera de lo habitual.

Me senté con mi esposa en el sofá de la sala y observamos a Oliver dormir en el carrito a nuestro lado. Mi hijo era lo más importante para mí, seguido de mi esposa.

«Me recuerda a ti, ¿sabes?»

«¡Josh, por favor! Oliver es idéntico a ti cuando eras niño, tu madre ya lo me ha dejado claro muchas veces»

«¿Todavía irritada con mi madre, amor?»

«No. Mi suegra es maravillosa…»

«Ginny, no seas irónica, estamos hablando de mi madre»

«Uf, espero que esta se parezca a mí» dijo sonriendo acariciando su barriga

«¿Qué tal si la ponemos Beatrice?» sugerí

«Pensaba en algo más americano, tipo Zoey. Pero podemos pensar en Bea también. Ahora, ¿por qué no me das un masaje en los pies, amor?»

Levanté las piernas de mi esposa y las estiré confortablemente en el sofá. Me arrodillé delante de ella y comencé a apretar los dedos hinchados de Ginny.

«¿Alguna noticia de Lana, amor?»

«¡Sí! ¡Me olvidé de decírtelo, Josh! Lana me mandó un mensaje. Fueron a LA a casa de los padres de Jennifer. Parece que sus padres montaron un escándalo y se fueron de allí en mitad de la madrugada»

«¡Vaya! ¿Y?»

«Pues de ahí se fueron a la casa de la hermana de Lana para pasar la noche. Parece que la madre de Lana estaba ahí y recibió a Jennifer con los brazos abiertos»

«¡Qué bien que la familia de Lana lo haya aceptado bien!

«Misión madrina de boda va a todo vapor»

«¡Lo siento mucho por mi amiga!»

«Ya. Creo que existen suegras peores que la mía sueltas por ahí»

«¡Ginny!» la reprendí

«¡Ay, amor! Son las hormonas, no me culpes y no pares con lo que sea que estés haciendo ahí…»

¡No pude dejar de sonreírle!

 


	26. Hasta pronto, madre

**(LP)**

El despertador sonó las 04:30 de la mañana. Me forcé a abrir los ojos, aún estaba oscuro, y apagué la alarma. Cuidadosamente, me levanté de la cama, intentando ser silenciosa, no quería despertar a mi hermana, que dormía tranquilamente en la cama de matrimonio que estábamos compartiendo.

Todavía llevando mi pijama de seda azul oscuro caminé hasta el cuarto de al lado. Necesitaba despertar a Jennifer, no quería correr el riesgo de perder el vuelo.

Al final acabamos alargando una noche más nuestra estancia en LA, así que tendríamos que ir directas del aeropuerto de Vancouver a los estudios para comenzar la grabación de un nuevo capítulo.

Mi hermana insistió en que no me marchase la noche anterior. Jennifer estuvo de acuerdo, realmente quería más que yo quedarse aquí. Mi cuñado, esposo de mi hermana, estaba de viajes de negocios esa semana en  NY y mamá le estaba haciendo compañía a ella y a mi sobrino. El día anterior había sido un día increíble en familia, hecho que pesó mucho en quedarnos una noche más. Mi hermana no pudo ser más acogedora con nosotras.

Abrí la puerta del cuarto y me encontré con Jennifer ya de pie, vestida, junto a mi sobrino que dormía en un colchón, en el suelo de su propio cuarto.

Mi hermana Deena ha hecho un gran trabajo con él. Con solo ocho años, Sammy ya es un  verdadero caballero. El chico quiso que Jennfier durmiera en su cama, mientras él usaba un colchón en el suelo, ya que el cuarto de invitados estaba ocupado por nuestra madre.

No me importó compartir la cama con mi hermana, prefería que la señora Dolores descansara tranquila.

«¡Buenos días!» dije besando sus labios

«¡Buenos día para ti también!»

«¡Ven! ¡Vamos a tomar un café antes de irnos!» susurré a Jen

«¡Genial! Quería darle las gracias al chico» dijo mirando a Sammy «En verdad, me gustaría darle las gracias a todos. ¡Realmente tienes suerte, Lana!»

Mi corazón se encogió al verla triste y decepcionada. Yo sabía que aquello iba a pasar, no puedo decir que no intenté impedirle que hablase con su familia y acabara herida. Ya pasé por eso antes.

Hoy mi familia apoya mis decisiones, pero no siempre fue así. Hemos recorrido un arduo y tortuoso camino para llegar a donde estamos y estoy muy orgullosa de que mi familia haya dejado los prejuicios a un lado. Sé que a Jennifer le pasará lo mismo. Todavía más después de lo que su padre me dijo. Él es un hombre bueno, decente.

Antes de marcharnos de su casa, el hombre me dio un gran abrazo y, a mí oído, me confesó que siempre supo la sexualidad de su hija, y de alguna forma, estaba feliz de que ella al final lo hubiera descubierto. Me dijo que estaba feliz de verme llevar el anillo que había sido de su madre y antes de su abuela. Aquel hombre, definitivamente, prestaba atención a los detalles.

Desde que Jennifer me dijo que vendríamos a Los Ángeles, pensé en mi familia, y aun sabiendo que sería un viaje corto, y no tendríamos tiempo de visitarlos, me puse feliz al saber que estaba cerca de las personas que quiero. No fue difícil pensar rápido y decidir aparecer en casa de Deena en mitad de la madrugada.

Antes de salir del cuarto, Sammy alzó su pequeño cuerpo del colchón y abrió sus ojitos.

«¡Tita!» me llamó

«Sí, querido»

«A mí también me gustaría despedirme de vosotras. ¡Me ha encantado que vinierais a visitarnos!»

«Sammy, amor, también nos ha encantado quedarnos, ¿verdad, Jen?»

«¡Sí, chico! ¡Gracias por la cama! Te prometo que la próxima vez no te voy a dar tanto trabajo»

«Tita, ¿vas a tardar en volver?»

«No, amor. ¡Te prometo que pronto volveré!»

«Es que la última vez también dijiste eso y…bueno…has tardado mucho»

Suspiré al recordar cuánto me odiaba por no haber cumplido mi promesa a mi querido sobrino. Esta vez sería diferente. Ya no tengo a Fred impidiéndome venir más veces a LA, pero el chico no entendería nada de eso. Solo abracé fuerte a mi sobrino.

«Sammy, ¿qué tal si vuelves a dormirte? ¡Mañana tienes que ir al cole!»

«Está bien. Jennifer, ¿me prometes que traerás a mi tía más veces? No solo yo…también mi madre la echa de menos»

«¡Claro Sammy! Si tu tía me invita, volveremos más rápido de lo que piensas»

Mi sobrino volvió a cerrar los ojos, satisfecho con las palabras de Jennifer.

Estaba distraída poniendo agua a hervir cuando sentí el cálido cuerpo de Jennifer acercándose a mí por detrás.

Antes de girarme para mirarla, sus brazos me arrinconaron en el poyo, de espaldas a ella. Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció ante aquella inesperada actitud. Acercó sus labios a mis oídos y pude sentir su aliento en mi nuca.

«¡Esto no es justo!»

«¿De qué hablas?»

«De ti, y de este pijama que me están volviendo loca desde tan temprano»

Sentí su cuerpo apretarme contra la helada superficie del poyo. Llevé mis brazos hacia atrás, para al menos, poder tocarla. Sentí mis bragas empaparse. Jennifer comenzó a lamer mi nuca y yo aguanté, con todas mis fuerzas, un gemido que quedó preso en mi garganta.

«¡Estás tan buena, Parrilla! Podría follarte aquí y ahora, ¿sabías?» Su mano acariciaba mi trasero y sus dedos recorrían la cinturilla de mi pijama hasta encontrar mi piel desnuda bajo el tejido.

Me apoyé en la encimera mientras sus dedos separaban mis bragas hacia un lado y se deslizaron libremente por mi sexo.

«Siempre estás lista para mí, ¿eh?» Susurró al encontrarme completamente mojada. Yo solo confirmé con la cabeza. No quería decir nada, todavía sentía aquel gemido trabado en mi garganta.

Mis piernas temblaron cuando su dedo rozó mi clítoris. Sabía que no debería estar haciendo esto, no allí, en la cocina de la casa de mi hermana, corriendo el gran riesgo de ser pilladas por alguien de mi familia. Pero no encontré fuerzas para impedir que continuase, mi deseo era mucho mayor que el miedo que sentí de ser pillada.

Oí pasos acercarse y salté de ahí, separándome de ella lo más rápido que pude. Mi corazón estaba acelerado ante la posibilidad de ser vistas y mi cuerpo temblando de deseo por ella.

A los pocos segundos mi madre estaba en la cocina mirándonos.

«¡Ops! Disculpad, ¿creo que estoy interrumpiendo, ¿no?»

«No, mamá…Solo estoy hirviendo agua»

Cuando miré hacia al fuego, mi rostro enrojeció. Todas vimos el agua hervir y salirse del cacharro, dejando ver que ya estaba lista desde hacía un tiempo, poniendo en evidencia que yo no estaba atenta a lo que estaba haciendo.

«Entonces, hija, creo que será mejor que apagues el fuego»

Separé el té negro que iba a tomar y coloqué el resto del agua junto con el café soluble para Jennifer y también para mi madre. Nos sentamos en la mesa mientras esperábamos al taxi y tomamos nuestro pequeño desayuno.

Mi cuerpo todavía no se había recuperado de los toques frustrados de Jennifer, estaba mojada, excitada y no sabía cómo actuar ante la presencia de mi madre. Mi madre me conocía como nadie, sabía que estaba escondiendo algo.

«Tengo que cambiarme, denme unos minutos y ya vuelvo» dije

«Ah, yo también voy, tengo que cepillarme los dientes»

«Claramente, deberíais haber dormido juntas y aprovechado mejor la noche en el cuarto de invitados» dijo mi madre casi que sádicamente

Reviro los ojos y fui a acabar el equipaje mientras Jennifer hacía su higiene matinal.

Al volver a la cocina, mi madre todavía estaba sentada en la mesa, terminando de tomarse su taza de café, y en ese momento vimos al taxi pararse frente a la casa.

«Madre, el taxi ha llegado»

«Ah, lo siento, mis amores, pero antes de que os marchéis, me gustaría darte las gracias Jennifer»

«¿A mí? No hay nada por lo que me tenga que agradecer, señora Dolores»

«¿Cómo que no, mi amor? ¡Le has devuelto a Lana la alegría de vivir!»

«¡Y ella me dio un motivo para vivir!» dijo Jen agarrando con fuerza mi mano

Me emocioné al estar presente en la conversación entre dos de las personas que más quería en el mundo.

«¡Eso es bello, Jennifer! ¡No podría estar más feliz de recibirte como nuera!»

«¡Gracias! Pero creo que para ese título todavía es muy pronto»

Mi corazón se sobresaltó e involuntariamente bajé la mirada al escuchar que Jennifer todavía no tenía intención de casarse conmigo. No es que esperase que me pidiera en casamiento, pero ver esa ilusión arrancada, me dejó triste.

«¿Jennifer? ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Después de todo lo que habéis pasado para estar juntas?»

«No, señora Dolores, no me entienda mal. No soy yo, es su hija. Yo sé lo que yo quiero, pero ella…bueno, ¡no estoy segura de lo que ella quiere!»

Abrí mi boca para decir algo, estaba indignada por escuchar que Jennifer me culpaba de su inseguridad, pero antes de que pudiese hablar, algo me vino a la mente. No necesité ni oír el resto de la conversación para saber a dónde iba a parar aquello.

«Claro que sabe lo que quiere. ¡Te ama, Jennifer!»

«Pero nunca me lo ha dicho…entonces, no sé»

Me separé de allí para llevar nuestras maletas al coche, no podía soportar la culpa de escucharla decir que no sabía cómo yo me sentía. No sabía el motivo por el que nunca le había dicho que la amaba.

Obviamente ese sentimiento estaba claro como el agua para mí, sabía exactamente cómo me sentía, solo que no se lo había dicho, todavía. Y aquel momento no era el ideal para decírselo.

Mi madre sabía cómo me sentía, por eso para ella lo que Jennifer decía no tenía el menor sentido. Aquella conversación entre ellas empezó a causarme mal en el estómago.

Desde que era pequeña nunca supe reaccionar cuando era puesta contra la pared, y por regla general mi reacción era huir del motivo que me presionaba. Pero hoy, el motivo era mi amor por Jennifer, y de eso jamás huiría. Pero tampoco estaba preparada para afrontarlo.

Deseé que mi madre no se hubiese entrometido de esa manera. Esperaba que nada de eso disminuyera la seguridad de Jennifer y se apartara de mí.

Abracé fuerte a mi madre y entré en el taxi junto a la mujer que he escogido para pasar el resto de mi vida. Mantuve la cabeza baja, aún sentía náuseas.

Mi novia agarró mi mano y se la llevó a los labios. La miré a los ojos.

«¡Todo está bien! Tienes todo el tiempo que quieras»

«¡Oh, Jennifer! Tengo tanto miedo de perderte…»

«Ya te he dicho varias veces que no me voy a ningún lado sin ti. ¡Te amo!»

Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y cerré mis ojos. Sentí una lágrima deslizarse por mi rostro. ¿Por qué no conseguía decirle esas tres palabras? Una sensación  de tristeza se apoderó de mí de camino al aeropuerto y Jennifer me consoló en silencio, enjugando cada una de mis lágrimas.

 


	27. El día que perdí el control

**(JMo)**

Después del veloz viaje a LA, el final de las grabaciones fue bastante exhausto  y mis días parecían interminables. ¡No veía la hora de coger vacaciones! Mis horarios no coincidían con los de Lana, dificultando nuestros encuentros. Cuando tenía que quedarme trabajando de madrugada, Lana estaba descansando para comenzar a grabar por la mañana temprano.

En los  pequeños intervalos entre escena y escena corríamos a vernos, aunque fuera para tomarnos un café. Confieso que, a veces, esos encuentros eran peores que no verla, siempre volvía desconcentrada y en la mayoría de las ocasiones, muriendo de deseo de hacerle el amor a mi novia. Para empeorar mi estado de nervios, no encontraba tiempo para correr. Normalmente, las carreras me hacían sentir mejor.

Estaba cada vez más enamorada de ella, incluso pensando que no podría amararla más. Finalmente me sentía orgullosa de estar con alguien. Las noticias de nuestro noviazgo ya circulaban por todo el mundo. Por muy discretas que fuéramos en público, nuestras fotos dadas de la mano en Vancouver han sido divulgados por todos los rincones.

Sorprendentemente, desde el encarcelamiento de Fred, las personas nos han felicitado bastante y se han mostrado receptivos con la noticia de que hemos asumido nuestra relación. Benjamín trabajó duro para poner todo bajo control, y todavía más que antes, estaba siendo solicitada para infinidad de eventos y publicidades de todo tipo. Además de estar al lado de la persona que amaba, podía conciliar eso con mi carrera, recogiendo solo buenos frutos de mi salida del armario.

Los fans del show estaban con los nervios a flor de piel ante de la posibilidad de que nuestros personajes también acabasen juntos, pero con esto, las peleas entre ellos cada día fue aumentando más, dejándome bastante a disgusto cada vez que presenciaba discusiones on line. Siempre que podía, entraba en las redes sociales para aclarar alguna información que alguien, irresponsablemente, había divulgado en mi nombre. Sabía que era imposible agradar a todos, pero odiaba decepcionar a mis fans.

Lana se sentía igual que yo, incluso creyendo que nuestros personajes debían, al final, quedarse juntos, al contrario que yo, que todavía encontraba esas teorías medio absurdas. Pero estábamos de acuerdo en la insensatez de que Regina acabara con Robin. No aguantaba ver a Lana y Sean pasando tiempo juntos, aquella relación tenía que tener un fin pronto, si yo no quería perder la cabeza en mitad de los estudios de la ABC. Nuestros compañeros no hablaban de nuestra relación en profundidad, excepto nuestros amigos, Ginny y Josh.

La amiga de Lana ya estaba casi a punto de dar a luz del segundo hijo. Mi amigo sería padre de una niña. Todos estábamos muy ansiosos de saber qué nombre le iban a dar a la niña que llevaba en su interior, pero decidieron no revelarlo hasta que no viniese al mundo.

Ginny ya estaba de nuevo casi normal, si es que recordaba cómo era mi colega antes de decidir ser madre de dos niños en menos de tres años. Por otro lado, físicamente, ya no aguantaba grabar y no participó de la pesada rutina que fueron los últimos detalles de la finalización de la temporada, lo que conllevó sobrecargar a mi personaje y también al de Lana.

Finalmente, escuché a Martin, el director de escena, dar por acabada la última escena de la temporada. Respiré aliviada al tener la certeza de que ya habían conseguido la mejor imagen. Lana asistía a todo con mucha atención entre bastidores, pude verla sonreír cuando logramos acabar relativamente temprano.

Mi novia vino hasta mí y me dio un largo y cariñosa abrazo. Yo solo quería ir para casa y tomar un baño, y finalmente dormir con ella por lo menos 24 horas seguidas, mi cuerpo estaba destrozado.

El elenco había acordado reunirse después de la grabación. Debo admitir que no quería formar parte de aquello, pero me vi sin posibilidad de recusar al ser, una vez más, invitada por Colin. Definitivamente sería el último compromiso que adquiriría en un largo periodo.

Mientras guardaba mis cosas en la caravana, mis ojos cayeron sobre Lana. Parecía tan cansada como yo, pero no dejaba de ser la mujer más bella que nunca había visto.

Sonreí satisfecha mientras admiraba su belleza. Lana estaba distraída conversando con algunas personas y no notó que yo simplemente había dejado de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirarla. Observé cómo su cabello ya estaba bastante largo y le caía, brillante, sobre los hombros. Reparé en sus perfectas curvas escondidas bajo la ropa que llevaba, sentí un calor al recordar la sensación de tocar su piel desnuda. Todavía lleva la ropa de su personaje. Ver a Lana vestida de Regina Mills siempre me desestabilizaría.

Aquella falda lápiz ajustada, camisa y chaleco no podían dejarla más sexy. Las piernas perfectamente delineadas y su trasero respingón le daban un encanto que solo ella podía lucir con esa gracia.

Llevé mis mano a la cabeza y me di cuenta de lo loca que estaba por cada parte de aquella mujer. Necesité respirar para continuar con lo que estaba.

Mi novia me da un endiablado trabajo, no era la única que percibía su belleza. No puedo decir que no me avisara de que aquello pasaría, pero las fans de Lana estaban completamente locas por ella, capaces de cualquier cosa por llegar a acercársele. Odiaba estar presente durante algunos de esos abordajes. Era perturbador ver a tu mujer siendo devorada por otros ojos y bocas llenos de malicia. Lana parecía no darle importancia, era muy amable con todos lo que pedían su atención. Yo me irritaba y me ponía de morros, sintiéndome completamente ofendida, para inmediatamente después sentirme completamente infantil. Pensaba que por ser artista, sabría lidiar con eso. Me engañaba…Necesité controlar mi rabia y fingir, varias veces,  que no me daba cuenta de lo que pasaba en mis narices.

Lana instigó todavía más mi falta de control cuando me contó que ya había salido con algunas fans, y creció mi preocupación cuando las fans se acercaban a ella. Lana, cuando confesó eso, alimentó el monstruo que vivía en mí.

Mi novia estuvo casada con un hombre que le daba total libertad para salir con quien ella quisiese, siempre y cuando no rompiese aquellas malditas dos reglas. Pero conmigo era diferente, yo perdía fácilmente la cabeza al imaginarla en los brazos de otra persona que no fuese yo.

Durante las muchas convenciones, Lana se dejaba llevar por los piropos clichés y las fuertes tentativas de las fans. Siempre que podía, escogía alguna chica para pasar la noche con ella. Pensar en eso, precisamente ahora, tan cerca la época de las convenciones, me llenaba de furia. Incluso llegué a cuestionarme mi presencia optativa en estos eventos. Quería evitar enfrentamientos y más descontrol por mi parte.

Lana solo se reía de mis inseguridades y me garantizaba que era una gran tontería, que en aquella época era una mujer con carencias, diferente a hoy en día. Claro que no compartía con ella todo lo que sentía. Dejé que pensase que  yo estaba bien.

Perdida en mis pensamientos, vi a Sean acercarse al grupo en el que estaba Lana. No lo pensé dos veces y actué por impulso. ¡A fin de cuenta, las grabaciones habían acabado!

Caminé a paso presto hasta ella y agarré a mi novia por la cintura. Alejé esos pensamientos oscuros cuando mis labios se encontraron con los suyos. Su beso podía elevarme al cielo, y ciertamente, su falta me llevaría al infierno. Profundicé nuestro contacto, pasando mi lengua por toda su boca, sus labios carnosos envolvieron los míos y nuestro beso no tenía plazo para acabar. Necesitaba envolverla completamente en mí, saber que era mía y de nadie más.

«¡Eh, cojan una habitación!» Sean nos interrumpió

Yo reviré los ojos, pero me di cuenta de que había sacado a Lana de la conversación sin pensar si estaba interrumpiendo algo importante. Me di cuenta de que me había pasado y la sensación de infantilismo tomó cuenta de mí de nuevo. ¡Mierda! Odiaba perder el control de esa manera.

«Eh…disculpa» respondí con el rostro rojo. Giré mis talones y estaba a punto de irme para volver a lo que estaba haciendo antes de interrumpirlos. Sentí a Lana agarrarme de la mano, atrayéndome de nuevo hacia ella. Todos me miraban incrédulos ante mi actitud posesiva.

«¡Nosotras ya nos estábamos yendo, Sean!» dijo Lana «¡Y para que lo sepan, adore el beso!»

Vi la mandíbula de Sean caer al escucharla, ¿aquel tipo no se cansaba nunca? A pesar de que había dejado que los celos hablasen por mí, me quedé satisfecha del efecto logrado.

«Nos vemos más tarde en la fiesta, queridos» finalizó Lana entrelazando nuestros dedos «¿Está lista para irnos a casa, Jen?»

Afirmé con la cabeza. Caminamos lentamente hasta nuestros coches. Infelizmente, tendríamos que separarnos hasta la hora del encuentro.

Esperé que Lana se marchara en su coche y caminé hacia el mío.

La pereza gritaba en mi interior. El único motivo que tenía para ir a aquella fiesta era verla. Pero sería más fácil verla en mi casa, bajo las calentitas sábanas. Casi la llamo y le digo que no fuéramos. Pero opté por cumplir mi palabra.

«¡Llegas tarde, Morrison!»

«¡Lo sé, disculpa! El tráfico, la pereza, el sueño…¡Sabes que no quería haber venido!»

«Está bien, ahora pon cara feliz y muéstranos qué buena actriz puedes ser. ¡Prometo que esta noche nos divertiremos!»

Lana me lanzó una mirada llena de malicia y se mordió su labio inferior. Tal vez la noche no sería tan mala como imaginaba. Mi novia estaba deslumbrante, como de costumbre. Fue difícil mantener la atención en la carretera mientras sus pechos saltaban en su escote. ¡Solo quería ahogarme en ellos y despertarme ahí al día siguiente!

Agradecí mentalmente que se hubiera escogido un lugar tranquilo, lejos de la agitación de los clubs abarrotados de Vancouver. El equipo alquiló un pub solo para nosotros y la noche estaba transcurriendo lentamente.

Decidí beber algo para ver si mi cansancio disminuía, ya que Lana, aparentemente, se estaba divirtiendo y seguro que no quería irse.

Dejé a mi novia bailando en la pista y me fui a la barra a llenar mi vaso de whisky, ni sabía cuántos de esos ya había tomado. El suelo parecía girar y las personas comenzaron a aparecer dobles en mi frente. Obviamente el alcohol estaba causando efectos en mi cuerpo. Me sentía más leve y estaba encontrando alguna dificultad mientras avanzaba hacia Lana.

La abracé por la espalda en la pequeña pista improvisada. Inmediatamente su rostro se giró hacia mí. Mis manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo y ella finalmente me besó. Las cosas pasaron muy rápido, y no sé cómo, fuimos a parar al baño.

Tengo algunos flashes de esos momentos en mi memoria, pero no conseguiría narrar lo que aconteció en el espacio entre las imágenes que recuerdo.

Abrí la puerta de la cabina del baño con mi novia pegada a mis labios en un desesperado beso. Me acuerdo de subir su vestido, sin sacarlo por completo, y apoyar su pierna en mi hombro empotrando su cuerpo contra la pared.

Me acuerdo de la voz de Lana pidiéndome más. Realmente, me acuerdo de que eran gritos mezclados con el alto volumen de la música de fondo los que imploraban más. Yo estaba loca de deseo por ella. Le di todo lo que pedía y más. Coloqué a mi novia con las manos en la pared y yo, de cuatro patas me la follé. Ni sé cómo conseguí realmente hacer eso en ese pequeño espacio. Todo giraba a mi alrededor. Las cosas estaban difuminadas ante  mí, dejándome confusa sobre si aquello era un sueño o si estaba pasando de verdad.

Tengo la sensación de que ella se corrió mientras yo le daba fuertes palmadas en sus nalgas. No puedo decir que me acuerde de cómo eso pasó, solo sé que pasó.

Después me acuerdo de gritos de desespero. Sentí a alguien agarrarme fuertemente, impidiéndome que continuase con lo que quiera que estuviese haciendo. Sé que estaba nerviosa, irritada. Pero no sé por qué. Lana no estaba allí. La busqué, pero no la vi. Yo tampoco estaba ya en el baño con ella, y sí en medio de la pista.

Me acuerdo de haber visto una botella cerca de mí, y en un impulso, la tiré violentamente contra alguien. Después me di cuenta de que me dolían los labios y sentí el amargo gusto de la sangre entrando en mi boca. ¿Qué rayos había pasado?

Abrí mis ojos y cuando finalmente pude ver claramente, ya era de día. Estaba sola en el cuarto de huéspedes de la casa de mi novia. Estaba aterrorizada ante lo poco que me acordaba y completamente dolorida. Salté de la cama y corrí al espejo para certificar  que aquello había sido real.

Quise gritar. Estaba en pánico. Mi imagen reflejaba un rostro bastante herido. Apenas podía abrir los ojos de tan hinchados que estaban, mis labios parecían haber sido atacados por abejas. Estaba en un estado lamentable.

«¡Jennifer!» La voz de Lana me distrajo de la imagen que veía reflejada «¿Cómo estás?» Me dijo mientras se echó en mis brazos envolviéndome en un abrazo asustado.

«Yo…No lo sé. Dolorida. ¿Qué es lo que he hecho?»

«Jen, tenemos que ir a la comisaria. Vamos a desayunar y te lo explico todo»

 


	28. El día que ella perdió el control

**(LP)**

Jennifer comenzó a beber y me di cuenta de que no era buena señal. Conocía a mi novia, sé que no acostumbra a beber a no ser que algo la esté incomodando. Mantuve mis ojos fijos en ella mientras se dirigía a la barra, una vez más, para llenar su copa. Necesitaba desviar la atención de mi novia para que no se sobrepasase todavía más con la bebida.

Yo bailaba en la pista con algunas personas, pero en ningún momento perdí de vista a Jen, y sin que ella lo notase, la seguí con la mirada. Estaba esperando que se diese la vuelta para poder marcharnos. Poco me importaba lo que los otros pensaran al irnos ten pronto, ella era lo único que me importaba en ese sitio, si ella no estaba bien, me iría sin pestañear.

Mi novia volvió a la pista tambaleándose con la copa por la mitad entre sus manos. El resto que quedaba en la copa lo derramó en el suelo mientras me abrazaba. Su toque era pesado, osado. Diferente a la manera delicada con la que acostumbra abrazarme.

«¿Nos vamos?» le dije mientras retiraba la copa vacía de su mano

«¡Todavía no!» me respondió besando mi cuello de forma sensual y bruta.

Mi novia era capaz de excitarme en cualquier lugar, y allí no fue una excepción.

«Jen…Vamos a terminar esto en casa, ¿qué te parece?»

«No. Tengo una idea. Ven»

Me cogió por el brazo y rápidamente pasó por el medio de la gente que estaba en la pista, cruzó todo el bar hasta llegar a los servicios. Ya sabía dónde acabaría aquello. No quería tener sexo con ella borracha, pero estaba demasiado excitada ante la idea de hacerlo allí. Jennifer me besó con deseo antes de que pudiese decir nada. Me llevó hacia dentro del baño sin despegar su boca de la mía, y ya su mano recorría mi cuerpo por debajo de mi ropa, encontrándose con mi piel desnuda y mi vello ya erizado. Nos besamos intensamente hasta que su cuerpo no aguanto más. Me atrajo hacia dentro de una de las cabinas de los servicios. Tal vez, si yo también hubiese bebido, habríamos hecho el amor antes incluso de cerrar la puerta. No nos importaba nada a no ser el deseo de pegar nuestros cuerpos. Jen hacía que me olvidara de cualquier preocupación muy rápido.

Sin quitarme el vestido, introdujo dos dedos en mi interior de una sola vez. Aquella sensación fue maravillosa. Sentía la misma necesidad de tenerla dentro de mí como ella de poseerme. Fui invadida por sus deliciosos dedos de una forma completamente inesperada y al mismo tiempo, desesperada. Sus estocadas dentro de mí eran agresivas y yo me agarré a la pared a mis espaldas, clavando mis uñas allí. Mi lengua recorrió todo su cuello y me acerqué a su oído dejando salir todo el deseo que tenía de gritar para ella. Yo quería más. Aquello era delicioso y le pedí más. Mi pierna estaba apoyada en su hombro. La otra, en el suelo, estaba temblando por la fuerza que mi novia ejercía en mí. El dolor que sentí ante la brutalidad con la que me follaba me dejó todavía más excitada.

Jenn metió dos dedos más, que se deslizaron fácilmente en mi interior. Sus cuatro dedos se movían sin salir completamente de mi cuerpo. Yo contraía los músculos, apretando fuertemente sus dedos dentro de mí. Cuán más hondo penetraban, más altos eran mis gritos para que continuase lo que hacía. Jennifer parecía estar disfrutando al verme perder el control.

Antes de correrme, mi novia retiró mi  pierna de su hombro, y me viró de espaldas, apoyando mis manos en la fría pared. No podía ver sus ojos, pero sentía su respiración rápida y fuerte en mi espalda.

De repente, siento una fuerte nalgada en mi trasero. Adoraba cuando Jennifer me dejaba marcada al tener sexo. No podía estar más mojada cuando me dio otra ardiente nalgada. Grité. La sensación de dolor era extremadamente placentera.

A la tercera nalgada, Jennifer introdujo dos dedos en mi vagina. Yo no conseguí aguantar más y mi corazón aceleró de una sola vez, mientras liberaba la placentera sensación de gozar en los dedos de aquella estupenda mujer que estaba detrás de mí.

«¡Mi perra sabrosa! ¡Ahora vamos  a salir de aquí!»

Yo solo  obedecí, todavía estaba en trance por la sensación palpitante que recorría mi cuerpo y todo lo que quería era un vaso de agua para poder recuperar el aliento. Jen estaba sensual y salvaje, como a mí me gustaba.

Nuestros cuerpos parecían haber sido hechos el uno para el otro. Aquella mujer me completaba de todas las formas. Por mucho que desease dejar de cometer las locuras que hacía cuando estaba con ella, de alguna manera mi cuerpo siempre terminaba en sus brazos. La amaba. Incluso sin pronunciar esas palabras. La amaba y ni se imaginaba lo lejos que podría ir por nuestro amor.

Eché una mano a mi novia mientras se arreglaba el pelo antes de salir juntas de la cabina.

Al ver que Jennifer todavía estaba muy borracha, pasé su brazo por mi hombro y discretamente la llevé a la mesa donde estaban nuestros amigos. Todavía era pronto y agradecí que Ginny y Josh estuvieran aún en la fiesta junto con los demás.

Le pedí a mi amiga que hiciera compañía a Jennifer mientras yo iba a buscar agua para nosotras antes de marcharnos a mi casa.

Senté a mi novia con cuidado en una silla vacía que había en la mesa se mis colegas.

«Lana…» la voz de Jennifer era mañosa, pero suave, aunque le costaba pronunciar las palabras «¿Dónde vas?»

«A la barra, cojo una botella de agua y nos vamos»

«No. Quédate aquí conmigo»

«Ginny está aquí contigo. ¡Ya vuelvo, Jen!»

«¡No! ¡Te quedas!» me dijo en un tono más autoritario

«¡Jennifer, solo voy hasta ahí… «señalé la barra «…a coger agua y ya estoy de vuelta!»

«¿Y si alguien quisiera robarte de mí por el camino?»

Miré para Ginny que estaba viendo y oyendo atentamente mientras mi novia ponía morritos, igual que una niña con miedo. Tengo que admitir que le encontré a aquello su gracia, y no podía esperar para contárselo a ella al día siguiente y reírnos juntas.

«Nadie va a robarme de tu lado»

«¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo tienes tanta certeza de eso?»

«Sencillamente lo sé. Necesito beber agua, ¿puedo?»

«Está bien. Te estoy mirando desde aquí y si veo que alguien intenta robarte de mí, ¡soy capaz de matar!»

Jennifer me asustó con lo que dijo. No imaginaba que mi novia fuese tan posesiva y celosa, y pudiese estar hablando en serio. Preferí no tenerlo en cuenta porque el efecto del alcohol estaba nublando completamente su raciocinio. Mañana trataría de hablar de ese asunto con ella, y con certeza, esclarecería lo que necesitaba saber. Le di un rápido beso en los labios y me aseguré de que Ginny no la dejaría salir de su lado.

Mi camino hasta la barra fue interrumpido por la mano de alguien empujándome con fuerza. Perdí el equilibrio por el susto que me llevé y acabé cayendo directamente en los brazos de Sean.

Una situación, como mínimo, embarazosa. El hombre me miró por unos segundos mientras me agarraba hasta que me coloqué en pie de nuevo. Sean era capaz de sacarme de los nervios con pequeños gestos, pero aquello, definitivamente se pasaba de todos los límites que había establecido en nuestra relación durante la grabación.

Desvié rápidamente la mirada de la de él y arreglé mi ropa dejando claro mi insatisfacción por el  tirón que me había hecho perder el equilibrio. Esperaba  que Jennifer no hubiese divisado aquel desliz e intenté soltarme de Sean lo más rápido posible.

Escuché de lejos a mi amiga gritando casi desesperadamente el nombre de Jennifer. Mi corazón aceleró pensando en la posibilidad de que le hubiera pasado algo.

Giré mi cuello para mirarla y no la vi sentada donde la había dejado.

«¡Jennifer! ¡Para! ¡Estoy embarazada, por el amor de Dios! ¡No puedo correr detrás de ti!»

«¡Jen!» gritó Josh saltando de su silla

Me encontré a mi novia caminando furiosa y sus ojos semi abiertos clavados en Sean. Apretaba la mandíbula aguantando la rabia que sentía. ¡No! Tenía que impedirle que hiciera lo que fuera que estuviese planeando.

De repente, un alborozo se produjo en el sitio al intentar, en vano, parar a Jen después de oírse los gritos de Ginny y Josh. Mi novia apenas podía caminar para llegar a donde estaba yo. Intenté correr para agarrarla y sacarla de ahí. Sean fue más rápido que yo y me echó para atrás al darse cuenta de que yo quería detener a Jennifer.

Me caí al suelo y no pude ver bien lo que estaba pasando encima de mí. Pude ver que Sean ni se movió, solo estaba esperando que Jen llegara hasta él. No tardó mucho en pasar lo que me temía.

Vi a Sean cerrar el puño apretadamente, mover el brazo hacia atrás, tomar impulso y acertar un puñetazo en el rostro de la mujer que yo amaba. Me levanté para intentar correr y detener a Sean. ¿Qué tipo de hombre agrede a una mujer, y encima bebida? No podía dejarla sola. Mi corazón estaba ardiendo dentro de mi pecho, solo necesitaba impedir que ella se hiriese.

Colin me vio, yo no había notado su presencia, y me agarró firmemente en sus brazos. No podía moverme para ayudarla. Me desesperé y comencé a gritar que parasen. Mis gritos se veían ahogados en medio del griterío que llenó el local.

Josh agarró a Jennifer y no dejó que ella avanzase de nuevo. Mi novia estaba con los labios ensangrentados. Forcé cuanto puede para librarme de Colin, pero él era mucho más fuerte que yo.

Jen también estaba siendo contenido por Josh. Todavía parecía furiosa, incluso golpeada. La vi dando patadas al aire, intentando soltarse de los brazos de su amigo. No quería creer que aquello estaba realmente sucediendo ante mis ojos. Jen agarró una de las botellas  vacías que había en la mesa y la lanzó violentamente contra Sean, acertando de llano. El hombre cayó desmayado. Todo el equipo que gritaba para que la pelea no siguiese se dio cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde.

Yo ya no lograba respirar y Colin necesitaba agarrarme más fuerte en sus brazos para evitar que saliese corriendo hacia los brazos de Jennifer.

Alguien llamó una ambulancia para Sean, y en pocos minutos, paramédicos y policías invadieron el local dando por concluida la fiesta.

Sean ya había recuperado la consciencia cuando fue llevado al hospital para pasar la noche en observación debido a los cortes que tenía en la cabeza,  producidos por los trozos de vidrio de la botella.

El silencio, finalmente, se hizo en el local y Colin me soltó cuando vio que Jennifer estaba más calmada y no haría nada contra Sean. Corrí hacia sus brazos y la abracé fuertemente completamente arrepentida de haberla dejado sola para ir a la barra.

Jen y yo, por suerte, fuimos liberadas después de firmar algunos papeles comprometiéndonos a ir a la comisaria a prestar declaración al día siguiente.

Yo solo quería marcharme y cuidar sus heridas. Estaba tan enfadada con ella por haber hecho esa estupidez. Sus ojos ya se estaban hinchando  a causa del puñetazo que se llevó e inmediatamente su labio también se hinchó.

No pensé en nada más, no pensé en nadie más, solo cogí a mi novia por los brazos y la saqué de allí y me puse a llorar al ver más de cerca su rostro lleno de sangre.

Puse a Jen en el cuarto de huéspedes y me quedé acariciando su cuerpo dolorido hasta que se quedó dormida sin pronunciar ninguna de las dos palabra alguna. Jennifer no conseguiría decir nada, aunque quisiese.

Mi corazón dolía y me quedé en la sala esperando que llegase el alba.

«Lana…Yo…no sé qué decir…» dijo Jen con expresión aterrorizada al terminar de escucharme

«No tienes que decir nada. Quiero decir, vas a tener que explicar algunas cosas para el inspector, ciertamente»

Ella se llevó las manos a la cabeza

«¡Realmente lo siento mucho!»

«¿Duele?»

«Sí» confesó

«Tomate los medicamente que separé para aliviar el dolor y curar esas heridas. Y aquí tienes tu café»

«Gracias. ¡Ay! Creo que mis costillas también están lastimadas» dijo sentándose en la silla en frente de mí

«Llamé esta mañana temprano a la comisaria, y quien te va a tomar declaración, por suerte, es Leblanc»

«¡Dios mío! ¿Qué le voy a decir? Por cierto, ¿cómo está Sean?»

«¡Furioso, Morrison!» respondí con el corazón encogido, pero sin mirarla a los ojos

«Por lo visto, tú también lo estás…»

«No, se merece haber pasado la noche en el hospital, ¿dónde se ha visto golpear a una mujer y además bebida?» dije tranquilamente

Jennifer ascendió su mirada hasta mis ojos. Estaba visiblemente contrariada, pero no podía pasarle la mano por la cabeza y apoyar la locura que había hecho, podría tener problemas mayores que algunos rasguños si continuaba reaccionando así. Tal vez yo no soportase verla herida otra vez. Aún con el corazón partido por verla tan golpeada y arrepentida, no daría mi brazo a torcer.

Necesitaba entender por qué Jennifer se puso tan agresiva. Pensé si tendría algún tipo de problema con la bebida. Pensé que el problema pudiese ser yo, pero preferí que ella misma me lo explicase. Estaba segura de que haría comprender a mi novia que pelearse con alguien no es buena elección, independientemente de los motivos.

«¿Me vas a perdonar?»

«Depende…»

«¿De qué?»

«¡De tus excusas para esa locura!»

 

 


	29. La visita

**(JMo)**

Ben me acompañó todas las veces que tuve que ir a la comisaría. Aquella pelea idiota tomó una proporción mayor de lo que pensaba. Sean me había denunciado y ahora el estado tenía que juzgarme por agresión. ¡Genial! Todo lo que menos necesitaba era ser acusada de agredir a alguien y correr el riesgo de ir presa. ¡Mierda!

Lana me ayudó bastante cuando decidió, repentinamente, meter al inspector Leblanc en el asunto, pero después, mi novia estoy sin hablarme días. Convencerla de que realmente estaba arrepentida no fue tarea fácil. Sabía que quería mostrarme que no podía resolver mis problemas tirando botellas a los demás. En el fondo, sabía que ella tenía razón, por eso no me enfadé con su actitud. Infelizmente, eso pasó durante nuestro período de vacaciones, y todo lo que había programado para hacer juntas se fue por el desagüe. Inclusive nuestra primera noche. Es más, parecía que esa primera noche juntas nunca iba a suceder. Y de repente, dormir juntas tomó una proporción mucho mayor de lo que debería ser, al final, ya conocíamos el cuerpo entero de la otra. El peso de dormir y despertar al lado de ella se hizo grande y comencé a creer que solo viviría eso si me casaba con ella.

No es que no pensara en casamiento. Estar con Lana formaba parte de mis planes a largo plazo, quería envejecer al lado de esa mujer. Pero casarse con ceremonia, vestido  e invitados creo que era demasiado para mí. No sé si algún día lo haría. Sin contar que probablemente mi familia no estaría presente, y de alguna forma, pensar que ellos no me aceptaban dolía bastante.

Papá demostró cierto apoyo cuando estuvimos en LA, pero nunca más me buscó y creí mejor separarme también, no quería sufrir por algo por lo que ya no quería ni podía luchar más.

A petición del inspector, volví a  la terapia con la Doctora Anne. Y cuando comencé la primea sesión, Lana volvió a hablar conmigo de nuevo. Me di cuenta de que ella esperaba algún gesto mío en relación a la pelea, por mucho que dijera lo arrepentida que estaba, las cosas se arreglaron solo cuando ella vio que estaba dispuesta a tratar mi “agresividad”, como ella decía. Yo sabía que aquello solo era la explosión de la bomba formada por celos, bebida y tal vez un poco de inseguridad.

Incluso pensaba que ella debería ponerse un poco en mi lugar, nunca la escuché decir que me amaba. Oírlo sería diferente, volvería todo más real, y algo había que le impedía soltarse.

Agradecí mucho a Leblanc que dejara el caso bajo sumario. De esa forma los medios no se enteraron de mi acusación. Pude hacer mi vida normal, sin interferencias desagradables de los periodistas. Preserve lo máximo que pude mi imagen. Sean tampoco quería aparecer en las revistas como el hombre que pegó a una mujer. Eso sería un inconveniente para su matrimonio con Tanya. Estaría bien jodido si la esposa supiese la verdadera razón que me llevó a tirarle esa botella a su cabeza. El silencio era lo mejor para todos.

Claramente mi relación con el actor de la serie quedó extremadamente rota. Incluso estando de vacaciones, con poco o ningún contacto con el resto del equipo, Adam me llamó para tener varias reuniones y decidir lo que haríamos de ahí en adelante.

No podíamos negar que las cosas estarían tensas en el set si tuviéramos que grabar juntos. Era lamentable todo lo que había pasado. Tuve miedo de perder mi trabajo.

Ben también tuvo algunas reuniones solo con mi jefe, y no sé cómo consiguió convencer a Adam que lo mejor que se podría hacer era que Sean no renovase el contrato para la nueva temporada que se comenzaría a grabar en pocas semanas.

Tuve que celebrar, aunque por dentro, la salida de Sean de mi vida. No quería oír nunca más de ese hombre  y ni novia no tendría que pasar horas de su día a su lado.

Supe que preparaban  una pequeña despedida para él. Lana fue invitada a la fiesta, pero no me dio ningún detalle, solo me informó que no iría. Ella también estaba muy enfadada con él por lo que me había hecho. Me sentí aliviada al ver que ella tampoco apoyaba su actitud.

Deseé tanto las vacaciones y ahora que estaba finalmente libre de compromisos, mi vida continua en el mismo torbellino de antes, con algunos problemas más. Desde que había conocido a Lana, parecía que las cosas nunca habían vuelto a estar en calma. No sé si ella me traía la agitación o si yo me volvía una incompleta inconsecuente cuando se trataba de ella. Perder el control a cada momento era irritante, ya no me reconocía. Pero en ningún momento deseé estar en otro lugar que no fuera su lado. Lana era lo único cierto que tenía en mi vida. Cada día que pasaba la amaba más y me sentía más segura de que nunca la dejaría por nada.

Al volver a mis sesiones con la Doctora Anne, me di cuenta de que nunca debí haber interrumpido las sesiones antes de recibir el alta. Me hizo comprender que realmente no sabía lidiar con los celos y que aún tenía que recorrer un largo camino si quería ser una mujer mejor para la persona que amo. No había nada que quisiese más que merecer estar con Lana. Tomé la decisión de no dejar la terapia hasta sentirme más confiada y Lana me apoyó, incluso sin saber exactamente el motivo de que yo insistiera tanto en entenderme mejor.

Pensé varias veces si dejarla partir no sería lo mejor para ella. Dejarla libre para que encontrase a alguien que no le trajese tantos problemas y mereciese de verdad estar a su lado. Solo eran pensamientos vagos, no conseguía hacer nada de eso.

Estar con ella era lo único que daba sentido a mi vida, y ni por un segundo me imaginaba sin su sonrisa que admirar, sin sus besos. No hubiera necesitado prometerle que no la dejaría, que no iría a ningún lugar sin ella, nunca lo conseguiría, aunque quisiese. Algo me atraía siempre de regreso a sus brazos.

Estaba sola en casa. Ya era invierno en Vancouver, y aquel día estábamos siendo castigados con temperaturas bajísimas. El único sonido que oía en mi casa era el castañear de mis dientes. Dejé la televisión encendida, aunque nadie la estaba viendo y yo estaba esperando, tediosamente, que las horas pasasen.

Llené mi taza de café fuerte para mantenerme despierta. No tuve ganas de correr ese día. Solo deseé que las horas pasasen rápido para poder ir a buscarla y comer juntas en algún sitio. Por la noche mi cuerpo se calentaría con el calor de su cuerpo, no podía esperar para poder tenerla de nuevo en mis brazos.

Escuché el sonido de mi móvil avisándome de que tenía un mensaje. Era Lana

**_“Jen, creo que hoy no podremos cenar, siento mucho tener que anularlo. He recibido una visita completamente inesperada”_ **

Me extrañó que no mencionase quién había aparecido por su casa. No quería que los celos me invadiesen otra vez. Respiré hondo e intenté parecer tranquila, aunque odiaba el hecho de que no me contara todo de una vez. ¿Quién habrá aparecido inesperadamente en la casa de mi novia?

**_“¡Oh! ¡Jo! Mi día solo tenía sentido porque iba a verte esta noche. ¿Por qué no llevamos a tu visita a la cena?”_ **

**_“Porque hace mucho tiempo que no la veo. Ha venido a Vancouver para hablar conmigo, no sé nada todavía, ella no parece estar bien. Creo que llevarla por ahí no es una buena idea”_ **

Pero, ¡qué mierda! ¿Quién es esa persona misteriosa que no puede ir a una sencilla cena? No era cuestión de celos. Quería entender por qué Lana no quería que conociera a esa persona. Decidí no escribirle nada más. Estaba enfadada.

Ya que iba a pasar la tarde sola en casa, escogí una película como compañía.

Intenté, en vano, apartar mi pensamiento de Lana. Llamé a mi psicóloga para que me diera algún consejo, pero nadie lo cogió. Antes de cogerla también con ella, me acordé de que la doctora Anne había dicho que estaría en un Congreso en Alemania aquella semana, y que si lo necesitase, tendría que contactar con su colega, dándome el número de otra psicóloga completamente extraña para mí. Nunca la llamaría.

Bufé. Estaba de manos atadas y la rabia comenzaba a consumirme. No quería ser dominada por ese sentimiento de nuevo, así que luché con todas mis fuerzas para apartar los pensamientos negativos.

Además de eso tenía frío y hambre. No quería cocinar nada. Ni sé si había lago en la despensa. Hacía tiempo que no pisaba el super.

Decidí invitar a Ben a cenar conmigo. Cuando, finalmente, me cogió el teléfono, me dijo que iba a salir a cenar con uno de los ligues del grupo de teatro que él patrocinaba. Ben era, además de agente, una especie de cazatalentos. Cosa que era bastante común entre los agentes, ya que los propios artistas podían entrar en contacto con el público a través de las redes sociales.

Ben tuvo la delicadeza de preguntarme si necesitaba algo, que estaba disponible para atenderme, pero yo le había dado la noche libre. No tuve valor para pedir que anulase su compromiso solo para que me hiciese compañía. Preferí dejar que se divirtiera un poco, al menos uno de nosotros estaría feliz esa noche. Le di las gracias a mi agente y le deseé buena suerte en su cita.

Realmente me estaba esforzando por ser una persona mejor, por no dejar que los celos tomaran cuenta de mí, no quería actuar por impulso, nunca más. No podía correr el riesgo de enfadar a la mujer que tanto amaba, no por una tontería que, probablemente, era cosa de mi cabeza. Me concentré en ese pensamiento y las horas parecían pasar más rápido cuando me distraje con la película que parecía interesante, captando mi atención de una vez por todas durante unas horas.

Fue interrumpida de nuevo por el sonido del móvil. Era un nuevo mensaje. Mi corazón se inundó de esperanza.

**_“Jen, Hospital materno de Vancouver. ¡Ven a conocer a nuestra pequeña Emma que acaba de nacer! Love, Josh y Ginny”_ **

“¡Emma! ¡Qué idea fantástica para el nombre! De cierta manera, me sentí homenajeada”

Me sentí enormemente feliz con lo que leí en el mensaje y olvidé completamente lo que llevaba pensando durante todo el día. Di un salto del sofá y me fui al cuarto a vestirme. Obviamente quería estar presente el día del nacimiento de la hija de mi amigo.

Separé el regalo que ya le había comprado para dárselo en la maternidad. Además de haberles dado la cuna cuando supe que Ginny estaba embarazada, también quise darle a la pequeña un pequeño mimo cuando llegase al mundo.

Recuerdo cuándo compré el regalo. La vendedora creyó que era yo quien estaba embarazada. Al comienzo aquello me asustó, nunca pensé en tener niños, pero después de pensar un poco sobre el asunto, aquella idea no parecía tan mala y me divertí pensando en cómo sería de maravilloso tener un hijo. Pensé en Lana embarazada y mis ojos lagrimearon inmediatamente. Sin ninguna duda sería la madre de sus hijos. Adoraría mimarla durante la gestación. Imaginar a la criatura que podría, quién sabía, un día venir al mundo, llamándome mamá, me dejó soñando durante días. No lo resistí y también compré una mantita de croché blanca para satisfacer mi pequeña locura. Llegué a casa y antes de guardar el regalo en el fondo del armario, eché una mirada a la prenda mientras soñaba con la posibilidad de ser madre.

Nunca le conté a Lana lo de la manta. Creo que me moriría de vergüenza si ella supiese que había hecho eso. Nunca hemos hablado seriamente de tener hijos, estaba esperando el momento apropiado para saber lo que ella pensaba sobre ser madre.

En menos de una hora, ya estaba esperando para que me llamasen y conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia Dallas. Me extraño que Lana no estuviera ahí, al final, Ginny era su mejor amiga. Pensé en llamarla o mandarle un mensaje, pero no quise distraerme antes de conocer a la bebé, a fin de cuenta, había ido hasta allí, exclusivamente, para eso y no estaba dispuesta a desviar mi atención por boberías.

Mientras esperaba, actualicé algunas cosas en las redes sociales, señalé  a mis fans la película que había visto, y reí con los comentarios que recibía como respuesta. Estaba completamente distraída.

«¡Jen!»

Miré hacia arriba asustada y vi a la mujer en la que pensé durante toda la tarde de pie delante de mí. No pude dejar de sonreír al encontrarla. La echaba de menos. Me levanté y la abracé fuertemente. Quería besar sus labios, pero no sabía si sería un buen sitio para hacerlo, ya que estábamos en maternidad y otras personas, como siempre, nos estábamos mirando atentamente. Lana parecía preocupada y su abrazo me demostró lo tensa que estaba.

Cuando abrí mi boca para preguntarle si todo estaba bien, otra mujer llegó por detrás.

«Lana, dejé el coche con el aparcacoches. No había sitio en la calle»

Me la quedé mirando por unos segundos, mientras la mujer se acercaba a entregarle las llaves a Lana. Era alta, delgada, bonita y tenía un acento diferente, indudablemente era extranjera y pronunciaba con muchos errores, típico de los franceses. Definitivamente aquella mujer era francesa. Me pregunté si aquella mujer era la visita misteriosa de Lana.

«¡Hola!» me dijo ella sin mucho entusiasmo.

«¡Ah, sí, Jen! Esta es Alix, ha venido a visitarme. Alix, esta es Jennifer, de quien te hablé antes» Lana nos presentó con un poco de vergüenza, confirmando mis sospechas de que era la mujer que estaba en casa de mi novia.

«Un placer en conocerla, Alix» dije extendiendo mi mano para saludarla con una sonrisa forzada. Estaba poniendo mucho de mi parte para parecer indiferente ante la presencia de una mujer extraña acompañando a mi novia.

«El placer es todo mío, Jennifer. Lana me ha contado mucho sobre ti…sobre las dos, realmente»

Me sentí satisfecha al saber que Lana ya le había hablado de nosotras, pero no entendí lo que pasaba ahí, ya que la mujer sonó bastante indiferente cuando puso los ojos en mí.

Fuimos interrumpidas por la enfermera que venía a avisarnos de que ya podíamos entrar.

Caminamos en silencio hasta el cuarto que nos señaló. Lana agarró mi mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos mientras me sonreía. Tuve la certeza de que escuché a Alix suspirar irritada detrás de nosotras. ¿Qué problema tenía?

 


	30. La conversación

**(LP)**

«No sé qué más decir. Ya lo he dicho todo, Alix…»

«Lana… por favor, tú sabes…»

«¡No! No hay manera»

«No entiendo…Lo último que me dijiste, ¿te acuerdas?»

«¿Cómo podría olvidar algo que me pesa hasta hoy?»

«No seas tan dura, Lana…Ahora estoy aquí, preparada para enfrentar lo que venga»

«¡Ahora es tarde!»

«Nunca es tarde…»

«Para mí, lo es»

«Yo solo quería haberte dicho que también te amaba»

«Pero no lo dijiste. Es más, ¡huiste! Alix, ¡te marchaste y me dejaste atrás!»

«Yo no estaba lista para ti. Pero ahora lo estoy. Por favor, ¿perdóname?»

«Es tan difícil creer en ti. Creer que ahora estés preparada, ¿sabes?»

«¿Cómo te lo puedo demostrar?»

«No quiero que demuestres nada. No quiero estar contigo, nunca más. Te esperé por mucho tiempo»

«No estás pensando correctamente, Lana. Me dijiste que…»

«Que te amaba, lo sé. Pero de eso hace más de diez años. Por Dios, ¡huiste!»

«¿Y acaso ahora la amas a ella?»

«¿A Jennifer? Mucho»

«¿Y ya se lo has dicho?»

«Eso no importa»

«¡Claro que importa! Si todavía no lo has dicho es porque no lo sientes. Te conozco, LP»

«Ya no me conoces. Y deja de llamarme así. ¡He cambiado! Por tu culpa, ya no soy esa persona…»

«Siento mucho haberte herido. Pero para mí, sigues siendo la misma, mi LP, lo puedo ver…también sé que tus sentimientos por mí todavía están ahí dentro, vivos»

«No te acerques más a mí. Yo…no quiero…»

«Déjame demostrártelo. Déjame demostrarte  que aún tenemos una oportunidad para reconstruir nuestra historia, Lana»

«¿Qué estás haciendo…? No…»

«Besándote. Sé que también quieres besarme»

«Para. Alix»

«No voy a parar hasta que me eches»

«Alix…»

«Lana…»

[…]

«Yo…»

«¿Tú qué, Lana? ¿Sentiste lo mismo que yo? Todavía somos las mismas. ¡Nuestro beso sigue siendo perfecto!»

«No»

«¿No qué?»

«Ya no puedo hacer esto…»

«Pero ya lo has hecho. Esto me demuestra que aún tienes dudas»

«Alix, discúlpame. Pero creo que es mejor que te vayas»

«No me voy a ningún sitio. Vamos a hacer el amor»

«¿Acaso estás loca? ¿No estás escuchando nada de lo que te estoy diciendo?»

«Lana, te estoy demostrando que aún puedes ser feliz. ¡Tu piel siempre tan suave, te deseo tanto!»

«No me importunes más, por favor. Ya te he aguantado demasiado»

«¿Me estás diciendo que Jennifer puede hacerte feliz?»

«Sí»

«Entonces vamos, dile en voz alta que la amas. Haz por ella lo que hiciste por mí. Demuéstrame que quieres quedarte con ella»

«Alix…Ya te he dicho…»

«No. No lo has dicho»

«¡Mierda, Alix! ¡Déjame en paz!»

«Solo cuando te des cuenta de que soy la persona adecuada para ti. ¡Siempre lo fui!»

«¿Por qué te marchaste? ¿Por qué diablos me dejaste aquí?»

«Eso es tan complicado, mi amor…»

«No me cojas así la mano, por favor, solo habla de una vez. Explícame»

«No necesitamos pasar por eso de nuevo, Lana. No ahora…»

«Sí, lo necesitamos. Si quieres quedarte conmigo, me tienes que explicar lo qué pasó»

«Tienes razón. Pero acuérdate, yo no estaba aún preparada»

«Estoy esperando…»

«Cuando me dijiste que me amabas, las cosas, bueno, las cosas estaban complicadas…Estabas estrenando serie, las personas empezaban a reconocerte en la calle, ya no era como antes»

«Ahora es mucho peor, las personas me paran en la calle. ¿Qué te hace pensar que esta vez será fácil?»

«Bueno, antes te quería mucho, pero no estaba lista para asumir ante todo el mundo que me gustaba una mujer. Te acuerdas de que las revistas hablaron de mí»

«Por el amor de Dios, eran dos notas a pie de página. Ni tu madre leyó aquello. No necesitabas huir…»

«Aquello fue suficiente para que me diera cuenta de que no aguantaría lidiar con toda esa atención puesta en mí, en nosotras…¡No sabía qué hacer, mierda, Lana!»

«¿Tuviste que huir? ¡Fuiste una cobarde! ¿No podías haber hablado conmigo?»

«Si hubiera hablado, quizás no habría tenido el coraje de sepárame. No, mi amor, mírame, perdóname. No quería herirte, dije que teníamos que dejar esta conversación para después»

«Si quieres resolver esto, ningún asunto quedará para después, Alix. ¿No crees que ya he esperado demasiado para estas explicaciones? ¿Y por qué ahora? ¿Por qué has vuelto?»

«Mi vida sin ti en Francia era miserable. Estaba cansada de que en mi vida todo saliera mal…»

«Me casé después de que te marchaste, ¿lo sabes?»

«Claro que lo sé, nunca dejé de buscar noticias sobre ti. Imagino que la señora Dolores tuvo que quedarse satisfecha al ver a su hijita casada con el famoso billonario de Vancouver, bien lejos de las sábanas de esta desarrapada francesa»

«¡No revires los ojos cuando hables de mi madre!»

«Disculpa. Pero parece que te has olvidado del infierno que te hizo pasar desde que apareció en casa…»

«No me he olvidado de nada, Alix. ¡Pero tú no estabas aquí y no sabes nada de lo que pasé cuando te marchaste!»

«Tu madre me echó en cara que tu boda era solo una apariencia. Yo lo imaginaba, pero Dolores me lo confirmó»

«¿Acaso has hablado con mi madre? ¿Has hablado con mi madre y no te has molestado en todo este tiempo en llamarme?»

«¡No! Yo no quería tener contacto con  nada que me llevase hasta ti, quería comenzar de cero. Fue tu madre la que me llamó. Me pidió que no te buscase más…»

«Alix, ¿tienes idea del infierno que pase por tu culpa? ¿Sabes cuántas veces pensé que nunca más sería feliz con alguien? Tantas que pensé que mi vida amorosa no  valía la pena, hasta el punto de casarme con un hombre, en una boda llena de enfermizos acuerdos…»

«¡También por eso lo siento mucho, Lana! Pero tu madre, si ella hubiese estado a tu lado, nunca te habrías casado con él. Sabes que lo hiciste para agradarla…»

«Mi madre no tenía problemas conmigo, ella no confiaba en ti. Al final, estaba en lo cierto, ¿verdad?»

«Te estoy intentado demostrar lo contrario. Y a ella también puedo demostrárselo, si tú quieres. Ahora estoy aquí, y no pretendo marcharme, te lo juro»

«Estás perdiendo tu tiempo…»

«No lo estoy. Sé que esas tres palabras pesan para ti, y tú me las dijiste…Fue lo último que me dijiste…Y no me voy a olvidar de eso»

«Pues deberías. Ya te he dicho que he cambiado»

«Lana…Te he visto con Jennifer. Sé que no es lo mismo que teníamos tú y yo»

«Lo que viste es completamente diferente. ¡Ya te pedí que no cogieras mi mano! No tengo que justificarte mi relación, pero estábamos visitarlo a la hija de nuestros amigos, en un sitio lleno de gente. Tú estabas ahí…Fue…fue extraño. Solo eso»

«¿Tu novia, Jennifer, sabe quién soy yo?»

«No lo sé. Ella sabe que tengo una ex que me dejó, pero no sé si se dio cuenta de que eras tú. Honestamente, espero que no. No quiero problemas con ella»

«¡Escucha lo que estás diciendo! Ella no sabe quién soy y no pretendes contárselo, y aun así te fue extraño estar con ella en mi presencia, ¿acaso no te das cuenta, Lana? ¡Fue extraño porque todavía me amas!»

«¡Deja de tergiversar lo que digo! No fue eso…Fue…¡No sé exactamente lo que fue! ¡Ha sido una mierda de día!»

«Mi amor…»

«Por favor, Alix…»

«No…No voy a perderte»

«Yo…yo…»

«Tus labios, Lana…Ah, nada cambió para mí, aún me dejan loca. Míranos…»

«Yo…creo…que necesito pensar»

«Está bien, Lana. Creo que te debo eso. Piensa. Tus manos…cómo echaba de menos poder entrelazar de esta manera nuestros dedos»

«¿Qué pasa Alix?»

«¿Y este anillo? ¿Te vas a casar?»

«¡No! Quiero decir, un día…»

«Piensa en tu futuro con esa mujer. ¿Quiere tener hijos? Siempre has querido ser madre, Lana. ¿Acaso conoce tu deseo?»

«Ah, ¿ahora también has decidido que quieres ser madre? Porque de eso sí me acuerdo bien. Cuántas peleas porque rehusabas pensar en esa posibilidad…»

«Por ti puedo ser lo que quieras, por ti hago cualquier cosa, mi amor. Puedo darte los hijos que quieras…Lo que más quiero ahora es formar una familia contigo»

«Alix, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué has aparecido ahora precisamente? Sufrí tanto…»

«¡No llores, Lana! ¡Ahora estoy aquí, amor! Eso. ¡Sonríe! ¡Eres hermosa! Ven aquí, apoya tu cabeza en mi hombro, así…Quédate conmigo y seamos la familia que tanto querías»

«No sé si confío en ti, si soy capaz de dejar a Jen. Te lo he dicho, necesito pensar mucho sobre todo esto»

«Está bien, voy a quedarme en un hotel, aunque no quiera. Mañana vuelvo y comenzamos nuestra vida juntas, ¿está bien?»

…

«No necesitas responder nada, Lana. Si quieres, podemos mudarnos de casa, olvidar completamente tu pasado. Comenzar todo de cero. Solas tú y yo, como si nunca hubiese acabado»

«Son muchas promesas de repente, Alix. Creo que me estoy mareando…No sé qué pensar de todo esto. Déjame sola»

«Te amo, ¿ok?»

«Está bien. Ahora, vete»

«¿Todavía me amas, Lana?»

«Por favor, ¡marchate!»

 

«¿Jen?»

«Lana. ¿Estás bien?»

«¿Tienes algún compromiso ahora?»

«No, mi amor. Anulaste nuestra cena, estoy ordenando los armarios, ¿sabes? Me he dado cuenta de que tengo que ir más veces al mercado…No tengo nada en casa»

«Escucha, ¿podemos ir a cenar?»

«¿Eh? ¿Y tu amiga? ¿Alix, no? ¿Ya se marchó o ha decidido acompañarnos?»

«Ya no está en mi casa…»

«¿Ah? Pensé que estaba enfadada y que le harías compañía esta noche…¿Al final, de dónde apareció, Lana?»

«Del pasado, Jen. De la mierda de mi pasado»

«¿Estás bien? No tiene buena voz, ¿qué ha pasado?»

«¿Te puedo ver en una hora en el parque?»

«¿Quieres ir a la barraca de sushi? ¿En serio?»

«Sí. Exactamente ahí es donde me gustaría ir. ¿Tienes algún problema?»

«Lana, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Estás bien?»

«Tenemos que hablar, Jen»

Mi barriga me dolía por las náuseas, era casi un dolor en el alma. Sentía todo mi cuerpo quemando. Quizás si estuviese realmente en llamas el dolor fuera menor. El dolor me consumía rápidamente y necesitaba acabar con aquello antes de que me arrepintiese de mi decisión.

Mi único deseo era no herir a Jennifer todavía más. Era mi pasado. Mi historia. Nada podría cambiar cómo habían sido las cosas, pero ahora tenía esperanza. Necesitaba escoger con cuidado mis palabras durante la conversación.

Felizmente, la visita de Alix me ha demostrado que es posible que pueda entregarme completamente a alguien. Vi que soy capaz de volver a ser quién era antes de que ella me dejara. Decir “te amo” por primera vez y ser abandonada por la persona que amaba ya no era un gran problema para mí. Eso se lo debo a la visita de mi ex.

De repente, el miedo de mi interior se evaporó, era como si nunca hubiese estado. Alix tenía razón, todo lo que siempre fui todavía vivía en mí, y todo lo que más quería era liberarme de las cadenas que arrastraba de mi pasado. Todo lo que me dijo comenzó a tener sentido.

Me sentí segura de que no sería abandonada de nuevo. Las cosas pasan como tienen que pasar. Me di cuenta de que estaba exactamente donde necesitaba estar, solo tenía que respirar profundamente y tener fe de que las cosas saldrían bien.

Al final, me sentí lista para entregarme al amor.

 


	31. La cena

**(JMo)**

¿Qué mierda estaba pasando? Lana no estaba bien. Podía intentar querer esconder que algo iba mal, pero desde que escuché la voz por teléfono, sabía que algo había pasado.

Preferí no pensar en lo peor. Le daría la oportunidad de que me explicara y que me mostrase que yo estaba equivocada. Infelizmente mi corazón no decía lo mismo que mi cabeza. Aquello me hería y el dolor fue empeorando hasta el momento de nuestro encuentro.

Estaba triste sin saber el motivo de mis lágrimas, yo solo sentía que algo no estaba bien. De alguna manera, ya sabía que no iba a estar preparada para escuchar lo que ella me tenía que decir en esa cena.

Esta vez era diferente a todas las otras veces en que Lana me hizo perder la cabeza. Esta vez, yo no contaba con el apoyo de nadie para aconsejarme. En el fondo, necesitaba mucho que alguien me ayudase a controlar mis sentimientos, ya que por sí sola no podía.

Todas las personas allegadas no podían estar allí conmigo, ni siquiera sabían que algo me afligía. Era descorazonador tener que mantener el control de todo el torbellino de sentimientos que no hacía más que confundir mi mente.

¡Maldita la hora en que mi terapeuta decidió salir del país! Tenía que enfrentarme a lo que fuera sola. Tenía que demostrarles a todos que había aprendido a lidiar con mis inseguridades y mis fantasmas.

Mi plan era mantenerme en calma y las cosas estarían bien. Llevaba meses trabajando en esto con la doctora Anne y no estaba dispuesta a desperdiciar tanto tiempo invertido.

Me vestí adecuadamente para una noche fría en el parque. No sabía lo que esperar de Lana. Mi novia no me dio ninguna pista, todo lo que dijo por teléfono fue muy vago, aumentando mi ansiedad por el encuentro. Creí más prudente vaciar mi mente mientras conducía hasta el sitio que acordamos.

Observé la luna brillando sobre mi cabeza, el cielo estaba más claro que de costumbre y las estrellas formaban constelaciones visibles a ojo. A pesar de estar fría, la noche estaba espectacular. Al menos un regalo para mis ojos tristes. Respiré hondo y seguí mi camino.

Llegué a la barraca antes que ella. Saludé sin ganas a todos los trabajadores que había conocido el día que llevé a Lana a cenar ahí.

Recorrí  el sitio buscando en vano a la pequeña Jennifer. Ella, sin duda, me traería un poco de esperanza de que estaba haciendo lo mejor y que las cosas saldrían bien. La pequeña Jennifer significaba para mí un desafío vivo a las leyes de Murphy.

Crucé mis manos por encima de mi pierna y me quedé observando mis agitados dedos esperando a que ella llegara.

«¡Jen!» Lana me dio un largo abrazo «Disculpa, ¿te he hecho esperar mucho?» dijo mientras cerraba su abrigo debido al viento frío que nos envolvía

«¡No! Acabo de llegar, no te preocupes»

Ahora me miraba con una expresión triste. Yo solo quería protegerla de cualquier cosa que le estuviese haciendo daño. Quería rodearla con mi cuerpo y no soltarla nunca más. Mi cuerpo sentía frío, pero su llegada hizo arder mi corazón. Mi órgano vital parecía que iba a fallar de un momento a otro y necesité apoyarme, discretamente, en la mesa que tenía al lado.

«¿Estás bien, Lana?» pregunté frunciendo el ceño

«Ya hablaremos de eso. ¿Tienes hambre?» preguntó sentándose en nuestra mesa. Sí, ahora a la mesa separada de las otras, yo la llamaba nuestra mesa.

«¡Puedes apostar a que sí!» respondí todavía nerviosa por aquel encuentro

«Emma es adorable, ¿no crees?» visiblemente mi novia estaba cambiando de tema

«Muy linda. Igualita a Gennifer. La misma mandíbula» respondí mientras escogía lo que íbamos a comer.

«Es verdad, en cuanto puse los ojos en la pequeña, pensé lo mismo» me dijo mientras emitía  una maravillosa risa. Yo podía pasar horas solo conversando con ella, sin darme cuenta de que el tiempo pasa. Pero aquella noche, necesitaba saber cuál era la urgencia en el cambio de planes de mi novia.

«¿Qué te parece este combinado de pescado?» sugirió enseñando la carta

«Para mí está bien, Lana»

Hicimos nuestros pedidos y brindamos con unas copas de vino que Lana había traído.

«Por el amor» dijo ella mientras chocaba su copa con la mía

«Por nuestro amor» corregí. Dimos un primer sorbo a la bebida mirándonos. Intenté leer en sus ojos lo que pasaba.

Comenzamos a comer como si no hubiese ningún asunto que debiera ser tratado esa noche. Hablamos de todas las boberías que se nos pudo pasar por la mente, nada que revelase la verdadera intención de nuestro encuentro en ese sitio. Me dejé llevar por la conversación fácil que manteníamos. Hasta que empecé a ponerme nerviosa.

«Lana…Creo que ya es hora de que empieces a hablar»

«Jen, yo…No sé ni por dónde empezar»

«Puedo ayudarte. Vas a empezar diciéndome quién es Alix»

Lana respiró hondo. Parpadeó durante más tiempo de lo normal, parecía que estaba buscando valor para decir lo que tenía que decir. Limpié mi boca con la servilleta de papel. Involuntariamente, abrí mis ojos, para centrar mi atención solamente en ella.

«Alix es mi ex novia, Jen»

«Pero, ¿tu ex no se había ido a otro país?» Fue cuando me di cuenta del acento francés de la mujer que conocí en la maternidad. Una puntada certera alcanzó mi alma «¡Oh! Ella se fue a Francia, o mejor, regresó a su país de origen, ¿estoy en lo cierto?»

«Eso mismo. Alix me dejó hace muchos años para regresar a Francia. Nunca te conté la verdad. Alix me partió el corazón. Después de ella, los otros solo fueron otros. Me sentía muy herida por todo. Después de ella, nunca me entregué a nadie»

«Después de que te dejara, conociste a Fred, comiendo una hamburguesa, y ¿qué? ¿Te casaste con el tipo?» pregunté sin entender

«Sabes exactamente cuáles eran las condiciones que envolvían mi matrimonio. No era un matrimonio normal, no envolvía ese tipo de amor»

«Lo sé…Pero…Todavía no le encuentro el sentido. Alix, Fred…¿A dónde quieres llegar?»

«Bien, Alix me dejó para cambiar de vida. En aquella época, tuvo miedo de asumir su romance conmigo apareciendo en todas las revistas, no quería asumir su sexualidad»

«Yo también pasé por todo ese proceso, Lana…» le recordé a mi novia

«Fue diferente. Hoy yo estoy segura. En su época, yo simplemente no supe qué hacer para protegerla de los medios. Entonces, mi familia lo descubrió. Quiero decir, mi madre fue la primera en saberlo»

«¿Dolores? ¡Doña Dolores es un amor, Lana! Apuesto a que se mantuvo firme a tu lado, al contrario que mi madre» Los flashes del último encuentro que tuve con la mía vinieron a mi mente. Lamenté aún más no haber recibido su apoyo.

«No siempre fue así, como ya te dije. Ella lo descubrió por medio de unos chismes. Mi madre apareció furiosa en casa sin avisar. Alix que vivía allí lo presenció todo. Mi madre creía que Alix solo era una amiga de LA que me estaba ayudando en mi carrera, y que compartíamos casa. Pero mi madre juró por la muerte de mi padre que haría que Alix se alejara de mí. Gritó para expresar su furia, diciendo que estaba loca por relacionarme con alguien como ella»

Oír a Lana recordar toda la historia con su ex era como pedir morir poco a poco. Sentimientos contra los que yo luchaba me consumían. Imaginarla en los brazos de aquella mujer que conocí hacía poco me provocaba un palpitante dolor en mi pecho.

Definitivamente no nací para hacer el papel de buenecita en la vida. Necesitaba pasar por todo aquello, necesitaba saber a dónde quería ella llegar con aquellos recuerdos que me causaban un evidente malestar.

Estaba controlándome para no salir inmediatamente de la mesa y dejarla hablando sola. Sabía que todo lo que viniera después del nombre de Alix no lo podría escuchar.

Confirmé mi sospecha de que la francesa había bufado al verme con Lana en la maternidad. Ella todavía amaba a Lana.

Me di cuenta de que estaba de vuelta para reconquistar a mi novia. Era más de lo que yo podía soportar.

Mi corazón latía herido dentro de mi pecho. No estaba segura si todavía tendría fuerzas para enfrentar otra barrera entre nosotras.

¡Maldito Murphy! Esperó a que estuviese completamente enamorada de ella y me mandó de regalo a la ex novia. ¡Qué mierda!

¿Cómo podría luchar contra esto? Ni sabía si debería luchar o solo aceptar que la felicidad de la mujer que amaba podría estar en los brazos de otra persona. Tuvieron una historia que se resolvió mal. Al contrario de lo que quería creer, era yo quien estaba en medio de las dos.

«¿Jennifer? ¿Me estás escuchando?» me preguntó, sacándome de mis pensamientos

«Sí, Lana. Vivíais juntas en LA y tu madre apareció por allí…»

«Por favor, escucha hasta el final. No es lo que estás pensando. Ese recuentro no fue así…»

«¿Así cómo, Lana? Venga, si no fue como estoy pensando, respóndeme: ¿la besaste? ¿Besaste a Alix?» Listo, bienvenida de vuelta a la Jennifer descontrolada. No puede contener más mi desespero.

«Sí, pero…»

«¡No! Nada de peros, Lana…¿También te acostaste con ella?»

«¡Por Dios, no! ¡No te haría eso a ti!»

Comencé a reírme, no sé si estaba muy nerviosa o si realmente encontré gracioso lo que dijo

«¡Ah! Eso no me lo harías, pero el resto sí. Sinceramente creo que tenemos conceptos diferentes sobre el respeto.

«¡No! Deja que me explique. Necesité pasar por todo eso…Yo…»

Ya me había olvidado de todos los ejercicios de control que había aprendido. Dejé que mis instintos hablasen por mí. Golpeé mis manos con fuerza en la mesa en señal de enfado.

«¿Ah sí, necesitaste?» fui irónica al límite «Lana, ¿no soy el mierda de Fred, ¿ok? ¡Nuestra relación no es abierta! ¿Cuál es tu problema?»

«¡Jennifer, escúchame!» Gritó aún más alto que yo «Esta conversación que estamos teniendo no tiene nada que ver contigo, sino conmigo»

«Claro, cómo no. ¡Siempre todo tiene que ver contigo! ¡Tú y la mierda del mundo entero girando alrededor de tu ombligo!»

Lana ahora me miraba fijamente. Su mirada estaba cargada de rabia. Nunca había visto a Lana de aquella manera. Me llegué a asustar ante su reacción, pero no podía continuar oyendo aquellas cosas. Ya sabía cómo iba a terminar. Solo estaba  posponiendo el fin.

«¡Cierra esa jodida boca, Jennifer!»

«Quieres hablar, entonces, habla. Pero no me pidas que me quede  escuchando los detalles de la conversación que mantuvieron»

«¡Has sido tú quien preguntó por el beso, por Dios!»

«Si yo no te hubiera preguntado, ¿también me lo ibas a esconder?»

«¡Claro que no! ¡Te lo iba a contar todo! Solo necesitaba que entendieses primero por qué hice lo que hice»

«No quiero saber nada, no tengo que entender nada. No quiero oírte decir que te has dado cuenta de que amas a Alix, que siempre las has amado…»

«Jen…»

«¡Lana, ya está todo claro! ¡Ya me has torturado demasiado, basta! Solo no consigo creer que tú…que tú…¿cómo has podido?» ¡Qué mierda! La emoción que gritaba dentro de mí finalmente la saqué para fuera, ya no podía controlar mis sentimientos. Caí en un llanto profundo y no conseguía decir nada más. Todo dentro de mí dolía. Prefería morir que estar ahí a su lado. Pero no conseguía salir. No quería que me viera de esa manera.

«Eh, eh, eh…¡Cálmate!» ella aprovechó que yo no podía interrumpirla y comenzó a decir todo lo que tenía en mente, obligándome a escucharla «Jennifer, necesitaba dejar que Alix me besara, necesitaba enterrar nuestra historia. ¿Sabes lo que sentí cuando sus labios tocaron los míos? ¡Asco! No quiero estar con ella, nunca quise, y en ningún momento dudé de lo que sentía por ti»

Poco a poco me fui calmando mientras la escuchaba hablar. Alcé mi mirada lentamente y me encontré con Lana, que hablaba a mi lado de manera dulce, como si yo fuese una niña. Lana medía las palabras y comprobaba que yo las estaba entendiendo. Buscaba cruzar su mirada con la mía todo el tiempo.

Cuando tuve la total certeza de que no iba a terminar nuestra relación y correr hacia los brazos de Alix, mantuve la mirada y dejé que continuase.

«¡Tú! ¡Siempre has sido tú mi elección! Antes que nadie. Nunca dudes de eso. Creí que sería complicado contarte, pero nunca imaginé que dudarías de mi elección o de mis sentimientos por ti»

«Yo…yo…»

«Shhh» Ella colocó su dedo índice en mis labios para hacerme callar. «Alix vino a Vancouver para decirme que estaba arrepentida por todo lo que hizo, te lo tengo que decir. Pero nada de lo que dijo me conmovió»

«¿Y por qué la recibiste, Lana? ¿Por qué no me dejaste estar presente?»

«En el momento en que llegó, no me dijo el verdadero motivo de su viaje a Canadá, solo me dijo que estaba triste. Yo no quería llenarte la cabeza con bobadas. Claro que no te iba a esconder nada. De cualquier manera acabamos encontrándonos en la maternidad y os conocisteis»

«¿Y aún dudas de los poderes de Murphy?» pregunté «La dejaste conducir tu coche. Yo nunca he conducido tu coche» dije de morros, dejando que los celos infantiles se apoderaran de mí

«Mi amor, puedes conducir mi coche cuando quieras. Pero creo que no querrás cambiar tu coche moderno y deportivo por el mío que es un utilitario, ¿no?»

«Tal vez tengas razón» finalmente tenía ganas de sonreír.

Lana acercó sus labios a los míos y cerró el espacio entre nosotras con un beso romántico, apasionado. El beso que necesitaba recibir en ese momento.

En ese momento, supe que todo lo que me estaba contando era la más pura verdad. Yo era su elección.

Retribuí el cariño que recibí y coloqué mis manos, una a cada lado de su rostro. También quería tocarla. Acerqué su cara a la mía. Quería mirarla de más cerca todavía.

Lana miró en el interior de mis ojos y unió nuestras frentes. Sus ojos color de almendra brillaban delante de mí, estaba encantadora. El miedo a perderla de minutos antes me hizo querer que el tiempo se congelase para poder mirarla tan profundamente cuanto mi corazón aguantase latiendo.

En ese momento romántico que vivíamos, Lana respiró profundamente y pude ver su pecho alzarse henchido de aire y después descender. Sentí todo mi cuerpo estremecerse con el cruce de miradas.

Finalmente Lana me dijo

«¡Te amo!»

«¿Qué?» casi no lo escuché y necesité asegurarme de que oía exactamente lo que me decía

«¡Te amo, Morrison!»

«¿Estoy soñando? ¿Dios mío, esto es la vida real?» dije bromeando

«Sí, esto es tu realidad y no es un sueño. ¡Te amo! O mejor, te amo mucho. Te amo con cada parte de mi ser» Lana sonreía y hablaba alto, para quien quisiese escuchar su declaración. Mi alma rebosaba de orgullo y felicidad.

Mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas una vez más en esa noche.

Fue la primera vez, después de casi un año, que me decía esas palabras.

«¡Yo también te amo, Lana Parrilla!»

«Eso ya lo sé…Lo que estamos hablando aquí es que Yo te amo. ¿No es increíble poder decirlo?» Lana reía descaradamente. Su felicidad era genuina. Una felicidad a la que yo todavía no había sido presentada. Las palabras que ahora decía parecían tener un efecto mucho mejor en ella que en mí.

Esperé tanto tiempo para escucharlas y el momento no hubiera podido ser más adecuado y perfecto. Estaba completamente entregada al amor que sentía por ella.

«Lana, ¿qué te ha dado?»

«¡No lo sé explicar, mi amor!» sonrió «¡Creo que, finalmente, he vuelto a vivir!»

Sonreí de vuelta a la mujer más maravillosa y llena de sorpresas que había conocido en toda mi vida. Entrelacé nuestras manos por debajo de la mesa.

«¿Preparada para comerte todo esto, Lana? Creo que exageramos, como siempre»

«¡Sí, mi amor, somos unas exageradas!»

 


	32. La petición I

**(LP)**

¡Finalmente ha llegado el verano a Vancouver! Con el sol que brillaba intensamente, también mi alma se  calentaba. Mi parte latina agradecía el final de los días fríos y las temperaturas bajísimas. No era, ni de lejos, mi estación del año favorita.

No podía desear una vida mejor. Estaba, definitivamente, en el mejor momento de mi carrera. Todo los trabajos que ansiaba los conseguía firmar sin mucho esfuerzo y el  show ya era un éxito en el mundo entero. Claro que cuanto más avanzaba mi carrera, menos privacidad tenía. Pero los cotilleos ya no eran un gran problema para mí. Estaba feliz, segura de lo que hacía. Ni me acuerdo de la última vez que me referí a los periodistas como buitres.

Fred seguía preso, su condena oficial vio la luz pocos meses después de haber sido arrestado bajo mis ojos. No tuve la sangre fría de dejarlo pudrirse solo en la cárcel y al final, le conseguí un buen abogado costeado con el poco dinero que quedó de su empresa. No lo hice por él, sino por sus hijos. Los pobres chicos no tenían culpa de los trapicheos de su padre y me partía el corazón verlos visitando a su padre en el ala de máxima seguridad. Decidieron irse a vivir definitivamente con la madre. Siempre que podía, me citaba con ellos en algún café. Sentía la falta de los chicos, pero ahora ya estaban más altos que yo.

La casa que compartí con la familia DiBlasio fue vendida para pagar las deudas de Fred con la justicia y yo volví a vivir en el apartamento en el centro de la ciudad. Jennifer se ponía furiosa siempre que iba a verme allí. Todavía no ha aprendido a vivir lejos del lujo que le proporcionaba LA y un sencillo paseo la dejaba irritada. Yo reía siempre que ella refunfuñaba sobre que yo debería tener, al menos, una plaza de garaje en el edificio.

Nunca más supe de Sean. Desde de que su espesa decidió mudarse a Australia, algunas semanas después de anunciar el embarazo, ninguno tuvimos noticas de lo que estaba haciendo. El tipo cayó en el anonimato rápidamente. Para ser sincera, nadie pareció sentir su ausencia. Me asusté de cuán rápido las personas olvidan a sus ídolos, por eso, siempre estudié y me forcé para tener una carrera consolidada.

Jen finalmente se vio libre de la acusación de agresión que el Estado había interpuesto contra ella. El juez entendió que mi novia había actuado en legítima defensa después de recibir el puñetazo de Sean. El Estado preguntó si ella tenía interés en denunciarlo para abrir una investigación sobre Sean. Pero preferimos archivar y olvidar de una vez el caso. Sean ya no era un problema y lo habíamos superado. No podría estar más agradecida al inspector Leblanc por todo lo que había hecho por nosotras.

Me di cuenta de que a lo largo de este agitado año al lado de Jennifer muchas buenas personas se habían cruzado en nuestro camino. Enterré fantasmas antiguos que arrastraba de mi pasado, descubrí lo bueno que era amar sin cadenas. Jennifer se enfrentó a todo y a todos, se volvió más segura de sí misma y finalmente la Doctora Anne le dio alta. Conseguí demostrarle a mi novia que Murphy no tenía a fin de cuentas malas intenciones. No sé si ella solo fingió creer, pero por lo menos, dejó de culpar a Murphy de cualquier cosa que saliera mal. Alix dijo que no iba a rendirse aunque se volviera a París. Yo no hice caso de sus promesas. Mi ex solo tenía un lugar reservado en mis recuerdos.

Nuestra última conversación tuvo lugar delante de mi novia actual. Evité cualquier tipo de desavenencia con Jen, y si ella prefirió estar presente, yo no quise oponerme. Como arrancar un esparadrapo de la piel, doloroso pero rápido, así fue la última vez que estuve con Alix. La mujer a la que nunca dejaría estaba con sus manos en las mías, con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro y a mi lado.

Mi relación amorosa con Jennifer estaba en su mejor momento. Me arriesgo a decir que estábamos viviendo, por primera vez, una relación normal. Una óptima relación normal, quiero decir. Mis sentimientos por ella se volvieron más claros e intensos desde que me liberé de los traumas de mi pasado.

Jennifer llegó a acusarme de banalizar la frase “Te amo”. Decía que usaba esas dos palabras incansablemente durante todo el día. Realmente estaban presentes en todo lo que fueran mensajes, llamadas, encuentros, despedidas, besos, al final de las películas románticas, en mitad de las escenas de terror, elogios en público, solas cuando hacíamos el amor, en todo lo que hacíamos encajaba esas palabras… Era liberador poder decir te amo. Todavía más delicioso que expresar todo ese amor era poder, finalmente, ver el brillo en los ojos de mi novia y descubrir cuánto apreciaba ella oírlas.

Habíamos acordado que dormiríamos juntas por primera vez cuando se cumpliera un año de nuestra relación. Ya que habíamos esperado tanto tiempo, ¿qué serían unas semanas más de tortura? Estábamos ansiosas por ese día. Pero yo tenía algo todavía mayor preparado para ella.

Debo admitir que Jennifer tenía la razón a atribuir a Murphy nuestra falta de suerte. Siempre algo salía mal cuando el asunto era nuestra primera noche, por más que lo planeáramos, la noche nunca acababa como queríamos. La gota de agua para que desistiéramos de intentarlo fue unas semanas atrás cuando la grúa se llevó el coche de Jennifer, estacionado frente a mi apartamento.

Jennifer, como era habitual, no quiso andar algunas manzanas y aparcó el vehículo en un sitio prohibido, aunque nunca confesó que su pereza fue la causante de otra larga noche en la comisaria. Gracias al agente de mi novia, conseguimos retirar el coche sin que Jennifer perdiese su carnet. Ben asumió la culpa en su lugar, cosa que consideré absurda, y como sanción se le obligó a ir a clases de conducción  si quería volver a obtener el carnet.

De todas maneras, la fecha se acercaba e intenté correr a contra tiempo para organizar nuestro día. Mi ansiedad ya no cabía dentro de mí y el motivo era que el día de nuestro aniversario le iba a pedir que se casara conmigo.

Estaba muy afligida. Confieso que sentí mucho miedo a que ella no aceptase mi petición.

Pensé en muchas formas de sorprender a Jennifer. Quería hacer algo especial. No necesitaba que fuera grandioso, pero debería reflejar cómo me sentía con ella. Nunca imaginé que fuera de las que pide la mano a la novia, pero me vi escogiendo el anillo perfecto para sorprender a mi novia.

No quise seguir la tradición y darle a Jennifer un anillo parecido al que ella ya me había entregado. Tenía que ser diferente. Original. Como había sido nuestra relación.

Fui a un joyero conocido en Vancouver ya con algunas ideas en mente. Le pedí al hombre que hiciera un anillo único en el mundo. Exactamente como Jennifer era para mí.

Escogí una pieza de oro blanco, engastada con pequeños diamantes que rodeaban toda la circunferencia del anillo. En la parte de arriba, le pedí que pusiese un gran diamante en forma de corazón suspendido en tres pequeñas astas. Cada una de estas astas tendría un diamante menor en sus cumbres. Al final resulto una joya de quitar el aliento. Rica en detalles de oro y diamantes.

En la parte del centro de la joya hice que grabaran la siguiente inscripción “ _Fue el destino el que me llevo hasta ti”_   Deseé que Jennifer amase tanto como yo este objeto que simbolizaba nuestro amor. Lo guardé en su cajita de terciopelo rojo que escondí en un cajón en el fondo del armario en mi habitación.

Jen y yo le habíamos pedido a Adam que nos dejara el día de nuestro aniversario libre de grabaciones, ya que los capítulos de la nueva temporada estaba a todo vapor. Casi ya tenía ganas de vacaciones de nuevo de lo tan cansada que estaba.

Me extraño el hecho de que, durante la semana precedente a la petición, no sentí náuseas ni una sola vez. Por otro lado, parecía que cargaba con una familia de elefantes en mi barriga, tan grande era mi ansiedad. Nunca pensé que sería tan difícil pedirle la mano a alguien. Ciertamente, yo no sabía nada de pedidas de mano.

Ya estaba todo debidamente organizado y finalmente amaneció el tan esperado día.

Por la mañana, Jennifer recibió lirios acompañados de una cesta como desayuno en su casa junto con la siguiente nota

**_“Amor de mi vida_ **

**_De tantas cosas que he vivido, ninguna se compara contigo. Sí, tú eres mi vida. Y sea así hasta la eternidad. ¡Te amo! L._ **

**_PS: Encuéntrate conmigo en el parque donde todo comenzó a las 13:00”_ **

Ya la estaba esperando en el sitio acordado desde mediodía. Tenía en las manos un ramo de tulipanes rojos como la sangre, esta vez, acompañados de una tarjeta y de su regalo. No sentí hambre ni sentí el menor deseo de comer nada en ese día. La ansiedad era lo único que comenzó a apoderarse de mi cuerpo, haciéndome olvidar cualquier otra necesidad básica.

Ella llegó radiante. Inmediatamente Jennifer corrió hacia mi encuentro y me besó prolongadamente bajo uno de los bellos árboles que allí había. Todo mi cuerpo se calentó ante su toque. Ah, ¡qué maravilloso era abrazarla y besarla!

Aquellos ojos verdes me miraban y yo casi me derretí antes de poder concluir lo que estaba haciendo. Era maravillosa en todos los aspectos.

«Si me trajiste para almorzar sushi, creo que está cerrado…»dijo riendo

«¡Claro que no, boba! Te traje aquí porque este es el sitio adecuado para que recibas tu regalo»

«¡Hm, no sabía que intercambiaríamos regalos hoy!»

Primero le entregué las flores, y ella pareció sorprendida al recibir otro ramo. Como mínimo, habrá concluido que soy una exagerada. Le entregué la postal. Quería aprovechar mientras ella leía para ausentarme unos instantes y poder ir a buscar su regalo.

**_“J._ **

**_Necesito decirte: ¡has estado equivocada sobre mí todo este tiempo!_ **

**_La verdad es que mi mundo siempre giró alrededor de tu ombligo. Nunca existió otra razón que no fueses tú para querer despertarme e ir a los estudios cada mañana. Podías ignorarme cuanto quisieras cuando nos conocimos. Yo siempre me daba cuenta de que lo hacías, pero mi amor por ti ya me quemaba por dentro. Era inevitable. Intenté buscar disculpas y culpar a la atracción física, pero no, ya era amor, desde antes del comienzo, ya te amaba._ **

**_Perdóname por haberte hecho pensar, durante todo este año, que aquel encuentro en el ascensor había sido fortuito. Lo que realmente pasó fue que tuve que correr para alcanzarte aquella mañana, quería estar cerca de ti, solo eso, aunque fuese en silencio. No esperaba que no te hubieras dado cuenta, en el camino hasta el ascensor, de todos los anuncios que informaban que el ascensor iba a apagarse a primera hora de la mañana, pero me sentí feliz por tu falta de atención._ **

**_Me aproveché de ti, Jen. Me aproveché de tu ingenuidad, de tu dulzura, de tu cariño y especialmente de tu cuerpo aquella mañana._ **

**_¿Ahora entiendes que nunca hubo Murphy? Siempre fue el destino. El destino cruzó nuestros caminos, pero nosotras escogimos cómo trazar nuestra historia._ **

**_¡Siempre voy a escoger el camino que me lleve a ti, siempre!_ **

**_En esta fecha, he escogido regalarte algo que selle todavía más nuestras elecciones. Quiero que simbolice el inicio de una nueva vida. Nuestra vida, nuestro amor, porque no hay nada más que me impida decirte que ya no hay un tú y yo separadas, ahora existe un nosotras._ **

**_Un “Te amo” multiplicado por 365, por cada uno de esos días juntas, incluso por aquellos en que no te lo he dicho._ **

**_L”_ **

Cuando regresé,  encontré a Jennifer con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. Aquel momento también me emocionó a mí. No podía esperar para ver lo que pasaría cuando viese lo que tenía en mis manos. Me puse más nerviosa al pensar cómo reaccionaría ella en el momento de la petición.

«¡Lana! ¡Esta postal es…es maravillosa! No tengo palabras para…» sus ojos se desviaron hacia mis manos y vio el regalo que le había comprado. Vi sus labios alzarse en una enorme sonrisa y sus manos se extendieron para agarrarla «¡No! ¿Para mí?» preguntó extasiada al encontrase con una cachorrita de shitszu con un lazo rojo en la cabeza que yo llevaba en mis brazos.

Asentí con la cabeza confirmándolo. Estaba feliz al ver lo mucho que le gustó a Jennifer la perrita que le había comprado. Mi novia era una apasionada de los cachorros y siempre que podía expresaba su deseo de tener uno.

«Ava…» dijo mientras levantaba a la perrita y la miraba detalladamente

Yo estaba babeando con las dos. No podía haber escogido mejor.

«¿Ava?»

«¡Sí! ¡Se va a llamar Ava! Mi Ava. Cosita más linda de mamá…»

«¡Adoro el nombre, Jen!»

«Y yo he adorado mi regalo, Lana! Creo que este es uno de los mejores días de mi vida»

_“No te imaginas lo que te espera!_

Mi novia me beso y me dio un fuerte abrazo. Ava se quejó cuando nuestros cuerpos la aplastaron.

«¡Disculpa, amor! ¡Mamá todavía es torpe!» Jen dijo mientras la perrita respondió moviendo su peludito rabo hacia mi novia

«Creo que formáis un bella pareja, os entendéis muy bien» dije divertida

«Un trio. Formamos un bello trio» respondió Jen agarrando mi mano para que fuéramos a pasear con la nueva integrante de la familia a su lado.

Mi corazón se aceleraba a medida que el tiempo pasaba y se acercaba la noche.

Nos sentamos bajo un árbol y extendimos un mantel para un pic-nic. Jen había traído algo de comer y beber. En cuanto supo que tenía que encontrarme en el parque, tuvo la idea de que hiciéramos un pic-nic, a lo que yo, alegremente, accedí.

Pasamos una tarde deliciosa y romántica. Me eché en el regazo de mi novia mientras ella se relajaba y leía un libro apoyando la espalda en un árbol. Ava corría en círculos a nuestro alrededor, y nosotras como bobas mirando a la cachorrita repetir ese movimiento hasta que cayó al suelo y se quedó dormida. Después, comenzaba todo de nuevo.

Yo observaba el rostro concentrado de mi novia de arriba a abajo. Analicé lo delicado de sus rasgos. Desde su mandíbula cuadrada y perfilada hasta sus rizos rubios que nacían un poco erizados en lo alto de su cabeza. Era increíble, no tenía ningún defecto. Toda su silueta me agradaba. Jen me acariciaba el brazo con la mano que tenía libre, y con la otra giraba las páginas de su libro. Ella tenía una expresión seria. No sé por qué, comencé a excitarme al verla de esa manera y eso no se le pasó desapercibido.

«¿Qué fue, Lana?»

«Nada»

«¿Por qué me miras así?» preguntó cerrando el libro y colocándolo a su lado

«¿Así cómo?»

«Sabes muy bien cómo»

Le sonreí maliciosamente. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa con la misma malicia. Jennifer también estaba excitada y lo sabía solo por la forma en como me miraba.

Con la misma idea en mente buscamos  a Ava con la mirada, y vimos que dormía tranquilamente a nuestro lado. Observé el parque vacío a nuestro alrededor. Jen también lo notó. Hacia horas que no pasaba nadie cerca de nosotras.

No podía esperar ni aguantar más el deseo de tenerla dentro de mí. Quería sentir su piel. Poco a poco, lentamente, deslicé mis dedos por debajo de su blusa de algodón hasta encontrar sus pechos por debajo del sujetador. Jen cerró los ojos ante mi toque e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás. Ella solo esperaba eso. Oí un tímido gemido saliendo de su boca.

Me levanté y me senté a su lado. Ella me miró. Atrajo mi cuerpo más cerca de ella y yo terminé de cerrar el espacio entre nosotras con un beso urgente. Me senté en sus piernas estiradas y quedé de cara a ella.

Empujé la blusa y el sujetador de Jen hacia arriba, pero no los quité enteramente. Hundí mi boca y mi lengua en los pechos rosados de mi enamorada. Sus manos subían y bajaban por mi espalda, podía sentir sus uñas clavándose en mi piel.

Estaba muy sabrosa. Pero aquello era demasiado peligroso. Demasiado arriesgado.

«No deberías gastar toda tu energía ahora» me dijo mientras tomábamos aire para continuar el beso «¡Esta noche voy a querer follarme a mi zorrita! ¿O te olvidas de que día es hoy?» me estremecí entera ante lo que escuché. Si realmente quería que parase, nunca debería haberme llamado así. Jen conoce las reglas, sabe exactamente cómo reacciona mi cuerpo ante eso.

«Tengo energía suficiente para ti. Ahora y esta noche» respondí sensualmente manteniendo nuestra mirada.

Jennifer no tuvo dudas y se abalanzó encima de mí. Cerré mis ojos ante el placer que sentí al ver en sus ojos la necesidad de poseerme.

Mi novia era deliciosa. Sus brazos desnudos pasando por mi cuerpo me dejaban todavía más mojada. Mi vagina palpitaba suplicando por una caricia.

Arrastré su mano hacia el botón de mis pantalones y ella rápidamente lo abrió invadiendo mi intimidad. Rodeé su nuca y la atraje más hacia mí, pegando su cuerpo al mío.

«¡Fóllame!» pedí

Mi novia no tuvo dificultad en penetrarme lentamente. Estábamos completamente expuestas en medio de la tarde en el parque de la ciudad. Pero todo lo que importaba era nosotras dos y nuestro deseo.

Gemí en su oído pidiendo que continuase moviendo sus dedos dentro de mi vagina. Contraje mi músculo apretando sus dedos en mi interior y aumentando todavía más mis deseos de correrme en ella. Necesitaba ser rápida si no quería correr el riesgo de ser vistas, o peor, grabadas. No estaba preparada para eso otra vez. El miedo a ser pilladas me excitó aún más y no conseguía sentirme culpable por eso.

Mi mano apretaba su erecto pezón. Jennifer se mordía los labios mientras  me follaba y sentía mis manos deslizarse por su piel bajo la ropa.

La apreté fuertemente contra mí y ajusté mi cuerpo encima de su mano. Me bamboleé suavemente encima de ella. Estaba loca. Mi respiración era corta y jadeante, así como la de Jennifer.

Enterré mi cabeza en su cuello en el intento de ahogar el sonido de mis gemidos, que aumentaban de volumen e intensidad conforme a las embestidas de Jennifer en mi sexo.

Finalmente Jen dio la última estocada en mi interior, más fuerte, más intensa. La estocada oportuna para que alcanzase el orgasmo. Por fin me relajé y dejé caer mi cuerpo sobre su pecho.

Todavía pegada a su cuerpo, busqué a Ava. La perrita nos miraba con curiosidad.

«¡Ava, deberías estar durmiendo!» dijo Jen al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observada.

Y entonces, Ava movió el rabito y caminó hacia nosotras alegremente. Apoyó sus patitas en la pierna de mi novia como si pidiese marcharnos a casa.

Miré a Jennifer y comencé a reír. Volví a sentarme a su lado mientras me cerraba el botón de mis pantalones. Aquello había sido muy intenso y estaba sufriendo para hacer volver a mi cuerpo a la normalidad.

Apoyé mi cabeza en el árbol a mis espaldas y agarré la mano de ella y la coloqué junto con la mía encima de mi muslo. Cerré mis ojos por un instante, y como en una película, varias escenas vinieron a mi mente. Imaginé cómo sería ser la madre de sus hijos. Pensé en si continuaría actuando o me dedicaría exclusivamente a mi familia. Tenía tantos planes para hacer al lado de esa mujer, pero ¿y si ella no aceptase? ¿Si simplemente no quiere casarse conmigo?  Dios mío, ¿estaría apresurando las cosas? No sé cómo reaccionaría si ella dijese que no.

«¿Lana?» me llamó

«Sí…Disculpa, yo…estaba pensando»

«¿Nos vamos? ¡Ava parecer estar cansada!»

«¡Claro!» hice una caricia en la cabeza de la cachorrita «Vamos. Entonces, ¿nos vemos a la noche?»

«¡Con toda certeza! Pero, ¿me puedes decir a dónde vamos a ir? No quiero correr el riesgo de vestirme inapropiadamente»

«Solo estate lista para mí. Te recojo a las 19:00»

Me pregunté dónde estaría esa mujer decidida a pedir en casamiento a su novia. Tenía el presentimiento de que podría estar a punto de cometer una locura.

 


	33. La petición II

**(LP)**

Me fui a casa pensando en desistir de todo. Jennifer tenía una nueva perrita y aquello estaba cobrando grandes dimensiones. Abrí de nuevo la cajita del anillo y me pregunté en qué estaba pensando cuando decidí pedirle que se casara conmigo, no tendría el valor. No es que no la amase o no supiese que quería pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, sino que estaba asustada ante la idea de recibir un no.

Mis manos sudaban frío. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y  de repente corrí hacia el baño. Mi estómago también daba señales de que la presión era muy fuerte. Vomité todo lo que tenía y no tenía. Estaba acabada y me puse  a llorar lamentando mi falta de valor para seguir adelante.

Decidí tomar un largo baño. De lejos, oí mi móvil sonar insistentemente. Cerré el grifo sabiendo que ya estaba limpia desde hacía tiempo y corrí para coger el teléfono. Resoplé cuando vi el nombre de Ginny en la pantalla. “ _Por Dios, la ansiedad de esta mujer no tiene límites”_

«¿Diga?» atendí con voz irritada

«¿Lana? ¿Te molesto?»

«No. Estaba en el baño, Ginny. ¿Ha pasado algo urgente?»

«¡Oh! Lo siento mucho. No, no ha pasado nada…Solo quería saber cómo estabas, hoy hacéis un año, pero llamo en otro momento»

Me sentí mal por haberle hecho poco caso a mi amiga. Ciertamente estaba siendo devorada por las hormonas que estaban descontroladas en su cuerpo. Ya había perdido  la esperanza de que, algún día, volviera a ser la Ginny que conocí. Por otro lado, me gustaba esta nueva Ginny, era atenta y cariñosa.

«No, Ginny. Soy yo la que lo siente mucho. Estoy intentado resolver un conflicto interno, dime…»

«Lana, ¿qué ha pasado ahora?»

«¡Calma! Está todo bien entre Jen y yo. En verdad…» no lo pensé mucho y decidí contarle todo a mi amiga. Creí que merecía saber que le quería pedir la mano a Jennifer, y ya que no lo iba a hacer, mantener el secreto ya no era necesario «…en verdad, hoy iba a pedirle que se casara conmigo»

«¿Qué?» Ginny respondió asombrada

«Pero ya no lo voy a hacer, Ginny. No sé lo que haría si me dijese que no»

«¿Estrás loca, Lana? Ella nunca te dirá que no»

«¿Qué te hace estar tan segura? ¿Al final, no es ella la dama de hierro?» pregunté mientras dejaba caer la toalla de mi cuerpo.

«Por el modo en como la dama de hierro se derrite al estar a tu lado, la manera en la que te mira, la forma en la que habla de ti. Lana, Adam tuvo que cambiar el rumbo de la historia de las dos porque ella no consigue esconder lo que siente»

Ella tenía razón. Yo no dudaba de que Jennifer me amara. Solo que no estaba tan segura de que quisiera casarse, tener una familia, hijos…Me acordé de las palabras de Alix diciéndome que yo no conocía lo suficiente  a Jennifer para saber si compartíamos el mismo sueño. Tal vez ella tuviera razón.

«Puede ser. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de aceptar una boda tradicional, que es básicamente lo que le estoy proponiendo»

Mientras hablaba con Ginny, me quedé mirando mi armario para ver qué podía ponerme. No podía simplemente dejar de ir a cenar, Jennifer era mi novia y la amaba tanto que tenía miedo de perderla haciendo ese pedido de matrimonio. Mis ojos cayeron en un vestido negro que me había comprado recientemente. Escogí una lencería que combinase perfectamente con la prenda. Comencé a vestirme.

«¡Tienes que continuar, tienes que arriesgar, Lana!»

«Ginny, si me arriesgo y dice que no, se acabó. ¿Cómo puedo estar con alguien con metas tan distantes de las mías?»

«Pero, ¿y si te dice que sí? ¿Si sus objetivos son los mismos?»

Una sonrisa brotó en mi rostro. Solo estaba pensando en la posibilidad del no. Olvidé completamente que podría decir que sí. Me llené de esperanzas. Ginny era realmente una buena amiga. Si todo salía bien, ciertamente, le pediría que fuera mi madrina. Si no fuese por aquella llamada, quién sabe lo que habría hecho esa noche.

Terminé de arreglar mi pelo frente al espejo. Cogí la tarjeta, el ramo de amor-perfecto, que escogí para hacerle el pedido y la cajita de terciopelo rojo del fondo del armario. Di una última ojeada a la joya y la guardé en mi bolso. Respiré profundamente cuando vi que el reloj marcaba las 18:40. Salí en busca de mi novia.

Jennifer me esperaba en la calle. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al verla allí, de pie, esperándome. Creo que fue en ese exacto momento, precisamente allí, que sentí que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Ginny me ayudó dándome valor para seguir adelante, pero dentro de mi corazón, fue al verla que deseé más que nada casarme con ella, costara lo que costase.

Una sonrisa brotó en mi rostro cuando entró en mi coche. La besé delicadamente para saludarla, no quería estropear su maquillaje perfecto.

«¡Hola!» me dijo «¡Estás maravillosa!»

«¡Gracias! Tú tampoco estás mal» respondí con una sonrisa mostrando que estaba bromeando

«Tuve miedo de no acertar. ¿Estoy bien así, entonces?»

«¡Estás perfecta!»

No quería atrasarme, entonces no me demoré en acelerar hacia nuestro destino final.

Aproveché el buen clima que hacía y la llevé a la playa. Jennifer se extrañó cuando me vio aparcar en la playa tan tarde.

«Confía en mí» le pedí.

Ella solo sonrió y me siguió. Al llegar a la arena, le pedí que se quitase los zapatos para estar más cómoda, ya que iríamos caminando hasta donde quería. Hice lo mismo con los míos.

La playa estaba oscura, sin luz ninguna. Agarré su mano y la guie todo el camino. Mi cuerpo estaba anestesiado, ya no sentía nada. Solo dejé que el amor que sentía se apoderara de mi alma y me guiara.

Y entonces, se hizo la luz. Y allí, a la orilla del mar, estaba la mesa que había preparado para cenar. Desde donde estábamos hasta la mesa partía un camino de pétalos de rosas. Jennifer me miró desconfiada, pero con una sonrisa contagiosa. Yo solo le señalé, con las manos, que continuase caminando por el camino de flores.

Contraté a un camarero para que nos sirviera durante la cena y conté con la ayuda de un gran chef de cocina que preparó lo que íbamos a cenar esa noche.

La mesa estaba montaba bajo una carpa blanca. La iluminación era toda de velas, que formaban un semi círculo a nuestro alrededor. En la mesa había un arreglo especial de flores, combinando con el paisaje natural de la playa. Estaba extremadamente romántico, como pedí que fuese.

El camarero le retiró la silla a Jennifer para que se sentara, y yo me senté frente a ella.

Llamé al camarero y le dije al oído que fuera a buscar el ramo de flores que estaba en mi coche. Se lo daría en el momento oportuno. Quería admirar a mi amada unos minutos más.

«¡Lana! ¡Esto es increíble! Ni sé qué decir…»

Jennifer observaba todo admirada. Sus ojos recorrían cada detalle que allí había. Supe que todo el trabajo que me llevo había valido la pena al ver tan feliz.

«¿Vino?» le ofrecí y dijo que sí cono la cabeza

«¡Te amo, mi amor!»

«¡Yo te amo más, Jen!»

Alcé mi cuerpo y junté nuestros labios, sellando ese momento con un largo y apasionado beso. Solo nos separamos cuando notamos la presencia del camarero, que ya estaba de regreso con el ramo en las manos. Era el momento.

Él se las entregó. Jennifer me miró por unos  segundos antes de llevarse las flores a la nariz para olerlas. Abrí mi bolso y saqué la tarjeta.

**_“J._ **

**_Espero que este sea nuestro último aniversario de noviazgo, así que, que sea inolvidable._ **

**_Tu L.”_ **

Jen me miró confusa cuando terminó de leer la tarjeta. Puse mis manos dentro de mi bolso, agarré con firmeza la cajita de terciopelo rojo y respiré profundamente.

«Jen» Mis manos temblaban y la voz un poco embargada, pero comencé a decir lo que había planeado «Mi estación del año favorita es la primavera, ¿sabías?» ella dijo que no con la cabeza, todavía agarrando la tarjeta en sus manos  y el ramo apoyado en la mesa «La primavera es, sin duda, la estación donde todo es más colorido. Es la estación donde florece la vida, aromas encantadores por todos lados. Todo está más hermoso. La primavera me recuerda a ti, por eso es mi estación favorita…» mi novia sonrió, aunque no comprendía muy bien mi discurso, yo continué.

«Tú eres para mí mi primavera, Jen. Después de la primavera, viene el verano. Días y noches cálidos. Los días son más largos y más difíciles de pasar, todo es más complicado y letárgico. Es muy difícil conseguir una buena noche de sueño en verano. El día no cunde a causa de la mala noche y del sol abrasador. Pero si dices que sí, cuando ese momento llegue, yo voy a estar preparada, porque eres mi primavera» mi voz comenzó a flaquear y respiré profundamente para conseguir seguir adelante

«Otoño. Después de los días cálidos, comienza a aparecer el frío. Temporadas de viento se llevan lejos las hermosas flores. Flores secas cubren el suelo, nada de armonía. Ya no hay aromas ni colores alrededor. Todo parece más vacío. El otoño es beige, sin gracia. Pero si dices que sí, cuando ese momento llegue, estaré feliz también porque tú eres mi primavera» miré a mi novia que tenía lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. Supuse que ya sabía lo que estaba pasando, le sonreí y volví a respirar profundamente antes de proseguir.

«Y entonces llega el invierno para acabar con el poco color que quedaba. Todo se hace gris. Solitario. Triste. Los días son más cortos y las noches más largas. Días fríos nos esperan y nada parece que nos mantenga calientes. Pero si dices que sí, cuando ese momento llegue, me llenaré de esperanza porque tú eres mi primavera» cogí la cajita de terciopelo y la saqué del bolso. Intenté no mirarla a los ojos, quizás flaquease y comenzase a llorar al encontrarme con su mirada.

«Y entonces, finalmente, regresa la primavera. Los colores. La vida. Los aromas. Todo está de regreso. Una maravilla, así como tú lo eres para mí: mi primavera. Si dices que sí, cuando ese momento llegue, prometo amarte, respetarte y serte fiel durante todas las primaveras que viva» mi corazón saltó del pecho, latiendo aceleradamente. Mi voz casi no salía de mis cuerdas. Era el momento, no iba a aguantar mucho más. Extendí hacia ella la cajita de terciopelo y finalmente le hice la pregunta.

«Jen, ¿aceptas casarte conmigo?»

Mi novia ya estaba con la cara completamente mojada por las lágrimas que corrían sin freno. Bajó los ojos hacia la cajita que tenía delante. Pude ver su sonrisa disminuir hasta que sus labios formaron un círculo. Estaba bien claro lo feliz que estaba. Mi Jennifer estaba emocionada, como nunca antes la había visto.

«¡Sí! ¡Dios mío, claro que sí, Lana! ¡Me caso contigo!»

Cogió la joya y la admiró por unos segundos en su dedo. La sonrisa regreso a su rostro. Me levanté y me acerqué a ella para besarla. Después de pasarme dos horas con el corazón en un puño conseguí calmarme.

Estaba bastante aliviada al haberla escuchado decir que sí, pero nada se comparaba a lo enamorada que me sentía aquella noche.

«¡Te amo, Lana! ¡Estoy tan feliz!»

«¡Yo también te amo, Jen!»

«Las palabras que me has dicho son tan hermosas, pude sentir cada una de ellas. ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias por todo!»

«Solo he dicho cómo me siento a tu lado»

El camarero comenzó a servir en cuanto se lo mandé. Estaba todo maravilloso, como tenía que ser.

Tuvimos una cena romántica a la orilla del mar en un sitio maravilloso. Nos pasamos la noche intercambiando miradas apasionadas y besos románticos.

En un momento de relajación, acabé confesando a Jennifer mi miedo frente al pedido. Al final de la noche, ya pensaba que había sido una gran tontería estar insegura y mi novia concordó conmigo.

Jen también me confesó que nunca se imaginó que le pediría que se casara conmigo. Dijo que yo encajaba más en el tipo “mujercita”, así que quien debería haber pedido mi mano tenía que haber sido ella. Las dos reímos ante ese comentario. Quizás yo sea del tipo “mujercita”, pero tengo que confesar que adoré pedirle a mi  novia su mano en casamiento. Ciertamente, una de las mejores decisiones que he tomado, solo detrás, hace exactamente un año, de cuando la agarré en el ascensor de los estudios.

Terminamos nuestra cena regada en vino. Decidimos caminar por la orilla antes de conducir hasta mi casa.

«Lana, tengo que confesar que sabes cómo hacer llorar a una mujer»

«Siempre supe que  dama de hierro no te hacía justicia» la provoqué

«Hacía tiempo que no me llamabas así que hasta olvidé preguntarte por ello. ¿Qué significa?»

«No te lo digo»

«Eres mi futura esposa, Parrilla. ¿Quieres comenzar este matrimonio con secretos?»

«Todavía no estamos casadas, Morrison»

Continuamos riendo y caminando hasta mi coche y no vimos las horas pasar.

Después de todas las emociones de esa noche, dormiríamos juntas por primera vez.

Antes de echarme con Jen, comprobé mi móvil. Lo había apagado para no ser interrumpida durante la cena. Había un mensaje de Ginny

**_“Lana, no me dejes ir a dormir sin saber lo que ha pasado. ¿Se lo pediste? ¿Dijo que sí? ¿Cuándo se casan? ¡Estoy ansiosa! Besos, querida”_ **

**_“Sí y sí. Vamos a organizar todo. Es más, ¿te gustaría ser mi madrina? Duerme bien. Muah”_ **

Apagué de nuevo el aparato y centré mi atención en mi novia, que me miraba desde su lado de la cama.

Jen comenzó un beso, como si solo me fuera a desear buenas noches. Yo profundicé el beso, haciendo encontrarse a nuestras lenguas, y de repente, sus manos ya se deslizaban por m i piel.

Me puse encima de mi novia y me arranqué el camisón, quedándome solo con las braguitas. Jen empujó mi cuerpo por la cintura y giró conmigo, invirtiendo nuestras posiciones en la cama. Yo levanté su camiseta y le pedí que se la quitase.

Estábamos desnudas girando en la cama, luchando por decidir quién se quedaba arriba. Al final, Jen cedió y yo comencé  besando su cuello.

El roce de nuestros pechos fue suficiente para que la desease. Sentí mi sexo palpitar por ella. Lamí su cuello, comprobando sus reacciones. Jen gemía para mí.

Me llevé a la boca su pecho y clave mis dientes, mordiendo levemente la punta de su pezón. Mi enamorada se retorció en la cama. Me deleité con su reacción y repetí el gesto en el otro pecho.

Deslicé mi lengua por todo su vientre, mientras mis manos apretaban sus pechos. De una sola vez, lamí su vagina de arriba abajo, como una perra con sed. Jen mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y una expresión de placer estaba estampada en su rostro.

Me desvié de aquella zona y volvía a lamer su barriga y morder su pecho. Sabía que ella quería más.

«Lana, por favor…»

«¿Por favor qué?»

«No provoques, hoy no. Por favor»

«¿Por qué no?» pregunté de forma seductora

«Porque estoy mojada desde lo del parque…»

«Porque quisiste. Podríamos haberlo resuelto allí mismo»

Continué con lo que estaba haciendo. Sentí las manos de Jen en mi cabeza, empujando hacia abajo lentamente. Verla con tantas ganas de mí me excitaba.

Coloqué mis manos entre sus piernas y sentí cuán mojada estaba. Llevé mis dedos hasta su boca y le pedí que los chupase. Me deleité con esa escena. No aguanté más inhibir el deseo de sentir su gusto en mi lengua y me arrastré hacia su sexo.

Mi lengua se deslizaba. Lamí su clítoris con movimientos circulares, parando solo unos segundos para tomar aliento.

Cuando percibí que iba a correrse, introduje dos dedos dentro de ella. Inmediatamente sentí un líquido corriendo por ellos mientras mi lengua lamía su rígido nervio. EL cuerpo de Jen se arqueaba hacia mí y gritaba mi nombre embargada por el placer. Ciertamente falto muy poco para que yo me corriese con ella sin siquiera tocarme.

Mi novia se levantó y me colocó a cuatro patas. Me encanaba aquella posición.

Jen separó mis nalgas y hundió su cabeza en ellas. Sentir su boca en mi ano era sensacional. Me descontrolé todavía más. Mi novia separó su rostro y me dio una nalgada relativamente fuerte. Grité de placer. Entonces soltó otras dos nalgadas en mi trasero y después acarició la zona con sus manos. Sabía que se me quedaría rojo, pero no me incomodaba.

Todavía de cuatro patas, sentí sus dedos deslizándose en mi intimidad. Su mano se deslizaba entre mi ingle y mi ano, arrastrando la lubrificación de delante hacia la parte de atrás. Mi respiración se hizo jadeante ante su toque, no sabía qué esperar, pero me imaginaba lo que vendría. No la interrumpí, deje que hiciera conmigo lo que quisiese.

Cuando vio que estaba completamente lubricada, Jen colocó la punta de su dedo en mi ano. Di un gritito de susto y luego el placer ante aquel acto llegó. Hice fuerza hacia atrás, intentando clavar su dedo en mí. Pero llegó otra nalgada.

«No te muevas. Solo yo ordeno» me dijo

Aquello me llenó de tensión. Casi no podía esperar para saber lo que iba a hacer conmigo. La quería a ella con toda su intensidad. Y entonces noté otro dedo invadir profundamente mi vagina. Aquello fue delicioso y una vez más, empujé mi cuerpo contra su mano para aumentar más el contacto. Una nueva nalgada, esta vez, más fuerte que las anteriores. Grité.

«Dije que estuvieras quieta. ¿Ahora me vas a obedecer?»

Asentí con la cabeza. Quería más. Y entonces ella comenzó a mover su dedo dentro de mi vagina. Sus estocadas fueron profundas y certeras. Sentía que  poco a poco me estaba mojando más. Jennifer estaba disfrutando jugando conmigo de esa manera.

La punta de su dedo, que todavía estaba dentro de mi ano, comenzó a moverse conforme movía su dedo dentro de mi sexo. Nunca había sentido nada parecido a aquello. Era enloquecedor. Quería correrme, necesitaba correrme.

Mi novia terminó por meter todo su dedo dentro de mi ano y metió dos dedos más en mi vagina. Los movía todos a la vez. No podía pensar en cómo lo hacía, pero la sensación era increíble. Intenté mantenerme quieta lo máximo que pude, pero fallé.  Recibí otra nalgada más fuerte que las anteriores.

Tan pronto como volvió a meter su dedo en mi ano, sentí cómo un líquido salía de mi interior. De repente, en una explosión, fue liberado junto con mis gritos de placer.

Me retorcí entera con la sensación de mi cuerpo palpitando. Me faltó el aire y caí en la cama con todos sus dedos todavía dentro de mí. Jen se echó sobre mi espalda y me la besó de forma cariñosa. Mi cuerpo que aún latía, también estaba todo erizado.

Ella dijo sonriendo bajito en mi oído, aún encima de mí

«¡No creo que haya aceptado casarme con una perra!»

Y al fin, sacó los dedos de mi interior. Pero Jennifer sabía exactamente lo que pasaba cuando ella me llamaba de esa manera.

 


	34. Capítulo final

 

**(Josh)**

La pajarita me molesta en el cuello. Querría quitármela, pero creo que Jen se enfadaría si lo hiciera. También me molesta un poco haberme afeitado hoy, detesto estar con esta piel tan lisa en la cara, ¡me da cosquillas cuando pega el viento!

«Dallas, ¡despierta y deja de mirarte en el espejo! ¡Ven a echarme una mano!»

Es la voz de Jen. Mis ojos casi no creen lo que ven cuando me encuentro su figura saliendo por una pequeña puerta.

«¡Jennifer! ¡Wow! ¡No esperaba verte con vestido!»

«¿Qué esperabas que me pusiese? ¿Un esmoquin?»

«¿No es lo que sueles usar?»

«¡Qué gracioso! Cierra la boca y amárrame bien la parte de atrás, noto que todavía está flojo»

«¿Estás nerviosa?» pregunto y ato con un lazo firme  la cinta del vestido

«Mucho»

**(Ginny)**

«¡Mamá, no me gusta llevar corbata! ¡Me molesta en el cuello!»

«¡Ay, Oliver, ahora no! Tu padre la lleva y no se está quejando. Por cierto, ¿dónde está tu padre para cuidar de ti?»

«¡Josh ya salió para encontrarse con Jennifer, Ginny!» Lana entra en la sala donde yo la estaba esperando

Casi me quedo sin palabras al verla, mi única reacción es abrir una sonrisa hacia ella, ya que me quedo muda. Deena, su hermana mayor, aprieta fuertemente mis manos. Sin querer, comienzo a llorar emocionada al ver a Lana.

«¡Hermana, estás maravillosa!»

«¿Con o sin velo? Todavía no me decido. ¡Pero, joder! Este fleco también insiste en caer en mi cara»

Me levanto y voy hasta mi amiga. Paso el mechón tras su oreja y busco la laca.

«¡Listo! ¡Esto debe resolver el problema, Lana!»

«¡Gracias! Eres una gran amiga. Me siento terrible por haber estado insoportable estos días»

«Es normal, también pasé por eso. Estaba embarazada, ¿recuerdas?»

Comenzamos a reírnos al recordar cómo me transformé cuando estaba embarazada e intenté que se relajara. Lana estaba intentando fingir que todo estaba bien, pero sé exactamente cómo se estaba sintiendo.

**(Adam y Eddy)**

«Bonito lugar. Me gusta»

«Sí. Vamos. Nuestros sitios están reservados»

«Adam, ¿va a haber sacerdote?»

«No lo sé, Eddy. Creo que no. Ellas dijeron que sería un juez de paz»

«Hm. Podríamos usar esto en la serie, ¿qué te parece?»

«Sabía que se te ocurriría una idea tonta cuando estuviéramos aquí»

«¿Quieres saber, Adam? ¡Estoy cansado!»

«¿Cansado de qué, Eddy?»

«¡De ti! Siempre soy dejado de lado, ¡no te importo!»

«Shhh, habla bajo»

«No hablo bajo, estoy disgustado»

«¡Ay, no, aquí no! Eddy, por favor»

«¡Suéltame o monto un escándalo y todos van a oír, Adam!»

«Disculpa. No quise herirte»

«¡Pero, lo hiciste! Me voy a sentar con Colin, permiso»

«¡Eddy, no! Con Colin no»

«Ah, ¿y por qué no?»

«Porque no…¡Sabes por qué!»

«Dímelo. Me voy»

«¡No! Quédate. Yo…yo…tengo celos»

«¡No he oído! Habla más alto»

«¡Tengo celos, Eddy, joder!»

«Está bien. Me quedo, Adam»

«¡Gracias!»

«¡Pero solo porque te amo!»

«Yo también, amor, yo también te amo. Ahora silencio que ya está empezando»

**(LP)**

Mi corazón está desacompasado y no era yo desde hacía días. Ahora entiendo un poco la locura de Ginny. Sé que estoy peor que ella. No sé cómo Jennifer me ha aguantado, si yo misma no me aguanto más.

Todavía no sé di debo ponerme este dichoso velo o no. No consigo recordar lo que Jennifer me dijo sobre las novias con velo. ¡Mierda!

Tampoco mi lápiz de labio es del color exacto que yo quería, pero no tengo tiempo para ir a matar a la maquilladora y obligarla a resolver esto, cosa que para mí es un problema gigantesco. Me voy a quedar así y odiar todas las fotos. ¿Qué hacer? No tengo otra opción.

Menos mal que Deena y Ginny están aquí conmigo. Por más que les grite, ellas continúan aquí. Consiguen que me siente segura.

Ya estoy arrepentida de haberles hablado de aquella manera, ¡qué mierda! ¡Soy horrible! Espero poder compensarlas de alguna manera. Solo Dios sabe lo nerviosa que estoy.

Menos mal que Josh llamó ahora a Ginny para decirle que Jennifer todavía estaba en el sala de al lado. ¡No ha huido! ¡Uf! Sé que más tarde me estará esperando. En verdad, estarán todos esperándome, mi corazón no va a aguantar.

Solo pensando en ella consigo calmarme. ¿Cómo estará ella?

Ya sé, voy a distraerme pensando en nuestra luna de miel. Tahití, el resort en la orilla de la playa…Las olas, la habitación sola para nosotras…¡Mierda! La reserva estaba con mi nombre de soltera, ¿tendré algún problema en el check-in? Alguien tiene que resolver eso. ¡Déjalo ya!  ¿Quién se va a poner ahora a resolver eso? Ni sé qué hora será en Tahití.

Me sorprendo mirando mi imagen en el gigante espejo. Mi vestido está impecablemente almidonado. Las piedras de strass realmente realzan el vestido. Mensos mal que acepté la sugerencia del estilista.  Lo único malo es  llevar encima un vestido de 30 kilos sobre unos tacones altísimos.

Por el reflejo del espejo veo a Deena y a Ginny mirándome felices y  sonrío de vuelta a mis madrinas.

**(JMo)**

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! No quiero hacer esto. ¡No quiero, no quiero! ¿No podré ahorrarme esta parte y quedarme sola esperando a Lana? ¿Y si ella se asusta y sale corriendo?

Peor, ¿y si mi vestido se suelta delante de todo el mundo?

«Dallas, ¿esto está bien cogido? ¿Lo comprobaste?»

«Jen, no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien. ¡Lana no va a salir corriendo, te lo prometo!»

Pero, ¿cómo sabe lo que estaba pensando segundos antes?

«¿Cómo sabes que realmente pensé en esa posibilidad?»

«Porque cuando me casé con Ginny, también tuve ese miedo. Ahora, ven aquí, dame tu brazo que ya es hora de conducirte hasta tu amada»

«Josh, gracias por hacer esto. Estoy muy agradecido de que hayas aceptado»

«Es un honor para mí conducir a mi mejor amiga al altar»

«Querría que mi padre…no sé…siempre pensé que sería él quien haría esto, ¿entiendes?»

Comencé a caminar del brazo de mi mejor amigo. Llegamos a la puerta del salón. Tendría algunos minutos más para respirar antes de que todo empezara. Enfrentar a aquella multitud me ponía nerviosa, mi vestido ahora estaba demasiado justo y no podía respirar dentro de él.

Enjugué una lágrima que se deslizó cuando pensé en cuánto querría que mi familia estuviese presente en el día más feliz de mi vida. Les mandé la invitación, pero nunca recibí respuesta.

Siento el aire pasar con dificultad. Cierro mis ojos y cojo más aire en un suspiro interminable. ¡El último siendo soltera!

«¿Hija?»

Escucho la voz de mi padre a mi lado. Estoy segura de que estoy delirando, pero giro el cuello. ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Ralamente está aquí! Está elegante, incluso lleva una pajarita.

«¿Papá? ¡Has venido!»

«¡Oh, Jennifer! ¡Cómo te he echado de menos! Claro que iba a venir. Aunque me tuviera que separar de tu madre para estar aquí»

Aquello me pillo completamente desprevenida

«¿Te…te has separado de mamá?»

«¡Claro que no! Tu madre está sentada ahí dentro»

«¿Mamá también ha venido?»

«Sí, tu madre, Daniel y su novia, tu sobrina, todos están aquí…Bueno, Julia no quiso venir. ¡Lo siento mucho!»

«¡No hay problema! Que ustedes estéis aquí significa mucho para mí»

¡Y así es! No podría estar más feliz con la noticia. Julia lo va aceptar, tarde o temprano.

«Con permiso, señor…¿Puedo conducir a mi hija hasta al altar?»

«Claro, señor Morrison. ¡La novia es toda suya!»

**(Ginny)**

Finalmente estoy en mi puesto de madrina. Miro alrededor y el salón está abarrotado, una genuina sonrisa brota en mi rostro.

Hay invitados y periodistas por todos lados. Calculo que habrá unas 400 personas mirándome ahora.

Jennifer está impecable, sencillamente hermosa. El vestido que escogió le cae perfectamente en su cuerpo, delineando todavía más sus curvas. Aun siendo dueña de un  cuerpo espigado, Jennifer derrocha una belleza natural, típicamente americana.

Ser testigo de ver a la dama de hierro caminar emocionada de brazos de su padre fue hermoso. Padre e hija caminaron hacia el altar con lágrimas en los ojos, completamente emocionados. Mi marido, al final, ocupó el lugar de padrino de Jennifer.

Lana y Jennifer formar una pareja perfecta. El amor entre las dos trasciende estén donde estén, y los votos de amor que se intercambian delante de tantos testigos solo demuestra cuánto se merecen la una a la otra, nadie lo puede negar.

La ceremonia es perfecta, pensaron en todos los detalles. Por más que mire, no consigo encontrar a nadie que no esté emocionado. El juez de paz es bueno y no nos cansa con un discurso agotador.

Mi amiga también estaba radiante. Con certeza, hoy es el día más feliz de su vida. Nunca vi a Lana con aquella sonrisa y aquellos ojos brillantes cuando la rubia le dijo que sí.

Mis amigas, finalmente, sellan la unión con un beso de amor del que todos fuimos testigos. Casi no consigo ver el momento álgido debido a los flashes disparados hacia ellas. Ha sido hermoso haber formado parte de todo esto. Misión madrina de boda concluida, finalmente, con éxito.

**(JMo)**

«Todavía no he entendido una cosa…»

¿Qué no has entendido Louise?» pregunté

«¿Por qué odiaste a mi madre durante 4 años? No tiene sentido»

Miré a mi linda esposa y no pude evitar sonreír. Recordar aquellas historias me traía una nostalgia enorme. Ya ni me acordaba de que hubo un momento en que Lana no me gustaba.

«Creo que ya amaba a tu madre, pero no me daba cuenta» respondí

«Jennifer era así, Louise» dijo Ginny

«¿Así cómo?» preguntó Jhonny, curioso

«Tu madre era conocida como la dama de hierro, Jhonny. Creo que eso responde a tu pregunta…» Ginny respondió con una sonrisa en la cara.

Reviré mis ojos y resoplé. Mi hijo me miró asombrado mientras todos reían.

«No. Tú me llamabas dama de hierro. Jhonny, creo que no deberías prestar atención a lo que tu tía dice, ella no está bien de la cabeza»

«Está bien mamá. Sé muy bien que eres durona…»

Miré alrededor y vi que todos reían

«Hija, los hijos son así…» dijo mi madre «Siempre ven a los padres como enemigos»

Sentí aquel comentario como una flecha en mi dirección, pero lo pasé por alto. Nuestro pasado era solo eso, pasado, y nuestras desavenencias ya estaban enterradas desde hacía mucho tiempo.

«¡Ah! Hay otra cosa que no entendí. Abuela, ¿por qué no querías que se casasen?» preguntó Jhonny

«Tu abuela era una mujer confundida, mi amor. Pero nada de eso tiene ya importancia. ¡Os amo a todos!» respondió mi madre

«Creo que llevamos hablando más de dos horas, ¿nadie tiene hambre? ¡La mesa está puesta!»

Los niños siempre pedían que les contásemos historias de nuestro pasado y, aquel domingo, sin más ni menos, empezamos a hablar, cada uno a su manera. Solo dejamos de hablar cuando oímos a mi esposa recordarnos que el almuerzo, que estaba preparando con tanta dedicación, estaba listo.

**(LP)**

«Dallas, ¿me pasas la fuente de las papas, por favor?» pidió Jennifer

«¡No! ¡Las papás no, Jennifer! ¡Son mis favoritas y tú vas a acabar con todas!»

«¡Amor, deja eso y pásale las papas a Jennifer!»

«Pa, yo también quiero más papas»

«¡Emma! ¡Todavía tienes tres papas en el plato, hija!» dijo Ginny irritada

«¡Calma, gente! Hay más papas asándose, puedes comer lo que quieras, Emma» dije intentando tranquilizarlos y echando un ojo al horno para que no se pasase el punto de cocción antes de rellenarlas con bacón y queso cremoso

«Lana, mi amor, ¡no sé lo que sería de mí sin ti! ¡Además de ser hermosa, eres una gran cocinera!»

«Olvidaste decir que también es una gran madre, ma»

Mi corazón sencillamente se derritió al escucharla decir eso.

«Tú sí que eres una gran hija, Louise. ¡Tu madre y yo no pudimos tener más suerte cuando naciste!»

«Hey, ¿y yo?»

«Jhonny, por supuesto que contigo no es diferente, tú y tu hermana son los mejores hijos del mundo. Vuestra madre y yo estamos muy orgullosas de teneros como hijos»

Mi hijo sonrió satisfecho al escuchar oír a Jennifer confirmarle lo felices que éramos por tener a nuestra familia.

«¡Ah! ¡Cuánta empalago! ¡Asco!»

«¡Oliver, termina de comer y deja de refunfuñar!»

«Mamá, ¿acaso estás embarazada de nuevo?»

Todos empezamos a reírnos ante la pregunta de Oliver a Ginny.

Jen y yo cuando nos quedamos embarazadas no tuvimos ningún cambio de humor, cosa que fue buena, ya que decidimos quedarnos embarazadas juntas.

«Tía, ¿después me podrían ayudar a ensayar aquella audición de las que os hablé?»

«Claro, Sammy. Tu tía y yo adoraríamos ensayar contigo»

Mi sobrino tiene mucho talento y desde que se mudó para Nueva York, cerca de nosotras, Jen y yo dedicamos algunas horas a la semana para ensayar con él.

«Gente, ¡hagan sitio para las papas! Está caliente, ¡cuidado niños!»

«Mamá, ya no somos unos niños…» Jhonny revira los ojos «¡En un mes tendremos 16 años!»

Pensé en lo rápido que ha pasado el tiempo y en cuánta razón tenía mi hijo, ya no eran unos niños, parece que fue ayer cuando todo comenzó…

«Lana, ¿necesitas ayuda con eso? No sé cómo consigues hacer todo esto sola todos los domingos, durante la semana llevar a los chicos a la escuela y todavía trabajar…»

«No, Ginny, gracias. Creo que me he acostumbrado a cuidar de mi familia»

«Mi madre no cocina desde hace años. Siempre es mi padre…» dijo Emma

«¡Emma!» la reprendió Ginny

«Hija, creo que las papas se pasaron un poco, están demasiado blandas»

«Dolores, están maravillosas, como siempre» dijo David, intentando ser educado, como siempre. Pero yo sabía que mi madre tenía razón, realmente me equivoqué en el punto.

«Hey, ¿por qué no volvemos a contarle a los chicos algunas historias?» preguntó Josh

Me senté a la mesa al lado de mi esposa.

Jennifer realmente cumplía lo que prometió en nuestra boda, me hacía una mujer más feliz cada día y mi amor por ella no había dejado de crecer en todos estos años, y cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya no estábamos solas. Ya éramos cuatro: Jen, Jhonny, Louise y yo.

No había nada mejor en el mundo que estar con nuestra familia y mejores amigos en nuestro tradicional almuerzo de domingo, esta vez, especial,  regado de buenos recuerdos. ¡Definitivamente, este era el final feliz que siempre había deseado!

 

**FIN**

 


End file.
